Undying Love (Sonya & Mikhail's Story)
by Llaria6
Summary: My first fanfiction - this is the VA series through the eyes of Sonya Karp & Mikhail Tanner. There are lots of cameos from our fav VA characters to look forward to, but I hope that as the story goes along you'll grow to love the Sonya/Mikhail pairing just like I did writing this (they are seriously cute!). Rated M for lemons & occasional coarse language.
1. Ch 1 - Difficult to Explain

_**Thanks for checking out chapter one - I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**_ _ **Look out for Lemons in chapters 24, 25, 51 & 54 (but there are plenty of other steamy scenes to enjoy as well!)**_

 _ **My story & characters link directly to the canon/timeline of the Vampire Academy series, books #1-#6. Scroll down to check out the index of key scenes at the bottom of this page...**_

 ** _*I'm currently editing the whole story to check for consistency & adding a few bonus details so if you're re-reading you might notice a few new things :-)_**

* * *

 **1\. Difficult To Explain**

(Sonya POV)

'So what element did you specialise in, Miss Karp?' the girl in the back row asked shyly. Her pale blonde hair was tucked up in a high bun that accentuated her regal features, and I could see by the faint expression of concern on Vasilisa Dragomir's face that she was genuinely interested in my answer.

There was nothing strange about the teenager's question but it instantly put me on edge and I had to work hard to fight off the familiar feelings of anxiety and panic that surged through my chest. Thirty students looked up at me with expectant faces.

'I…'

The bell rang.

 _Thank goodness_ , I thought, watching my class file out through the heavy oak doors, Vasilisa's question forgotten as the teenagers jostled past one-another towards the student lounge.

The blonde girl trailed behind her classmates to pause at the door, probably hoping for a few minutes of my time, but I made a convincing act of being absorbed in a test paper that I'd just plucked at random from the pile on my desk. _Jesse Zeklos_ , said the name at the top of the page. I rolled my eyes. _Royal, or just a royal pain?_ I giggled aloud, amused at my own private joke, scaring the girl away. _Oh well. One less thing to worry about_ , I sighed in relief as I glanced up to see her slim figure disappearing through the doorway.

Four dhampir guardians, three men and a woman, made their way from their places at the back of the classroom to follow the stream of teenagers out into the hallway. Most days I didn't even notice they were there and they probably didn't care much about me either. Dressed in professional black and whites they stood silently though every lecture, watching their assigned moroi charges and only intervening if a student was in danger or severely out of line. But as they passed my desk today one of them slowed his step and turned his head towards me. I didn't recognise him, but for a fraction of a second our eyes met.

His gaze was soft - a mixture of curiosity and concern that made my pulse quicken. I froze, staring back at him, overcome by the irrational fear that always gripped me when somebody noticed that I existed. I usually preferred to go through my days quietly and only encouraged minimal contact from my students and colleagues. Anything more felt like an invasion of privacy and this unexpected encounter left me feeling exposed, like this man knew something secret about me, maybe something I didn't even know myself. I forced myself to break eye-contact and thankfully he turned away a moment later, leaving me alone in the classroom.

Trying to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling, I shuffled the students' test papers to neaten the pile and my mind drifted back to the blonde girl and her question. It was the same question I'd heard dozens of times in the last five years I'd taught at St Vladimir's Academy but I never quite knew how to answer it. I guess there are some things that are too difficult to explain.

In fact, there was a LOT about my life that was difficult to explain...

Apart from being a school teacher with a passion for art and gardening, I belonged to a secret, ancient race of moroi; a society of people with magical abilities who happened to live, in part, on human blood. I guess to most people that made us vampires but we weren't the blood-sucking monsters of human folk-lore. In fact, those vampires - the strigoi - had nearly hunted us to extinction and now we only survived under the protection of our dhampir guardians who pledged their lives to defend us.

Unlike the strigoi, we weren't blessed (or cursed) with immortality. Most of us lived out a similar life span to our human and dhampir cousins, though occasionally moroi were known to live beyond a century. Being exposed to direct sunlight couldn't kill us; dhampirs (being half-human) weren't bothered by it at all, but it caused great discomfort for moroi. As a result, our school community operated on a nocturnal schedule - sleeping during the day and waking after dusk.

Moroi were born with fangs and we did require human blood to survive but this was only sourced from willing donors. Open contact with the human world was generally avoided and many of our kind chose to live in self-sustaining communities - like St Vladimir's Academy - to keep our existence a secret and take shelter from the ever-present threat of strigoi attack.

Our own race was further divided between the common moroi and those who belonged to the twelve royal families that ruled our whole society. Bickering between these families was not unheard of and offences against any royal were severely punished. Suffice it to say, our existence hung in a fragile balance.

And if all that wasn't complicated enough, there was the little matter of magic. My people had a natural ability to influence the four elements; earth, air, fire and water. As students, Moroi were taught to use each element at a basic level and eventually went on to specialise in only one field of magic. Everyone except me, apparently.

Once, I had been one of the most promising students at St Vladimir's Academy. I was academically gifted and had a natural aptitude for all forms of magic, but as the years went by my friends moved on to more advanced magic in their field of specialisation and I was left behind. My teachers said I was just a late bloomer but it eventually became clear that I was never going to specialise, and my classmates began to look on me as a curiosity. There were a bunch of mean girls, royals of course, who started a rumour that I was magically retarded and told the younger students to stay away from me if they didn't want to catch my disease. Some even suggested I wasn't Moroi at all, just a dhampir blood-whore who enrolled in the wrong class.

In the end they were right to look on me as a freak, they just had the wrong reasons. As it turned out I _could_ do magic. Something happened when I was seventeen that essentially woke me up and I suddenly found myself able to perform magic with ease, as though I had been doing it all my life. The trouble was that my powers didn't fall under any of the usual elemental magic categories. As I gradually uncovered my abilities I became increasingly frightened and confused. I _was_ a freak. And I had to make sure nobody ever found out.

So yes, magical specialisation was a touchy topic for me.

I massaged my temples for a minute until the last waves of panic subsided then made an effort to push the incident from my mind, becoming suddenly aware of the dull aching feeling in my stomach. It was lunchtime and I was _hungry_.

When I stepped out of the arts and humanities building the sky above was dark but the grassy quad was awash with light. Students sat under the lamp-light in small groups, studying or chatting with their friends. Through the lit window of the ground-floor cafeteria I could see dozens of dhampir students hogging into plates piled high with food, and a few of their moroi classmates sat with them, working slowly through more sensible sized portions. I moved beyond the sounds of their laughter and conversation to join the smaller line of Moroi teachers and students who had come for their appointment with the feeders.

I didn't have to wait long. Alice, my regular feeder, was waiting for me with a smile on her slightly pudgy face.

'How are you today, Honey?' she asked me, her cheeks moulding into a wide grin. The forty-something year old was usually available whenever I arrived. Most other Moroi avoided her because they thought she was crazy but I knew better. Sometimes the people you think are crazy are the only ones who are really sane.

'Okay thanks, Alice,' I replied, pausing to ask how she was before sinking my teeth into her fleshy neck. An instant feeling of warmth and satisfaction spread through me and I heard her sigh contentedly as my fangs delivered a dose of pure endorphins into her system, sending her into a euphoric, drunken state.

It was such a simple exchange, blood for bliss, and it kept us from needing to take blood by force. Co-operating with other species was how we kept ourselves alive and fortunately there would always be humans willing to volunteer themselves as blood-donors for the ultimate high. I felt slightly guilty knowing I was taking advantage of a junkie's addiction but at least I wasn't as dark and twisted as a strigoi who wouldn't hesitate to kill for blood. _Strigoi._ I shuddered at the mere thought of the name and quickly finished up with Alice, wiping my lips on a wine-coloured napkin before thanking her and walking out of the feeding room (not that she heard me in her current state).

After lunch I returned to class and threw myself into the lesson, a double period of art history. The students were a mix of moroi and dhampirs in their senior year – I'd been their teacher for several years now and knew the drill. We viewed several works by the 19th Century Russian artist Nikolai Ge, discussing the socio-political sub-text that echoed throughout his catalogue. Later the students broke off into pairs, selecting one painting to analyse in more depth in preparation for their individual assignments.

No matter what dramas were going on outside these doors, or what anxieties might come later to plague me inside my own head, here - right now - I was in my element. My classroom was my domain; the place I felt inspired and in control, and I exulted in one of those rare, magical moments when I knew exactly what I was doing and felt perfectly in balance.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _When I first read the VA series I felt like Sonya Karp was a great character but I wanted to know more about her. I'm convinced she isn't just a crazy two-dimensional character - she's got her own life going on; her own history, interests, doubts and dreams. As soon as I started writing from Sonya's perspective, I wanted to get to know Mikhail Tanner better too, so this story will alternate chapters from Sonya & Mikhail's point of view. Prepare for some steamy action in the chapters to come!_**

 ** _A massive special thank you to Gigi256 whose writing inspired me to read VA in the first place, and who is still churning out amazing chapters & stories in the VA universe - you are incredible!_**

 ** _Please feel free to favourite, follow & leave a comment - I really appreciate your time & hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds :-)_**

* * *

 ** _Key Scenes:_ ****Here is a list of some well known events you can look forward to in my story...**

 **Ch 7 - Emily Mastrano & Eric Dragomir's affair (resulting in the baby Jill Mastrano!)**

 **Ch 12 - The Dragomir Crash (that killed Lissa's parents)**

 **Ch 19 - Summary of the royals Sonya will meet at a banquet**

 **Ch 29 - Lissa resurrecting the raven**

 **Ch 32 - Rose & Lissa escaping St. Vladimir's with Sonya's help**

 **Ch 34 - Sonya turning Strigoi**

 **Ch 38 - Summary of VA #1-3 when Mikhail returns to his Guardian job after hunting Sonya (Lissa being abducted by Victor, Mason's death, Dimitri turning Strigoi)**

 **Ch 39 - Rose breaking into the archives for info to save Dimitri from being Strigoi**

 **Ch 41 - Victor's prison break & Dimitri's return from the dead**

 **Ch 42 - Rose's prison break**

 **Ch 43 - Sonya's return from the dead**

 **Ch 46 - Finding Jill Mastrano**

 **Ch 48 - Victor & Rose battle**

 **Ch 49 - Sonya & Mikhail reunion**

 **There will also be cameos from some other favourite characters including; Eddie, Mason, Kirova, Queen Tatiana, Tasha, Spiridon, Alberta,** **Adrian, Avery,** **Hans, Don, Sydney & Jill, as well as some brand new characters for you to enjoy. **


	2. Ch 2 - New Job

**2\. New Job**

(Mikhail POV)

I watched closely as the novices went through their paces, calling out instructions and correcting technique when required. The sounds of combat echoed off the walls and ceiling of the gym as pairs of students sparred, completing a series of combinations before the victor moved on to challenge a new partner.

Dhampirs were born and bred tougher than their moroi classmates and used their extra physical strength and stamina to great advantage. To an outsider, a training session where children as young as ten beat the crap out of one-another might have looked strange, even irresponsible, but in our culture this was life. One day these novices would be fully-trained guardians like me, assigned to protect a moroi charge or perhaps operating in a team to guard some noble moroi household from the threat of a strigoi attack. We had to teach the basic principles of defence early or our society would not survive.

As novice guardians it was instilled in us from a very early age that ' _they come first_.' When I was a young novice studying at the leading academy in Romania I dared to question the status-quo and suggested to my trainer that we should just let the moroi take care of themselves. Over the following week of extra training sessions, early curfews and limited rations it was made very clear to me why this was a bad attitude; the moroi needed us to protect them from the threat of strigoi, but we needed the moroi to survive too. The only way dhampirs could have children was with a moroi partner, and so we found ourselves dependent upon one-another, an alliance that was readily accepted by most. The few that disagreed with the strict laws of service were ostracised from our society, forced to lead their own path away from the support systems we had built up around us.

There was a yell of triumph from one of the students and I snapped back into the present, watching on with faint amusement as a fifteen year old girl crouched over her opponent who lay decimated on the floor beneath her.

'Got you again, Ashford!' Rosemarie Hathaway cried exultantly, her blunt wooden stake pressed against his throat as she held a fistful of his red hair in her other hand.

The boy's expression quickly flickered from shock to annoyance but finally settled on a mask of worshipful infatuation. 'Claim your prize, Hathaway,' he joked smoothly. 'I knew you always wanted to get me on my back.'

The female novice dug her knee harder into her opponent's chest and I saw her eyes flash as she contemplated her options.

'Okay boys and girls,' I intervened, stepping forward to separate the pair. 'Excellent work Novice Hathaway, a clear win. Novice Ashford – your footing is giving too much away. You need to move more lightly and practice your feinting technique or your enemy will see your attacks coming from a mile off.'

'Yes Guardian Tanner,' he replied as I helped him to his feet. The boy rubbed gingerly at the spot where the stake had dug in against his skin and it was clear from Novice Ashford's expression that he planned to spend extra time on the techniques I had identified, if only to avoid being beaten by his rival for a third time.

I looked around at the twenty or so students who had gathered to watch the final fight. 'Well done everybody. It's been a tough session – you've earned a five minute break before your next lesson. Class dismissed.'

The novices immediately broke off into small groups and exited the building, some demonstrating dramatic action replays of their best moves for their friends, while a few who hadn't fared so well in their matches grumbled and rubbed at their bruises.

When the gym was finally empty, I did a quick scan of the training area to make sure no lost property had been left behind then headed over to my bag to check my timetable. A spare period then lunch. Excellent. Ignoring the faint hungry feeling in my stomach, I grabbed my water bottle and towel from my bag and made my way to the back of the gym. It had been a fairly intensive morning and I was looking forward to some personal time with the punching bag.

I was still relatively new to the teaching staff at St. Vladimir's Academy, on temporary assignment from my regular position as a guardian at the Royal Court. Joining The Academy had been a big adjustment from my usual routine and even though I found the teaching side of things interesting I missed my old job; my friends and colleagues, my familiar apartment and that feeling of confidence I'd built up after years of being in the same role - knowing my job inside and out.

 _So why did I leave it all behind?_ I wondered for the third time that day.

I guess I had a sort of mid-life crisis. I was nearly thirty years old and I'd been serving as a guardian for over ten years. My first assignment was guarding a noble family in Romania, fresh from my studies at St. Cassian's Academy, but soon I wanted a change of pace - something to give me more of a challenge. When a job came up at the Royal Court in Pennsylvania, USA I jumped at the chance to advance my career, but over the last few years I'd become too settled, too stuck in my ways. I needed a shake up or I was going to end up shuffling papers in some guardian administration building for the rest of my working life, or worse, become strigoi fodder because I was too sloppy to react to danger.

The temporary job at St. Vladimir's would be the perfect opportunity for me. I could practice and refresh my skills as I sparred with the novices, and update my guarding experience to include a new range of responsibilities and situations. Best of all, after a few months I could return to my old job and share my expertise with the other guardians serving at the Royal Court. Maybe it would even be enough to get me a promotion.

So here I was.

I began with a few upper-body stretches then approached the heavy leather bag that was suspended from the ceiling to commence my workout. Normally physical exercise helped my mind relax but today it simply refused to let go and I found myself obsessing over the unusual encounter I had with that moroi teacher just yesterday.

 _Miss Karp. What was her first name? Sarah?... Sonya?... That's right. Sonya Karp._

I didn't see her very often as my duty roster rarely matched up with her teaching schedule but the few times I had been on guard duty in her class I found myself intrigued by her. Being a guardian could be hard work at times but it did have its perks – standing silently at the back of the classroom gave me the perfect vantage point to observe the moroi teacher without being noticed.

She was undeniably attractive. Moroi were typically tall and graceful, and I couldn't help notice the way that her thick auburn hair contrasted so beautifully with her deep blue eyes and pale skin. It wasn't just her looks that appealed to me, though. There was something about the way she moved that set her apart from the rest. There was a distracted air about her, her eyes always flashing indecisively from one thing to the next like she might change her mind at any moment. She reminded me of a butterfly, beautiful but fragile, hovering for a moment then flitting off unexpectedly.

Maybe her unpredictable nature fascinated me because it was so different to the structured, controlled life I experienced as a guardian - whatever the reason was I wanted to know more about her. That didn't seem very likely though, considering our conflicting schedules and the fact that she never seemed to attend after-hours functions, or go to church, or even spend break-times in the staff lounge. Beyond her teaching responsibilities she was practically a ghost.

One day when I was on duty patrolling the grounds I'd overheard a couple of students referring to her as Crazy Karp. I wondered what they were talking about but when I approached Alberta Petrov, the Captain of the School Guard, and asked her about it she told me to grow up and stop listening to teenagers' gossip.

'She's a little eccentric, that's all,' Alberta told me in her no-nonsense way. 'She has been with The Academy for several years and is very a fine teacher. I don't have a lot to do with her personally, but from what I can tell she is absolutely harmless.'

I wasn't worried about the rumours – if anything they made me more curious about her. Every day I was surrounded by people conforming to a stereotype; moroi, royal, dhampir, guardian. Even the students had their own hierarchy with each person in their place. In a world of two dimensional people Sonya Karp was the one thing that seemed _real_. She had light and shade. She could be professional or humorous, passionate and animated or quiet and detached, and I could tell she had secrets just under the surface fighting to get out. _God_ I wanted a chance to get to know her.

As my frustration increased, I intensified my assault on the punching bag, landing a particularly brutal flurry of blows that would have knocked a fully-trained guardian to the floor.

Why did I always fall for unavailable women?

Fraternising between staff wasn't forbidden exactly, but it was strongly discouraged. And even if I were to pursue a friendship with her after I returned to my old position at the Royal Court it couldn't lead to anything more. While casual affairs between moroi males and dhampir females were common (and necessary for the continuation of our species), it was social suicide for a moroi female to be involved with a dhampir in the long-term. I didn't think Sonya was the type to bow to social convention, but I also didn't want her to sacrifice her reputation for my sake – a school was a microcosm of the broader society, and once certain parents found out their precious child was being taught by an undesirable there would be trouble. Then there was the problem of finding time to even see her, and the possibility that she might not be interested in me anyway.

Thinking about it logically, it was never going to work.

But the second I tried to dismiss her from my mind a stubborn part of me instantly resisted. After another fifteen minutes on the punching bag I wiped the sweat from my face and neck with my towel and left the gym. As I stepped out into the fresh night air, I breathed deeply and smiled to myself as I came to my final decision.

To hell with convention. I would find a way to talk to the haunting woman with the butterfly eyes, and nobody was going to stop me.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _When I read the VA books I never quite understood how Mikhail & Sonya would have met, considering her... issues._**

 ** _This chapter sets up how it might have happened, while introducing some of the lore behind guardian training, and Dhampir/moroi relationships._**


	3. Ch 3 - Stalemate

**3\. Stalemate**

(Sonya POV)

It was the third time the new guardian had smiled at me after class and now he was becoming more difficult to avoid.

 _Why does he keep looking at me?_ I wondered, feeling nervous as I remembered the enquiring look in his cool blue eyes. While men didn't exactly go out of their way to avoid me I hardly inspired romantic advances. My reputation as 'Crazy Karp' might have been started by the students but I'm pretty sure half of the teachers on staff secretly thought of me that way too. _No. He couldn't be possibly interested in me - there must be another reason._

The more I thought about it, the more worried I became. _He had to have an ulterior motive. What did he want from me?_

I know I sounded paranoid but things at St. Vladimir's had been getting strange over the past year or so. I couldn't prove it but I was sure that somebody was watching me. Sometimes I'd sense someone behind me when I was tending to my plants or walking around the school grounds after curfew. If I turned around there was never anybody there but the anxious feeling wouldn't go away. Often I would find young trees damaged or flowers trampled in the lakeside gardens that I visited each day, and once I even found a dead bird on my balcony.

None of the events were enough to cause alarm by themselves but there had been too many now to put it down to co-incidence. The most frustrating thing was that I still hadn't figured out who was doing it or what they wanted. At best, it might just be a student was messing with me, trying to get a reaction for a laugh. But at worst? Imagining the nastier possibilities made me physically sick, and I went about my daily routine feeling constantly on edge, expecting to find a tiny piece of darkness or destruction around every corner.

Sitting on the sofa in my apartment sipping at a large mug of coffee, I brought my focus back to the problem of the guardian. Without a doubt he made me uncomfortable, and in the past week or two I did consider that he might be a spy - trying to put me off my guard, waiting for me to relax so he could reveal his darker intentions - but now I wasn't so sure.

If I thought about it honestly, he made me feel uncomfortable for an entirely different reason. I didn't normally fall for guys based on their looks alone, but that professional uniform couldn't hide the fact that my mysterious guardian had a one hell of a physique, and the confident, searching gaze he directed at me had my heart racing every time I thought of him.

 _Well, if he wants to spy on me then I will spy on him and find out what he's really after_ , I resolved finally, getting up from the couch to put on my DVD copy of _Nosferatu._ All this uncertainty was weighing me down and it was high time for me to let go of my worries and leave my problems for another day.

I had to wait three days before the guardian was on duty in my classroom again and my pulse quickened the second I saw him enter the room. As soon as I had set the students to work I made my way to the teachers' desk and opened my marking book. I let my eyes glide blankly over the names and used the book as a shield so I could sneak the occasional glance at the Adonis-like creature who stood silently at the back of the room.

He was relatively tall for a dhampir, 6 foot 4 maybe, and built like a swimmer – broad shoulders, slim waist, muscular but supple. He wore his light-brown hair short and neatly brushed and, depending on the light, I could see a faint shadow of stubble on his clearly defined jawline. There was a slight bend to bridge of his nose as though it had been broken once before, and his crystal blue eyes flashed with an intelligence and depth I wouldn't normally associate with a trained killing machine.

Today he was wearing the standard guardian attire – black trousers and boots with a white button-down shirt. His closely fitted black jacket was zipped all the way up and the only movement I could detect was the smooth torsion of the muscles in his neck as he turned his head slightly to observe another part of the room.

I normally avoided using magic because my particular powers had a habit of leaving me feeling drained and depressed, but this time I made an exception. As I focused in on a spot just behind the guardian's shoulder a faint glow appeared, surrounding him like a second skin. Reading auras was one of my more unusual gifts – most people's aura consisted of a spectrum of colours that changed depending on their mood but there were normally one or two dominant colours that stayed with them for life. The aura I was looking at now was a deep, stormy blue, shot with streaks of gold – very unusual.

As I pondered the meaning behind the guardian's aura my eyes must have lingered in his direction a little too long because he suddenly turned and looked directly at me and it was embarrassingly obvious I had been staring at him. I quickly shifted my gaze back down to my desk, but not before I saw the corner of his mouth twitch with the hint of a smile.

 _How infuriating,_ I thought. _I'm trying to teach a class here, and this guy thinks it's a good idea to distract me and then make a joke of it._ I returned to my work in a huff, but a few minutes later our eyes found their way to one another again and this time I smiled back in spite of myself.

 _Grow up Sonya_ , I chided myself silently. _You're 28 – way too old to have a crush._ I summoned all of my self-control and completely ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to avoid him when the lesson was over. It was the last class of the night and I sighed thankfully as the students exited the room before moving across to clean off the whiteboard. Most of the teachers at The Academy used interactive boards but, as an art history major, I couldn't comprehend how something as stark and impersonal as a computer could possibly be used to explain culture and describe beauty. My hand moved slowly across the text on the board and I watched in silent fascination as each carefully-formed letter I had written faded away into nothingness like they had never existed.

I was only half-way through my task when I froze, suddenly aware of the familiar sensation that somebody was watching me. Gripping the duster tightly, I turned and felt my breath catch at the sight of the tall guardian waiting patiently next to my desk. I looked across at him, temporarily unable to speak, and waited for him to explain why he was still in my classroom.

'Miss Karp,' he said in a deep, clear voice. 'I'm Guardian Tanner. Mikhail Tanner. I just wanted to say how much I enjoy your classes.' He had some kind of accent that gave his words an exotic flavour. _Not quite Russian... Hungarian maybe? Romanian?_

I shook my head, my eyebrows knotting slightly into a frown. It had always been difficult for me to accept praise.

'No, really,' he continued. 'I didn't enjoy art when I was a student, but the way you teach it makes me want to learn so much more.'

 _Tanner - 1, Karp - Nill_.

'Thank you,' I replied, finding my voice and giving him a hesitant smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence before he realised I wasn't going to add anything further to the conversation.

'Well, enjoy your weekend,' he finished, holding my gaze for a moment longer and then he was gone.

Over the next few weeks our little spying game continued. Sometimes I founding it amusing and other times it just irritated me. Either way there was no denying it any longer. Something was definitely going on. Mikhail Tanner had taken a personal interest in me and I was beginning to take a very personal interest in him. Every time we passed in the hall or on the quad he would stop to greet me, and at the end of classes he would hang back after the others had left to ask how my day had been. It was flattering but I didn't know how to react. It had been a long time since a man had paid this much attention to me and I wasn't sure if he was just being friendly or maybe after something more.

And then I started dreaming about him. The first night it was just like a normal class; Guardian Tanner walked past me and took up his place at the back of the room but instead of throwing a casual glance in my direction he stared at me for the whole lesson and all I could do was stare back. I woke up feeling breathless and exposed, and I was grateful when he didn't show up any of my classes that day.

As it turned out, I didn't see him for several days after that. I thought that the distance between us would help, but the next dream was so much worse; I walked into the classroom and watched as the guardian went to stand at the back, but when he turned around to look at me his face was different. I needed to get closer to see what was wrong, and as I approached him I watched in horror as the features on his face began to swim and fade away, becoming formless as though he was made out of melted plastic. My breath caught in my throat and I felt a scream build up in my lungs. And then I woke up.

The pillow under my head was covered in sweat and I struggled to unwrap myself from the blanket, kicking my legs erratically as I fought off the feeling of claustrophobia and panic. Stripping off my damp pyjama shirt, I hopped into the shower and let the water trickle over my head and shoulders, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried to shake off the disturbing dream.

'This has got to stop,' I said to the tiled wall in front of me, hoping that if I spoke the words aloud it might help. It didn't.

When the hot water ran out I wrapped myself in a towel and padded over to the wardrobe. It was Sunday and I wasn't the type to go to church, but I needed to get out of my apartment for some fresh air. I found a pair of yoga pants and a light zip-up jacket, pulling on a pair of trainers as I headed for the door.

As I stepped out into the school grounds I felt disorientated by the unexpected glare of sunlight and I realised that my nightmare must have woken me early. There was at least another an hour of daylight left before the rest of the campus would be up and about, but I couldn't bring myself to return to my apartment.

I turned my face to the late afternoon sun and looked directly into its warm orange glow, trying to hold myself steady as the uncomfortable stinging sensation spread across the skin on my face and hands. Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore so I pulled the hoodie of my jacket over my head to protect my eyes and stuffed my fists in my pockets. Turning from the light, I made my way slowly to the place where I knew I would find my peace.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _In this chapter we get to see Mikhail Tanner through Sonya's eyes. Yum! When I imagined what Mikhail might look like I wanted him to be different to Dimitri (there is only one Dimitri!). He needed to be attractive to Sonya so I've made him a bit trimmer & more 'moroi' in body type._**

 ** _My Mikhail muse is currently the Turkish actor Burak Hakki. Aah - lovely!_**


	4. Ch 4 - Sunlight

**4\. Sunlight**

(Mikhail POV)

After living by the moroi nocturnal schedule through the week (sleeping in the day and working at night) I made an effort to wake up a bit earlier on the weekends to recharge, both mentally and physically, with a proper dose of Vitamin D. Most of the teachers and students were out of bed by 6:00pm so I set my alarm for four and made my way to the large running field that lay immediately south of the main campus.

Throwing my jacket on the grass next to my water bottle, I soaked up the feeling of the sun on my skin while launching out into a deep hamstring stretch, feeling my muscles resist as I pressed a little deeper. Clearly the combat class I led last night took more out of me than I'd realised. I decided to start my warm-up lap at an easy jog before gradually picking up the pace to a run.

It was such a relief to let my mind relax while my body did all the work. Being a guardian was a high-stress job even when there were no strigoi threats to consider. In order to protect our moroi charges we needed to be vigilant at all times, alert to subtle changes in people's behaviour or the environment around us that might turn into trouble. It could be as simple as a young moroi lord taking liberties when he'd had a few drinks, or a non-royal making political statements that offended the wrong person. There were threats in the outside world too. Humans could be unpredictable when under the influence of drugs or alcohol, attacking bystanders without provocation or driving dangerously with no care about how their actions might affect others on the road. And there were even your run-of-the-mill criminals to avoid – muggers, opportunists, con-artists – you name it, it was our job to protect against it.

I consciously put the stresses of the job aside and focused on my breathing. Gradually my mind slowed down as my body took over, leaving me in a world of pure sensation. I concentrated on the dull rhythmic beating of my footfalls on the grass, the slight tightness in my chest, the feeling of my muscles gradually warming up and my joints loosening until all the parts of me were working as a cohesive whole. By the end of my run I felt physically tired but, at the same time, awake and alive.

Jogging over to grab a quick drink, I tied my jacket around my waist and glanced down at my watch. There was still an hour or so before the rest of the school awoke. My eyes wandered over to the wooded tree-line that marked the southern border of the school – I usually did my warm-down routine on the outskirts of the forest but something made me hesitate today. The sun was low on the horizon by now and the trees sent long shadows across the grass, making the normally peaceful place seem eerie and unwelcoming. I'd always trusted my instincts and today was no different. Turning back towards the school, I scanned the buildings and grounds searching for a suitable place to wind-down.

From my vantage point on the lowest field, St. Vladimir's Academy looked more like a gothic castle than a school. The regal old buildings were bathed in the late afternoon sun, their windows reflecting the deepening blue of the sky and the long, sweeping streaks of gold that arced up from the western horizon.

The main school building wrapped around a wide, grassy quad, and spread out behind that were various administration buildings, classrooms, student and staff accommodation, and the guardian training complex. Off to the right I could see the chapel and medical centre, flanked by one of four guardian security stations. A network of narrow, cobblestoned roads snaked around the buildings before leading on towards the elementary campus in the distance, and the whole academy was surrounded by a patchwork of well-manicured fields used for various school activities, mostly training grounds for the novice guardians. Finally, on the school's eastern boundary was a small lake partly screened from view by a sprawling formal garden. _Perfect_ , I thought to myself and set off towards the water at a jog.

As I neared the edge of the gardens I slowed to a walk, taking in the beautiful surroundings. I'd only been in this part of the school grounds once or twice before and that was when I was on patrol duty so my focus had been strictly on Guardian business not pleasure. Rows of pale camellias and roses contrasted with the deep green lavender bushes that bordered many of the garden beds. An aisle of ornamental cherry blossom trees led towards the centre of the garden, some with memorial plaques set in the ground beneath them. In the heart of it all was a paved courtyard hidden from the rest of the garden by tall trellises thickly covered in climbing vines. Willow boughs bent gracefully near the edge of the lake and lilies grew in the shallows, providing a playground for the dragonflies and tiny birds that flitted about over the water.

This quiet paradise was essentially a forgotten corner of the school and, as far as I knew, it hadn't been used for a long time (except perhaps by students sneaking off for a secret rendezvous). It was a shame really that such a beautiful place had been neglected but, for the moment, the privacy suited my purpose.

I removed the jacket that was knotted around my waist and placed it on a garden bench that faced the lake, feeling the soft rays of sunshine pierce through the light fabric of my sleeveless running tank, taking the edge off the cool afternoon breeze.

Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply and stepped out into the first position, raising my arms in front of me and bringing them around to the left in a smooth, sweeping motion. One of the most important things my guardian training had taught me was that a healthy mind was as important as a strong body, and we practiced mental awareness and control through a martial art called Zabóta, which had been adapted specifically for guardians. This was one of my favourite times of day - letting go of hidden tensions and allowing my body and mind to work together in perfect balance.

But when I reopened my eyes with the next breath I noticed a tiny flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and suddenly the peaceful moment was over. I turned my head quickly as a rush of adrenaline spiked through my body, spotting a figure retreating deeper into the gardens.

'Hey,' I called out, my voice shattering the silence. 'Who are you? What are you doing out here?'

It couldn't be a strigoi – even this fading daylight would be too much for them, and there is no way they could have gotten through the wards that protected the school. If it was a student they needed to return to their dorm, and if it was an intruder I had to make sure they were apprehended and questioned. The safety of our students and staff was imperative.

I set out in pursuit, moving quickly between the trees and shrubs. I was getting closer, closer... Suddenly, the sound of footsteps ahead of me ceased and I paused a moment to listen. The person must have given up or found somewhere to hide. I rounded the corner in a rush then stopped in my tracks.

A hooded figure was hiding in the shadow of a willow, and by the outline of the hips and torso I could tell it was a woman.

'Step out from there and remove your hood,' I commanded, still unable to identify the stranger.

The woman took a hesitant step forward and slipped the hood from her face, raising a hand as if to shield her eyes from the sun.

In a matter of seconds I was in front of her. I grabbed her arm firmly and then stopped as I recognised the face in front of me.

'Miss Karp? What are you doing outside?' I asked in surprise, releasing her arm. 'It's still daytime. You'll hurt yourself.' I could see that her cheeks were flushed, as though she was ill, and her skin had a strange brittle quality to it. I knew the moroi teacher wouldn't die from this amount of sun exposure, but she must be in extreme discomfort and I couldn't bear the thought of her suffering.

I thought she wasn't going to answer me then she finally spoke up. 'I'm okay if I stay in the shadows. I just couldn't sleep.'

'Quickly. Come out of the sun,' I urged her, and she followed without hesitation as I drew her back into the shelter of the tree.

'Wait here,' I commanded, jogging back to the seat where I'd left my jacket and water bottle. I was back with her in less than a minute, unzipping my jacket and spreading it out on the ground like a picnic rug. When I indicated for her to sit I could see the obvious hesitation on her face, as though she was considering running away, then at the last moment she relented and sank to the ground, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them protectively.

'Please have some water, Miss Karp,' I coaxed her gently, kneeling to offer her my bottle. 'You may have shielded most of your skin but the sunlight has still affected you. You look exhausted.' It was a horrible thing to tell any woman, but right now I was more concerned about her safety than improving my chances of making a good impression.

Again she hesitated then gave in, keeping her eyes fixed on me while she drank, perhaps making sure I wasn't going to use her moment of weakness as an opportunity to attack her. She was like an injured animal; silently crying out for help but prepared to flee at any second. After a few sips of water the moroi seemed a little better and appeared to relax, only flinching slightly when I sat down beside her. Under different circumstances this might have been romantic - sitting here together against the backdrop of a beautiful, secluded garden, far from the bustle of our professional lives - but now wasn't the right time to be indulging in fantasies. I had to make sure my colleague was okay.

'So why couldn't you sleep?' I asked carefully, hoping she might open up to me. For weeks now we had been steadily building a connection; small glances and smiles, the occasional word in private. Maybe today she would finally trust me and let me see who she really was.

She warred silently within herself before answering. 'I had…,' she hesitated, glancing up at my face before quickly looking down at her hands. '...I had a nightmare.'

I felt instantly relieved. I could think of several reasons why a moroi might want to take a walk in the sun, all of them much worse than this.

'It must have been a bad one,' I sympathized, 'to risk your beautiful skin.' I reached a hand out carefully, shifting her hair back to examine her face. The parched look was already fading and her cheeks suddenly flushed with a more natural shade of pink. She was a beautiful woman, but so fragile.

I felt the urge to trace the curve of her cheek with my thumb but I knew that would only scare her away. Instead, I contented myself by tracing the soft outlines of her face with my eyes; taking in her elegant cheekbones, the thin brows that knotted together over deep blue eyes, the faint shadow of tiredness that haunted her features, the rosy plumpness of her lips, the slight dimple in her chin. I committed them all to memory as I waited for her to speak.

The sad angel beside me looked off into the distance as her mind travelled back to the disturbing images of sleep. 'It was horrible,' she whispered to herself with a shudder, before resurfacing from the memory and looking me straight in the eyes. 'But I'm awake now and dreams can't hurt you when you're awake.'

Without any warning she stood up in one fluid motion, pausing to look down at me from above. 'Thank you for checking I was alright,' she said with an apologetic smile and turned to leave.

'Miss Karp,' I called out after her, not exactly sure what to say but desperate to give her some kind of reassurance, to remind her she could trust me. She stopped mid-step and turned her head slightly so I could see the profile of her face.

'I'm going to church later. I often find it calming when I'm feeling busy or stressed. Perhaps you might find some peace there too?'

She hesitated a moment longer then pulled the hood up over her head and left without a word of reply.

I sat there for another ten minutes, puzzling over the encounter. Eventually I gave up, realising I only had half an hour before the church service began. Sonya Karp was a mystery that would have to be solved another day.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm a very visual person and it helped to have a clear layout of the school when writing the story. I found a cool map on Pinterest, and also borrowed the idea of a lakeside garden from a scene in Gigi256's Frostbite DPOV (where Dimitri sits on a bench overlooking a pond & cemetery after the death of Mason Ashford). _**


	5. Ch 5 - Gifts

**5\. Gifts**

(Sonya POV)

I had no intention of going to church but when I got back to my room the memories of my nightmare came flooding back and I realised I wasn't ready to be alone in there just yet. Maybe I would take Guardian Tanner's suggestion and show up at the service after all... providing he didn't see me. I was already feeling conflicted about my dreams and embarrassed that he'd witnessed me in such a mess. If he sat beside me in church and gave me one more of those soft looks I'd probably burst out crying and that would definitely be the end of whatever we had going on - nothing says crazy like crying hysterically in public).

It was still early so I crept into the school chapel via the side door and climbed the stairs to the upper balcony – I could always escape to the attic room if I needed to get away from it all. Soon the students and teachers began to file in quietly, filling up the rows of pews until all the seating room was taken. A few guardians stood around the sides of the church, though I couldn't see the one who'd invited me, and then the priest entered.

After the first hymn, Father Andrew moved to stand at the lectern and began his address. 'Today's reading is from the book of Romans,' he opened a huge bible and began to read in a theatrical voice. 'For we, though many, form one body. We have different gifts, according to the grace given to each of us. If your gift is prophesying, then prophesy; if it is serving, then serve; if it is teaching, then teach.'

The priest closed the tome and looked keenly at the congregation. 'Each of us here today has a gift. Dhampirs have their physical strength, while moroi have power over earth, water, wind and fire. It is our holy duty to work together as one body and use our individual gifts for the betterment of our whole society...'

He continued speaking but I became lost in my own thoughts. Yes, we all possessed various 'gifts' but, unlike the priest, I knew some people out there had no hesitation in using their gifts to harm others. A memory I had long sought to forget forced its way to the front of my mind and I could do nothing to stop the images that replayed in my head...

* * *

...It was a few weeks before the end of the school year. I was seventeen, a Junior, and I was dating Damian Lazar. He was a proud, flamboyant royal in is Senior year and, while we had practically nothing in common, he intrigued me. He always made a big show about how important his family was but he also liked rebelling against the status quo by partying and dating girls his parents wouldn't like. My lack of royal blood and absence of magical abilities made me the perfect girl for him, and I was ashamed to say that I was so grateful someone had taken an interest in me that I quickly fell head over heels in love.

We'd been together about a month when Damian approached me between classes, drawing me off into a private stairwell and kissing me in a way that was entirely inappropriate and therefore completely compelling.

'What are you doing after class tonight, Babe?' he asked smoothly, peppering my jaw and neck with kisses that made me forget everything.

'Nothing yet,' I giggled as his hands slipped lower, brushing against my hips.

'Great. I'm having a special party for some friends of mine – invite only. You'll come, won't you? Please?' his wheedling tone made me laugh.

'Of course. Give me half an hour to get ready after class and I'll meet you in the quad.'

'See you then, Hot-lips,' he crooned, giving me a playful nip on the neck.

When classes were over I returned to my dorm. Normally I had the place to myself, but for the last few days I was sharing it with my cousin Emily. She was in her final year of college – ballet school actually – and her semester had finished up earlier than ours so she'd come to keep me company until the summer vacation.

I pushed the door open quietly, hoping I wouldn't have to make up some excuse about where I was going but thankfully she wasn't there – probably on a date of her own. I showered quickly and opened my wardrobe to choose the perfect outfit but I couldn't see anything that said 'party' to me. Then I had a great idea. Ignoring the nagging guilty feeling, I casually walked over to Emily's suitcase and opened it. Lying right at the top was the most beautiful dress – it was a pearl-grey cocktail dress, with a close-fitting silk bodice and spaghetti straps. There was a thin velvet band around the waistline and below that the delicate tulle skirt fell loosely to the knees. Perfect for a royal party.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror admiring my reflection. The pale colour of the dress brought out the vibrant tones in my hair, and I knew Damian would like that I'd worn my hair down. I finished off the effect by applying a layer of deep pink lip-stick before smiling at my reflection and heading out the door to meet my boyfriend.

He was waiting for me in the quad, looking as sexy as ever, but when I set out towards the royal rec-room, he shook his head and led me away from the school buildings towards the forest that lay along the school's southern boundary.

 _Maybe he just wants to make out?_ I wondered, but as we reached the tree-line several people emerged from the shadows.

'I've got her,' Damian called out to them triumphantly, and I looked at him quizzically for a split second before he grabbed me and shoved me roughly against a tree, ramming my back against its trunk as he pinned my arms above my head.

'What the hell?' I cried out, before my voice was silenced in my throat by a strange gurgling sensation.

As I looked out at the small gathering of people I noticed that one of them was kneeling by a large bowl of water.

'It's for your own good,' the girl smirked, 'Just embrace it.'

I didn't know her name but I was pretty sure I'd seen her hanging around with Damian and his friends before we started dating. A flame of jealousy spiked through me, but that was soon replaced by fear when then the girl placed her hands over the bowl and summoned a plume of water up into the air like a fountain. She directed the flow towards me and when I opened my mouth to scream the liquid shot straight into my mouth, choking me as it washed into my nose and lungs. I coughed and tried to move my head but couldn't get away from the jet of water that was slowly drowning me.

'Enough,' Damian called out sternly. 'Lucas. Take over.'

The water attack stopped suddenly and I spluttered, gulping in the fresh air as I tried to regain my breath. I felt dizzy and sick like I was going to pass out, and that's when the flame hit me.

I watched as a stream of fire shot out from Lucas' hands and billowed towards me, fascinated by the bright, dancing flames that licked against my chest and neck. It felt… cold. Then the pain hit me. I writhed under the burning fingers that caressed my skin, eating away at the flesh, and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. My hands twitched under the tight grip of my captor but I couldn't make them budge.

'Stop,' Damian's voice was faint like he was far away, even though I was aware in some part of my mind that he was standing right beside me. 'She's close now. If there's any magic in her this should force it out. Let's finish this.'

Two others stepped forward from the crowd and my head lolled weakly as I tried to work out the identity of my new torturers. I couldn't tell who they were exactly but they didn't appear to be evil monsters - they were just kids like me.

The ground beneath my feet started to shift and I looked on in horror as the roots of the tree below me began to twine around my ankles, slithering into knots that gradually tightened until I thought my legs were going to snap. I cried out in pain but all that came out of my mouth was a whimper. Then, without warning, the cool night breeze picked up, slowly building to a violent gale. It came at me with full force, snatching the breath from my lungs while whipping sand and debris against my unprotected face and arms. I could feel the small objects biting into me, tearing long, shallow lacerations across my skin.

In a last, desperate struggle for survival I tried to think of a way out, but all I could see through the pain and confusion was a cloud of darkness. I gave up and sank into it, feeling its soft, welcome embrace as I left my torment and tormenters behind.

I don't know how much time passed but the next thing I was aware of was a warm feeling spreading across my body. It felt comfortable and safe at first but then it started to tingle and sting. My eyes flickered open and I saw that I was half-lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of a tree. The students who had attacked me were gone but I instantly realised I was still in danger. The sun must have risen while I was unconscious - I could feel its rays slowly burning into my skin and I knew I had to get inside. As I lifted an arm to shield my eyes from the sun my whole body throbbed in agony and something felt wrong in my throat. My hand flew to my neck and when I pulled it away it felt sticky. I paused, confused, until I suddenly remembered the fire burning my skin and I whimpered in fear as I realised my fingers were covered in my own blood. No wonder I felt so weak.

The memories of the torture sent tremors of fear through my body but as I thought about the people who attacked me I was overcome by a fierce, self-righteous anger. _Why did they want to hurt me? Why did Damian let it happen? Why had they left me here to die? What had I done to deserve any of this?_

A gush of energy surged through my veins and I felt a power building from the core of my spirit, pulsing through my body like it was ready to explode. My hands crept tentatively to the charred skin on my throat and a new kind of warmth spread through me, charging through my whole body. In a moment the pain disappeared and when I looked down to check my wounds I saw that I was completely healed. The only evidence of what had happened to me was the damage to my dress, which was torn in several places, the fabric around the neckline singed and slightly damp.

I rose carefully, expecting my muscles to clench up in exhaustion but I felt fresh, as though I'd just woken from a pleasant sleep. The sunlight on my skin was still uncomfortable but at least it was bearable now and I made my way quickly towards my dorm room. It was well after curfew so I crept carefully past the guardian on patrol duty and slipped in through the back door.

When I stepped into my room something came rushing at me and I panicked as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

'Where have you been? I was worried sick,' an angry voice scolded me. It was Emily. She must have waited up for me to come home. 'If you didn't turn up soon I was planning to go to the Headmaster and report you as a missing person. You really shouldn't stay out this late. I'm glad you're having fun with this Lazar of yours, but you should be more careful. Getting a bad reputation isn't the worst thing that could happen if you stay out late with a boy,' she jabbered on, until she noticed the dress.

'Gees, Sonya! What have you done to my dress?' Now she was really annoyed.

That's when a bitter darkness hit my soul and I lashed out at her. 'Just leave me alone,' I yelled at her, ripping the dress off and throwing it at her feet as I pushed past her into the room. 'It's just a stupid dress. You have no idea what I've just been through. You have no idea who I am.'

She took a step back, shocked at my outburst. Without acknowledging her again, I crawled into bed in my underwear and pulled the blankets around me like a cocoon. It took over an hour to drift off to sleep and I spent those long minutes scratching feverishly at my temples, neck and ears; trying to rake away the memory of my skin burning, trying to block out the echo of my own screams.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The idea for this chapter stemmed from two questions;_**

 ** _1\. How did Sonya discover she had Spirit magic?_**

 ** _2\. Why did she scratch? (instead of drinking like Adrian & Avery or cutting like Lissa)_**

 ** _I figured that it must have been a pretty serious incident but I didn't want to default to Lissa's car crash scenario again. Recreating the Mână ritual that Lissa experienced at the end of Shadow Kiss seemed a likely possibility, only poor Sonya didn't volunteer for the ritual and didn't know she had powers yet so the effects were truly devastating._**

 ** _Damian Lazar is a completely original character (though I made him part of the Lazar clan to echo how screwed up Avery and Reed Lazar appeared in the VA books)._**


	6. Ch 6 - Guidance

**6\. Guidance**

(Mikhail POV)

Teachers and students filed past me as they followed Father Andrew down the aisle and out through the doors at the rear of the chapel. From my place in the back row I could hear the priest greet each of his congregation warmly as they departed, but when I realised a certain someone wasn't among the crowd I tuned out the low murmur of conversation and focused on the space around me.

The chapel was much simpler than most Eastern Orthodox temples you might find in Russia or Europe, but great efforts had been made to honour the essence of traditional design. A deep red carpet ran the length of the building and up onto the raised altar at the front, giving the old stone room a much needed injection of colour and warmth. Ornately crafted frames hung along each wall, housing icons of the saints that were painted in such vivid detail they almost seemed alive. Candelabras hung from the gently domed ceiling, and the smell of incense gave the room a heady, mystical atmosphere.

When I was a young child my mother insisted we attend church services each week, which were held in the human town near our dhampir commune. I found it exciting to be in the outside world, and the chapel's rich architecture and icons of holy saints performing miracles made the place feel like a magical wonderland. Over time I also came to appreciate the familiar rituals and the opportunity to unravel my thoughts through private contemplation. Even now, meditating in any quiet, sacred place brought me inner peace – and in my line of work that wasn't an easy thing to come by.

Today however, finding peace seemed to be an unattainable goal. My head swam with images of Sonya Karp; shielding her eyes from the sun, the parched, brittle skin on her cheeks, the way she flinched when I came close to her, how she walked away without a word. I didn't understand. We had been doing so well over the past few weeks, getting a little closer each time we met, and then _BAM_ – things felt tense and awkward between us again. I leant forward and rested my head on the pew in front of me in frustration.

After several minutes I became aware of a faint scuffing noise behind me then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Do you need some guidance, my son?' the priest stood beside me, stooping slightly to make eye contact as I raised my head. 'It's Mikhail, isn't it?' he asked kindly.

'Mikhail Tanner,' I confirmed, reaching out to shake his hand as I considered his offer. I rarely asked for help and it made me feel vulnerable to admit that I didn't have all the answers, but in this case I really didn't know what to do next. Maybe talking the problem through with another person would be helpful?

Just then, I glanced down and noticed that the priest had already changed back into his regular clothes. 'I shouldn't bother you, Father Andrew,' I shook my head to dismiss him. 'You look like you're ready to head home.'

'It's no bother at all,' he replied amiably, slipping onto the bench beside me. 'Take all the time you need.'

I looked at him gratefully then considered my problem for a minute, trying to decide how to begin.

'Do you believe in fate, Father?'

He paused, frowning thoughtfully at the question.

'If you mean fate in the sense of God's plan then yes. And if you're talking about life throwing you random chances then I'd probably disagree… or perhaps God works through the random chances too? Why do you ask?'

I hesitated briefly, then launched ahead. 'I've met someone.'

'That's wonderful,' the priest's eyes lit up and he congratulated me with a pat on the back. 'They say God works in mysterious ways, and women are the most mysterious of all God's creations, wouldn't you agree?' he joked, trying to put me at ease.

I chuckled briefly in acknowledgement before the serious expression crept back over my face.

'This one is more mysterious than most, I'm afraid,' I replied, running my fingers through the tips of my hair.

The priest gave a knowing nod then waited for me to continue.

'I never planned for this to happen, Father,' I explained helplessly. 'I only got my job at The Academy because Guardian Usatov went on sabbatical. My application was selected from at least twenty other candidates and if one of the others were chosen I might never have met her.'

'Now I understand why you mentioned fate,' he nodded thoughtfully. 'So what's the problem? She doesn't return your affection?'

That was a hard one to answer.

'Sometimes she seems to be interested in me, but it's difficult to be certain. Over the past few weeks we've developed a kind of rapport, and I think she is beginning to trust me, but our schedules haven't allowed us the opportunity to really spend time together and see if things will develop into something… deeper.'

Father Andrew thought quietly for a moment. 'So, is there something stopping you from declaring yourself to her? Making your feelings known?'

'Yes and no,' I replied, my brow wrinkling. 'I'm certain of my feelings for her and would tell her in a heartbeat, but she is a very private person and I'm afraid a declaration would scare her away.'

I'd wanted to say something to her in the garden this afternoon – to let her know I was there for her however she needed me, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

'And then there's the matter of my position,' I continued.

'How do you mean?' the priest asked, cocking his head to one side.

'Well, to begin with, my assignment here isn't permanent,' I explained, counting off the reasons on my fingers. 'As soon as I get recalled to Court I can't guarantee when I'll be able to see her again. Leaving The Academy would feel like I was abandoning her.' I moved on quickly to my second point. 'And even while I am still here at St. Vladimir's the logistics of carrying out a personal relationship are… problematic. We would have limited time and privacy, and if Headmistress Kirova discovered that two of her staff members were involved she might have me transferred immediately to prevent a scandal.'

'Hmm…,' the old man nodded, taking it all in.

'Most importantly though,' I continued, 'a distracted guardian is a liability to his colleagues and those in his charge. How can I pursue a meaningful personal relationship while still maintaining my professional integrity as a guardian?' I trailed off, feeling old anxieties flare up.

I'd once lost somebody close to me because the person who was charged to protect her failed in their duty. I refused to let that happen to anybody in my care – no matter the reason.

Father Andrew rested a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. 'It would certainly be difficult to manage, but not impossible,' he counselled. 'Our society does place high expectations on guardians but there is nothing that specifically prohibits you from having a personal life. Is there anything else that is holding you back?'

I looked down at my hands, which lay open in defeat. 'She's moroi,' I replied sadly.

'Aha,' he breathed softly in understanding.

'I realise it's not illegal for a dhampir to be in a relationship with a moroi female,' I explained quickly, 'but even if she did accept me, so many others wouldn't approve of the match. She'd be ostracised by moroi society, maybe even her own family. If she wanted moroi children one day I couldn't provide her with that. Surely she deserves more?'

It might seem a bit extreme to be considering family planning when I hadn't even gotten as far as the first date yet, but I didn't see Sonya as some one night stand or a short term affair. She had me hooked, and If I was going to pursue this at all I was playing for keeps.

'It sounds to me like you've thought through _nearly_ every option,' the priest replied cryptically.

 _What did I miss?_ I asked myself, frowning as I mentally checked off the list.

'Does she make you happy?' he asked.

'Some of the time,' I answered truthfully, 'when she's not making me feel nervous, protective, frustrated or confused.' I looked up with a wry smile. It was strange to say the words out loud, but Sonya Karp made me feel more than I'd allowed myself to feel in a very long time, and I found the experience completely overwhelming.

'And could you make her happy?' he probed.

'I think so... yes,' I replied with more certainty, recalling Sonya's smile and the trust in her eyes that grew each time I saw her.

'Then you only have one final question to consider. Which holds more power over you; your worries and fears about what _might_ go wrong, or the potential for your combined happiness if you succeed?...'

I looked up at the priest in surprise. I'd been so focused on the difficulties surrounding a relationship with Sonya that I hadn't really let myself consider the positives, and the small flicker of hope that suddenly burst into life excited and frightened me at the same time.

'...Once you have an answer to that, you will know how to proceed,' he announced, standing up and smoothing out his trousers.

Father Andrew turned to leave then paused and looked back at me. 'Whether you call it God or fate, Mikhail, sometimes when life hands you a gift you simply need to reach out and take it,' he concluded, before walking away to leave me alone with my thoughts.

I stared with unfocussed eyes at the dancing flame of a votive candle as I pondered the old man's advice. Was I going to let myself be ruled by the fear of failure, or the promise of a life with Sonya if we could find a way to make it work?

With a growing sense of clarity, I realised one crucial fact. Whatever happened, Sonya Karp was worth the risk.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I loved Dimitri's connection to the chapel in the VA books & wanted to make this a significant place for Mikhail too. Maybe it's weird getting love advice from a priest, but I think Father Andrew would be a great non-judgemental person for Mikhail to talk to when he's so far from home._**


	7. Ch 7 - Other People's Secrets

**7\. Other People's Secrets**

(Sonya POV)

When I opened my eyes I was huddled in a high-backed leather armchair that sat in a corner of the private attic room. I'm not sure how long I'd been there, but I couldn't hear any sounds from the chapel below so I assumed that the church service was over.

Stretching out my arms in front of me to relieve the tension between my shoulder blades, I instantly noticed the blood under my fingernails. _What?_ _Again?_ I thought I'd been doing so well staying in control lately, but that last nightmare and the memory of being attacked when I was a student must have been enough to push me over the edge.

I reached up gingerly to touch the fresh scratches that raked down the sides of my face and neck. I knew it was messed up, but there didn't seem to be any other way to block out the anxieties that overwhelmed me. I let one finger play at the edges of the wound near my right ear, momentarily forgetting everything except the familiar sting as my raw flesh was exposed to the air.

A noise broke through my focus and I startled, hurriedly snatching my hand away from my cheek.

'Come on, Aaron,' a female voice teased. 'Father Andrew has already gone home – we've got the whole place to ourselves. Just imagine what we could do with nobody to see or hear us.'

There were a few muffled footsteps followed by a creak on the bottom stair and I panicked. Without thinking, a burst of energy pulsed through my fingers and I healed the wounds that had framed my face – if I was going to be discovered by two horny teenagers I didn't want them to find me in this state. Slipping through the open doorway, I hid behind a bookcase halfway along the balcony, waiting for my chance to escape.

'I don't know, Lissa,' the boy replied cautiously, resisting her attempts to drag him up the stairs. 'It's kind of weird getting it on in a church. Just come to my dorm – I know I can get you past the duty teacher.'

The girl let out an annoyed huff before relenting. 'Okay, but you owe me,' she pouted at him. 'I get to choose the music, and no rushing off afterwards to tell Ralf and Jesse all the details,' she commanded.

'Okay then, but only if you don't go off and discuss it with Rose either,' he retorted playfully, pulling her towards the exit.

'I would never…!' she looked at him with mock astonishment, defending her own sense of dignity with a solid punch to his arm.

'Liar,' he grabbed her hand and kissed it possessively as they walked out the door, and silence fell over the chapel once more.

So Vasilisa Dragomir was intimately involved with Aaron Drozdov, I mused. It wasn't the first royal romance to flourish on campus and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Headmistress Kirova did everything in her power to establish a sense of decorum among the students, but teenage hormones were rife in a place like this and love had a habit of finding a way. In the end it wasn't any of my business – their secret was safe with me.

I peeked over the balcony to double-check I was alone before walking quietly down the steps and heading back to my apartment. As I made my way across the school grounds, my mind wandered from the carefree teenagers in the chapel to a very different love affair I'd kept secret for so many years…

* * *

The night after my ordeal in the forest I'd woken with a horrible headache. I lay very still, allowing my mind to process what had happened before finally coming to a depressing realisation; there was nothing I could do.

I couldn't tell the Headmaster I'd been tortured by a bunch of moroi students when I had no injuries to show for it, and confronting Damian and his possie was the last thing I wanted to do. In fact, I never wanted to see his stupid, arrogant face again. All I _did_ know was that somehow I now possessed some kind of magical superpower that had allowed me to bring myself back from the brink of death, and I didn't plan on letting anybody else know about it until I understood what was going on myself.

 _Maybe a good breakfast would make me feel a bit better?_ As I eased myself out of bed and threw on a robe, a soft noise from the other end of the room caught my attention. At first I thought it was Emily laughing in her sleep but as I crept closer to investigate I realised she was sobbing. Forgetting my own problems for a moment, I sat down on the bed beside her and reached out a hand to stroke away the hair that was plastered across her eyes.

'What's wrong, Em?' I asked gently.

She rolled over, pretending I wasn't there.

'I'm sorry about what I said earlier,' I soothed. 'If this is about the dress, I feel terrible. Please don't worry – I'll replace it as soon as I can, I promise.'

My words didn't have the desired effect and her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. _Okay, so this problem was bigger than the dress_ , I assumed _._ I slipped my feet under the blanket and wrapped an arm over her, holding her until the tears subsided.

'Don't cry Emily – it'll be okay. Just calm down and tell me what happened,' I pleaded with her, until she eventually found her voice again.

'It's not the dress, Sonya,' she choked out. 'I just don't think I can do it.'

'Do what, Em?' I asked carefully, feeling completely baffled. Emily was normally so outgoing and self-assured. She was beautiful, popular and intelligent, she'd just graduated top of her year from ballet school and she had an amazing career ahead of her. I was struggling to see the problem.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach and I resisted the urge to pull my fingers back in shock as I felt the hard, round bulge just below her belly button.

'Oh my God,' I whispered quietly, and she rolled over to bury her face in my chest as she was overwhelmed by another wave of tears.

When it was finally over she looked up at me for the first time and I saw the helplessness in her eyes. 'What am I going to do?' she asked.

I felt completely unqualified to answer – I was seventeen and Damian Lazar was the only guy I'd ever been serious with. How was I supposed to give her advice?

'Whose is it?' I asked uncertainly, immediately regretting how rude the question sounded.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' she shook her head as she moved to sit up with her back against the wall.

'I promise I won't tell a soul,' I swore, wiggling up to sit next to her. 'I can't guarantee I'll be any help, but you might feel better if you talk about it,' I suggested, sounding more convincing than I felt.

She looked across at me then down at her belly, placing her hands protectively over the bump before finally deciding to talk.

'It was an accident,' she began, lightly stroking her tummy. 'A few months ago I was dancing my regular shift at The Witching Hour to help with my college tuition fees and a guy came to my dressing room after the show. As soon as he knocked on the door all the other girls suddenly had somewhere else they had to be and I was left alone in the room with the stranger.'

'What did he want?' I asked her with a sense of morbid curiosity.

'I think he just wanted to talk,' she replied, shrugging her shoulders. 'He bought me a drink and congratulated me on my solo, then asked about my dancing career and what I planned to do when I graduated – all pretty standard stuff.'

Emily fiddled nervously with the edge of the blanket as she moved on to the next part of the story.

'And then the conversation took an unexpected turn. He told me how lucky I was to have my whole life ahead of me – he'd just lost both of his parents and nothing made sense anymore. Then he touched my hair and kept saying how beauty belongs to the young. I felt so sorry for him but I didn't know what to say so I just reached up and kissed him to make him stop talking.'

'Oh, Emily,' I chided gently.

'What?!' she snapped, obviously embarrassed to admit what she'd done.

'Sorry, keep going,' I apologised hastily.

'Well, you can pretty much guess the rest,' she grumbled, avoiding making eye contact with me. 'When it was over he rested his head on my shoulder like he was a little child, then he looked at his watch and was suddenly in a hurry to get out of there.'

'He just left you?' I exclaimed in horror. 'What a bastard!'

'He said " _sorry for everything"_ and hot-footed it without even telling me his name,' she replied.

'So did you ever find out who he was?' I asked her curiously.

'That's the unbelievable part,' she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she looked at me meaningfully.

'Well?' the anticipation was killing me.

'Eric Dragomir,' she mouthed.

'Who?' I asked, not quite making out the words.

'Eric Dragomir,' she hissed a little louder, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out in shock.

' _Prince_ Eric Dragomir?' I squeaked. 'Married with two children, head of the Dragomir royal line, Eric Dragomir?'

'Sssh,' she hushed me, nodding vigorously as she watched the penny drop.

'Okay… so what are your options?' I asked, trying to calm myself down as I realised how big this was. This wasn't just a dancing career ruined by an illegitimate baby – if this news got out it would be a royal scandal.

'Well, when I found out I was pregnant I had to tell my boss at The Witching Hour. She made some discreet enquiries and figured out who the father was. The next day I found a package on the doorstep of my college dorm.'

She got out of bed and rummaged around in the bottom of her suitcase, bringing out a small parcel and tipping its contents onto the covers. I reached out and picked up a passport with Emily's name on it and a one way plane ticket tucked inside the front cover. Behind that was a single sheet of paper marked with an ornate letterhead that read _'_ _Ballet de l'Opéra de Paris'_ , with the words ' _LETTER OF OFFER - 12 MONTH SCHOLARSHIP_ ' written in bold underneath. And finally there was a legal document that I didn't really understand, except for the blank space next to the words ' _Next of Kin_ '.

I looked down at the pile of papers trying figure out what it all meant.

'So the Prince has organised for you to go overseas to have the baby so nobody will find out, under the guise of a ballet scholarship?' I asked to be sure.

She nodded grimly.

'And what's this for then?' I frowned down at the legal document, still confused.

'That's where you come in,' she said in a hushed voice. 'Eric wanted to acknowledge the baby as a Dragomir but I told him I didn't want my child to be dragged into a royal scandal - I can't bear the idea of those vicious royals at Court shaming my baby as a bastard and labelling me a home-wrecker. In the end the prince agreed that it would be best to keep our child a secret in order to protect his family from negative attention, but he still insisted on providing ongoing financial support.'

Emily's hand was shaking slightly as she reached out to the document on the bed, pushing it closer to me. 'Eric has set up a secret bank account for the baby - if you sign this form you will become the baby's legal next of kin, and when you turn eighteen you will have access to the bank account that will provide for my child's future,' she looked up at me with a hopeful, urgent expression. 'Will you do it Sonya? Can you keep the secret, no matter what, and help me make sure my baby has a chance at a normal life?' she pleaded.

I paused for only a second.

'Just let me get a pen,' I met her eyes steadily, glad that even if my own life was a mess there was one small thing I could do to stop Emily's life from falling to pieces.

* * *

…The sudden sensation of falling snapped me back into reality and I narrowly escaped tripping face-first into a garden-bed of thorned roses as I arrived back at the moroi staff accommodation wing. When I'd regained my balance, I laughed sarcastically as a thought struck me; I may not be capable of functioning as normal adult but, between my magic, Emily's love child and the kids in the chapel, there was one thing I was damn good at – keeping secrets.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _It was fun to imagine how Emily & Eric would have dealt with an unexpected royal love-child. There were lots of clues in the books, but I've added a few extra details that I hope you like. Thank goodness they had Sonya 'The Vault' Karp to hide their little secret!_**

 ** _Did you like the moment with Lissa & Aaron in the chapel? I thought it would be funny if Aaron was the prude in the relationship & Lissa was the demanding one!_**


	8. Ch 8 - Patient

**8\. Patient**

(Mikhail POV)

It was the start of a new school week and I woke early for a run before my first class. My muscles took a little longer than usual to warm up today, probably because I missed my Zabóta routine yesterday, and the feeling of not being in control of my body bothered me. As I went through the motions I found myself dwelling on a problem that I'd been avoiding – novice rankings.

As novice guardians progressed through their training each year, their teachers were required to record students' progress and allocate rankings. The rankings were updated regularly, and would eventually lead to a formal recommendation for placement as the novices prepared for qualifiers, field experience and eventually graduation.

I taught mostly younger students but I did have the fifteen year old group for some classes. In less than two years they would need to pass their qualifier exams and a year after that they would be graduating. Any rankings made now were likely to change, but the royal families liked to know who was performing well so they could begin to follow the favourites. Not dissimilar to horse-racing really.

I had only joined the teaching staff at St. Vladimir's a few months ago so I was still getting to know the novices' true characters and limits, but most of them were easy enough to place. Eddie Castile was my pick of the bunch – strong, quiet and focused. Mason Ashford was in the running for a royal placement too, if he could stop himself from being distracted by Novice Hathaway. I had serious doubts about whether some students would be ready in time to pass qualifiers – Dean Barnes was one who instantly came to mind.

Then there were others who weren't so easy to pin down; Rosemarie Hathaway for example. Sometimes she presented herself as an excellent student with technical skills and determination far superior to her peers, but at other times she was prone to acting childishly. She was easily distracted by the thrill of competition and I doubted she had really made the connection that we weren't training her to win a friendly fight – we were preparing her to kill strigoi. One tiny slip in the field could place the moroi she was guarding in danger and that wasn't something I was willing to allow.

The trouble was, Novice Hathaway's mother was a well-respected guardian, and Rosemarie herself was a particular favourite of Alberta. If I disagreed with the opinion of the Captain of the Guard it probably wouldn't go down very well but, at the same time, I wasn't willing to ignore my principals just to please my superiors. Maybe I could talk it though with somebody who wasn't already personally invested in Rosemarie's career. But who? I smiled to myself as I realised exactly who to ask.

I finished my run early and headed over to the teaching wing that ran along the back of The Academy's main lecture hall and auditorium, striding purposefully towards the familiar classroom on the second floor. It was still an hour before classes were due to start, but I had a feeling Miss Karp would already be in her room and I was right.

Sonya was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands but she didn't seem to notice me as I entered. I paused at the door when I saw her, getting the awkward feeling that I was intruding on a private moment, and I almost turned to leave but then my guardian instincts kicked in - something wasn't right. There was something unusual about the way the teacher was sitting. Her shoulders shuddered slightly as they rose and fell but otherwise she was too still. I approached the desk quickly and knelt beside her, my pulse quickening as the adrenaline rushed through me.

'Miss Karp, are you okay?' I asked, keeping my voice intentionally calm.

She lifted her head from her hands and looked around with groggy, unfocussed eyes. Her shoulder-length hair had fallen forward over her face, making it difficult for me to ascertain if she was alright. I tentatively reached out to lift the strands that separated her from me and my hand froze as I discovered the secret underneath. Her skin had that same parched look I'd seen yesterday in the garden, but what concerned me more was the blood on her temples oozing from deep, fresh scratches.

Sonya turned her head at the sound of my voice but it was like she couldn't see me – like she was somewhere else.

'Miss Karp. It's Guardian Tanner. Can you hear me? Are you alright?'

I looked closely to check for any response and watched her surface gradually from the strange trance but she still wasn't quite herself. Sonya's eyes darted around the room in agitation while her hands flew to cover her face and she moaned softly – I wasn't sure if it was from pain or something else.

'It's okay, Miss Karp. You're okay. Let's go and get you cleaned up and then you can tell me what happened.'

When I bent down to help her rise from the chair she swatted me away, but then her balance failed and she clutched weakly at my jacket sleeve to stop herself from falling. I hurriedly wrapped an arm around her shoulders to support her and then led her towards the door, improvising a plan as we walked.

I didn't want to alarm any students who might be walking the halls before class, and the staff lounge wasn't an option. I paused for a moment before deciding on the small guardian supply room at the end of the hallway. The school was dotted with storerooms that were each stocked with a small cache of weapons, food and medical supplies in case of emergency, but they were rarely used except for the purpose of taking inventory or restocking the shelves. In any case, most of the other guardians would be out training or eating breakfast before their daily duties began so if we were in luck I would be able to tend to my patient without being disturbed by prying eyes.

We entered the storeroom and I closed the door quietly behind us. As there were no chairs in the room, I lifted her up to sit on the counter-top that ran along one wall, above a row of low cupboards and a small fridge stocked with fresh blood and a range of basic medicines. As soon as I let go of her waist Sonya sank down into herself like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and I hurried to grab a medical kit from the shelf on the far wall. I got out the alcohol swabs and carefully moved her hair back so I could clean up the wounds on her face.

'The girl fell out of the window,' she rambled incoherently, trying to explain herself. 'I had to help her. Then they started following me. Why won't they leave me alone?' she pleaded feebly.

I thought Sonya looked troubled yesterday when I found her in the garden by the lake but this was so much worse. She seemed frightened and lost, on the brink of hysteria, and I knew it was going to take more than a few plasters to solve whatever this problem was. I looked at the beautiful, damaged woman with tenderness and concern, holding her firmly but gently as I finished tending to her injuries.

'Calm down, Miss Karp. You're in shock. I need to treat your wounds to prevent infection. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help,' I spoke in low, soothing tones and she gradually returned to me from the cloud of confusion that had taken hold of her. I was just about finished when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I looked down in surprise. It was as though somebody had flicked a switch and my Sonya was back, gazing at me with recognition and an openness I'd rarely seen.

'I'm okay now,' she whispered, squeezing my arm. 'Thank you.' She pushed my hand away and hopped down off the bench-top, before self-consciously combing her hair forwards to hide her face.

I wished she wouldn't hide from me like that. Whatever she was going through wasn't enough to scare me away. I just wanted her to trust me so I could help her, but I had a troubling suspicion Sonya's wounds were self-inflicted and I knew I had to tread very carefully. If she felt I was pressuring her to open up before she was ready she would probably shut me out forever.

'It was no problem at all,' I replied seriously, zipping up the medical kit and returning it to the shelf. 'I'm happy to help any time you need me. Here - you should have this before you go,' I added, grabbing a hydro-pack from the fridge and popping the straw for her.

She accepted it with a faint smile and turned to leave the room.

'Are you sure you're okay to teach today? I can run over to the admin building and organise a substitute teacher if you like?' I offered, concerned the pressure of teaching all evening might trigger another episode.

'No, I'll be fine thanks,' she said, sipping at the water I'd given her as we walked back towards her classroom.

'Well, at least let me bring you a cup of tea,' I insisted.

She waved off my suggestion but i saw her expression lift a little at the offer of a hot drink so I delivered her to the classroom door then moved quickly to the kitchenette on the ground floor. There were already a lot more students walking the hallways and I didn't have much time before I was required at my own class.

By the time I returned to Miss Karp's classroom with the tea and a muffin it was clear that she was back to her normal self again.

'You look better already,' I smiled at her as I placed the drink and muffin on her desk.

'Yes, thank you. I'm a quick healer.' Her lips curved into a strange smile, which she hid in her teacup.

'Well I'm glad. Not many people look cute with sticky plasters on their face but you manage to pull the look off very nicely,' I joked lightly, trying my best to make her feel comfortable. 'But still, I don't recommend it as a regular fashion accessory. Do you have a particularly vindictive cat?' I asked, nodding pointedly to one of the dressings that peeked out from under her hair.

'No cat,' she smiled sheepishly. 'It was silly really... I had an argument with a rosebush.' Sonya glanced away, suddenly becoming very interested in her muffin.

'That sounds nasty,' I empathised with her, but secretly my brain was going a hundred miles an hour. If she fell into a rosebush then why didn't she have any scratches on her hands? And when she was rambling she said something about helping someone who fell out of a window – the stories didn't match up. Sonya clearly wasn't ready to talk to me about what really happened, but I'd done all I could for now.

'Well, if you're sure you're okay I'd better get going or I'll be late for my first class,' I crossed the room as I spoke, pausing at the door to look back at her. 'Remember you can always come to me… if you have another run-in with an angry rosebush,' I teased gently, hoping she would understand that I was concerned about her and willing to help whenever and however she needed me.

'Thanks, but I'll be fine,' she flashed me a genuine smile and I left the room feeling slightly more at ease.

It wasn't until I was half-way across campus that I realised I'd completely forgotten to talk to Sonya about Rosemarie Hathaway and the novice rankings. I picked up my pace as a hopeful feeling rose in my chest. At least now I had an excuse to see her again.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The supply room scene is a call-back to Dimitri treating Rose's hands after their training session in Book 1._**

 ** _While novice rankings weren't specifically mentioned in the book, it makes sense to me that the trainers were tracking the novices' progress before the official qualifiers etc. This idea also references the leader-board concept used for Dauntless initiates in the Divergent series._**


	9. Ch 9 - Burnout

**9\. Burnout**

(Sonya POV)

Monday was busy as usual with classes every period, and I was grateful that the time seemed to pass quickly. After the lunchbreak, when my students had settled down to complete a pop quiz, I finally had a chance to glance over at the back of the room but Guardian Tanner wasn't on duty in my class tonight. _Thank goodness._

Of all the people to walk in on my private meltdown earlier this evening it had to be him – the one person on campus I _didn't_ want thinking I was crazy. And then I had to go and tell him I'd had an argument with a rosebush? He must have seen straight through my pathetic lie. So now he probably thought I was crazy _and_ a liar. It wasn't fair.

Even though I'd only really known Mikhail for a month or so I was already beginning to trust him, which was extremely out of character for me. He was strangely gentle for a big man; apart from the way he physically tended to my wounds, he had a way of listening like he really wanted to understand me, he seemed to realise that I had certain boundaries and wasn't scared away by that, and I think he genuinely cared that I was okay. A part of me longed to confide in him – to tell him the truth about what had happened, but I'd kept my secret for so long it was just too hard to let go.

The truth was – my magic _had_ made me a little crazy. From the very first time I'd healed myself in the forest there was always a negative payoff that followed; a dark state of mind I privately referred to as 'burnout'. Once I realised there was a destructive pattern I tried to limit my magic use to lessen the symptoms but, for one reason or another, there were times when the magic just wanted to get out and I had to brace myself for the fallout.

Today was the perfect example...

After the incident in the chapel on Sunday evening I made it home without further incident and spent the rest of the night watching movies in my apartment until I fell asleep. But somehow the darkness made its way into my dreams, waking me up at some God-forsaken hour, and I was unable to get back to sleep. Rather than toss and turn in bed, I decided to get out and stretch my legs. I knew that being in the sunlight when I was already feeling weak wasn't a great idea but my room was making me claustrophobic so I donned a pair of dark sunglasses and draped a long scarf over my hair, wrapping it around my neck and shoulders before making my way downstairs and stepping out into the sunshine.

I'd been walking for a while and was starting to feel a little better when I heard a strange scuffling noise accompanied by a string of whispered curses coming from the novice dormitory ahead of me. As I rounded the corner, I came upon a girl dangling half-way between the first and second floors, scrabbling at the rough, stone wall with her fingernails before she finally admitted defeat and let go.

Considering it was the middle of the day and everybody was supposed to be in bed, it was highly unlikely this was an unfortunate accident. And considering that the student was Rosemarie Hathaway, a notorious trouble-maker since she started at St. Vladimir's in kindergarten, it was highly likely that this poorly executed break-out was going to end in an activity that was strictly against school rules.

I watched as the teenager fell swiftly to the ground, landing on the flat of her back with a muffled _oof_ as all of the air in her lungs was expelled in one painful breath. She was clearly winded, and lay very still as she tried to recover her breath. From what I'd seen, Rose had recovered from far worse than this, and I considered leaving her to her own devices but a strange maternal feeling came over me and I decided to offer my assistance.

'Bad form, Rosemarie. You should be more careful. Your instructors would be disappointed,' I scolded lightly, raising an eyebrow as I looked down at her through the tangle of dark hair that covered her face.

Using the moment of surprise, I quickly checked her over for serious injuries. Apart from being winded she seemed okay – no obviously broken bones at any rate. I reached down to help her up then tutted as I noticed her hands. Both palms were severely grazed, with bits of stone and dirt still embedded in the wounds. There was also one deeper cut where the skin had torn down to the muscle, which would certainly need stitches, and by the awkward way she rose to her feet I think she may have sprained her ankle.

We eyed one another for a moment and I'm sure she was waiting for me to rip into her for breaking curfew or escort her to the medical centre (which would ultimately mean a trip to Headmistress Kirova's office for punishment), but I hesitated. There was something about this girl that appealed to me. She possessed a brave, brazen side that I could only dream of having, and I had no intention of crushing her spirit like so many other teachers at The Academy seemed bent on doing.

A part of her rebelliousness must have rubbed off on me because I was taken by a sudden impulse to cover for her – this was one of the times when using my magic was worth the risk. I tightened my grip on her hands and frowned in concentration before I felt my power go into her, and she looked up at me in confusion as the healing magic surged through her body.

'What… what did you do?' she asked, looking from her open hands back to me with a horrified expression on her face.

'Go back to your dorm, Rose,' I replied, hoping I hadn't caused more harm than good. Already the dark shadows were beginning to form in the sides of my vision and I knew the burnout would be rough this time around. 'There are bad things out here. You never know what's following you,' I warned her, trying to calm my own panic as the shadows moved closer, taking solid, human forms that beckoned to me. It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a figure watching us from behind the chapel before it slunk off towards the building assigned to royal moroi students.

'But…' the girl interrupted me.

I had to get out of there. 'I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me,' I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile and headed off as quickly as I dared back to my apartment.

By the time I arrived home the distressing images were closing in on me and I passed out on the couch, only waking when my alarm went off for school. I threw on some clothes and made my way to my classroom, hoping I'd feel better by the time my students arrived, but no matter what I tried I couldn't escape the darkness. As soon as I sank into my chair the shadow creatures had surrounded me, and I desperately tried to claw them away from my face, blocking out the haunting voices that pleaded for me to join them in the abyss…

Then the guardian had come to my rescue.

After years of struggling with my demons, Mikhail Tanner had somehow reached down into the swirling darkness and pulled me back. I couldn't understand how he'd done it, but when the clouds finally parted and I found myself safe with him in that supply room, something new caught my attention.

While he was focused on his task I observed him closely, feeling his fingers lightly brush against my hair as he carefully applied clear plasters to my temples. His expression was drawn in concentration but he couldn't mask the concern in his clear, blue eyes, and my breathing quickened as I noticed his aura. The strange gold flecks pulsed brightly and his usual stormy blue was tinged with indigo, a colour I would normally only associate with someone in love.

Thinking about it now, it seemed so unlikely that a strong, attractive, _normal_ man would have feelings for a woman who was clearly unhinged. Maybe I imagined it? But even if it was just wishful thinking, nothing could change the fact that now, for the first time in a long time, my mind was clear and I actually felt… safe. And if I didn't imagine it? My heart skipped a beat as I allowed myself to consider the possibility of a future with Mikhail. Someone to share my secrets with, my burdens, fears, hopes and dreams. I ran my thumb unconsciously over my bottom lip as I thought of other things - intimate things - I might someday share with the guardian who haunted my dreams.

The sound of the school-bell cut through my fantasies and I blushed guiltily as the final class filed past me, leaving a pile of test papers on my desk for me to mark. When silence finally settled over the room I chastised myself for getting carried away with such foolish daydreams - it was pointless to imagine a future with somebody so strong and gentle when I had little to offer in return but worries and darkness _._ And anyway, seeing the mess I made of myself last night was probably enough to scare him off for good.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes – it had been a long night but I couldn't go home until I'd worked my way through the pile of marking. After a short break to grab a coffee and snack from the kitchenette downstairs I headed back to my desk and set to work. By the time I finished it was getting quite late and the sky outside was already touched with the hazy pink of dawn. Packing up my things, I slung my handbag over my shoulder and hurried home, grateful that it was nearly curfew and most of the students were already inside their dorms.

It wasn't long before I reached my third-floor apartment, and as soon as the door closed behind me I commenced my home-time ritual. I flung off my cardigan and shoes, leaving a trail of clothes behind me as I made my way through my apartment. The school-appropriate blouse slipped over my head and flew towards a lamp in the corner of the room, while my sensible knee-length skirt fell in an ugly heap on the floor where it landed. With each piece of clothing I discarded, I threw away the worries of the day, my stresses and fears, until I was left in only my underwear, feeling lighter and unconstrained by the professional 'Miss Karp' I had to portray every day - the one they all expected to be organised and in control.

I stalked towards the wardrobe, pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a green singlet top before hurling myself onto the double bed section of my modular couch. Feeling the comfort of the soft cushions and the familiar smell of my throw-rug made me instantly relax and I rolled onto my stomach, closing my eyes as I breathed in the sweet, sharp scent of jasmine oil and sandalwood that wafted from an oil burner in the kitchen.

I could have stayed there all night except for the warning grumble in my tummy. _Even vampires have to eat,_ I thought wryly, rolling back over to sit up. Slipping on my favourite pair of crocheted slippers, I scuffed over to the kitchen to fill the kettle and make some toast. Less than ten minutes later I was seated in my cosy armchair with a steaming drink in one hand and piece of cinnamon and banana toast waiting patiently on the coffee table next to me. I eased my feet up onto the matching ottoman and exhaled in pleasure as I leaned back against the soft fabric before picking up my well-worn copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and opening it to a random page.

I'd just taken my first sip of coffee when I heard a gentle knock at the door. Surely nobody would be visiting _me_ at this time of day? Students weren't allowed in the teachers' apartments and none of the staff had any reason to disturb me after hours.

The knock came again, still quiet but a bit more urgent this time. I put my drink down with a sigh of resignation and made my way to the door, opening it a tiny crack and peering out.

'Guardian Tanner?' I greeted my visitor in surprise while trying not to look as flustered as I felt. 'How can I help you?'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The conversation between Rose & Sonya is direct dialogue from Vampire Academy #1. Acknowledgements to Richelle Mead for this text._**

 ** _I also stole the term 'burnout' from the line in the movie when Rose tells Lissa 'You're burning us out on magic'._**


	10. Ch 10 - Brave

**10\. Brave**

(Mikhail POV)

'Miss Karp. I'm sorry to bother you after hours but there's something I'd like to discuss. May I come in?' I asked, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. I realised it was a little unconventional turning up at a woman's door at sunrise, but I'd been thinking about Sonya all night and I wanted to make sure she was alright.

She opened her mouth hesitantly, and I was certain she was going to refuse but when her eyes met mine something seemed to change her mind.

'Just give me a moment,' she said, closing the door and leaving me standing awkwardly in the hallway. There were a few clinking sounds, like she was clearing away her dinner plates, and then a minute or two later she re-appeared at the door, inviting me to follow her inside.

It was strange seeing Sonya in her own environment. Her formal teaching clothes had been swapped for casual pants and a singlet-top, and the simple scarf she had draped around her shoulders highlighted the warm tones in her hair. She looked comfortable here, and I got the impression that I was seeing the real Sonya for the first time; like the woman I'd come to know was just a stiff copy of the real person that lived and breathed and dreamed within these four walls she called home.

And what a home she'd made it. I let out a low whistle as I took in the large open-plan apartment. My eyes roamed from the kitchenette by the door where the marble bench-top gleamed under a pair of down-lights, to the tall breakfast-table pushed up against the wall with a set of wooden stools tucked underneath. Beyond that, the room was divided by a huge bookcase filled with tomes on gardening, art and history and a fair selection of paperback novels as well. At the far end of the room was a living area lit by several decorative lamps that gave the space a warm, cosy feel. A soft rug covered the centre of the floor, while one whole wall was taken up by a modular couch made up of two single seats and a double-bed covered with cushions and a few throw rugs. A plasma TV hung on the opposite wall, and in the back corner sat a plush armchair near a closed door leading to the private en-suite bathroom.

'Nice place,' I remarked in admiration. 'Guardian quarters are somewhat… Spartan by comparison.' I trailed off as my eyes fell on the uneaten snack on the small coffee table beside Sonya's armchair. 'I've interrupted your supper,' I apologised. 'Is it better if I come back later Miss Karp?'

'You're welcome to stay, so long as you stop calling me Miss Karp,' she said over her shoulder as she bent down to collect her coffee mug. 'That name just makes me think of classwork and frankly I've had enough of that for one night. Please, just call me Sonya,' she told me firmly. 'Would you like a coffee?' She held up her own mug in invitation.

'I guess it's been a long night for me too – that'd be great, thanks, Sonya,' I accepted with a weary smile, quietly enjoying the sound of her name on my tongue. 'But only if you call me Mikhail. It's nice to leave Guardian Tanner behind every once in a while too.'

'It's a deal,' she agreed, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile. 'Now have a seat and I'll be with you in a minute,' she gestured towards the table in the kitchen before turning on some music and setting up an old-fashioned percolator on the stovetop.

I sat down on the stool closest to the bookshelf and selected something at random, leafing mindlessly through the pages while secretly stealing glances at Sonya as she worked. She moved in a more relaxed manner when she thought she was unobserved, almost swaying to the easy jazz standards that sung out softly from the stereo speakers above the kitchen bench. I imagined putting my book down on the table and getting up to stand behind her, slipping my hands around her waist to dance along to the music – maybe tucking my chin into her hair or spinning her around so that her head rested on my chest as we moved in time to together. It was only a pleasant daydream but it made my heart ache with the desire to be closer to her.

'How do you like it?' she asked, holding up a jar marked 'sugar'.

'Black and three please,' I replied gratefully, looking up from the book I was pretending to read, and a minute later she joined me, moving a potted orchid aside to make room for a plate of cookies in the middle of the table before placing our steaming coffee mugs on a pair of coasters.

'So, how can I help you?' she asked once she'd sat down opposite me, her voice more formal than before.

'Well, there are two things actually,' I began, bringing the coffee mug to my lips. 'The first is regarding Rosemarie Hathaway – you've taught her before haven't you?'

My question seemed to surprise her.

'Yes, but she isn't in any of my classes this semester,' Sonya replied sceptically. 'What do you need to know?'

'I don't want to chew up your time-off talking about work but my novice rankings are due tomorrow and honestly, I'm stuck. At this stage it's pretty obvious which students will be capable of a royal assignment when they graduate, but I just don't know if Rosemarie is up to it.'

I took another sip of my coffee and sat back with a sigh. 'Alberta is barracking for her as a potential candidate to guard Vasilisa Dragomir, but if I had to describe Novice Hathaway's progress in guardian classes lately it would be… inconsistent,' I explained. 'She has a natural aptitude for many of the physical aspects of being a guardian, but she is also outspoken and disorganised. Frankly, she spends too much time distracting the boys and not enough time focusing on conditioning and technique. I know she's only fifteen and teenagers will be teenagers, but graduation is only a few years off and I want to make sure that only the best get through.'

I looked up at Sonya and she nodded in understanding, sliding the plate of cookies closer to me as she considered her response.

'Well, she always achieved good grades in my classes, though she did turn in her assignments late on more than a few occasions,' my colleague sipped at her drink thoughtfully before continuing. 'When I think of Rose the main thing that comes to mind is her bravery. Yes, I've seen her suffer serious injuries without complaint and she's not the type to run away from a fight, but it's more than just physical courage. Some teachers here would call Rosemarie rude and argumentative, but I've found that she normally acts out of a desire to stand up for her principles or take the side of somebody weaker than herself.'

A frown flickered across Sonya's face as a distasteful memory came to mind.

'And she knows when to draw the line – last year some boys thought it would be funny to pull a prank in my class involving a hamster and some hermit-crabs. When things got out of control I didn't know what to do and Rose was actually the one who broke it up, so I know she's not afraid to speak out against her peers.'

A flash of anger spiked through me. If any of Miss Karp's students dared to attempt something so stupid while I was on duty they would find themselves dealing with me.

'And the reports I've heard about her wild behaviour?' I asked, distracting myself from the irrational urge to beat up some teenagers I didn't even know in order to protect the gentle woman in front of me.

'She might be a bit of a rebel on her own time but there's something you need to understand about Rose; ever since she joined The Academy she has been constantly put under pressure to follow in the footsteps of her mother, Janine Hathaway.'

'Aha,' I nodded slowly. 'I thought there was a family connection but nobody informed me explicitly.' It made sense – having a famous guardian for a mother would certainly put the girl under extra scrutiny from her teachers and her peers.

'And being best friends with a royal heir hasn't made things any easier on her,' Sonya continued. 'I'm not saying I always agree with Rose's choices but I understand why she needs to let loose every once in a while – we can't all fit the mould one-hundred percent of the time.'

I wasn't sure if Sonya was still talking about Rose or really thinking about herself with that last comment.

'If it came down to it,' she concluded, 'I know her loyalty to Vasilisa is unshakeable and she would have no hesitation in protecting the princess, whether it was from malicious schoolgirl gossip or a strigoi attack… If she was guarding me I think I'd feel safe.'

'Well, that's certainly given me food for thought,' I smiled at her assessment. I knew Sonya could be passionate about topics that interested her, but I never dreamed Rosemarie Hathaway would be one of them.

'So what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?' she asked shyly, encouraged by my interest in her opinions.

I suddenly felt nervous and a slight tic pulsed under my left eye. I moved my chair back an inch and wrapped both of my hands around the coffee mug, frowning into its depths before looking up at the gentle woman across from me with an expression of quiet concern.

'I don't mean to pry, but when I was with you before class tonight, some of the things you said gave me the impression you don't feel safe here. You said you were being watched. That somebody wouldn't leave you alone.'

The mood changed immediately and she shifted uncomfortably under my gaze but didn't attempt to deny anything.

'I wish you'd come to me earlier, Sonya,' I chided softly. 'You know you can tell me anything. As a guardian it's my job to make sure that you are safe – if somebody is bothering you I have the power to apprehend them. You don't have to go through this alone.'

She looked up at me and shook her head as she struggled to form a response. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and forced. 'I don't know who is following me or what they want, so how can you possibly stop them? All I know is, I'm _not_ safe and that is never going to change.' Her jaw tensed with anxiety and she reached across the table to grip my sleeve. 'You can't tell anybody – please, Mikhail. I've got no proof - nobody would believe me. They'd just send me to the medical clinic for counselling and I can't stand that place.'

At last. She was confiding in me and I wasn't going to let her down. I placed my free hand over hers and looked reassuringly into her frightened eyes.

'I'm not going to tell anybody, Sonya. I would never betray your trust.' I squeezed her hand gently. 'If I had the time I'd gladly offer myself as a personal guard to watch over you, but unfortunately my other duties wouldn't allow it.'

Her expression was difficult to read but she didn't recoil her hand so I kept my fingers over hers, enjoying the soft warmth of her skin and the new closeness that was developing between us.

'But I did think of one thing that might help,' I pressed on. 'It's a bit unconventional, but if you agree, I will find a way to make it happen.'

'What is it,' she whispered, holding my gaze despite her obvious anxiety.

'Once a month, Alberta organises a masterclass that is open to any guardian or novice on campus. It's normally a sort of 'refresher' course on different skills we use to protect our moroi charges and ourselves,' I explained quickly. 'I've been asked to lead the next class, and I thought maybe you'd like to come along?'

She pulled back from me, raising her hands in refusal, but I carried on.

'You wouldn't have to be in the hall with the dhampirs,' I assured her. 'I could arrange for you to view the class from the upper balcony. Nobody would even know you're there and you can leave any time if you feel uncomfortable. I just thought it might be a good chance for you to pick up a few tips on how to protect yourself, so you can feel more confident walking around campus when there aren't guardians right there to protect you.'

There was a long silence as she stared down at her empty coffee mug, her hands gripping tensely at the edge of the table-top .

'You don't have to answer now,' I added gently as I waited for her to respond, reaching out to brush my fingers across the back of her hand. 'Just promise me you'll think about it.'

Finally she looked up at me. 'Alright,' she conceded, and in that one, simple word Sonya Karp proved that she was as brave as Rosemarie Hathaway.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hooray – Sonya is beginning to open up to Mikhail! Now their relationship can finally move forward :-)_**

 ** _The hamster/hermit crab prank was ripped from a flashback in Book 1, but I added the part about Rose breaking it up when things got out of hand – while technically, Rose started it, I think she'd have the balls to stand up to the boys in her class if they went too far._**


	11. Ch 11 - Masterclass

**11\. Masterclass**

(Sonya POV)

It had been just over a week since Mikhail invited me to attend the guardian masterclass and when the day finally arrived I was so nervous I nearly didn't show up. In the end, I had to give myself a stern talking to in the bathroom mirror just to get up the courage to leave my apartment. _You need this, Sonya. You can't go on trying to hide from the shadows. The only way you are ever going to feel safe is if you take control. You can do this._ Fifteen minutes later I stepped out into the fresh evening air and made my way resolutely towards the gym.

I'd never been inside the school gymnasium before. It sat in the guardian complex in the north-west corner of the campus, alongside the dhampir staff accommodation and guardian office. There was also a training centre nearby equipped with purpose-designed spaces for novice training; including a first aid station, weapons range, and even a computer lab that served as a state-of-the-art fighting simulator.

The gym itself was predominantly a large, open hall with sparring mats at one end and a range of training equipment (treadmills, weights, punching bags and dummies) at the other. A row of doors along the back wall led to a separate area that housed the locker rooms and showers.

From my vantage point on the upper balcony, I watched as a small crowd of guardians and novices entered the gym, and I was surprised to see them all so relaxed. Nobody here was technically on-duty so there was an atmosphere of camaraderie and quiet expectation as they made their way into the room. The older guardians chatted quietly amongst themselves while some of the younger novices tried to impress one another with acrobatic moves that looked cross between break-dancing and some kind of seizure.

At 7:00pm on the dot a female guardian entered the room and within moments the dhampirs had filed into rows, each settling into a relaxed kneeling position as they waited for her instructions. The woman made her way to the front of the group and when she turned to face them I recognised her as Alberta Petrov – the Captain of the School Guard. She was older than most of the other guardians – maybe in her early fifties, and even though her close-cropped sandy hair was sprinkled with grey, she had the posture of a much younger woman and her presence alone commanded respect from everybody in the room.

'Thank you all for coming this evening,' she began, looking out over the sixty or so dhampirs gathered there. 'It's good to see so many novices giving up an hour of their Saturday night to improve their general knowledge. Attendance will be taken at the end of the session and extra credit will be given to those who demonstrate active participation in the class.'

She beckoned to a guardian in the front row and my heart skipped a beat as I recognised the broad shoulders and short brown hair, watching with quiet anticipation as Mikhail rose fluidly and walked forwards to join Captain Petrov.

'I'd like to introduce our newest member of staff to lead us in today's masterclass,' Alberta announced. 'Mikhail Tanner served a branch of the Ivashkov family in Romania before taking up a guardian position at the Royal Court. He is very qualified to speak to you today, and I hope you will take the opportunity to ask plenty of questions while we have access to his experience. Thank you Mikhail,' she handed the floor over to him and took his position in the line.

Mikhail stood quietly for a moment before addressing the group.

'Why do we practice the art of Zabóta?' he asked, his warm baritone voice ringing clearly across the gymnasium. 'Novice Reyes?'

A boy in the second row sat a little taller to reply. 'To learn the defensive and offensive combinations required to protect our moroi charge in battle,' he rattled off confidently, sounding like a textbook. I'd always thought that the guardian martial art was just a relaxation activity, so this was news to me.

'Is that all?' the instructor quizzed him, and the teenager dropped his head slightly, realising he didn't have the answer.

Mikhail looked out over the novices and guardians.

'As a novice at St. Cassian's Academy I learnt many things from my mentor. Guardian Petru Sala was a great man, famed for his prowess in battle, but he was much more than a mindless fighting machine. He lived by the philosophy – _When a good guardian fights, a great guardian thinks_.'

He paused to let the words sink in.

'It is true that many fights can be avoided by careful planning or won quickly with sound defensive strategies,' he continued, 'but I no longer agree with my mentor's view.'

There was a slight intake of breath across the room. All guardians looked up to their mentors with utmost respect, and it was rare to speak out against their teachings.

Mikhail pressed forward to explain. 'In the time I have spent at Court, I have undertaken further studies with Arthur Schoenberg who you would all know as the Head of the Guardian Council. After training with Arthur, I now believe that – _The greatest guardians operate_ beyond _the body and the mind_.'

He paced across the hall as he spoke, gesturing with his hands to emphasise his words.

'Let me show you what I mean. Can I have a novice to demonstrate the first sequence of Zabóta?'

A tall boy raised his hand and a few friends patted him on the back as he made his way to stand next to Guardian Tanner.

'Excellent,' Mikhail nodded to the boy before turning to address the gathering. 'Edison Castile – Eddie – is one of the finest novices in his year. Watch his technique as he demonstrates the elementary sequence.'

All eyes turned on Novice Castile as he assumed a neutral position and breathed deeply before launching into the sequence. Even with my limited knowledge of Zabóta I thought the boy's movements looked smooth and confident, and I watched in fascination as he progressed through the sequence, the hall silent except for the sound of his quiet counting as he started each new pattern.

' _Odin_ … _Dva_ … _Tri_ …' he hissed out, watching his own hands from the corner of his eye to make sure they were perfectly positioned.

'Well done,' Mikhail commended him when he was finished. 'Now can you change the order of the sequence on my count?'

Eddie nodded curtly then prepared to begin again, listening to Mikhail's commands.

' _Dva_ , _Pyat'_ , _Vosem'_ , _Devyat'_ , _Odin_ , _Chetyre_ , _Sem'_ , _Desyat'_ , _Tri_ , _Shest'_.'

The order seemed random to me and it was obvious that the novice's movements were more laboured this time, the sequence stilted by several pauses as he struggled to apply the correct patterns.

'A good effort,' his instructor conceded, 'but not the best I've seen from you. Can you describe for us how that exercise made you feel?'

The boy thought for a moment before commenting. 'The more I worried about the numbers, the more difficult it became to move with a sense of flow. My mind got in the way of my body.' Eddie Castile clearly held himself to a high standard and the expression on his face showed how disappointed he was with his performance.

'A fair assessment,' Mikhail nodded seriously and gestured for the novice to resume his place in the class. 'The problem we face as guardians is this; the body without the mind is a blunt instrument, incapable of strategy or order. But battles aren't always predictable in nature, so placing too much focus on the mind over the body can often prove to be more of a distraction than a tool.'

He paused, inviting a female guardian to join him at the front. She would have been about my height – only coming up to Mikhail's nose, though she had a more muscular build than me, and I figured she was probably in her late thirties.

'The same sequence, Celeste,' he instructed her, and the second she began, the difference between the experienced guardian and the novice was instantly obvious. Her movements flowed seamlessly and even her posture seemed more balanced and centred than the boy who had gone before her.

'Again – odds then evens ascending,' came the next order, and she obliged without hesitation, changing the sequence effortlessly, her face composed and calm as she kept her eyes focused on a distant point.

'Zabóta literally means _to take care_ ,' Mikhail narrated softly. 'As guardians we need to ensure that our basic technique is so carefully embedded in our muscle memory that the body can act automatically, leaving the mind free for other tasks.'

Suddenly, Mikhail stepped in and engaged the other guardian, attempting to land a blow to her body. The pace of the fight increased, but as she countered his moves I could see the same Zabóta patterns repeated in every sequence and combination.

'Notice how Celeste uses her breathing to support a stable posture, and her fighting plane remains constant. See how she keeps her eyes on the hollow of my throat? This allows her to use her peripheral vision to track an enemy's movements and predict their next attack.' Guardian Tanner's voice was slightly breathless as he continued his instruction.

'What you are seeing here are not mindless reactions – through the mastery of the body and mind, Celeste has transcended beyond the mere mental and physical to a state of intuition and flow. She can trust that her body will take care of the mechanics, while her mind is free to assess the situation and select the best combination of defensive or offensive moves in her repertoire. Every problem has a solution and every attack has a defence – it is simply a matter of trusting her training and following her instincts.'

They sparred together for another minute or so, each countering the other's moves elegantly before Mikhail stepped back and bowed his head respectfully to thank her for the demonstration.

'Mastery of Zabóta is not just a challenge for novices,' he concluded. 'It is an essential practice for all guardians, and it is a journey that influences our bodies and our minds. For the remainder of the session, I'd like you to pair off – novices with trained guardians – and revise the basic sequence you have seen demonstrated today. As you practice together, note the subtle details but strive to move _beyond_ the body and the mind to achieve a state of flow. Thank you.'

He moved off to observe from the sidelines and I watched on with interest as the dhampirs organised themselves into pairs to begin the activity.

Regardless of their level of experience every novice and guardian threw themselves into the task, and I found myself wishing that I had a mentor to guide me through the finer points of life. I couldn't help thinking that if I developed more control over my mind I might have a better chance of combating the darker effects of my magic, and I wondered if this was why Mikhail had suggested I come in the first place.

A sudden movement out of the corner of my eye distracted me from my thoughts and I turned to see a guardian enter through the main doors of the gym. He headed directly towards Alberta and the pair carried out a brief, hushed conversation before the Captain of the Guard brought the class to a standstill with a single word.

' _Ugroza_!' she called out urgently. 'Mikhail, Yuri, Stan, Celeste to me. All other guardians to your stations. Novices to your dorms. Go!' and the room erupted into action. What was going on? My Russian wasn't great, but I knew that _ugroza_ meant 'danger', and my panic began to rise as I watched the dhampirs hurry to their posts. Should I try to get back to my apartment or was it safer to stay where I was?

I flicked my head around at a small sound behind me and saw Mikhail approaching from the staircase with a grim expression on his face.

'What's happening?' I asked him, my voice shaking slightly.

He took my hand and led me towards the stairs. 'Come with me – quickly,' he commanded, and I followed without further question as he led me to my quarters. When the door closed behind us he walked through the whole apartment, even stepping out onto my tiny balcony before sliding the door closed and locking it behind him. He finally returned to me in the kitchen and reached out to place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'I'm sorry I have to leave you Sonya, but all guardians are required at their posts,' my friend apologised, his eyes filled with concern and his aura a swirling fog of tension and stress. 'There's been an incident outside the school. People have died – royals. The school is going into lockdown until we find out exactly what happened and confirm that there is no further threat to students or staff.'

'Oh my God,' I breathed, my heart rate accelerating as my mind struggled to process the news.

'No matter what happens, the next few weeks are going to be rough. I don't know when I'll get a chance to see you next, but I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can.'

My heart fell. After years of coping by myself I didn't realise how quickly I was coming to rely on Mikhail. I looked forward to the days when he was on duty in my classroom and felt safer just knowing he was nearby. The thought of days or weeks without him around made all my old anxieties return in a rush, but I realised his job came first. I took a slow breath to steady myself and buried my fears, looking up at him steadily - not wanting to add to his worries.

I could tell the guardian was anxious to return to his post and expected him to leave straight away, but he held my gaze for a moment longer then suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

'Stay safe, Sonya,' he whispered into my hair, and then he was gone.

I stood there dumbly for a second then moved quickly to bolt the front door, sinking down with my back against the cool, hard wood. _People had just died. Royals. People I might even know. But who?_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I totally understand if you're not into this chapter – it's pretty heavy on the guardian info, and not a lot of plot development until the end. This has been one of the more interesting scenes to write for me, though, as I have never done a martial art. My husband did karate when he was younger so I based a lot of the detail on what he's told me about his experiences. (Plus I'm a musician so I've attended a lot of masterclasses in my time!)_**


	12. Ch 12 - Lockdown

**12\. Lockdown**

(Mikhail POV)

As soon as I left Sonya's apartment I set off briskly to carry out my orders. Starting at the library and cafeteria I completed a full sweep of the school, checking that all students and staff had returned safely to their rooms before finishing at the chapel on the far side of the grounds.

The priest was still inside, kneeling before a row of candles under the holy statue of Saint Vladimir, and I slowed my pace slightly so as not to startle him.

'Father Andrew,' I placed my hand on his back. 'You need to return to your quarters. There's been an accident with multiple fatalities and the school is in lockdown.'

The old man turned slowly to face me and shook his head. 'I know child – that's why I must stay here to pray for their souls.'

I started to protest but he held a hand up and stood his ground. 'Your job is to protect the living but my task is to shepherd the souls of the departed into the hands of God. You do your job and let me do mine,' he dismissed me authoritively.

I gave him a curt nod before turning to leave – if Father Andrew felt compelled to stay in the chapel I wouldn't be the one to stop him. My immediate responsibility was reporting back to the Captain of the Guard.

As I jogged towards the front gates there was an eerie stillness throughout the school, but when I entered the guard station that served as The Academy's chief security centre it was bustling with activity. Six guardians were already on duty – twice the usual number – fielding phone calls, typing up reports and discussing options for duty roster changes over the next twenty-four hours. Amidst it all I heard the radio crackle to life and everybody quietened down immediately to listen.

'I'm on my way back from the scene now with two wounded. Open the gates and alert Doctor Olendzki to prepare some beds,' Yuri's voice came through urgently, and less than five minutes later his vehicle approached the barrier, barely slowing down as he headed towards the medical centre.

I couldn't make out any details through the heavily tinted windows but I was just glad that there were some survivors. The moment of relief was short-lived, however.

'Mikhail,' Celeste called to me from her post. 'Alberta needs you to join her at the scene of the accident. They are only a mile or so outside the ward-line but it will be quicker if you take one of the Jeeps. Here…' she passed me a folder. 'Stan Alto has already completed his report on the grounds and perimeter, and I've added the latest information from the guardians at each of the gates. You'll need to fill in your statement on securing the buildings then give all of the reports to the captain when you get there.'

I scribbled down a few notes on a blank form and added it to the folder before setting off at a jog towards the underground carpark next to the main administration building. Within five minutes I'd signed for a set of keys from the guardian at the entrance to the carpark and jumped into one of several black SUVs reserved for guardian use, driving out through the main gates, already dreading what I was going to find when I arrived at my destination.

By the time I arrived at the scene of the accident my adrenaline was well and truly pumping. Parking the Jeep behind a pair of guardian vehicles I approached the scene on foot, following the tyre marks to the edge of the asphalt and climbing down a steep embankment at the side of the road until I was in visual range.

Under the illumination of several floodlights, the silver Cadillac Escalade was barely recognisable – just a flimsy frame of twisted metal wrapped around one of the hundreds of trees that lined the narrow road. Its hood had crumpled back on itself as though it was made of cardboard, and a large tree branch had smashed through the windshield. I held back the urge to be sick as my eyes came to rest on the driver who was pinned lifelessly behind the wheel and another body that slumped awkwardly through the broken glass. A third victim, a woman, was hanging out of the open rear door, the tiny charm on her bracelet swinging in the faint breeze. I couldn't believe anybody could have survived such a horrific crash.

'There's another victim on the other side,' Alberta's voice was strained as she walked up to join me. 'The alchemists have asked us to preserve the scene so we can't touch anything until they arrive.'

It felt disrespectful to leave the bodies there, exposed to the cold night air, but I knew the investigators would want us to leave the site undisturbed so they could determine the specific cause of each death.

'Here are the guardian reports from Celeste,' I handed her the folder, turning my back to the carnage. There was nothing I could do to help the people in the car, and looking at them for longer than I needed to would only haunt me later. 'Who are they?' I asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

'Prince Eric Dragomir, his wife Rhea and their son Andre,' she recounted flatly. 'And Guardian Alexander Novak was killed at the wheel.'

It couldn't be worse. The Dragomir line had struggled to flourish in numbers for at least two generations. It was well known that Prince Dragomir's father, Frederick, had chosen not to run for king in order to raise his family, but after their second child died in infancy there were no more heirs. Now, with Andre gone, the only hope of the Dragomir name surviving rested on the shoulders of one person.

'And the girl, Vasilisa?' I asked quickly. She must have been one of the survivors that Yuri had brought to Dr. Olendzki for treatment. If her injuries were serious there was a risk that an entire royal line could be wiped out in one day.

' _Princess_ Vasilisa now,' she corrected me. 'I'm not certain, but I think she will pull through. The guardians following in the second car said they radioed The Academy for help before coming down to check for survivors. By the time they reached the scene they found the princess passed out a few feet from the vehicle, holding the hand of her friend Rosemarie Hathaway. There was blood on their clothing and Princess Vasilisa seemed to have a concussion, but the guardians couldn't detect any serious injuries.

I shook my head in disbelief. There was no way anybody could have walked away from this crash with only minor cuts and scratches. A niggling thought crossed my mind and I studied Alberta's face more closely, remembering that she had a personal connection to Novice Hathaway.

'How is Rosemarie?' I asked her gently.

The old Guardian flinched at the name and when she looked at me she seemed to be holding back tears.

'Thank God she's alright,' she bit her lip. 'I've been friends with Rose's mother Janine since the day she got her promise mark, and I've practically raised that girl as my own. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her on my watch.'

'It sounds like she was very lucky,' I replied, my eyebrows drawn together in a frown as I glanced back to the four who weren't so fortunate.

Alberta nodded gravely then fell silent.

'I knew him – the driver,' I spoke softly, as if my words might disturb the dead. 'We weren't close friends, but the Dragomirs had a permanent residence at Court and our paths crossed often enough. Alex was a good man – a good guardian. I can't understand how he could let this happen?'

A guardian's sole duty was to protect his charge – to have three charges die while under your care was unheard of, and there was bound to be a royal inquest to find out what had gone so horribly wrong. Guardian Novak wasn't married but his mother would suffer terribly when she learned that her son had died a senseless death – taking nearly a whole royal family with him.

'We will have to leave that question to the alchemists,' Alberta replied tiredly, and on cue the sound of tyres on gravel filtered down from the road. The clean-up team had arrived.

Because the accident had happened outside of Academy property the alchemists had jurisdiction over the scene, and they moved in quickly to photograph the vehicle and the victims who were still inside. They kept to themselves, completely ignoring us and the two Dragomir guardians in attendance, and it was at least an hour before one of them approached Alberta to make his report.

I stood close by and observed the man with deep curiosity. Alchemists were a rare organization of human operatives, sworn to keeping our existence a secret from the rest of the human world. Their tattoos were infused with moroi magic and their training equipped them to dispose of physical evidence such as strigoi bodies or, in exceptional cases, to arrange political matters involving moroi or dhampirs. What fascinated me the most about the alchemists was their paradoxical view on vampires; without our existence they would have no purpose, and yet they viewed us with a thinly disguised scepticism, bordering on hatred, like they secretly despised being forced to work with 'unclean' creatures.

The short, neatly dressed man stood a careful distance away from Alberta, fiddling restlessly with his clipboard. 'We have determined that the crash was not a result of alcohol consumption or excessive speed,' he reported.

 _Well at least that's something_ , I thought. If Guardian Novak was not deemed to be at fault then he could be given a proper funeral and be remembered in the guardian records with honour.

'Have you found out what _did_ cause the accident?' Alberta asked him in a carefully measured voice.

'I'm surprised you don't already know,' the man arched an eyebrow with disdain. 'Follow me,' he stalked off towards the car without looking back.

Alberta gestured for me to accompany her and we walked over quickly to examine the area that the alchemist indicated. I noticed a splash of metallic red under the hood of the car and threw the man a questioning look.

'Motorbike,' he said matter-of-factly. 'The driver's underneath. I'm afraid you've left us with quite a bit of paperwork.'

I clenched my fists and breathed deeply to control myself. Five people were dead in front of us and all he was concerned about was red tape?

'Thank you for your time,' Captain Petrov replied, only managing to thinly veil the anger in her voice. 'What do you plan to do with the bodies?'

'We will return the three moroi to the morgue at the Royal Court and make… arrangements for the rider. The dhampir is yours as soon as we've cleared the vehicle,' he said dismissively, leaving without another word.

'That piece of sh–.… ' I began, but Alberta stopped me with a raised hand.

'He's just doing his job Mikhail,' she told me wearily. 'You should head back to The Academy and let the rest of the team know what's going on. I need to stay and speak to the Dragomir guardians before they are cleared to leave. Yuri is on his way back with the other car so I won't be here alone. We will take custody of Guardian Novak's body and return with him as soon as we can.'

I didn't feel like going back to St. Vladimir's but I followed her orders without question, taking one last glance at the devastation before trudging up the embankment to the Jeep and driving steadily back to school, mentally going over the key information so I could give Celeste and her team an update when I arrived.

When the briefing meeting was over I glanced down at my watch – it was only a little past midnight but it felt like I'd been awake for days. I walked slowly back to my quarters, planning on taking a nap or at least making myself a very large coffee, when I suddenly remembered Sonya. It had been over four hours since I'd promised to let her know what was happening – she must be out of her mind with worry. I quickened my pace and took the stairs to her apartment two at a time then waited for her to answer my knock at the door.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I couldn't really find any details of the crash in the books, and I wasn't particularly impressed with the movie's version (i.e. an entire family of royals driving themselves in a crappy old car without any guards – what the?!)_**

 ** _When I was describing the accident I didn't want it to be too graphic – I hope you can use your imagination to fill in the details (blood, broken bones, etc.)._** ** _I did have fun working the alchemists into the scene – one of Richelle Mead's best concepts in my opinion._**

 ** _I considered lots of different reasons why the crash might have happened – hitting a wild animal, intention engine sabotage to cause royal deaths for political gain, maybe even Andre being a learner driver and taking a corner too fast – but in the end the motorbike scenario seemed to fit best._**


	13. Ch 13 - Lost Things

**13\. Lost Things**

(Sonya POV)

I'd been locked in my apartment for four and a half hours, the panic rising as each minute ticked by. Mikhail said there had been an 'incident' and people had been killed, but what did that really mean? A car accident? A hostage situation? A strigoi attack? If Alberta Petrov thought the school needed to go into lockdown it must have been something serious. All the times I'd felt like somebody was watching me, stalking me, flashed across my mind and I started to wonder if I was in danger too. I desperately thought back to the guardian masterclass and tried my best to take control of my mind, using slow, deep breaths to relax the muscles in my body. I imagined the soothing tones of Mikhail's voice telling me to breathe in and out, and eventually the calm, balanced feeling returned.

It was only a few minutes later when a knock sounded at my door and a voice I recognised called out softly. 'Sonya, it's me.'

The man that stood on my doorstep looked exhausted and I quickly urged him inside. There was a muddy tinge to his aura and I could tell from his drawn expression that he was struggling. Normally Mikhail Tanner was the one to take care of me, but this time our roles were reversed.

'Go and sit down on the couch and I'll bring you something to drink,' I ordered him gently, trying to remain calm. I knew he'd want a coffee but my mother had always been a great believer in sweet tea for shock, so I added three sugar-cubes to his cup of Earl Grey and found a few almond biscotti fingers to serve on the side.

When I rounded the corner of the bookcase Mikhail was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. He looked up blearily and I moved to sit quietly beside him, waiting for him to speak.

'I don't know how to start,' he said softly, shaking his head as he looked down at the floor.

'Have some tea and then we can talk about it,' I suggested, placing the cup into his hands.

I waited patiently as he sipped at his drink. Soon enough the sweet liquid started to work its magic and he seemed ready to talk. Mikhail placed his cup down on the small coffee table beside the lounge and turned his head towards me.

'I've seen quite a few horrific things in my life but tonight was one of the worst. It was a car crash, Sonya. A stupid, tragic car crash. Five people died – three Moroi royals, their dhampir guardian and a human.'

'How awful,' I gasped quietly, looking at him with concern. So that was why his aura was so dark. I longed to comfort him but I didn't know what to do.

'I shouldn't let it affect me,' he rebuked himself, looking down at his clenched fists as if he felt ashamed, 'but the last time I attended a serious crash was six years ago when I was still living in Romania. I was twenty-three and the girl that died was only nineteen. She was my sister.'

When he paused, his breathing was slightly uneven and he pinched the top of his nose, not trusting himself to continue. I'd never seen Mikhail so vulnerable, so lost, and I instinctively reached out to touch the back of his hand.

'Mikhail… I had no idea,' I whispered sadly, and he turned his palm up, wrapping his fingers around mine like I was his life-line.

We sat there in silence until he felt ready to continue. When he did finally speak he sat back against the cushions but stayed close to me, our knees still touching and our fingers interlaced.

'Sorry Sonya. I haven't thought about Catalina for a long time - her death was extremely traumatic for me. I actually left Romania to distance myself from the memories but tonight's crash brought it all back.' He looked at me apologetically then freed his hand to reach for his tea and took another mouthful.

'Would you like to tell me about her?' I asked carefully, offering him the opportunity to talk but, at the same time, not wanting to pry.

He considered my question for a moment and I could see he wanted to unburden himself but something held him back. 'It's not a happy story I'm afraid,' he said hesitantly. 'I wouldn't like to worry you.'

'You have helped me at my lowest point, Mikhail,' I urged him gently, brushing a tentative hand across his shoulder. 'Please let me return the favour.'

He conceded, shifting around to tuck one leg under the other so he was facing me. 'Well… I only learnt she existed when I was nineteen. It was about six months after graduation and I decided to pop home for a surprise visit, but it seemed my mother already had another guest – my moroi father. I didn't recognise the car parked on the street in front of our house so I decided to take a look inside, and that's when I saw her.'

He took another sip of tea and his eyes had a far-away look as he was lost in the memory. 'Catalina was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. She was fifteen but she looked younger, and there was a kind of frail innocence about her that made me stop. She wound down her window then looked straight at me and said, _Do you know that our auras match_?'

I gripped the cushion beside me to keep myself from crying out in shock. I'd never met anybody else who could read auras like me – I thought I was the only one. Fortunately Mikhail continued his story, oblivious to my reaction.

'I'd never even considered I might have an aura – I assumed it was a moroi thing so I did my best to be polite and asked her what she meant. She told me hers was gold and mine was blue with gold streaks – quite rare apparently.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it possible that Mikhail's sister had the same kind of magic that I did? I felt excited at first, then depressed when I remembered I would never get the chance to meet her. It took every ounce of focus I had to slow my mind and listen to what my friend was saying.

'We fell into an easy conversation,' he continued, 'and when we discovered that we shared the same father our instant connection made more sense. I felt angry that I hadn't been given the opportunity to meet her sooner, and promised I would find a way to keep in contact with her.'

'When did you see her next?' I asked curiously, my heart still racing with the realisation that there could be others out there like me.

Mikhail smiled at my interest. 'We met on the last Sunday of every month, provided I could schedule time off from my guardian duties with the Ivashkovs. We would meet up at the chapel service in town and afterwards we always shared a _bublik_ while we caught up on one-another's news.'

'My mother used to make those bagels for me when I was little!' I exclaimed softly, enjoying my own happy memory. 'Now I know what to bake for you next time you come around,' I beamed, then felt slightly awkward that I had assumed there was going to be a next time.

'The second I smell them cooking I will be at your doorstep,' his eyes crinkled with hidden amusement as he held my gaze briefly, then our conversation took a break as we each crunched into a biscotti.

After a minute or so Mikhail stretched out his legs and rested back against the cushions, his expression sobering as he resumed his story.

'As the years went by, my job didn't allow me to see Catalina as often as I would have liked, and each time we did meet she seemed increasingly troubled. By the time I realised she was sick it was too late to help her. She withdrew into herself and started taking drugs to escape her demons. When she died, the coroner's report said that she crashed her car after losing consciousness due to a drug overdose.'

His hand crept back into mine and I squeezed his fingers, not sure what to say. We both fell into silence, each lost in our own thoughts. There was something uncannily familiar about this girl, and I only hoped my own struggle with the darkness wouldn't end the same way hers had.

Eventually Mikhail's voice broke through the stillness. 'Sometimes I think you remind me a little bit of her, and that's why I feel so protective of you,' he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

 _So he thought of me as a sister_ , I realised sadly. I'd been preparing myself for this for a few weeks now, but the disappointment still stung like raw wound.

'But it's more than that, Sonya,' he turned to look into my eyes, his accent thickening slightly with some unspoken emotion. 'When I'm with you I feel like I'm… home.'

Now I was thoroughly confused. There was an unmistakable intimacy in his words that matched the steady purpling of his aura and I froze under his gaze, hoping he couldn't hear my racing heartbeat. I felt I needed to say something in return but it was hard to find the right words. I lowered my eyes and forced myself to be brave – not my strongest suit.

'When I'm with you I feel safe, Mikhail… and that hasn't happened in a very long time,' I admitted shyly, and any trace of self-consciousness was hidden as he drew me close, folding his arms around me and resting my head on his chest.

'We guardians do what we can to make our moroi feel safe,' he whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes as I felt his warmth surround me, and held myself perfectly still as I breathed in his soft musky scent, afraid any movement might break the spell. We lingered together like that, far longer than a casual friendly hug, but eventually he broke away.

'I'm so sorry Sonya but I have to get going soon,' he apologised quietly, one hand still resting on my arm. 'I just can't help feeling like a complete fraud – I came here to check if you were alright and you ended up comforting me. I invited you to the masterclass and we didn't even get to talk about the self-defence strategies.'

'I'm sure there will be another chance,' I assured him with a smile.

'Actually, I probably won't have much time to spare over the next few weeks,' he confessed. 'Oh, God. I didn't even tell you about the crash.' He ran his fingers though his hair in frustration.

'What about it?' I frowned, confused by his sudden change in mood.

'The three moroi that died in the crash were Eric, Rhea and Andre Dragomir. Vasilisa was injured but she is in a stable condition recovering in the medical centre. Sometime over the next week or so there will be a funeral service at The Academy and we expect up to two hundred royal guests will attend. All guardians have been rostered to work double shifts until the arrangements have been sorted out. I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm abandoning you,' he finished remorsefully.

'I'm a big girl – I'm sure I'll be fine,' I did my best impression of a smile. 'You need to take care of your job before you take on an extra student anyway, especially one as difficult as me!'

He shook his head and sighed, standing up and pulling me into a brief farewell hug.

'Thank you for understanding. The moment I get a break I'll try to catch up with you.'

'You know where to find me,' I joked lightly, leading him to the door.

After he had left, I wandered back over to the couch and sat down, absently running my finger around the edge of Mikhail's teacup as I tried to absorb everything I'd learned in the last few hours.

So much had been lost tonight – five innocent lives were gone in a moment, and it felt like Mikhail's sister had died all over again, taking any knowledge of her magic – _our_ magic – with her. We had nearly witnessed the end of the Dragomir line, and the sole surviving member hadn't even been declared fit to leave the medical centre yet. It was all too tragic.

Something else niggled at my mind and my face fell as I finally made the connection. The death of Eric Dragomir meant more than the loss of a royal prince. Now, somewhere over in the elementary campus, there was a young girl – my cousin Emily's child – who would never get the opportunity to know her real father.

With Mikhail gone, my apartment felt eerily quiet and empty, and a heaviness settled over me – something very different to the darkness from burning out on magic. Grief for all the lost things washed over me in waves and I let the tears fall.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hmm… Mikhail & Sonya's growing trust is turning into something a little more romantic, I think! I liked giving Sonya a chance to be the strong one in this scene, and how she is starting to apply Mikhail's training to get some control back in her own life. _**

**_I've had the idea for Mikhail's backstory with his sister for a while – to me, this explains why he has such a close bond with Sonya and isn't scared off by her (occasionally) strange behaviour._**


	14. Ch 14 - Preparations

**14\. Preparations**

(Mikhail POV)

St. Vladimir's had been in full mourning since the accident and all classes were cancelled. It was decided that the Dragomir funeral should be held at The Academy to allow the whole school community to participate in the service - Andre Dragomir had been very popular and many of the staff and students wanted to show their support for Princess Vasilisa.

There were also many in the wider Moroi community who wanted to pay their respects, so Queen Tatiana had set the date for the funeral ten days after the accident to allow visitors from interstate and overseas time to travel. We had ample accommodation on campus to house the guests, but the sudden influx of visitors left a heavy load of responsibility on the school guardians.

The Academy was used to hosting official ceremonies and events, but rarely one of this size and political significance, and everybody was working around the clock to ensure the funeral would run to plan. To prepare us for the task ahead, Alberta held a guardian meeting every evening at 6:00pm to update our rosters, allocate additional duties and discuss security protocols. Our numbers were bolstered when the guests began to arrive a few days before the funeral (as many royals brought their private guardians with them) so an area of the training centre was set up as a conference room for the additional guardians to discuss their own security arrangements.

On the Monday before the funeral I was rostered on for afternoon patrol duty – my first in several days. The sun was low on the horizon as I completed a final sweep of the bottom field, and I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I squinted through the fading light. These long hours were starting to get to me, and I couldn't wait till everything calmed down again so we could all return to our normal routine.

As I approached the memorial gardens by the lake I couldn't believe my luck when I spotted Sonya sitting cross-legged in the shade with her eyes half-closed. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk since the night of the accident and I missed her terribly.

'What a surprise to find you here, stranger,' I called out when I was a few feet away. 'What are doing up so early?'

She opened her eyes and rewarded me with a smile as I offered my hand to help her rise.

'I just wanted some peace and quiet before everybody wakes up,' she explained. 'Having all the extra people around makes me nervous so I don't like to come out at night if I can help it.'

A warning bell went off in my mind and I wondered if Sonya was feeling troubled again, but her eyes were steady and she seemed more self-assured than usual.

'I'm still on duty but I have five minutes to check this section of the grounds. Would you like to take a walk with me?' I asked, and we strolled together through the long shadows of the garden.

'How have you been _Guardian Tanner_?' she teased lightly.

'Frankly, I can't wait for this to be over so I can get my life back,' I replied. 'I can't believe I haven't seen you in over a week! After the extra shifts I've only averaged four hours sleep a day, and with all the running around I think I'm going to need a new pair of boots!'

'You poor thing,' she smiled at me sympathetically, and my pulse quickened as she reached out to touch my arm.

'How about you?' I asked her, glad to talk about something other than Guardian business.

'Things have been pretty quiet this week, but I have taken up a new hobby,' she began shyly. 'Ever since your masterclass I've been thinking about how I can take more control of my mind to help with my anxieties, so I thought I'd start by doing some meditation each day. I still feel like I'm being watched sometimes but it doesn't frighten me as much as it did before.'

I looked down at her in admiration. 'That's amazing, Sonya!' I encouraged her. I knew she was strong – she just had to realise it herself. 'I'd be happy to show you some other relaxation techniques when things settle down after the funeral if you'd like?' I'd completed courses in acupressure, remedial massage and the Alexander Technique as part of my guardian training, and knew there were several easy postures we could work through together.

'That would be great, actually,' she accepted willingly, and her new self-confidence gave her face a radiance that stunned me into worshipful silence.

In another minute we'd already reached the edge of the garden and I cursed the fact that I was still on duty.

'I have to keep going, Sonya,' I apologised, marvelling at the flush in her cheeks as I turned to face her and took her hand in mine. 'As soon as this madness slows down let's make a date to get together. I hate having to rush away all of the time.'

When she smiled and nodded in agreement I felt lighter in my spirit, and I leant down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing on my rounds, turning to raise a hand in farewell before she disappeared back into the gardens.

Only a few hours later, I was off to complete my next assignment – checking that all roads and access points around St. Vladimir's were clear of debris, and ensuring that there was no suspicious activity in the area. With so many important guests arriving it would be a huge political incident if anything were to go wrong.

I was on my way through the underground carpark to collect one of the Guardian Jeeps when I heard a voice call out from behind me.

'Misha!'

Not many people knew me by the pet-name my friends used, back when I was a novice at St. Cassian's. I turned curiously in the direction of the voice and watched as a tall man with spikey blonde-tipped hair sauntered towards me.

'Spiridon! Long time, no see!' I greeted him warmly as he approached.

Spiridon was a few years below me at school but he was the best fighter in his class so his trainers moved him up to join the advanced combat class with the seniors. He was always ultra-competitive during training but once the bell rang he was an easy-going guy, always the first to have a joke or get the party started. We'd lost contact after I graduated, and although I'd seen him around often enough at Court, it was always in a professional setting so we rarely got the chance to catch up properly.

'How are you old friend?' he grinned broadly, slapping me on the shoulder and shaking my hand. 'What on earth are you doing at St. Vladimir's? I thought you worked at Court.'

'I don't seem like the teaching type to you?' I asked wryly, raising an eyebrow and making him smile. 'You're right – I'm just here on temporary assignment while one of their regular guardians is on leave.'

He nodded thoughtfully.

'Tell me, Spiridon. What brings you to The Academy today?' I asked him curiously. 'You're working with the Dashkov family aren't you? I thought the prince wasn't due to arrive until tomorrow?'

'I've come on a business matter, actually,' he replied with a touch of haughtiness to his voice. 'I'm here to organise a meeting with one of your teaching staff – on behalf of the prince, of course.'

'Sounds dry,' I joked. 'Not quite the exciting strigoi-destroying career we anticipated as novices!'

'Hardly,' he smirked in agreement, then glanced around quickly before returning his attention to me. 'Perhaps you can help me, Misha?'

'I'm not sure how I could help exactly. I only started in my post recently and my position here is not exactly prestigious. Most of the moroi teachers don't even realise I'm on staff.'

'Sounds perfect,' he said, with a strange glint in his eye.

'Let's say I wanted to talk to a teacher…,' he began, 'in private of course. How would I arrange a meeting?' His tongue flicked out nervously to lick his bottom lip. 'I don't want to bother Headmistress Kirova about matters that aren't school-related. I just need a quiet time and place to have a word with the moroi. It's no big thing.'

His words seemed innocent enough but I felt suddenly uneasy and mentally switched into defensive mode, my mind racing with questions. _Why didn't he want the headmistress to know he was talking to one of her staff? What was this meeting about?_

'Which teacher do you need to speak with?' I queried, trying to make the question sound light. 'Perhaps I can let them know you're here?'

'Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to get to her,' he said dismissively. 'Just forget I was here. Look, I've gotta go. I'll catch you later,' and he turned to depart.

I frowned to myself. Something was not right here. Spiridon's intentions may have been completely innocent but the whole conversation gave me a bad feeling. I immediately considered alerting the Madam Kirova or Alberta, but I realised there was no point sharing my suspicions unless I had some solid evidence. I needed to know more to ascertain if there was a threat.

I began to follow after the guardian, hoping to ask some further questions, when a car approached from the other direction. It squealed to a stop and two private guards dressed in black alighted from the vehicle, leaving the engine running.

'We found Karp,' the man with the dark beard called out to Spiridon. 'We've got a ten minute window to retrieve,' he reported, before suddenly clamping his mouth shut as he noticed my approach. Spiridon and the two newcomers turned towards me.

 _Retrieve?_ The word echoed in my mind like a gunshot. _They were planning to take her - God knows where, or for what reason._

'What is your business with Miss Karp?' I demanded icily as my suspicions became clearer in my mind. Sonya had told me she was afraid people were watching her. I always assumed she was just imagining it, but clearly I was the one who was wrong and now I had proof with my own eyes.

'There are proper channels for contacting Academy staff, and you shouldn't be on school property without permission from Headmistress Kirova,' I continued, ignoring the hard expressions on the guardians' faces as they processed my words and realised I was onto them.

At a signal from Spiridon, the huge guardian with the beard walked a few paces away and folded his arms across his chest, facing the carpark's main exit. The younger man moved towards the stairwell, placing himself in a position where he could see anybody coming or going by foot. Meanwhile, Spiridon advanced towards me, closing the distance between us in a matter of seconds. All traces of false friendliness were gone as he grabbed me roughly by the arm.

'This is none of your concern, _Guardian Tanner_ ,' he hissed. 'As you said yourself, you're only temporary here. Nobody cares what you think. The moroi I work for is more important than your headmistress, and if you try to stand against us I can make your life very difficult when you return to Court.'

'I don't care who you work for,' I countered, gripping his shoulder firmly with my free hand. If I couldn't resolve this with words, I needed to be in a stronger position to defend myself. 'As long as you're on Academy property you are legally bound by our rules. If you want to speak with Miss Karp you will have to get the appropriate permissions.'

He laughed in my face. 'And if I don't want to follow the rules?' he asked.

'And if you don't want to follow the rules then you'll have to go through me,' I replied, squeezing his shoulder more tightly.

Spiridon continued to look at me with a sarcastic smirk. 'Three against one. I don't like your odds,' he scoffed. 'It wouldn't be hard to find a place to hide your body if things got a little… too rough.'

 _So whatever they wanted with Sonya, it was important enough for them to kill me to get to her? This was very bad. I had to stall for time._

I shook my head in mock exasperation. 'Think about it Spiridon. You were always a good fighter but you never topped the class when it came to strategy.'

A flicker of doubt played across his face and I knew I had his attention.

'I may not be very important in the wider scheme of things,' I continued, 'but I'm sure the Captain of the School Guard will notice if one of her men goes missing while on duty. Besides, the moment you set your stooges on lookout I knew something was wrong. I've had my radio on this whole time. All I have to do is trigger the voice activated alarm, and by the time you reach the gate to leave all the exits will be swarming with school guardians. You can't win today.'

'You're a fool Tanner,' Spiridon practically spat in my face, digging his fingers into my wrist and twisting it painfully. 'You have no idea what's going on, and nobody would believe you if you tried to tell. Breathe a word of this to anybody and I'll see that your position at Court is no longer available when it's time for you to return.'

He pushed me roughly as he released my arm and stalked off to the waiting car. His lackeys followed him and they left with a squeal of tyres.

I stood there alone, wringing my wrist – it was probably sprained – and wondering what the hell had just happened. I didn't care about the threats he made regarding my job. That wasn't consequential. But I did care about the threat to Sonya Karp. For some, unknown reason, Victor Dashkov wanted to see her. He was willing to take her against her will and had given his personal guardians authorisation to erase anybody who stood in their way.

I eventually came to the decision that it would be safer to keep this encounter to myself. Spiridon was partly right. If I tried to tell Ellen Kirova my suspicions she would dismiss them without a second thought. It would be difficult convincing Alberta that guardians trained to protect moroi lives were involved in a kidnapping plot, and I definitely couldn't tell Sonya. She was already worried about being watched. If she found out how close she had come to being taken it would almost certainly trigger an episode of depression and anxiety, and I cared too deeply about her to let that happen.

The only thing to do was watch and wait. Spiridon was competitive and he hated to lose. At some point he would be back for his prize and I would make sure I was there to stop him – with as many of the school guard as I could summon.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sonya seems the most balanced she's ever been – hopefully when she finds out about Dashkov's plans it won't ruin her groove._**

 ** _Did you like Mikhail's sneaky kiss on the cheek? Something's gotta give soon!_**

 ** _Spiridon's character has always interested me. I love that he has no qualms about manipulating his friendships in order to achieve his goals (twisted but great initiative don't you think?!)_**


	15. Ch 15 - PVD

**15\. P.V.D.**

(Sonya POV)

It was the morning of the Dragomir funeral and I had spent the night in my apartment trying to distract myself by watching old horror movies. Probably not the most appropriate choice, but I knew every line off by heart and there was something comforting in the fact that the monsters in the films were way more messed up than me.

The thing was, I was dreading being stuck in a crowd full of strangers looking at a row of coffins. Being around dead bodies made me feel physically ill, and I already felt panicky at the thought of having to make small talk after the service. The only positive to look forward to was that once all of this was all over I might get a chance to see Mikhail again. I'd replayed all of our meetings a dozen times over and while I still wasn't sure exactly where this unexpected friendship was leading, I think I was finally ready to find out.

There was still an hour before I needed to leave the apartment so I headed into the kitchen to make a coffee and that's when I noticed something lying on the floor. I knelt down and picked up the plain white envelope that had been slipped under my door and moved across to sit at the kitchen table. I examined the package suspiciously but the only clue as to its origin was the red wax seal on the back. It looked familiar, definitely royal, but I couldn't remember which family off the top of my head. Slipping my finger under the flap, I broke the seal and slowly pulled out a single sheet of thin paper.

 _Dear Miss Karp,_

 _I trust you are having a magical morning._

 _I am writing to advise you that I require a talented assistant for a long term project, and your particular skills match the position perfectly._

 _You would be serving a very powerful family, and restoring an old house to its former greatness. Please begin arrangements to finalise your current position at The Academy as I would like you to commence work as soon as possible._

 _I encourage you to consider my offer seriously as it will only be open for a short period of time. It would be a shame if you delayed and missed the opportunity to… choose a new and rewarding career._

 _I will be in touch shortly to discuss the particulars._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _P.V.D._

What the hell was this about? I moved over to sit in my armchair and read the letter again, trying to make sense of it. By the time I'd read it through a third time my hands were shaking and I had to put the paper down. I tucked my feet up, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knees.

Whoever P.V.D. was, they were asking me… no, _telling_ me to quit my job so I could work for them. And doing what exactly? As far as anybody else was concerned 'my particular skills' were teaching art history, and being considered generally antisocial and odd. It was true that I did have other skills, powerful ones, but I had been very careful to hide them from anybody else. If this P.V.D. had found out what I was capable of, then this letter was not just a pushy job offer – it was a threat.

I couldn't think of any way my teaching skills were going to 'restore an old family to its former greatness', but my unique magical abilities could definitely give someone an advantage. 'I trust you are having a _magical_ morning' it said right at the top of the letter – so that was it.

 _Somebody knows_ – the thought hit me like a bucket of cold water. Worse still, it sounded like they planned to force me to do their bidding whether I wanted to or not. And they promised to be in touch soon. _Somebody knows, somebody knows._ The words repeated over and over in my mind and I began to unconsciously rock to their rhythm.

Then, out of the blue, an image of Mikhail's face swam into my mind and his voice cut through my rising panic. 'Every problem has a solution,' he instructed, and I clung to the words like a promise. I closed my eyes and focused on his face, breathing slowly and deeply until I was calm enough to think through the options logically.

 _Problem: Finding the safest place to be._

 _Option 1: Run_

 _Outcome: Make it away from The Academy but end up on my own with no protection and no place to go. Sitting duck. Trapped._

 _Option 2: Tell Headmistress Kirova_

 _Outcome: Kirova doesn't believe me. Declares me unfit as a teacher and has me locked up in the sanatorium. Trapped._

 _Option 3: Tell Mikhail_

 _Outcome: Mikhail doesn't believe me. Thinks I'm insane or a liar and doesn't want anything to do with me. Have to endure his looks of contempt and pity every time he is on duty in my class. Trapped._

 _Option 4: Stay put and see what happens._

 _Outcome: Hopefully dozens of guardians and strong magical wards are enough to keep me safe. And if not, then nowhere is probably safe for me anyway._

Logically, it was safest to stay at St. Vladimir's. I was still scared senseless, and the thought of having to leave my room terrified me, but for now I didn't have any better solutions. Thinking about leaving my room suddenly jolted me back into reality and I realised I would need to rush or I'd be late for the Dragomir funeral service.

I threw on a dark grey skirt and a formal black jacket with a ruffled collar, hopping on one foot as I dragged on a pair of black tights. There was no time to do anything with my hair, but I grabbed my favourite beaded necklace and matching earrings before slipping on pair of vintage pumps and hurrying out the door.

It was moroi tradition to hold funerals at the first light of dawn, representing an end and a beginning. This also made it quite exciting for the younger members of the gathering who were normally under curfew by now, and the whole school body had dressed up to attend the service.

There were too many guests to fit in the chapel, so rows of white fold-up chairs had been set out beneath the huge statue of St. Vladimir at the front of the school. A bobbing sea of delicate parasols carried by the Moroi women made it look like a flock of birds had landed in the wide, grassy square, while others wore lace veils to shade their faces from the early morning sun. Some of the men had donned fedora hats but many chose to bare their skin, accepting the discomfort as a sign of respect to the dead.

When the hearses drew up on the gravel driveway, a group of Dragomir and Ivashkov Guardians acted as the pall bearers, processing slowly to the front of the gathered congregation and placing the three coffins on a raised platform. All of the remaining guardians formed a protective ring around the mourners, standing still and silent for the whole service, grieving in their own private way – most people forgot that they had lost someone in the crash too.

After the ceremony it would have been traditional for the relatives and close friends of the departed to attend the grave-side for an intimate final farewell, but in this case, arrangements had been made for the bodies of the Dragomirs to be flown back to Pennsylvania for burial at their family plot. With nowhere else to be, the mourners lingered in St. Vladimir's Square, mingling with one another to share condolences or quietly gossip about Princess Vasilisa, last of her line.

I planned to make a quick exit from the throng but as I weaved through the crowd back towards the school buildings I found my path blocked by a very insistent hand. It gripped my shoulder in a way that would have looked comforting to the other guests, except the fingers dug in so firmly they made me wince.

'Good day to you, Miss Karp,' purred the old man, and I felt a hysterical fear flood through me as I recognised him. Prince Dashkov – Victor Dashkov. I stared at him dumbly but all I could see were the initials P.V.D. written at the bottom of the threatening note that had been slipped under my door. This was the man who expected me to do his bidding. Every fibre in me wanted to get away but he wouldn't release his grip on me. I was trapped.

'Prince Dashkov,' I greeted him formally, with the faintest tremble in my voice. 'My deepest condolences to you and your family.'

Though they weren't directly related, the royal families liked to put on a great show of solidarity when one of their own was killed, and it was common practice for any royal to enter into full mourning for somebody who had only yesterday been considered a political rival.

'It is a terrible loss for us all,' he replied with excessive sentimentality, 'and especially difficult for those of us who already hear death's chilly fingers rapping at the door.'

I wasn't sure how to reply so I stood there silently, biding my time until I saw an opportunity to get away.

'But – enough about me,' he crooned. 'How have you been going, Miss Karp?'

'Fine thank you,' I replied thinly, glancing away to avoid his intense gaze.

'You must realise I have followed your career with interest for some time now – kept an eye on things, you might say – and you know, it's amazing what little eyes see when people think nobody is looking. I hear you've been quite busy lately?'

He grabbed my hands and drew them up to his mouth, hovering over my fingers like a hungry vulture.

'A little bird told me you've been helping Dr. Olendzki – a girl fell out of a window and you made her all better. It must be wonderful to have such healing hands.' He kissed the back of my fingers, his beady eyes staring greedily into mine.

I tried to snatch my hands away from him but his grip was surprisingly strong. I _thought_ I'd seen somebody watching me from behind the chapel after I'd healed Rose, but I figured it was just another one of the shadow creatures that haunted me from the darkness. Who had he sent to spy on me?

Prince Dashkov sighed dreamily to himself. 'Just think how beneficial such a skill would be if you shared it with the world. A pity you chose to be a teacher instead, but I'm sure if the right job opportunity came along you would leap the chance to be more… useful.'

There was a threatening glint in his eyes and I glanced around furtively, looking for an exit, any excuse to escape.

 _He knew. He knew about my magic and he was just toying with me. Letting me know he knew. I had to get out of there. I wasn't safe._

Just then, a shadow fell across the prince's face, and a familiar voice filtered through my frantic thoughts.

'Excuse me, Prince Dashkov,' Guardian Tanner bowed formally to the old man before turning his attention to me. 'Would you please come with me, Miss Karp? Headmistress Kirova would like to speak with you.'

Without waiting for a response, he turned and stepped a few paces away. I glanced warily up at Prince Dashkov and slid from his clawing grasp.

'I'll see you again soon, Miss Karp,' he called after me.

Without looking back, I quickened my pace to catch up with the retreating figure of the guardian – my guardian angel.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Victor Dashkov has shown his hand – poor Sonya. You've probably already guessed who he's been using to spy on Sonya, but she still has no idea. Lucky Mikhail was there to save her again._**

 ** _There's nothing really to explain in this chapter, except maybe to say I thought it was funny that a vampire would watch horror movies to calm her nerves :-)_**


	16. Ch 16 - Nothing Left to Hide

**16\. Nothing Left to Hide**

(Sonya POV)

'This way, quickly,' was all Guardian Tanner said to me as he took me by the elbow, steering me deftly through the crowd of mourners until we were free of the throng. I felt numb, like I was in shock, and didn't resist as Mikhail directed me towards the lake at the far end of the grounds and led me to a private seat at the heart of the memorial gardens.

'Where is Madam Kirova?' I asked weakly when I was seated on the bench, feelings of confusion and anxiety coursing through me like a drug.

Mikhail ignored my question, taking several paces in each direction to survey the area carefully before coming to sit beside me, apparently satisfied we hadn't been followed.

'Are you alright Sonya? Can you tell me what happened?' His words were a request, but the tone of his voice made it feel more like a command. 'You looked so frightened I had to intervene. Did the prince threaten you?' He picked up my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'I'm fine now,' I said, removing my hand from his in a show of independence, but I wasn't fine and we both knew it.

I knotted my fingers together in a tight ball, secretly panicking as I tried to come to terms with the situation. I needed to leave The Academy, maybe the state. I needed to get as far from Victor Dashkov as I could – somewhere so far away that he would never be able to find me.

'Sonya,' Mikhail's voice broke through my frantic thoughts and my eyes snapped back to meet his. He looked at me intensely, as if he was trying to understand what I was thinking. 'I'm a guardian, Sonya. It's my job to protect you. Please tell me what's going on. You need to trust me.'

'You're not my personal guard,' I replied, looking away to hide the fear that lurked in my eyes. 'You don't have to care about me.'

'But I do care about you, Sonechka,' he declared softly, reaching out with one finger and turning my head so I couldn't avoid him any longer. 'I care about you more than you could know.'

My eyes widened in surprise to hear him call me by my pet-name and my breaths became shallower as the true meaning of his words finally began to sink in. Even if I'd doubted what he was saying, the proof was written across his aura. This man didn't just care about me the way a guardian felt responsible for his charge – it was far more personal than that, more intimate. As I took in Mikhail's worried expression I realised the true depth of his affection, and my heart raced as a surge of vulnerability and desire coursed through me. I wanted to sink into those piercing blue eyes and give myself over to him - but I couldn't do this right now. This was the worst possible timing. I was ready to bolt and I couldn't let him ruin his career by getting involved with me.

'You can't,' I said simply, my heart sinking. 'I'd only cause you trouble. I'm leaving anyway, as soon as I can get out of here.' My fingers flew unconsciously to my face and I began to scratch nervously at my temples.

He grabbed both of my wrists gently but firmly and brought them to his chest.

'Stop it! I'm not letting you slip away from me,' he exclaimed. 'What does Prince Dashkov hold over you? What have done that's so bad you have to run away?'

I pulled my arms away roughly and stood up to face him. 'You don't understand!' I cried, waving my hands erratically, my thin thread of control suddenly snapping. 'It's not something I have done. It's what I _can_ do. It's who I am.'

'What can you do?' he pleaded urgently. 'Whatever it is, it's okay with me. I'm here for you no matter what. Just help me understand.'

 _Fine_ , I thought. _Let's see what you think when you know_ _the truth_.

I looked around and my eyes came to rest on a row of cherry blossom trees that led through the garden. It was already mid-March, but last winter had been a cold one and the tiny buds were still tightly closed. I walked up and placed my hand on the trunk of closest tree, closing my eyes and breathing gently. A moment later the buds swelled and lengthened, bursting into sprays of delicate white blossoms that set the branches waving gently under their weight.

'Good God!' I heard Mikhail whisper a prayer of wonder, and I turned to see him looking blankly at the tree, overwhelmed by what he had seen. The man slowly thawed into life. 'But this is amazing, Sonya,' he advanced towards me. 'You have such a beautiful gift.'

'It's not beautiful – it's unnatural. I'm a freak.' I was already trembling from the exertion of using my magic, huddling into myself as I waited for the burnout to take its full force.

'You're an angel,' he breathed, reaching out a hand to stroke my cheek, his jacket sleeve pulling up slightly to reveal the edge of a bandage on his wrist.

'You don't understand. There's more,' I cried, swatting his hand away before he could touch me.

There was only one way he was going to comprehend how bad the situation really was. I would have to show him. If he couldn't handle it I was leaving anyway. I could find a new place to live where nobody knew me, where nobody knew about my powers. I summoned all of the courage I had left within me and looked up at him, struggling to hold back tears as he gazed back at me with love and hurt in his eyes.

'Take off your jacket and sit down,' I commanded grimly. He frowned but followed my request when he saw the insistence on my face. I noticed him wince slightly as he shrugged his left arm out of the sleeve but he didn't make a sound. As he turned to drape his jacket over the back of the bench-seat I noticed how his white shirt clung to the tight muscles on his back and my pulse accelerated.

 _Control yourself_ , I thought frantically. _He won't want you after this. Just get it over and done with and you can leave this place behind you._

When Mikhail was settled I walked over to the bench and sat close beside him. Reaching down, I took his left hand and cradled it in my lap, carefully undoing the button on the cuff of his sleeve and pushing the fabric further up his arm.

'What happened here?' I asked a little more gently, brushing my fingers over the dressing that covered his wrist.

'Nothing. It's fine,' he replied automatically.

'So you have secrets too,' I said sadly, and I felt the sting of tears prickling at the back of my eyes once more.

'It's just a sprain,' he began, but he stopped talking when I started to remove the bandage, unwrapping it one layer at a time until his bare skin rested in my hands. Without thinking, I let my fingers trace up his palm, wrapping around the back of his hand as I lightly stroked his swollen wrist with my thumb.

'It looks sore,' I said, glancing up at him, and immediately wished I hadn't. His eyes were dark with emotion and his chest rose and fell unsteadily. As my eyes lingered on his face he parted his lips to speak but then closed them again, waiting to see what I would do next.

I quickly returned my attention to his injured wrist. Closing both of my hands over the sprain, I shut my eyes and focused on the point of connection; the sensation of my palms on his wrist, the fine hairs on his arm, the twitch of his muscles, the throb of his pulse and the hardness of the bones underneath. I exhaled slowly, visualising our molecules merging, our bodies melting into one, until I felt the warmth of my skin run into his. He gasped and pulled his hand away.

There was a long silence as Mikhail stared down at his arm. He began making slow circles with his wrist, massaging it with his fingers and testing its strength. It was clear that the swelling had disappeared and there was no pain.

I watched Mikhail's expression alternate between confusion and disbelief as he tried to wrap his head around what just happened, but eventually I couldn't bear the silence any more. 'See?' I whispered. 'I'm not normal.'

He looked up at me like he'd forgotten I was there then swiftly gripped my shoulders. 'You are amazing,' he breathed. 'It's a miracle. Imagine what you could do with this power. How many people you could help.'

'No, Mikhail. It's a curse,' I nearly shouted, struggling to stay in control as the magic use began to take its full effect on me. 'Every time I give away some light, a bit of darkness seeps into me. The more I use it, the darker I become. If anybody finds out about my power they will want me to use it over and over again, and I'm not strong enough to do that.'

Suddenly I had an urgent need to confide in this man – to test him and see if he could handle the real me. I grabbed his shirt tightly in my fists, my voice cracking in desperation.

'You have to understand, Misha. I used to be happy – I used to be _normal_. I didn't know what this magic would do to me. It's already planted a darkness in my soul, and one day that darkness will eat me up until there's nothing left.'

Tears began to roll down my face as I looked into his eyes, frantically searching for any sign that he understood what I was saying. The next thing I knew was the feeling of his arms wrapping around me and he drew me close, pressing me to his chest and holding me tightly until my gasping breaths began to level out into shaky sniffles.

'My Sonechka,' he whispered into my hair. 'I won't let that happen to you. I won't let anything or anyone harm you. We'll figure this out together. I'll share the darkness with you. I'll keep you safe.'

Something about the sincerity of his words triggered a physical reaction in my body, and I felt a growing sense of calm settle upon me. It was like when my healing power went into his wrist, but this time it was his soothing power cleansing my spirit. I raised my head from his chest and looked up at him in quiet wonder as I felt the last tendrils of darkness fade away. Mikhail was right there in front of me, his eyes filled with assurance, acceptance and love.

'I believe you,' I whispered, and that's when he kissed me.

The moment his lips sank into mine, any last reservations fell away and I gave into him, knowing there was nothing left to hide. He'd seen who I really was and he still wanted me. He knew what I was capable of and he still wanted me in his life. Most importantly, I realised that I trusted him and I wanted him as well – more than anything I'd wanted in my life. I let one hand slide up to caress his cheek and pressed my body closer, losing myself in his kiss.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'll admit – this is my favourite chapter so far. We get to see Sonya being powerful, vulnerable, magical and sensual (she's good at multi-tasking) :-)_**

 ** _Mikhail finally makes Sonya understand the depth of his feelings for her - swoon._** ** _Misha & his Sonechka have started their relationship slow, all of their little smiles and touches finally leading to a real kiss…and I'm happy to tell you, the best things are yet to come! Bring on the steamy scenes!_**


	17. Ch 17 - Old Man's Logic

_**If you love to hate Victor Dashkov, here's the chapter for you!**_

* * *

 **17\. Old Man's Logic**

(Mikhail POV)

Our stolen moments in the garden by the lake couldn't last forever – the sun was steadily climbing, making it uncomfortable for Sonya to be outside, and it was essential that I get a few hours of sleep before my next shift. Many of the guests would be heading home later this evening and the school guardians would be required to oversee their safe departure.

I delivered Sonya back to her apartment, quickly checking the room was secure before pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering promises to meet her again soon. It had been a long, stressful morning for everybody, for Sonya most of all, and I hoped she would be able to find some peace.

As I entered my own apartment I noticed the morning sunlight streaming through the window shutters and I realised that, after back-to-back shifts and then the funeral, I'd been awake for over thirty-eight hours. I walked over to adjust the shades and peeled off my uniform, changing into a T-shirt and a pair of boxers before slumping down onto the couch.

My mind instantly returned to the events of the last few hours. Emotions fought within me as I thought about the strange and amazing powers Sonya had revealed to me, as well as the desperation in her voice when she explained the dark toll the magic took on her mind and body.

Now I understood the reason behind the scratches on her face when I found her disoriented in her classroom only a few weeks ago. As far as I understood it, a little bit of Sonya's positive energy was drained away every time she used her powers, and the destructive effects would multiply the more she used her magic. I finally realised why she was afraid of being watched. She was terrified that somebody might discover her secret and want to take advantage of her powers, sentencing her to a life of darkness and despair. Maybe somebody like Victor Dashkov. After my altercation with Spiridon in the carpark and witnessing the tense conversation between Sonya and Victor after the funeral, it seemed likely that the prince knew something about Sonya's abilities. He was willing to kidnap her and was happy for me to be killed in order to get to his prize. And now I think I'd figured out why.

It was common knowledge that Prince Dashkov suffered from a rare condition known as Sandovsky's Syndrome. It was a debilitating disease that made him old before his time and precluded him from running for the throne. If he could convince Sonya to heal him he would not only be free from the pain of his illness, but free to pursue his political career and return himself to throne contention. Putting myself in his shoes I imagined the old man's logic and a sick feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. With Sonya at his side, Victor Dashkov never had to suffer from any illness again. She would become his personal 'get out of jail free' card, no matter the cost to her. I couldn't let it happen. I _wouldn't_ let it happen. I would find a way to keep her safe.

The stress that had slowly crept up on me over the last few days suddenly threatened to overwhelm me and I massaged the bridge of my nose, feeling mentally and emotionally exhausted. But then, through the haze of tiredness and uncertainty, a single image snapped into view – the look of trust on Sonya's face as she sat on that garden bench, when she said she believed I would take care of her.

From the first day I saw Sonya Karp I wanted to know more about her, and as she gradually let me see glimpses of her true character my curiosity soon built into something far more personal. I couldn't explain why, but I had no doubts about the strength of my feelings for her and I was ready to give my life for this woman. Even so, I didn't want to frighten her away by declaring the extent of my affection too soon. At least now she knew I wanted to be there for her and she trusted me. She knew I had feelings for her and she returned my kiss.

I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes, replaying every detail; the warmth of her lips that fit perfectly into mine, the saltiness of the tears on her skin, the small breath she took when I reached for her and the sigh when my tongue brushed against hers. The romantic in me was in ecstasy, already dreaming of our next encounter, but a voice of reason interrupted my thoughts. Sonya had already been through so much, and it was possible that the next time I saw her all of the barriers we had broken down today would be back again. I wanted her to open up to me about all of her hopes and fears but I realised this level of trust was something that would take time – maybe years – to build. The most important thing I could do now was to show her I was worthy of her trust.

My mind was becoming foggy but my last thought before drifting off into sleep was clear as crystal. I was prepared to wait for her as long as it took. I would be whatever she needed me to be, whenever she needed it. And until she came to me, I would meet her again and again in that garden in my dreams.

Some hours later I blinked groggily awake at the sound of my alarm. I must have fallen asleep on the couch and I groaned as I stood up, feeling the muscles in my neck clench painfully. There was barely enough time to change and drink a protein shake before I was due at the guardian station to receive my orders for the day.

Alberta was already there, along with thirty or so other dhampirs who weren't already carrying out their scheduled duties. When the last person arrived, the captain stepped to the front of the group and commenced the meeting.

'Thank you all for your help co-ordinating the funeral service and for ensuring our guests have been well looked after during their stay.' Alberta didn't need to raise her voice as her presence alone commanded everyone's attention. 'I have just been informed that a number of our visitors will be staying on until the end of the week at the invitation of Queen Tatiana, who plans to hold a royal banquet in honour of the Dragomir family. I realise you are all tired after the extra shifts you've put in over the past few weeks, but I must ask you to give a little more. I can only say that your service has exceeded expectations and you are a credit to our profession. When this is all over, I think you will all have earnt a good break and the drinks will be on me.'

Everybody cheered, a rare moment of relief in the current pressurised atmosphere, then quietened down quickly to receive the daily duties.

'Stan. I'd like you to oversee the transfer of the coffins to the airport. The drivers are all aware of their duties and are waiting for you at the front gates. Here are the details you need,' she handed him a folder and released him from the meeting before continuing. 'Alan. Can you relieve Celeste at the elementary campus? She's pulled double shifts four times in the last five days, and I think she is entitled to a break.'

The orders went on, and I listened quietly until I heard my own name called. 'Mikhail. Your services have been personally requested by one of the royal guests. You must have made quite an impression,' she raised an eyebrow suggestively before continuing. 'Prince Dashkov would like you to assist his party in their preparations to leave campus tonight. The prince has asked to meet you in Dashkov Hall. If you finish up before midnight report back to me and so I can update your orders.' She dismissed me and continued on with her task.

I crossed the campus towards the main school building, taking several detours to give myself time to think. What did Victor Dashkov expect to gain from meeting me? I'd already proven to Spiridon that it was pointless to try anything on campus, and the old man was too frail to attempt any physical action against me himself. It had to be something else. I circled around the moroi staff wing and saw a light on in Sonya's apartment. At least I knew she was safe. There was nothing else I could do to prepare for my encounter with the prince so I headed past the cafeteria and climbed the wide, stone staircase to the upper level of the royal wing.

St. Vladimir's Academy was originally built by the twelve royal families. As the school grew in numbers it also grew in size, with many additional classrooms being added over the years. The entire guardian complex was a relatively new area of the school – only eighty years old – and the elementary campus was practically an afterthought built in the 1990's.

Over time the original school building was re-purposed with office spaces, and the entire east wing was set aside – one room for each of the twelve royal families – as a memorial to the founders of the school. Each family was permitted to decorate their room as they desired and could use it for private meetings, parties or accommodation whenever they came to visit the school.

Walking into Dashkov Hall, my eyes were immediately drawn to the walls, covered from top to bottom in trophies, banners and pictures that showed the history of the great Dashkov line. The prince himself was waiting for me among his relics, sitting in an easy chair in the far corner of the vast room. I approached him promptly, keeping a professional detachment to my manner.

'How may I be of service, Prince Dashkov?' I asked, inclining my head with respect.

'Aah. Mikhail Tanner,' he droned. 'I'm so pleased you could come. Here, sit by me,' and he patted the chair beside him.

I sat down stiffly on the edge of the high-backed chair, not wanting to appear too casual.

'Relax, boy. It's not contagious,' he joked, thinking I was concerned by his drawn, sickly appearance. 'Sandovsky's Syndrome is a real bastard but you can only contract it if you are a moroi so you have nothing to fear from me.'

I shifted a little further back in the chair to satisfy him but kept my back upright and my feet firmly on the floor. If Spiridon suddenly appeared I didn't want to be vulnerable, sprawled back on the cushions.

'I'm sure you've been informed that I'm leaving tonight,' the prince began when I was settled. 'It's a shame that I will miss the Dragomir banquet, but all this mourning pays a heavy toll on my health and I need to be back among the comforts of home.'

I nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

'There is just one thing I want to discuss with you before I go,' his hand fumbled with something on the low table beside him and I instinctively tensed my core muscles – ready to leap up and defend myself against the potential threat – until I realised he was only reaching for a photo frame.

'See here,' he pointed at the two faded images. 'My father Trenton and my mother Elsie.'

'They make a handsome couple,' I replied politely, still waiting to find out why he had sent for me.

'They were,' he nodded thoughtfully. 'Father is still alive of course, but my mother died when she was only thirty-five. An unfortunate accident, not an illness like mine,' he added hastily.

'She always wanted the best for me, you know?' he rambled on. 'She had great dreams for me – even hoped I might be king one day – but now I've been afflicted with this damn sickness I won't have the chance to fulfil her dying wish.' The old man peered across at me and I detected a calculating look behind his otherwise innocent expression.

'I'm sorry for your suffering,' I offered coolly.

'I know you're not a fool Guardian Tanner, and that's why I wanted to speak with you man to man. It is ungentlemanly to withhold one's true intentions in these matters.'

'What matters, exactly,' I asked, trying to force him to his point.

Victor Dashkov dropped the niceties and launched his assault.

'I saw the way you looked at Sonya Karp after the funeral this morning. You think she is the one for you – maybe you even think she returns your affections. But I must counsel you to desist.'

His voice became softer and more sinister as he continued, and I struggled to remain seated as the rage built up inside me.

'You may believe you've stumbled on something special in the Karp woman,' he confided, 'but I found her first. You're a handsome boy – if it's a pair of shapely legs you desire, I'm sure you will have no trouble finding another low-born moroi willing to give herself to you, but my needs are more specific, you see? I can't have anybody but her.'

I gripped the arms of my chair to stop myself from lashing out at the old man who was sitting there so weak and vulnerable, yet so self-assured.

'There's no need to do anything foolish, Tanner. I intend to treat her very well. She will want for nothing. If you really care about her, let her go without a fight. The longer you pursue her, the harder it will be on her when she comes to my side.'

'Is that all, Prince Dashkov, or are there any guardian duties you would like me to carry out for you?' I asked through clenched teeth.

'Oh, I think that's enough for now,' he replied happily. 'I'll be out of your hair soon enough, but I thought it was only polite to warn you that next time I come to St. Vladimir's I intend to take our special friend with me when I leave. It's probably best that you don't get too attached. You are free to go,' he indicated towards the door.

I stared at him incredulously, just for a moment, then forced myself to walk away. The old man thought he had power over me, but he was wrong. As a guardian I had been taught to believe that _'they come first'_ , but in this case I had to draw the line. Royal or not, Victor Dashkov had no more claim to Sonya than I did. I refused to be bullied into leaving her - there was _nobody_ alive that would stop me from protecting the woman I loved.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The beauty of Victor Dashkov's character is that he really believes he is entitled to take what he wants – arrogant old sod. I'm sure he would think his claim on Sonya was more important than Mikhail's – world domination beats true love, right?_**

 ** _Mikhail, on the other hand, is really starting to dig his heels in, ignoring the conventional guardian way of bowing to moroi royalty in order to protect his lover. I think this is the start of him breaking free of society's rules – and why he will have no problems abandoning his post to hunt for Sonya later when things don't go as planned._**


	18. Ch 18 - First World Problem

**18\. First World Problem**

(Sonya POV)

When classes resumed the night after the funeral it felt like things were finally beginning to settle down again. Many of the guests had headed home, and those who were staying on for Queen Tatiana's banquet kept to their royal quarters most of the time, or took short trips off-campus to catch up on shopping and gossip with their friends. I'd received an invitation to the royal banquet, along with the rest of the moroi teachers, but I had absolutely no intention of going. Even with Victor Dashkov gone, I couldn't think of anything worse than having to dress up and mix with a room full of royals for a whole morning.

Being back in the classroom was a welcome change after the unexpected break from lessons, and the first night of teaching practically flew by. At the end of the final class I tidied up my desk, feeling quietly satisfied that I had a purpose once more. I was just getting ready to head back to my apartment when I was startled by a knock at the door. It was a student – she looked quite young, and I didn't remember seeing her in any of my classes before.

'Hello Miss Karp,' she announced in a sing-song voice. 'Headmistress Kirova would like to see you in her office before you go home.' She giggled nervously then bounced her way back out into the hallway. 'See you later,' she called out over her shoulder as she made her way out of the room.

 _An unexpected trip to the boss's office is never a good thing_ , I thought to myself. I locked the classroom and made my way towards the administration building with a slight sense of dread.

'I've heard that you are planning not to attend the royal banquet this weekend,' Headmistress Kirova began the moment I entered. 'A lot of effort has gone into preparing this dinner in honour of the Dragomir family, God rest their souls, and Queen Tatiana will be present. I'm expecting all of my staff to be there and pay their respects.'

'But there will be so many people there. I don't think I will be able to cope. I'm really not cut out for that kind of thing,' I protested, my voice rising slightly in pitch as my anxiety level increased. I'd barely made it through the funeral – surely I didn't have to sit through another formal function so soon, especially one where there would be copious amounts drinking and dancing.

'Pull yourself together, woman. I'm asking you to go to a party, not deliver the welcoming address.'

There was no way she would ever understand. I closed my mouth and resolved to sit through her lecture. I could just pretend to be sick on the night.

'The other staff all give up their personal time to attend important social events, and it's not fair for you stay home while the rest of us do all the work entertaining our royal guests,' her tirade continued. 'And for God's sake, buy yourself a nice dress. You've worn the same skirt-jacket combination for years now, and if I have to see it one more time I might just rip it off you in front of everybody, queen or no queen.'

The thought of being stripped in public was about as bad as it could get. _If anybody is undressing me, it won't be you Kirova_ , I thought snakily, then blushed when I realised there was one person who I wouldn't mind taking my clothes off for me.

'And one more thing,' the headmistress continued. 'If you're planning on backing out at the last minute and assuming I won't notice, you're dead wrong. If I don't see you at the banquet personally you will find yourself without a job come Monday morning. Do you understand?' her voice was hard and I didn't doubt the resolve in her cold, unfeeling eyes.

I nodded dumbly, shocked at the intensity of her speech.

'Dismissed!' she shrieked, and I hurried out of the room as quickly as I could.

Back in my apartment I paced across the floor, fighting the urge to scratch at a spot just behind my jaw. _What if Victor Dashkov turned up after all? Were there other people working for him that I needed to avoid? Did anybody else know my secret?_

And then another realisation hit me – I had nothing to wear. It had been years since I'd attended an event that required formal-wear, and I wasn't sure I had the confidence to pull it off. A first world problem, to be sure, but on top of my other worries it felt like a disaster.

 _Maybe there was something I already owned that I could mix and match for the occasion?_ I looked desperately through my wardrobe hoping for inspiration only to discover the depressing truth. Ellen Kirova was right. All I could find were sensible skirts and blouses, a few jackets and a drawer-full of casual exercise gear.

I closed the wardrobe door in frustration and flopped down face-first on the couch. I considered getting drunk. I considered running away. Then I finally forced myself to face up to the truth – there was no way to avoid it any longer… I would have to get myself a dress.

I looked up at the clock on the wall - it was nearly dawn. I couldn't bother any of my moroi colleagues as they would be heading to bed soon, not that I was particular friends with any of them anyway, and I wasn't comfortable driving off-campus by myself, away from the protection provided by the school's wards and guardians. I wracked my brain for a minute then found the solution to my problem, my pulse quickening in nervous anticipation as I set my plan into action.

Heading back to the wardrobe, I selected an outfit made up of the least boring clothes I could find. I matched a camel-coloured tunic with a pair of dark leggings and wrapped my favourite pashmina around my shoulders before taking a quick look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was nothing special but it would do. I steeled myself for the mission ahead and made my way out the door.

Ten minutes later I was at the main Guardian office.

'How can I help you Miss Karp?' the man at the front desk asked politely as I approached his station.

'I need to speak to Guardian Tanner about an urgent matter. Is he on duty?' I tried my best to sound authoritative.

'He knocked off thirty minutes ago and won't be back on shift until 5:00pm. You're welcome to try his quarters if it can't wait until then. He's in flat fourteen on the ground floor,' the guardian indicated across to the two-storey building on the opposite side of the gym. I thanked the man for his help then found my way to Mikhail's room, hesitating briefly before knocking on the door.

Nobody answered, and after a second try I was about to turn away when I finally heard footsteps and the door opened. Mikhail looked like he'd just gotten out of bed – I'd probably just disturbed the first proper sleep he'd had in a week – and I would have felt guilty except I was too preoccupied by the sight of him in boxer shorts and a singlet. I'd never seen this much of his body on display before and I knew the image of his tightly muscled shoulders and strong, toned legs would stay with me for a very long time.

'Sonya. This is an unexpected pleasure,' he greeted me with a sleepy smile, unfazed by my wide-eyed stare. 'Would you like to come in?'

'No thanks Mikhail,' I replied, hovering nervously from one foot to the other. 'I actually came to ask if you'd mind doing me a favour, but it looks like I've woken you.'

'It's no problem – I can always sleep later,' he said good-naturedly, running his fingers through his hair to neaten it up. 'What can I do to help?'

I cringed internally as I formed the next words. 'I have to go shopping. Do you think you could drive me into town? I'm so sorry to bother you when you've had such a busy week, but it's an emergency.'

He raised an eyebrow in mock amusement. 'An emergency, you say? And you need to go _right_ now?' he clarified.

I nodded, and bit my lip in apology.

He chuckled. 'Wait there a second. I'll just throw on some clothes and I'll be with you.'

A few minutes later he emerged again, this time wearing a pair of dark jeans and a charcoal-blue V-necked sweater that brought out a new depth of colour of his clear, blue eyes. He locked his apartment and we crunched our way together down the gravel driveway towards the staff carpark. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairwell, I headed towards the row of Jeeps reserved for guardian use, but Mikhail shook his head silently and took me by the elbow, steering me further down the row of vehicles. He stopped when we arrived at a low, black classic car and grinned broadly at my expression.

'What do you think?' he asked, his eyes sparkling with the excitement of a young boy with his favourite toy.

I knew absolutely nothing about cars but I could tell that this one was something special.

'It's beautiful,' I replied, reaching my hand out to run it over the smooth lines of the chassis.

'Uh-uh,' he tutted, removing my hand from the glossy black paintwork. 'No fingerprints please,' he cautioned, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the keys. I expected him to drop my hand but instead of letting go he looped his fingers through mine, setting my heart racing.

'What is it exactly?' I asked, my voice catching slightly as I felt him stroke my hand lightly with his thumb. This man had a way of making me feel safe and completely exposed at the same time.

'The other woman in my life,' he announced with a smug expression, walking me around the front of the car to the passenger side. The round, silver headlamps and grill gleamed against the dark paintwork, and the heavily tinted windscreen gave away none of the secrets within.

'She is one of a kind – a classic 70's Russian Volga combined with a BMW V6.' He turned his admiring gaze from the car to me. 'She is beautiful and mysterious, and I don't get much time to spend with her either,' he said softly, unlocking the door with his free hand and swinging it open for me.

I was expecting retro dials and the smell of old leather but when I looked inside the car it was modern and luxurious. I sank into the soft, cream leather seat, and relaxed back against the headrest, not even wasting my time trying to figure out what all of the lights and buttons on the dash were for. Mikhail slung himself into the driver's seat beside me, his head nearly touching the roof, and placed the key in the ignition.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Ready,' I replied, smiling at his enthusiasm.

The engine kicked into life with a low, warm growl that quickly subsided into a throaty purr. I wrinkled my nose at the faint smell of diesel fuel and took a sharp breath in when he suddenly put his foot hard to the ground, reversing out with a squeal of tires.

As we approached the main gates of The Academy, Mikhail wound down his window and exchanged a few words to the guardian on duty – I'd seen him at the masterclass last week but didn't know his name. The young man laughed amiably as they spoke and signalled for another guardian to open the gates and allow us through. In only a matter of minutes we were on the road, and the further we distanced ourselves from St. Vladimir's the more comfortable I felt. So much had happened at school over the last few weeks and I felt glad to get away from it all. I slipped lower into the seat and let out a sigh of relief, leaving all of my worries behind me.

'That's it - you just relax and enjoy the drive,' my chauffer smiled over at me. 'I have to warn you about one thing, though,' he looked at me seriously.

'What's that?' I frowned in concern.

'My music player is only loaded with progressive rock and metal!' He chuckled at my horrified expression and turned the sound up to give me the full effect of the subwoofers in the back before lowering the volume again so we could talk.

'So why the emergency shopping trip?' Mikhail enquired as we hit the I-90 and headed east towards Missoula, enjoying the quiet freedom of the road and one another's company.

'Ellen Kirova said I have to buy an evening gown for Sunday's banquet or she'll fire me,' I explained dryly, looking daggers at the road ahead.

He burst out laughing. 'Now that's not something you hear every day!'

I looked at him with annoyance and considered punching his arm, then realised how childish I was being. 'Okay, I guess it is kind of funny when you say it out loud, but I swear I'm telling the truth. That woman is crazy,' I retorted, cracking a smile of my own.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The next few chapters reference some of my favourite scenes from the original Vampire Academy series._**

 ** _I love how bitchy they made Kirova in the movie & have tried to portray her the same way in her scene with Sonya._**

 ** _Later in the chapter, Sonya turning up at Mikhail's apartment is a call back to Rose turning up at Dimitri's place after the ball in Book 1. If only Sonya had a charmed necklace too (but then we wouldn't be going on a shopping trip after all)!_**

 ** _I was looking up vintage Russian cars and found Mikhail's ride – somebody actually spliced together two cars to create this Volga/BMW – you can check out pictures if you Google: English Russia Volga-m6_**


	19. Ch 19 - Road Trip

**_If you consider yourself an expert on Moroi royals, have fun looking out for all the references in this chapter!_**

* * *

 **19\. Road Trip**

(Mikhail POV)

I couldn't quite believe it... I was just dreaming of Sonya and then she suddenly appeared at my door. I didn't care that I hadn't slept properly in weeks and was standing there unshaven and only half-dressed – whatever she wanted from me, my answer was yes.

Now, half an hour later, a quiet sense of elation was rising in my chest as I glanced over at the beautiful creature from my dream who was seated in the passenger seat of my car, staring out at the lightening sky ahead of us. This was the first time we'd ever really been alone together without the chance of being interrupted. We were free.

The ambient sound of electronic strings against a backdrop of driving percussion pulsed through the car, and I smiled as I caught sight of Sonya in my peripheral vision, one eyebrow raised sardonically at my choice of music. This woman had invaded my mind and stolen my heart but even she couldn't change my taste in music. I reached forward to turn the volume down a little further then settled back into my seat contentedly. There was nothing I'd like more than to reach across and hold her hand but there was no rush. Our drive would last the better part of three hours, followed by the shopping adventure and then the return journey. She was stuck with me – for better or for worse.

'So have you been to many banquets in your time at St. Vladimir's?' I enquired, eager to use the long drive to find out more about the mysterious woman beside me.

'I haven't been to a royal banquet since I was twenty-one, and that experience was traumatic enough,' she replied with an exaggerated shudder.

'Why? What happened?' I asked curiously, pleased that she seemed relaxed and ready to talk.

'Queen Ekaterina decided to hold a banquet in honour of the young royals returning home from college for the spring break,' she began, glancing across at me as she played with her scarf. 'Clearly I wasn't a royal, but I took several of the same classes as one of the Voda girls so I was sent an invite too.'

Her voice was quiet but clear, becoming more animated as the story progressed.

'My cousin Emily took me shopping and made sure I was ready from my eyelashes down to my toenails, and I arrived at the banquet hall feeling like a princess. But as soon as the doors swung open and I entered that room full of royalty I knew I was an imposter.'

The scarf dropped from Sonya's fingers and she began to wave her hands to add emphasis her words.

'I never thought I could feel so alone in a crowd of people. It's not that I didn't recognise anybody – I just had no idea what to say or how to behave. Everybody was so poised and elegant. They all seemed to be intimately acquainted with one-another, flirting and discussing fashionable topics of conversation effortlessly, while I sat off to one side of the hall trying to avoid the unwanted attentions of a drunken Neil Szelsky and the pitying glances of the younger royals who made a point of letting me know that I was in the wrong place. And don't even get me started on the dancing.'

She rolled her eyes then hid her face in her hands, too embarrassed to go on.

'One problem at a time,' I smiled at her gently, brushing my fingers against her arm. When Sonya looked up at me her cheeks were slightly flushed and I found her humiliated expression so endearing I nearly kissed her then and there. _God_ , she was beautiful when she was all worked up.

 _Steady on, Mikhail_ , I reprimanded myself. _Stop thinking with your pants and come up with something useful to say._ I'd been around royals long enough to know the damage that could be caused by their petty social games. Perhaps there was a way I could help Sonya – pass on some small piece of information that would give her an advantage when she walked into the lion's den? _Why not?_ I decided, placing my hand back on the steering wheel.

'I know I'm only a dhampir and I've never been to a royal banquet as a guest, but I have attended hundreds of them in my role as a guardian at Court. Let me tell you something from personal experience; the royals might put on some dignified airs but they all have something to hide. Everybody wears a mask and they only let the world see what they want it to see.'

'I'm not sure I follow,' she said, wrinkling her nose doubtfully. 'They seem pretty convincing to me.'

I glanced over at her, feeling a devious excitement building in my chest. 'Normally I'd consider it poor form for a guardian to share private information about the moroi in his charge, but in this case I think it would be okay for me to…,' I dropped my voice to a conspiratorial whisper, 'divulge a few secrets.'

Her eyes widened in delight and I pressed on, encouraged by her reaction. 'Think of me as your personal spy – what do you want to know?'

Sonya chewed her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she considered my offer. Unlimited access to moroi secrets for the next two hours... So many questions danced behind her eyes and she opened her mouth then closed it again at least three times before she finally spoke up.

'Who is safe to talk to?' she asked carefully.

Of course that would be her first question. Sonya's whole life had been tainted by the overwhelming fear that her magical abilities would be discovered, and after talking with Spiridon and Victor Dashkov I knew that she had good reason to mistrustful of strangers. Even so, I wanted to remind her that she didn't need to be intimidated by everybody she met – that she didn't need to be ruled by her fear.

'Well that depends on your definition of _safe_ ,' I joked, trying lighten the tone of the conversation. 'Princess Arianna Szelsky is one of the more approachable royals. She is the current leader of her family, and is known for her politeness towards non-royals and dhampirs alike. You may not have the chance to speak with her though – many believe she would be a good candidate for queen when Tatiana's reign comes to an end and she will likely be surrounded by her supporters for most of the evening.'

I glanced across and saw Sonya nod to herself, filing the information away for retrieval at a later date.

'If you'd prefer a more lively conversation you could keep your eyes open for Natasha Ozera,' I suggested.

'Natasha?' she interrupted, 'I didn't think she would come to a royal event after what they did to her family.'

The unfortunate events surrounding the staking of Lucas and Moira Ozera were common knowledge, as was the resentment harboured by Natasha towards the majority of the royal circle who had gradually pushed her and her nephew Christian out of favour.

'If it was a normal royal event I'd agree that Natasha wouldn't be likely to attend. But seeing as this banquet is being held in honour of the Dragomir family she might make an exception. If she does show up, though, you can expect some fireworks. She has an opinion on everything from offensive magic-use to legal rights for blood whores. If she ends up talking to Reece Tarus we might need to move the tables aside and set up a containment barrier – it could prove to be extremely entertaining!'

Sonya chuckled at my colourful description then her smile deepened and an unexpected glint appeared in her eyes. 'And what about some dirt?...' she asked wickedly, 'in case I get into trouble and need a bargaining chip.'

I laughed out loud, pleased she was sinking her teeth into the activity.

'Well, keep an eye out for Adrian Ivashkov. He's one of the younger royals so you might not have met him. He is famous for arriving with a few drinks under his belt and keeping the party going from there. As a favourite of the queen he is rarely removed from official functions, and he is known to get quite amorous with the ladies. Some say he takes after his uncle, Prince Rufus, who is always surrounded by women despite the disapproving looks from his wife.'

'You _do_ know your stuff,' she said, impressed.

I paused briefly from my instruction, mentally sifting through all of the intel I'd picked up over the years, trying to find a juicy titbit that could be useful to Sonya (without me having to resort to slander or treason).

'The Badica family are fairly harmless,' I resumed the lesson, 'but some of them are overly keen to brush shoulders with more important families and they take offence if approached by anybody they deem to be 'beneath' them. Ironically, most of the other royals consider them to be insignificant in the scheme of things but they are too proud to see the truth.'

'Sometimes it's easier to admit you're insignificant than to find out from somebody else,' Sonya commented with a wry smile.

I nodded in agreement then remembered one final piece of information that I hoped would be of particular interest.

'But I think my personal favourite is the Lazar family; Eugene is an administrator at the Royal Court but he holds hopes of being headmaster at St. Vladimir's one day. He went up for the position a few years ago but Ellen Kirova won the job. Rumour has it that Queen Tatiana told him if he couldn't control his own daughter. Avery, she failed to see how he expected to control a whole school full of teenagers.'

That one made her stop and think. Sonya would have been a member of staff when the Head Teacher position was advertised. She must have had her own ideas about who should get the top job, and clearly this little piece of news hadn't been made public knowledge.

'Well, that gives me a lot to go on,' she finally replied, a look of confidence spreading across her face. 'Even if I don't use any of the information you've given me, now I won't feel so intimidated when I look them in the eye.'

'Excellent. My job is done,' I grinned, imagining her walking up to Marcella Badica and telling her to get off her high-horse.

'So, next we have to solve your dancing problem,' I went on casually, sneaking a glance at the attractive woman beside me. If I was going to mentor her in relaxation strategies and self-defence techniques it couldn't hurt to include some more pleasurable recreational training in the schedule. I knew Sonya was shy, but I had a feeling she would be a good dancer if she let herself trust me. (And, if I was being honest, I'd take any excuse at this point just for the chance to hold her.)

'I think you've helped enough for one day, Mikhail,' she arched an eyebrow at me coyly, perhaps guessing my thoughts.

There was a lull in the conversation for a short while after that, and I hoped I hadn't made her uncomfortable with the dancing suggestion, but when she spoke up again there was a strange note to her voice - vulnerable and wanting - that sent a quiver through my body.

'Will you be at the banquet?' she asked shyly, avoiding my eyes.

'Yes. Yes I will,' I assured her. 'I'll be serving in an official capacity for the first part of the evening but my shift finishes at 9:00am. I'd be happy to walk you home after that if you'd like?' Before I knew what I was doing my hand drifted from the gearshift to rest on her knee, and I heard her take an unsteady breath then she turned her head to look at me.

'Yes,' she said simply. 'I'd like that.'

Our eyes met for a moment, conveying so many unspoken messages; possibility, desire, promise, trust. I let my thumb stroke the soft fabric of her leggings and squeezed her leg lightly before consciously dragged myself away from her gaze, moving my hand to grip the steering wheel and returning my attention to the road – my immediate task was getting Sonya to the shops safely and if I kept thinking about what might happen after the banquet I was definitely going to cause an accident.

The rest of the trip passed quickly, alternating between light conversation and companionable silence until we came across a sign at the side of the road that read; " _Welcome to Missoula – the discovery continues_."

'We're nearly there,' I announced, feeling strangely sad that our drive had come to an end, until I remembered that the fun was just about to begin. 'Are you ready to do some shopping?'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This scene links back to the road trip Rose & Dimitri took at the start of Frostbite on their way to the Badica residence. The only difference is that Romitri were at a point of denying their relationship, whereas Sonya & Mikhail are ready and willing to see where their relationship will lead. Are you enjoying the building sexual tension?!_**

 ** _I hope you liked all of the references to royal characters from the books/movie - took a bit of research to get that right!_**


	20. Ch 20 - The Dress

**_I dedicate this chapter to all the romantics & the shopaholics out there :-)_**

 ** _Thanks for keeping up the reading - I'd love to hear what you think so far!_**

* * *

 **20\. The Dress**

(Sonya POV)

After a very informative drive we arrived in Missoula and parked in an underground lot before taking the elevator up to the shopping mall above. It felt strange being out in the daytime; stranger still to be surrounded by human teenagers and families all going about their normal lives, completely unaware that a vampire and a trained dhampir killer with a silver stake were walking around in their local shop.

'Normally I'd prefer to have another guardian on duty with me when we're off school-grounds,' Mikhail told me in a hushed voice as he scanned the crowd for threats, 'but it's highly unlikely we will run into any strigoi in broad daylight with this many people around. He thought he was being comforting, but just the mention of strigoi made me shudder.

'Don't worry Sonechka,' he assured me softly, using the pet-name he reserved for when nobody else was listening. 'I'm trained to keep you safe. Stay close to me and I will make sure nothing happens to you.' He folded his long, tan fingers around my own pale hand and I squeezed back, grateful for the reassurance.

'Now where do you want to start?' Mikhail asked as we joined the steady stream of people in the mall, blending in with the happy shoppers as we strolled along hand in hand.

'I honestly have no idea. Shopping's not really my thing,' I winced as I took in the size of the mall and the enormity of the task hit home. 'Let's just start here and work our way to the other end,' I suggested.

'A logical plan,' he agreed with a smile, and we stepped into the first store.

'Buying something special for your wife today, Sir?' the shop assistant asked Mikhail as we passed the front counter, and my heart jumped at her innocent mistake.

Misha flashed her a smile as he squeezed my hand. 'Only the best for this one,' he inclined his head towards me. 'If we find the perfect dress we'll take it.'

The woman bustled off and came back with an armful of gowns for me to try on.

'I'll leave these in the dressing room for you to try. The black one is my favourite – I just know it will look gooooorgeous on you,' she crooned, and I followed her meekly to the change rooms feeling a sense of impending doom.

'How are you going in there, Darl?' the girl's cheery voice drifted over the door as I discarded the third dress she had selected for me.

'Um, okay I guess,' I replied dubiously, before straightening my own clothes and stepping back out into the store.

'Well?' she asked expectantly. 'Was the black one your favourite?'

'I'm not really convinced yet,' I threw a desperate look to Mikhail who intervened on my behalf.

'Don't stress. It's only the first shop we've been to,' he reassured me smoothly. 'We can walk around a bit more then come back when you've made up your mind.' He thanked the shop assistant for her help and led me quickly to the door.

'I don't think I can do that too many times,' I said, already feeling jaded by the experience. 'I haven't bought a proper dress in at least five years. I don't even know what I'm looking for. And besides, they all cost way too much to wear for just one night.'

Mikhail came to a halt and angled me around to face him, placing a hand on each of my shoulders.

'Sonya Karp. We are going shopping. You will find the dress you love. And I will buy it for you. Simple.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' I hissed back, trying not to make a scene. 'You can't buy me a dress. They are too expensive... and it's inappropriate,' I finished weakly.

'There is nothing inappropriate about a man buying a woman a dress,' he retorted. 'I have a right to spend my salary however I like. The only difference is that, unlike you, I believe a good dress is worth the money. Plus, it's traditional to buy a girl a gift on the first date so I'm pretty sure this qualifies.'

 _A date? I guess it was._ _I never guessed I would have Ellen Kirova to thank for finally bringing us together. Still, a formal gown was a bit more extravagant than a bunch of flowers or a box of chocolates. How could I possibly accept?_ I tried to dismiss his arguments, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

'And seeing as the only one of us with a set of car keys I think _I'm_ the one in charge today. If you don't like it you will have to call The Academy and wait for one of the other guardians to come and collect you.'

I was defeated. 'Okay. Your car, your rules I guess,' I conceded ungraciously, then apologised by tentatively wrapping my arm around his waist. Misha looked down at me with an expression of triumph and contentment as his arm slid over my shoulder, dropping a light kiss into my hair before we continued on with our shopping spree as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

We ended up weaving our way from one end of the mall to the other, walking into each store and browsing through every last rack, but I seemed to have no luck finding the right dress. There were plenty that fit me but they just didn't seem… right. A plunge neckline wouldn't be suitable for a school function, and most of the dresses were just ghastly – too bright, too glittery, too short, too see-through.

When I realised we'd been shopping for over two hours I felt it was time to give up. The trip home would take at least two and a half hours, and at this rate Mikhail would barely get four hours sleep before his evening shift started.

'Just one more,' my slave-driver insisted, steering me into a bridal store.

'I don't think this is the right place for us,' I said wearily as I scanned the mannequins covered in yards of white tulle and taffeta. A group of giggling women in pink sparkly veils sipped champagne while their leader flounced about in a hideous puffy, strapless gown. A pair of shop girls _ooh_ ed and _aah_ ed at the bride to be, and I pulled Misha hastily towards the door when a tall, well-manicured man in a waistcoat minced over, blocking our exit.

'And how can I help this beautiful couple?' he asked in a slippery smooth voice.

Mikhail, ever patient, smiled at the man and told him what we were after.

'Oh _daaarling_ ,' he practically sang the words as he flapped his hands flamboyantly and looked me up and down. 'We've just had a new range of formal wear come in, and I have just the thing for you.'

I threw a doubtful glance at Misha and mouthed 'last one' before following the shop assistant to the change room. After a few minutes of struggling with the fabric I heard a voice call out to me.

'Do you need some help in there?' the man asked in a bright, almost cheeky voice.

'Actually, I could use a hand straightening out the straps at the back,' I replied.

'Coming in!' he sang, and the curtain opened. 'Oh. My. God,' he gasped dramatically.

'What?' I looked up in dismay, worried I might have torn the seam while pulling the skirt over my hips.

'See for yourself,' he replied as he made a few final adjustments.

I turned to look in the mirror and froze. The woman looking back at me was beautiful. I didn't think it could actually be me. The dress clung in all the right places and revealed just enough to suggest a figure without giving all of my secrets away. It was elegant, timeless, classic, unique.

'This is the one,' I whispered.

'Yesss,' the man hissed in agreement. 'Now, you'd better take that off before you ruin the surprise. Your gentleman friend out there has a look about him like a parched man in the desert, and if he sees you in this before the big occasion I don't think you'll have a dress left to wear if you catch my drift,' he warned knowingly.

I was too entranced by the dress to pay much attention to the rambling shop assistant, but I followed his instructions and changed back into my own plain clothing while the heavenly garment was whisked away and tucked neatly into a large box stuffed with tissue paper.

I soon found Mikhail waiting for me outside the change room and he beamed at my approach, easily reading my expression of exhilaration and relief.

'Success at last - congratulations!' his eyes crinkled at the corners and I smiled tiredly in return.

'I can't believe people actually do this for fun. I'm exhausted,' I sighed theatrically, making him laugh. As we went up to the counter to pay I tried to sneak my credit card out before Misha noticed but I was too late.

'I already paid for it while you were getting changed,' he smirked at my attempt to sabotage his gift.

Mikhail collected the parcel from the counter, now fastened with a wide silk ribbon, and tucked it under his arm as we made our way to the exit. Just before we stepped back into the bright, noisy mall there was a bustling sound behind us.

'Wait!' the shop-assistant called out as he hurried towards us. 'The perfect dress should have the perfect accessory. Here - a gift from me,' and he thrust a small gift bag into my hands. 'Have fun,' he winked before swanning back to the counter, leaving me standing speechlessly in the doorway.

'That was nice of him,' Mikhail looked as surprised as me, and we made our way slowly back to the carpark, stopping off to grab a couple of coffees and some bagels to share on the drive home.

When we reached the car he placed the pearly white box carefully on the backseat. 'I might just take a tiny peek,' he said and reached down to untie the large silk bow.

'No!' I shouted out a little too loudly, springing between him and the dress.

The dhampir looked at me quizzically as I turned and bent down to carefully re-tie the ribbon.

'The man in the shop told me I should keep it as a surprise,' I explained over my shoulder, leaving out the part about parched men in the desert. When I turned back around to face Mikhail I suddenly realised how close we were standing. Normally being in this proximity to another person would make me feel threatened, trapped, but right now I was filled with a very different sort of sensation. My pulse quickened and a warm shiver coursed through my body.

'Very well...,' Misha conceded, 'but I would like something in return for my hours of shopping hell,' he concluded cheekily, and I felt his hands settle carefully on my waist. His face softened and his clear blue eyes sought mine, silently asking my permission.

I raised my chin the slightest fraction and unconsciously ran my tongue over my lips. In the next moment I felt the warm, gentle press of his mouth against mine as he showed me what he'd been trying to tell me for weeks. He cared for me. He was here for me. He wanted me. I closed my eyes and felt my hands slip around his neck, drawing him closer.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _These chapters are seriously getting more enjoyable to write._**

 ** _Obviously this is a parallel to Rose & Lissa's shopping trip, but the grown-ups get to have far more fun!_**

 ** _The camp shop-assistant is one of my favourite original characters ever. No hints on the dress yet – I'll give you a web link in the next chapter!_**


	21. Ch 21 - The Royal Banquet

**21\. The Royal Banquet**

(Sonya POV)

I stood in the small candle-lit parlour at the entrance to the Grand Ballroom, and as I waited to be announced I caught sight of my reflection in the ornate mirror that hung from the wall. Each morning for the past three days I had allowed myself a nervous glimpse at the gown Misha bought for me on our shopping trip, but now I was actually wearing it I knew I'd made the right choice.

The dress clung to my body like a caress. The outer layer – a sheer forest-green fabric delicately embroidered with hundreds of tiny jewels – draped softly from my shoulders, the straps sweeping down at the back to form a small train that brushed along the floor behind me. Its high neckline was balanced by a low-cut V at the back, which exposed my skin right down to the single button that fastened the dress at my waist. Underneath, the cream-coloured satin slip blended perfectly with my complexion to give the illusion of nakedness.

The only adornment I wore was the gift the shop-assistant had selected for me – a pair of exquisite gloves that perfectly matched the dress. A delicate band of black and green lace wrapped around each wrist and looped over my middle finger, revealing my long, slender fingers and manicured nails. To complete the effect, I'd gathered my hair up in a loose bun, applying just enough make-up to accentuate my features.

'Miss Sonya Karp,' a voice declared, and the doors to the ballroom were thrust open, allowing the strains of classical music and conversation to filter out into the parlour.

My hand crept nervously to my throat as I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I just hoped Misha would be pleased with his purchase. _You can do this, Sonya,_ I told myself sternly, before lifting my chin up and stepping into the room, the black lace Jimmy Choo stilettos I'd ordered online peeking out from under the hem of my dress as I walked.

Looking around me in surprise, I saw that the usually bare, drafty old hall had been miraculously transformed into a scene of elegance and beauty. A long table sat at the head of the room, decorated tastefully with a cream and bronze colour theme, and dozens of royals and moroi teachers already mingled together between the smaller circular tables; each set out with fine cutlery, glassware and hand-written place cards indicating where the guests were to sit. At the other end of the hall was a wooden sprung dancefloor, and a small orchestra sat off to one side, swaying gently with the ebb and flow of the music as they drew their bows across the strings.

I spied a few of my colleagues at a table at the side of the room and headed in that direction, hoping to slip past the royal guests without being noticed, but I wasn't so lucky. I was only a few steps into the hall when a young woman I didn't recognise reached out to touch my dress.

'Gorgeous gown, darling. Who's it by?'

'I bought it in Missoula,' I replied, having no idea if the designer was anybody she would know.

'How ghastly,' she responded condescendingly, the dress suddenly plain in her eyes. 'I'm wearing Zac Posen. You like?' she swished the fishtail skirt for my benefit then turned back to her friend to continue their conversation, ignoring me completely.

I blushed self-consciously, getting a horrible flash-back of that banquet I'd attended when I was at college, and hastily continued towards my goal when I was stopped by a familiar voice.

'So you made it after all,' Ellen Kirova welcomed me in her typical snarky tone. 'I'd gasp in astonishment, only this dress is so tight I can't be bothered wasting my breath on you,' she concluded dismissively then tottered off to find Queen Tatiana.

 _At least it can't get much worse from here_ , I consoled myself dryly, then was surprised when somebody actually approached me with a genuine smile on their face.

'Miss Karp, isn't it?' the woman offered me her hand. 'I'm Marie Conta – you teach my daughter Camille.

'It's a pleasure to speak with you Lady Conta,' I bowed my head respectfully. 'Camille is a bright girl. I'm sure you must be very proud of her.'

The woman glowed at the praise for her child. 'Yes, I am. I just wanted to say thank you for all your hard work. I know many of the students at St. Vladimir's aren't as studious and well behaved as my Camille and it must be quite a trial even turning up some days,' she empathised.

 _You're not too far from the truth there,_ I thought to myself, but thanked her for the compliment as graciously as I could before turning to leave.

She grabbed my arm, wanting to add one more thing. 'Oh, and I apologise for anything my niece Mirabelle might have said earlier. Pay no attention to her. She's a throwback from her mother's side – _no class_ ,' the lady whispered archly. 'I'm sure your dress has her and half of the women in the room _green_ with envy!'

I smiled at her warmly then moved across to take my place at the teachers' table beside Mr Nagy.

When I was finally settled I took a moment to scan the crowd, looking for the one face I hoped to see, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Misha standing only a few metres off to my right, his hands folded in front of him as he stood with the other guardians that flanked the room. To anybody else he would have appeared expressionless and entirely focused on his task, but when the guardian's eyes swept across the room to meet mine I saw his face flash with admiration and pride. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and mouthed the word ' _wow_!' before settling back into professional mode. That was more than enough for me. I ducked my head and smiled secretly to myself before turning to ask Mr Nagy how he was enjoying the warmer weather.

Soon, a small bell tinkled to signal the start of the banquet and everybody made their way to be seated. As host, Headmistress Kirova sat at the main table by the queen, looking smug as the importance of her position went to her head, but it was Queen Tatiana who stood up to address the crowd.

'I would like to welcome you all here this morning, and add a special thank you to Headmistress Ellen Kirova for providing the use of her beautiful venue at St. Vladimir's,' the queen nodded to the cheshire cat beside her. 'The loss of our dear Dragomir family has shaken our whole community and we all offer our deepest condolences to the surviving child Vasilisa Dragomir. Princess Vasilisa, would you like to say a few words?'

The slim girl who was seated at Tatiana's right side rose elegantly, before dropping into a shallow curtsey to acknowledge the queen and turning to greet her guests.

'Thank you all for coming to pay your respects tonight and for your presence at the funeral last week,' the princess began. 'It means so much to me that my dear parents and brother have been fondly remembered. I am particularly grateful to Queen Tatiana and Headmistress Kirova for organising this banquet in their honour, and to the many of you who have travelled great distances to be with us at this difficult time.'

Vasilisa looked out over the crowd and was met by a sea of sympathetic faces. I don't think any of us could believe such a young girl was handling this situation so graciously. Anybody else would have still been at home grieving, but she stood before us well-groomed and entirely dignified.

'Before we commence the banquet,' the young princess continued, 'I would like to pass on the apologies of a dear family friend, Prince Victor Dashkov, who was unable to attend due to his illness. He wanted me to give you all his very best wishes and promised he will see you again soon. If anybody would like to send him their regards, I encourage you to speak with his lovely daughter Natalie after the function.' She extended an arm to point out a short, pug-faced girl at one of the tables in the front row, who stood and turned to wave at the guests, giggling nervously as she sat down again.

I sat straighter in my seat, suddenly uncomfortable – I had no idea Victor even had a daughter at The Academy. I guess I'd just assumed he was too old to have school-aged children. As I looked at the girl, I realised that she was the one who had summoned me to Ellen Kirova's office earlier in the week and I got the feeling I had seen her around campus more than a few times. An unpleasant thought popped into my mind – _was she the one spying on me all this time_? I threw a look to Mikhail and saw him return my glance, but his face was an expressionless mask. As I dwelt on the issue, my growing anxiety was gradually replaced by a feeling of annoyance. I'd been forced to come to this banquet and I'd put so much effort into dressing up for the occasion. Why should I let some sick old fool – who wasn't even here – ruin this for me? With a final, stubborn effort I pushed Dashkov from my mind and tuned back into Vasilisa's voice.

'My final task this morning is to wish you all the greatest happiness,' she concluded. 'While I will always feel the loss of my mother, father and brother very deeply, my family loved being alive and they wouldn't want us to mourn forever. Let us remember them with joy. Starting from this moment, I declare the period of public mourning at an end! Put aside your sorrow and let us join together in celebration and friendship!'

The hall broke into genuine applause that lasted several minutes as the royals acknowledged the brave speech of the young girl before them. When the clapping eventually subsided, the musicians struck up a brighter tune and it began to feel like a real party. Food was brought out, one exquisite course after another, and waiters hovered by each table, ready to replenish the guests' drinks the moment a glass was emptied.

When the diners gradually began to sit back in their chairs, satisfied or over-full, the bell tinkled once more and everybody fell silent as Queen Tatiana rose to speak once more.

'Before the banquet draws to a close I would like to express my compliments to the Head Chef – I'm sure you've all enjoyed the food,' she was interrupted by a polite smattering of applause, 'and the wine.' There were several whoops from the younger members of the party who had clearly indulged in more than their fair share of the drinks.

'While the official part of the function is over, I encourage you to stay on and continue the celebration with some dancing. The orchestra is happy to entertain you until you are ready to retire.' On her cue, the bandmaster struck up a waltz and immediately couples began to make their way onto the dance floor.

The clock on the wall told me it was 9:15am, and I wondered how much longer I would need to stay so as not to appear rude. Glancing around the room I noticed that Mikhail had left his station – he said he would be off-duty at nine and I wondered where I would find him. Rising undecidedly from my chair, I moved to the edge of the room to look out over the guests but Mikhail was nowhere to be seen. I was just considering going over to talk to Natasha Ozera when a female guardian approached me - it was Alberta Petrov.

'A note for you, Miss Karp,' the woman said sternly, her eyes giving away nothing about who the message might be from before she disappeared back into the throng of guests and returned to her post.

I instantly went on the alert, worried Victor Dashkov might be hidden away in some back room after all, waiting for a chance to get me alone. My hands trembled slightly as I lifted the flap of the small envelope and drew out the card within. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the simple printed handwriting, so different from Prince Dashkov's spidery scrawl.

 _Meet me on the balcony. M._

Mikhail.

I felt a sense of relief and anticipation as I glanced across to the large doors on the far side of the room that opened out onto a private terrace. Trying to move casually, I picked my way through the clusters of guests who were chatting together around the edges of the dancefloor, and that's when somebody grabbed me. I nearly shouted out in fear and surprise but I soon found myself being swept along into the swirling mass of dancers, spinning in the arms of a man in his late fifties.

'You wouldn't deny a prince his wishes, would you, dear girl?' the tall man fixed his piercing green eyes upon me, and his hand settled on my lower back as he steered me artfully across the dancefloor. His face was so close to my ear that I could feel the tickle of his silvery moustache, and my skin crawled as his hand slid down a bit lower.

'It is an honour to dance with you, Prince Ivashkov,' I gasped, 'but this particular song is too vigorous for my taste. I apologise, but I really must get some fresh air.'

I used the next leap in the music to spin away from his grasping fingers, hurrying to the edge of the dancefloor and off towards the double doors at the end of the room. As I looked back, I saw the old man cut in on another couple, taking the woman in his arms as her previous partner looked on in disgust. Clearly I hadn't broken any hearts.

Reaching the huge wooden doors at last, I settled my hands lightly on the brass handles and slipped out onto the balcony. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the change in light but then I let out a soft breath of wonder as I gazed at the scene before me. The balcony was shielded from the cool morning sunlight by climbing vines that crept along the walls and hung down from the ceiling with the weight of their flowers. I walked forwards slowly, taking in the deep ivy greens and soft white roses that waved gently against the stunning backdrop of Montana's mountainous landscape.

A small movement to the left caught my eye and I turned my head to see Mikhail rise from a chair at the far end of the balcony. He raised a hand in invitation for me to join him and I held my breath as I made the final journey to his side.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This banquet scene is a nod to the royal dinner that Rose attended with Lissa in Frostbite (just before her mum turned up and got her in trouble). I liked the idea that Rose/Sonya are so close to their man yet unable to communicate openly due to the social constraints of being at a royal function._**

 ** _I had fun constructing the mean comments from minor characters that Sonya met at the banquet, and loved playing on the fact that Adrian Ivashkov's uncle was a total womaniser._**

 ** _The dress I chose for Sonya is an Elie Saab gown worn by Eva Green at the premiere of Sin City. I wanted something unusual that would bring out her complexion & hair colour and make her stand out from the crowd. _****_(Incidentally, I think Eva Green would have also made a great actor for the character of Sonya.)_** ** _The lace gloves are sold on Etsy by the shop GlovesByJana._**


	22. Ch 22 - Perfect

**_And a present from me to you!..._**

* * *

 **22\. Perfect**

(Mikhail POV)

A royal banquet wasn't just a big occasion for the guests. Alberta had set all of the school guardians to work, and I'd been on duty most of the night and early morning - setting up tables and equipment, carrying out last minute tasks requested by the queen, escorting guests to the venue and providing security during the banquet itself. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tired, but seeing Sonya Karp walk through the ballroom doors dressed in that exquisite gown had me wide awake again in an instant. I tried my hardest to stay focused on my job during dinner but my eyes kept wandering back to the teachers' table where my Sonechka was seated. From my position at the side of the room I could see the soft outline of her face and the tantalising, elegant sweep of her exposed back, yet being so close and knowing I couldn't actually touch her was the cruellest, sweetest torture of all.

By the time 9:00am rolled around I was dying to clock-off so I could meet up with Sonya in private. We hadn't seen one another since the shopping trip and I was impatient to show her just how much I'd missed her over the past few days. Part of me wanted to get her home straight away - to lock the door behind us and see what might happen - but it was already quite late and my next shift would be starting in only a few of hours. Yes, I'd like nothing more than to claim Sonya as my own, right now if she'd have me, but I didn't want our first time to be rushed. Instead, I'd planned a little surprise for my sweetheart and just had to wait for the next guardian to relieve me so I could go and carry out my plan.

Soon, there was a small flicker of movement to my right – Alberta had arrived to take over my post and she waited silently, her eyes roving over the room, as I gave her a brief hand-over report.

'A few guests are ready to be taken home,' I murmured, indicating subtly to a pair of older women who had nodded-off in their chairs. 'And you might want to keep an eye on Prince Ivashkov's wife – if the prince keeps up his current behaviour on the dancefloor we may have a murder on our hands.'

Alberta's eyes remained stony but one corner of her lips twitched to cover a smile.

'There's one more thing,' I added casually, passing her a small note. 'Could you give this to Miss Karp? The woman in the green dress.'

She glanced at me briefly but gave a curt nod without asking any questions.

'Permission to leave?' I asked formally.

'You are relieved,' she replied, and my shift was officially over.

Slipping into the kitchen, I scanned the benches and rustled up a snack for myself, eating quickly before investigating the bar fridge. The bottle of bubbly was waiting exactly where I'd left it – I placed it on a tray, along with two champagne flutes, and made my way out to the private balcony that led off from the main ballroom.

There was a small table and a single chair at the far end of the balcony, separated from the rest of the terrace by a thin screen of potted plants. _The perfect spot for a private rendezvous_ , I thought, placing the tray down before moving to look out over the balustrade. The mountains to the north-east were capped with a light dusting of snow but the lower foothills were a lush green – I wondered what Sonya would think of the view then instantly felt nervous, struck by an irrational fear that she might choose not to come.

As the minutes ticked by, the weariness from my long shift began to creep up on me again and I suddenly realised just how long I'd been wearing the same set of clothes. Formal wear might look good, but I felt constrained by the stiff clothing and wished I was in a T-shirt and jeans instead. I satisfied myself by shrugging off the dinner jacket, folding it over the back of the terrace chair before stretching out the tired muscles in my neck and sinking down onto the seat.

Nearly ten minutes later I heard a door creak softly and the woman I was waiting for stepped out onto the balcony. She stood still for a moment, taking in the beautiful surroundings, before I rose from my seat and caught her attention. The distance between us couldn't have been more than twenty feet but it seemed like a mile. I wanted to rush to her but forced myself to savour the anticipation as she approached like an emerald goddess.

'You look amazing, Sonechka,' I breathed when she finally reached me, and I held her out at arms-length to take a better look at the dress. 'The person who bought this dress for you had very good taste,' I joked softly, marvelling at the delicate lace glove on her left hand as I raised her arm, spinning her around slowly to enjoy every angle.

My eyes lingered on the exposed skin of her back and I reached out unconsciously to touch the sheer fabric that draped from her shoulders.

'There is only one thing I'd change,' I told her, my voice rough with emotion.

Sonya tensed at my criticism but she stood perfectly still as I undid the clip that held her loose bun in place, letting her deep auburn hair tumble free. I felt the soft warmth of her skin as my hand brushed lightly across her shoulder-blades, carefully scooping her thick tresses over her right shoulder before spinning her around to face me again.

'Perfect,' I whispered, trailing my fingers through the tips of her hair. She was perfect in every way and the desire to kiss her was overwhelming. I lowered my face to hers but she held a finger to my lips, pushing me away. _Did I say something wrong? Had I offended her?_ I instantly regretted suggesting her appearance could be improved, but something in her expression gave me hope I hadn't ruined everything.

'You don't look too bad yourself,' she teased, and I felt a quiet thrill as her eyes roved over my face and body, taking in my formal white shirt and pressed slacks, pausing with a frown at my neck. 'But there's one thing I'd change too,' she said in a hushed voice, and it was my turn to be surprised as she reached up to loosen my bow tie, her fingers quickly moving on to undo the top button of my shirt. She trailed her hands lightly over my chest before standing back to survey her handiwork.

'Much better,' she smiled wickedly. 'Now is there anything else you think needs improvement? Some more snow on the mountains perhaps?'

Every time I thought I'd figured Sonya out she surprised me again.

'Well, the roses are nice but I could use some mistletoe if you have any?' I teased back, reaching out to catch her hand.

'Mistletoe, you say?' she arched an eyebrow playfully before glancing at the trails of roses that clung to the walls and hung from the terrace above.

I blinked once or twice and shook my head in disbelief as the rose petals faded away before my eyes and were replaced by festive sprigs of curly leaves, laden with tiny white berries. _Was I imagining it?_ I dropped her hand and reached up to touch one of the delicate sprays then quickly snatched my hand back again, sucking the spot on my thumb where a rose thorn had bitten into my skin.

'It's not real, Misha,' Sonya chuckled gently under her breath. 'The moment you doubt the illusion you begin to see through it.

As I focused on the mistletoe I became aware of the soft fragrance of rose petals, and splashes of pale colour began to appear between the hanging leaves. _So, Sonya could make plants grow and blossom, spontaneously heal injuries and create illusions that convinced even my logical mind. Were there other things she could do that she hadn't told me about? How did she get her powers? Was she dangerous?_

'Do you want the mistletoe or not?' her voice cut through my thoughts and I immediately realised that none of the other stuff mattered. Yes, I wanted the mistletoe – so badly.

'Yes,' I said aloud, watching the curly green leaves return as I emptied my mind of suspicion and doubt. 'God, yes.' I closed the distance between us with one quick step and cupped her face in my hands, pressing my lips to hers.

The tension that had built up between us over the past few weeks suddenly released and she responded immediately to my kiss. I shivered with pleasure as her hands snaked up my shirt, stroking my neck and twining her fingers through the back of my hair. My own hands began to wander over her bare shoulders and arms, tracing down her back until my finger-tips made tiny circles on the soft skin just under the edges of her dress.

She arched her back at my touch, pressing herself closer to me, and I felt myself tighten with arousal, hoping desperately that it wouldn't scare her away. She froze for a split-second, registering the change, then gripped the back of my shirt and buried her face against my neck, moving her lips along the collar of my shirt towards the line of buttons under my throat. I knew I needed to change the pace or she would be naked in my arms before I could get her back to her apartment.

I lifted her chin with one finger and found her lips once more, shifting my hands down her waist and leading her by the hips until she was seated on the terrace chair. When I finally released her mouth she looked up with such innocent confusion I nearly gave in to her lips again, but there was something else I'd been meaning to do.

I turned my back to her and reached down to loosen the cork of the champagne bottle. It came out with a loud pop and I used the few moments as the bubbles subsided to gather myself.

'To the perfect woman and the perfect dress,' I declared softly, handing her one glass while raising my own in a toast. She clinked her glass against mine.

'To us,' she responded, looking me directly in the eye.

 _Did I hear her correctly?_ After months of wanting her, of trying to take things slow, she was telling me she really wanted me – wanted _us_? It was one thing that she might accept me as a lover, but forging an intimate, long-term bond was more than I had ever dared to hope for.

I took the glass from her hand and placed both of our drinks on the table before turning back to face her.

'Us?' I clarified, wanting to be certain she understood the implications of such a choice. I dropped to one knee before her and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. 'Sonechka, from the first moment I saw you I've been yours – mind, body and soul. But _us_? Are you sure this is what you really want? Are you sure this is the right thing for _you_?'

Her forehead creased into a frown and I could see the worry on her face as she tried to guess what I was thinking.

'In a year, or five or ten, will you regret choosing a dhampir over one of your own kind?' I explained, silently begging her to understand. 'I can't give you the life you deserve.'

She shook her head as if to deny the suggestion, but I pushed on.

'I can't give you moroi children, or provide you with a secure position in society. Royals and non-royals will look down on you and some will try to make your life very difficult, maybe even attempt to ruin your career. I've seen it happen before and it's enough to crush your spirit.' My voice became more strained as the reasons began to mount up against us. 'And don't forget I'm bound to my guardian oath. My life revolves around my work. I can't guarantee I will see you at the end of every night. Hell, I can't even guarantee how long they'll let me stay at The Academy. And if it comes to the worst I have to protect my charge, even if it means I am killed by strigoi and can never come back to you.'

I finished my speech with a feeling of defeat, running my hand through my hair in frustration. All things considered, our future didn't look good… I only hoped she realised the gravity of our situation before she made up her mind. I leant my head on the edge of the table and closed my eyes as I waited for her to respond.

A small noise made me lift my eyes. Sonya was gazing down at me and I struggled to read her expression.

'To us,' she spoke softly, raising her glass to her lips without breaking eye-contact then placing it back down on the table.

'You really mean it?' I shook my head in disbelief, my heart racing as I realised what she was saying. She was offering herself to me, unreservedly, to be mine as I was already hers.

She nodded silently, biting her bottom lip as she looked at me with shy excitement. I reached my hand to her cheek and ran my thumb over her lips, feeling the cool intake of her breath on my skin. Without another moment of hesitation, I rose from the ground and lifted her up into my arms, closing my mouth over hers as we sealed our promise of undying love.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_**

 ** _This was one of the first chapters I sketched out, and I've been waiting for so long to reveal this scene. I hope you liked it!_**


	23. Ch 23 - Caught

**_Sonya & Mikhail get a bit steamy in this chapter – enjoy! Then a surprise cameo from a character you will all know!_**

* * *

 **23\. Caught**

(Sonya POV)

I sat on Mikhail's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck, feeling his hands move slowly over my body as our kiss intensified. All of my fears and inhibitions fell away at his touch, and I shivered as his fingers slipped under the strap of my dress before he broke away from my lips to plant a pattern of kisses on my bare shoulder.

'Misha,' I spoke his name softly, feeling breathless and slightly intoxicated.

'Hmm?' he murmured into my collar-bone, intent on exploring further as he slipped the strap even lower.

Every fibre within me wanted to let him continue, but a growing realisation of where we were made me hesitate.

'Misha,' I scolded him gently. 'I don't want to stop you… but there's a room full of… royals only a few feet away… Anybody could walk out here… and see us,' I gasped out between kisses.

He stopped in his tracks and sighed as he lifted his eyes to mine. After listing all the reasons why embarking on this relationship could be dangerous, we were hardly being discreet.

'I'm sorry, Sonechka,' he whispered huskily into my ear. 'I've wanted you for so long that now you said you'll have me, I'm finding it difficult to control myself.' He delivered another kiss into my hair before leaning back against the chair, but I could still see the longing smouldering in his eyes.

I took his hand and placed it low on my hip. 'You did say you were going to walk me home after the banquet,' I reminded him meaningfully. 'Maybe you could stay?'

There was a tiny shift in his posture and his eyes darkened with desire, but I could see something else battling within him.

'I wish I could stay with you forever, but I'm rostered on for afternoon patrol duty at one o'clock. We'd only have a few hours.' He shook his head in apology but I leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

'Well you'd better get me home quickly then,' I teased softly, raking my fingers through his hair, and he made a low guttural sound as he stood, lifting me up to straddle him while kissing me with a new urgency.

'Just let me get... my jacket,' he managed to say, and at that moment we realised we weren't alone.

'Come and join me as soon as you've gotten me a drink, Adrian,' a high voice commanded. 'Actually, make that two,' the girl called back over her shoulder, before closing the balcony door behind her and glancing in our direction.

The young woman was dressed fashionably in a low-cut dress that flaunted her slim, shapely figure, and expensive jewellery glittered at her ears and throat. The second she turned her head we sprang apart, but it was clearly too late.

'My apologies,' she called out as she sauntered closer, clearly feeling no remorse about interrupting our encounter. 'I didn't realise this spot was already taken.'

Mikhail shrugged his jacket on and I made a desperate attempt to neaten my hair as the teenager approached. She stopped a few feet away from us and it seemed like she was in the mood to talk.

'You're Sonya Karp, aren't you?' her voice was languid but there was a scheming look behind her eyes. 'My father told me about you. You're the crazy one, right? Who knew you were the romantic type too?'

'I'm sorry, but we haven't met,' I said stiffly.

'Avery Lazar,' she replied as though it should have been obvious. She took out a small compact from her purse and looked at herself in the tiny mirror as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick.

'And who's this guy you've found for yourself?' she asked suggestively. 'Dhampirs are so hot, don't you think?'

I wanted to slap her, but Mikhail grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Lashing out would only make things worse.

'Wait on,' she said slowly, stepping closer. 'Aren't you a guardian with The Academy?' There was a sinister note to her voice and I bristled with anger as she approached Mikhail, putting her hand on his chest.

'If you wanted to have some fun with a moroi you could have chosen better,' she toyed with him like I didn't even exist. 'I'm free later if you think you can handle somebody younger and more energetic. The royal blood gives us extra stamina.' She bared her fangs seductively and dug her nails into his shirt.

Mikhail reached up carefully and removed her hand. 'No thank you, Miss Lazar. I have everything I need,' he declined the offer, brushing his thumb lightly on my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

'Get your hands off me, dhampir,' Avery spat at him, suddenly self-righteous. 'You have no idea how important I am. My father is slated to be the next headmaster at St. Vladimir's, and I think he will have something to say about two of his staff members having an illicit affair. He will probably have to reconsider your positions at The Academy.'

The expression on Misha's face was stony and he took a single step forward, dropping my hand and subconsciously blocking me with his body.

'Watch out, dhampir,' the girl goaded him, clearly enjoying the power she had over us. 'Maybe I'll tell Daddy that you had a stab at the crazy art teacher but she wasn't enough so you pushed yourself on me.' She sniggered sarcastically. 'You'll never work again. This is going to be such a laugh.'

That was it. The little bitch could mock me all she liked, and I'd even let her have her fantasies about my partner, but she _would not_ threaten the man I loved. I stepped out from behind Mikhail and gave into the dark, prickling power that spurted up from my spirit.

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

How had our perfect moment ended like this? I cursed myself for putting Sonya in this situation, and cursed the moroi girl who was threatening to sabotage our lives. If Avery Lazar was a man I would have punched her and dealt with the consequences later, but attacking a royal wouldn't just make me lose my job – it would land me in Tarasov Prison. I had to find a way to make her back down.

I stared icily at the teenager's sarcastic face as I considered my options but then, without warning, Sonya stalked up to Avery and looked her in the eye.

When she spoke, her voice was calm and frightening. 'You will forget what you saw here. You will forget our names and our faces,' she intoned.

'I know what you're trying to do,' the girl laughed hysterically, 'It won't work on me. I'm too powerful for you.'

 _What was going on?_ The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as the tension on the balcony escalated and the magic in the air crackled like static electricity. I wanted to rush forward and do something to help but I knew I was powerless in this kind of battle.

Sonya ignored Avery's mocking protest and continued her attack. 'You will leave this place and tell your little boyfriend that you are so bored you want to go home. When you wake up tomorrow all you will remember is that the banquet was so dull you drank until you passed out just to forget it ever happened.'

The teenager had resisted up till now but her arrogant expression faltered then went blank as she finally succumbed to Sonya's greater power.

'Leave now and never harm or threaten either of us again,' Sonya finished, and Avery nodded in obedience before turning mechanically towards the exit.

I thought we were safe then, but the brass handle turned before she reached the door and a male voice drifted out from the doorway.

'One cocktail for you,' he announced smoothly. 'Technically that's four drinks in one glass, so it should keep you going for a while.' He snickered at his own joke.

I held my breath, preparing to be discovered again, but Avery blocked the entrance to the balcony. 'Let's get out of here,' she told the newcomer wearily. 'This party stinks. Take me to the Royal Wing, Adrian – we can have our own fun there.'

'Whatever you want, Little Royal,' came the reply, and silence settled around us once more.

I finally released my breath and stepped quickly towards Sonya who was still standing with her back to me.

'What was that,' I asked her, feeling overwhelmed. 'Did you use compulsion on her? You know that's illegal, don't you? If you got caught you could get into serious trouble.' I didn't mean to rebuke her, but the thought of Sonya on trial or in prison made me feel physically ill.

I reached out to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance, but the woman that turned around to face me wasn't the Sonya I'd held in my arms only minutes ago. This was somebody else altogether.

She glared at me and her words came out harshly. 'Would you rather she told her father about us? You know what would happen if they found out. Or were you going to go along with her offer. She was very beautiful – I'm sure she would have shown you a wonderful time.'

I knew it was only the darkness from her magic talking so I brushed aside the accusation and focused on getting my Sonya back.

'Sonechka,' I purred into her ear, wrapping my arms around her. 'It's me. It's your Misha. You know I would never hurt you like that. I love you, sweetheart. I will never leave you. Please come back to me.'

She struggled against my hold, trying to fight me off as she strained to claw at her face, but I refused to let the darkness win.

'Listen to my voice, Sonya,' I commanded gently. 'Remember when we met in the garden by the lake after the funeral. You used your magic to heal me and I held you until the shadow lifted. We proved it then and we can prove it now; our bond is stronger than the darkness. Focus on my voice and come back to me. I won't let you get lost in the dark.'

The thrashing gradually subsided and she blinked several times before she realised where she was.

'Oh, Misha... What have I done?' she looked up at me in horror and then she fainted.

I scooped her up and made my way as quickly as I could towards the emergency exit at back of the ballroom, carrying my precious cargo out into the quiet school grounds.

It was only a five minute walk to the moroi staff wing but the fresh air revived Sonya enough that she was able to climb the stairs to her apartment, leaning on my arm for support. The keys weren't hard to find in her tiny purse and I unlocked the door, steering her towards the sofa-bed at the far end of the room.

'I'm so sorry,' she mumbled desperately as the effects of the magic began to wear off. 'I didn't mean to go so far. I just couldn't let that her say those things to you. I couldn't let that happen to us.'

'It's okay, Sonechka,' I assured her. 'You're home now. You're safe.'

I couldn't find a pillow so I propped her up on a couple of cushions and knelt to remove her shoes. When I covered her in a blanket she pulled her legs up into a foetal position, and I couldn't believe how small and frail she looked lying there. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, listening as she struggled to piece together what had happened.

'It's my magic,' she tried to explain. 'I felt fine when I created the mistletoe illusion – it felt good to make something beautiful to share with you. But when that girl threatened you it was like the darkness was choking me. If you hadn't been there I don't think I would have found my way back.'

Her hand reached out for me and I brought it to my lips before removing her lace gloves and tucking them under a cushion.

'Don't worry, love,' I bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. 'You are safe for now. I have to head out to my patrol duty soon, but I'll come back as soon as I can and we can figure the rest out together.'

I had hoped to soothe her but my words had the opposite effect.

'Please don't leave,' the desperation in her voice chilled me and I instinctively lay down beside her, folding her in my arms. _Maybe I could stay a little while longer_ , I thought, tightening my embrace as she shivered uncontrollably against my chest.

'Don't cry, my Sonechka,' my voice cracked with emotion as I stroked her hair. 'It's been a long day and you're exhausted. I promise I will come back as soon as my shift is over. You don't have to fight this alone anymore. There is no you or me – it's just _us_ now, remember. We won't let this problem defeat us. Now, close your eyes and sleep. I love you, my strong, beautiful girl.'

She was still weeping softly, and when I ran out of words to soothe her I reverted to my native tongue, whispering promises and assurances that she couldn't understand until she gradually settled to the sound of my voice. When she was finally calm I pressed my lips to hers one final time then sat up carefully. There were only a few minutes left before I was expected to relieve the guardian on patrol - I was running on no sleep, but I would have hated myself for abandoning Sonya when she needed me most. I slipped quietly out the door and locked it behind me, forcing myself to focus on my duty.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sonya & Mikhail finally commit to one another but their moment of intimacy is crashed by _****_Avery Lazar... I hope I made you hate her just a tiny bit!_**

 ** _I wanted Sonya to have an opportunity to put her powers to the test, and in this chapter she discovers that her compulsion is strong enough to overcome another person like her._** ** _The burnout is brutal, and she is lucky Mikhail was there to save her once more._**

 ** _(Sorry if you thought the romantic scene was going to end a different way - I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter!)_**


	24. Ch 24 - Connected

**_Here's what you've been waiting for!_**

 ** _Warning: This chapter contains a lovely long lemon._** ** _Skip ahead if you want or_** ** _enjoy reading it as many times as you like!_**

* * *

 **24\. Connected**

(Sonya POV)

I woke up around 4:00pm feeling disoriented. Wondering why I was so uncomfortable, I realised that I was still wearing my evening gown, and the memories of the banquet and the altercation with Avery Lazar afterwards came crashing back.

Why did life always do this to me? I'd finally opened up to Mikhail – declared myself to him – and then I'd gone and ruined everything. He said he'd be back but somehow I didn't believe him.

I felt like crying but there were no tears left. Rising slowly from bed, I undid the clasp at my waist to remove the beautiful dress and threw it over the arm of the couch, not even bothering to hang it in the wardrobe. Pulling on some fresh underwear, my pyjama pants and a long sleeved T-shirt I returned to bed and replayed the disaster over and over, unable to fall back to sleep.

It must have been at least an hour later when I heard a quiet tap at the door, followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock.

 _So he decided to come after all_ , I thought morbidly. _He's probably just stopping in to tell me it's over and to have a nice life_.

I swung my legs out of bed and made an attempt to straighten up the crumpled blanket and cushions before moving into the kitchen to face the truth.

'Sonya,' the dhampir greeted me softly as he entered the room. He had changed into a fresh shirt and long casual pants but the faint shadows under his eyes showed how exhausted he was from the long day. Closing the door, he moved quickly towards me, only pausing when he sensed my strange mood. There was an awkward silence as he tried to read the situation, and my embarrassment doubled when I realised I was standing there in my pyjamas. I hadn't even gotten the chance to check the state of my makeup after hours of crying – I probably looked like a zombie.

'I didn't think you would come back,' I said, my voice tight as the tears threatened to fall once more.

'Of course I came back, Sonechka. I'm sorry I had to leave in the first place,' he assured me gently, reaching out to touch my arm.

I shrugged it away and stepped out of his reach – what was the point of getting close to him again if this could never work.

'I don't know why you bothered coming. You've seen what I am. I won't ever be normal. I can't be like those other women at the banquet – so graceful and easy to talk to, so _together_. I've had time to think about it and I can't let you waste your life on a mess like me.' It hurt to say the words aloud but I knew it was the truth.

He shook his head slowly and I expected him to turn and leave, but instead he gripped both of my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

'I love you Sonya Karp,' he said, his voice low and strange, 'and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. Life with you would never be a waste, and you don't have to change for me or be a certain way to please me. If I wanted someone uncomplicated and soulless I'd have plenty of choices around here, but I _don't_ want that.' His voice had dropped to a whisper and he had gotten so close I could smell the sweet muskiness of his hair. 'I want a real woman Sonechka. I want you.'

'But… my magic,' I resisted weakly, wanting to give in to him but not trusting myself.

'Your magic is a part of you,' he ran a thumb over my cheek. 'We can learn about it together – find out how to reduce the effects of the darkness. I can protect you and make sure nobody ever takes advantage of your powers. I will support you no matter what.'

When I looked up at him his aura was pulsing a deep purple, and I knew beyond a doubt that there was no ulterior motive, no deception in his words. It was time to stop living in fear and accept the truth. He loved me and he was never going to leave me. And I loved him.

Keeping the rest of my body perfectly still I slowly raised up onto my toes until our lips met, never letting my eyes stray from his. The kiss was soft and lingering, our lips the only part of our bodies that were touching. I let down any last defences, closing my eyes in a demonstration of trust, taking half a step forwards until our bodies aligned and I could feel the warmth of his chest radiating into mine.

Two strong arms wrapped around me and Misha rested his hands briefly on my lower back before tracing up and down my spine as the kiss deepened. My own arms moved on instinct, my hands sliding tentatively up his muscular chest until they linked behind his neck, clinging to him so he couldn't disappear.

Suddenly his hands moved lower and I felt myself being lifted up as my lover carried me the few steps it took to settle me down on edge of the kitchen table, bringing my face in line with his. As he felt me relax and give into him, his kisses became deeper and I responded without inhibition, opening my legs slightly to allow him closer. Not needing any further encouragement, he closed the space between us and positioned himself between my knees, his hands massaging slow, deep circles across my back as he claimed my mouth as his own.

Soon his lips began to stray from mine, exploring my jaw-line and neck as I trailed my fingers through the back of his hair and ran my hands across his tight shoulders. The soft touch of his lips and the fine stubble on his chin rubbing gently against the sensitive skin below my ear sent chills through my body that escaped in a deep sigh of pleasure. He stopped for the briefest moment and I felt him smile against my skin as he took a wicked pleasure in my reaction before pressing himself against me to show me the effect I was having on him.

 _Oh God. This is really happening._ Desire built within me, starting low in my belly and quickly spreading to my thighs and chest. Eager to explore more of him, I slid my hands underneath his close-fitted shirt and he raised his arms to pull it up over his head before letting it fall on the floor below us, hardly losing contact with my lips. I pulled back from him then, my breathing shallow and uneven, and he looked at me searchingly, wondering if he had taken things too fast. Until he understood what I was doing.

I had to see him, admire him.

He held himself still as my eyes roved over his bare torso; taking in the way the lamp-light threw shadows to accentuate the muscles in his shoulders, the way his pulse jumped under the skin on his neck, and the tiny goosebumps that marked the line where his stubble faded out into smooth, tanned skin. As my gaze roamed lower I reached out and brushed my hand across the soft, dark hair that covered his chest, grazing one of his nipples experimentally before moving my hand downwards, following the fine trail of hair towards his bellybutton and tracing the smooth muscles of his stomach. His skin twitched under my touch and he swooped down to kiss me hard on the lips, growling with want as his hands found the gap between my shirt and the waistband of my soft, cotton pants.

I shuddered with anticipation as his fingers slipped up underneath my top, working their way higher like they were searching for something. When he realised I wasn't wearing a bra his expression was priceless, and I leaned back as his mouth crept quickly down my neck and chest until his lips were in line with my breasts. He nipped at the hard peaks that stood out clearly through the thin material as he continued to explore my back and ribs with his hands, making me arch under his touch and whimper in pleasure.

The feeling of arousal was becoming unbearable and I knew something had to give soon. He must have felt it too because he suddenly kicked off his shoes and wrapped my legs around his waist, lifting me off the table. I could feel how swollen he was through the fabric of his pants and I felt myself subconsciously grind against him. He let out a long, low groan which he buried into my neck, causing me to writhe against him again.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the sofa-bed and he was kneeling on the floor beside me. He removed my slippers one by one then began to kiss my toes. I instantly squirmed away from him – I'd always had a weird phobia about people touching my feet.

'Hmmm,' he murmured under his breath, 'I wonder if you're ticklish anywhere else,' and he slid his hands up my legs and hips until they reached the hem of my shirt. He pushed it up to expose my stomach and began administering kisses all over my skin, gradually working his way down to the soft hollow below my hip bones. I let out a giggle but quietened down quickly when his mouth reached the top of my pyjama pants. He slipped his fingers under the elastic and gradually slid them over my hips, lower and lower until they passed over my ankles and were discarded on the floor. Then he worked his way back up my legs from the ankles leaving a trail of kisses on my skin, causing me to squirm and twist as he brushed over each sensitive area.

As he moved slowly upwards I became increasingly self-conscious, realising I was wearing a pair of plain grey bikini-cut knickers. It was hardly the underwear I would have chosen for a moment like this but my discomfort was forgotten when I felt his lips brush past the bikini bottoms and return to my stomach.

As much as I enjoyed him worshiping my body I realised that what I really wanted was to touch him, and right now he wasn't close enough for me to play out my desires.

'Your turn,' I managed to whisper through ragged breaths. I pulled him up onto the bed without any resistance and rolled him onto his back so I could kneel over him.

I planned to start by exploring his chest but he was determined to distract me. He raised his head and captured my mouth in his, nibbling at my bottom lip and pressing his tongue rhythmically against mine. I dragged myself away from his mouth, pushing him back onto the pillows so I could take a moment to catch my breath. Leaning down from my position above him, I moved my lips slowly and intentionally over his neck and chest while my hands reached down to undo the button at the top of his trousers. He quivered in pleasure at each touch, burying his fingers in my hair as he let me take complete control over his body. By the time my mouth caught up to my hands I had undone his zipper and he lifted his hips to allow me to slide the pants over his muscular thighs to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

It had been a long time since I'd been intimate with a man and the sight of the bulge in Mikhail's trunks excited me and frightened me a little bit as well. I experimentally rubbed the palm of my hand against him and he hissed in appreciation, pressing forwards into my touch. Feeling encouraged, I stroked him again and exposed my fangs, lowering my mouth to nip him lightly through the fabric of his underwear.

The primal sound he made sent a shockwave through my body and I was surprised when he pulled me up to lie beside him.

'I want to enjoy you tonight Sonechka,' he whispered, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at me. 'Don't rush to the end - there's so much more to share.'

As he finished speaking his hands travelled back to my breasts, stroking them gently through my shirt until the tips were hard and erect again before ducking his head under the hem of my top to tease me with his mouth. The warmth of his tongue swirling and dancing over my pebbled skin sent ripples of desire through my whole body, and the gentle tug as he captured a nipple between his teeth had me gasping for relief. I was so intoxicated by Misha's touch that I barely noticed him remove my shirt and suddenly I lay before him wearing only my knickers, vulnerable and at his mercy. He sat up, admiring what he saw.

'My God, you're beautiful,' he breathed, running a hand between my breasts and down my stomach. 'Are you comfortable?'

I nodded, shivering with nervous anticipation under his gaze, and drew a sharp breath as his hand crept over the thin material of my panties to stroke lightly between my legs. When the warmth of my arousal became clear he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric, searching for the swollen bud within. When he found it I thrust my hips forward into his touch and he caught the cry on my lips with his mouth, continuing to caress me until my thighs began to shake with pleasure.

I instinctively reached out to touch him, letting my fingers close over his girth. He groaned and deepened our kiss, moving his tongue and rocking his hips to match the speed of my hand.

'Misha,' I gasped as I felt him explore parts of me I hadn't trusted to another man.

And then he was gone. I felt the absence of his lips on mine, his manhood in my hand, his fingers on my sex, and I yearned for him to return to me. I opened my eyes and saw him bend down to remove his trunks. My eyes raked over his naked form, glistening under the lamp-light with a fine layer of sweat. A moment later he crawled back onto the bed and placed his hands on my hips, shifting them gradually lower as he carefully removed the last layer of fabric that separated us.

He lowered himself over me until I could feel his hardness pressing against my core and my breathing accelerated sharply as he teased me with his manhood. I arched my back and tilted my hips, desperate to feel him inside me, but at the last moment he changed his course.

Before I knew what was happening his head was between my legs, and I cried out aloud, clinging to his hair as his tongue traced tiny, intricate patterns that made me writhe under his touch. When I knew I couldn't hold on any longer he sensed the change in my ragged breathing and rolled over onto his back, lifting me up so I was straddling him.

From this angle I could see the eager desire in his eyes, the longing that had been building over weeks and months. I brushed against him so he could feel my wetness and he greedily pushed up against me, using his hands to shift my hips into position.

With one smooth movement we were connected.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _My first sex scene – I hope I've done it justice. (to be continued in the next chapter!)_**

 ** _When I read teen romance novels I always feel cheated by the lack of sexual content… especially when the authors do so much to build up to the final scene then they don't actually deliver on the sex part & it feels like a massive let down. (For example; I seriously can't imagine stopping at a crucial point in the process to have a lengthy conversation!) _**

**_On the other hand, lots of sex scenes I've read are so explicit that the emotional side can get lost in favour of describing the mechanics. (Also, I resent the over-use of the words 'pounding/thrusting' in sex scenes - there is so much more variety in real sex that should be represented!)_**

 ** _Seeing as I'm writing for adults, about adults, I've tried to have a balance of the romance & the sex... but what do you think?_**


	25. Ch 25 - Afterglow

**_A big thankyou also to hbarker & everyone who has been leaving encouraging reviews - feel free to PM me if you want to comment on something but don't like the idea of posting public reviews._**

 ** _Warning: This chapter continues on from last chapter's sex scene. Skip ahead if it's not for you, or enjoy the ride!_**

* * *

 **25\. Afterglow**

(Mikhail POV)

Being connected, being one with her, was almost more than I could handle. The minutes seemed like hours as I gazed up into her eyes and felt our bodies moving as one. My whole body was bombarded with sensation; seeing her brow furrowed in concentration as she adjusted to my size and eased into her rhythm; feeling the smooth silkiness of her skin under my hands and the warm pressure of being encased within her; tasting every part of her I could reach; taking in the scent of her essence mingling with mine; listening with giddy disbelief as her short, sharp gasps steadily crescendoed into whimpers of pleasure then moans of pure, unbridled passion. When the time finally came I gripped her hip tightly in one hand and pulled her down to meet my lips, her strangled cry mixing with my deep groan of pleasure as we pulsed in time together. Even after it was clearly time to pull apart she pressed herself against me, not wanting the moment to end, but eventually she relented and I rolled her over to lie in my arms.

Sonya closed her eyes and I held her until the aftershocks gradually subsided and her breathing evened out once more. As she lay there so peacefully I reached my hand up to move a stray strand of hair from across her face, stoking my thumb across the fine layer of perspiration on her forehead before tracing my fingers down her temple, following the faint trail of scars that ran towards her neck. I couldn't normally see the marks but now that she had allowed herself to be completely vulnerable with me it was like I was seeing her clearly for the first time. The scars might have been disturbing to a stranger but to me they were beautiful – a lace veil that represented a strong woman's struggle to overcome insurmountable darkness by herself.

'I love you, Sonechka,' I whispered, secretly vowing that she would never have to face her troubles alone again.

I thought she had fallen asleep but she shifted position, sliding her foot between my ankles and creeping a hand up to rest on my chest.

'I love you, Misha,' she answered, her eyes still closed.

My night could not have had a better end and I allowed myself to doze off, peaceful in the knowledge that I didn't have to be back on duty for another nine hours.

It was about 11:00pm when a slight movement woke me and I looked up to see Sonya rising from bed. Under the soft lamp-light I caught the silhouette of her narrow waist sloping gently into the round curve of her hips and buttocks, and even though I was exhausted my body craved for her.

'Where are you going, beautiful creature?' I whispered.

She turned back towards me and I got to appreciate her again from yet another angle, her perfect breasts jutting out sharply above the flat plane of her stomach, her tousled hair forming a kind of halo around her head.

'Come with me,' was all she said, extending her hand out, and I followed her like a lamb as she led me into the bathroom.

Sonya took out two fresh towels from the linen cupboard then turned on the shower, adjusting the taps until I could see the steam rising from the wide stream of water and billowing out into the room. She stepped inside and motioned for me to join her, letting the jet of water course over her hair and body before turning her back to me and tilting her face upwards, the droplets running in tiny erratic courses towards her feet.

I took a step closer and settled my hands on her hips, taking in the fresh scent of mandarins and lemongrass as she washed her hair, watching the soapy water run down her back and legs. When she was finished she turned to me, placing her hands on my arms and trading places so I was directly under the shower stream. I looked around, searching for the soap, but Sonya was already prepared. She filled her palms with liquid body-wash and reached out to rub the lather slowly over my chest and shoulders. I allowed her hands to roam over my body, raising my arms as they slid up my ribcage and letting my own fingers run through her wet hair as she reached around to massage the soap into my lower back and buttocks.

 _How did I find this amazing woman?_ I thought over and over again, my muscles involuntarily flexing as she worked her way down my legs and eventually returned her hands to my chest. I thought she'd cleaned every square inch of my body until the circular motions of her fingers wandered lower and she reached between my legs, fondling me gently with both of her hands. I felt myself swell under her touch and she looked expectantly into my eyes, caressing me rhythmically until I was hard with the ache of desire.

'Sonechka,' I groaned in pleasure, pulling her to me and kissing her hungrily, pressing myself against her as my hands strayed feverishly over her skin.

She wanted me as much as I wanted her and I felt her shudder as I ran my tongue over her fangs, which had extended in the heat of the moment. The sharp pressure as she bit my bottom lip had me at my absolute limit. Gripping her by the top of her thighs, I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me, sliding down until I entered her. I could feel that she was still swollen from our earlier encounter so I moved slowly to begin with, searching for her breasts with my mouth as she leaned back against the tiled wall to deepen our connection. I revelled in each whimper as I brought her closer to the edge and when I couldn't hold back any longer I cried out as I let go, hearing her voice echo mine as I felt her gently pulse around me. My arms were suddenly weak so I let her slip down to stand in front of me and we held one another, letting the warm water flow over us until we were washed clean once more.

Half an hour later I sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in Sonya's plain white bathrobe, while she stood at the counter in her pyjamas putting the finishing touches to our midnight snack. My mind returned to the first time I'd been in this apartment, when I'd sat in this exact spot sneaking glances at Sonya as she swayed to the strains of Ella Fitzgerald. So much had happened since then but when I figured out the maths I couldn't believe it was only a month ago. I'd known Sonya for a grand total of three months yet it felt like we'd known one another for a lifetime.

'I hope you're hungry,' she told me, turning to show off a plate laden high with blini, the traditional Russian crepes folded into triangular parcels and filled with salmon, crème fresh and chives.

'Ravenous', I inhaled deeply and my stomach grumbled in agreement as I followed her into the living room with our coffees.

We sat next to one another, leaning up against the couch with the plate on the floor between us and got stuck into our meal.

'These are delicious, Sonechka. Is it your own recipe?' I asked her, licking my fingers as I polished off yet another blini parcel.

'My mother taught me the recipe but it was passed down to her from my Russian grandmother.'

'Your mother?' I asked curiously. I felt so close to Sonya, and yet I knew so little about her. 'I can't believe we haven't even talked about your family. Will you tell me about them?' I pushed the plate to one side and turned to face her, leaning an elbow on the couch and using my hand to support my head.

'What do you want to know?' she shot back, crossing her legs and cradling her coffee mug in her both hands.

I had so many questions that I didn't know where to start. 'Are you still in contact with your parents? What was your childhood like? Where did you grow up? Do you have any brothers or sisters?' I would have continued but she laughed and cut me off.

'Okay – let me start with the easy ones. I don't have any siblings, but my cousin Emily has been practically a sister to me. She lives in Michigan now so we don't get to catch up often, but whenever we do get together it's like we can always pick up where we left off.' A smile played on her lips as she re-lived the fond memories.

'It was the same with me and my sister,' I returned her smile softly. Somehow, thinking about Catalina didn't hurt so much now I had Sonya in my life. 'And what about your parents? Karp is a Russian name isn't it?'

'Actually, Dad's from the UK. He came over when he was eighteen because his parents got a transfer from the Royal Court west of London. He'd already started horticultural studies at Cambridge University so he took up a position as an apprentice gardener at Court in Pennsylvania, which is where he met my mother.'

'Isn't it amazing how fate brings people together,' I shook my head thoughtfully and Sonya reached over to squeeze my arm before continuing her story.

'Mom was more of a free spirit. At sixteen she dropped out of school and was lucky to get work as a domestic servant because my grandmother was a cook for the Voda family. It was a good thing Dad loved her because she caused him all kinds of trouble!'

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

'They met in 1969, when a lot of the young Moroi were caught up in the rebellious social undercurrent of the day. Nearly twenty teenagers broke out of Court and took the four hour drive to White Lake, New York to go to Woodstock. Mom convinced Dad to go with her and that's where they fell in love.'

I tried to imagine the political uproar if we allowed twenty students to escape from St. Vladimir's Academy. It would have been a nightmare.

'Guardians eventually tracked the group down and hauled them back to Court, and that's when the problems began. The royals were only given a slap on the wrist but many of the common moroi lost their jobs as punishment. Mom's parents were so ashamed they sent her away from Court. The Voda Prince managed to set her up with some distant cousins – the Torma family – who had a residence on Mt. Baker, east of Seattle. Dad's family fought to keep him at Court but twelve years later he reunited with Mom and they got married in the early 80's.'

'True love won in the end,' I smiled, casually wiping a streak of blini batter from her cheek. Sonya put her coffee mug down and shifted across to snuggle in next to me as I wrapped an arm over her shoulder. I could sit here and listen to this woman talk for hours and I would never get bored.

'I grew up on the Torma estate, and its beautiful grounds and scenery were what first inspired my love for gardening and later led me to discover the great landscape artists. As I got older I boarded at St. Vladimir's during term time but went home every vacation. Sometimes my cousin Emily was allowed to visit but I mostly spent time with Karin Torma who was two years older than me, and my favourite treat was when her family's guardian would take us down to Seattle to go to the beach or see a movie.'

 _Beach and a movie does sound good_ , I thought, locking the information away as a plan for a future date before continuing my interrogation.

'So what was it that led you into teaching?' I probed.

'Mom was happy for me to do whatever I wanted but I think Dad always harboured some regrets that they had been forced out of mainstream moroi society. He was the one who encouraged me to go to university and pursue a teaching career as a way to secure an easier life than the one that he and Mom had to go through.'

It made sense that a father would want the best for his daughter, and there were clearly many advantages to living in a large, well-protected vampire community.

'So where are they now?' I asked curiously.

'When they retired they were given some land on the outskirts of the Torma estate as thanks for their long service. I'm so glad they weren't forced to return to Court or some other urban area just to have some protection in their old age – it would have broken their hearts to have to leave their home after so many years. I still go back to visit every couple of months but they rarely come to visit me at school as the long drive is very tiring for Dad in particular.' There was a faint crease between Sonya's eyebrows and I could see that she missed her parents a lot.

I hesitated before asking one final question. 'Do you think they'd like me?'

She smiled and reached up to touch the hand that was draped over her shoulder, coiling her fingers through mine. 'Dad might take a bit of convincing – for the last ten years he's been telling me to find some respectable moroi boy to settle down with, and I'm not sure you are exactly what he had in mind. But Mom will be a rebel till she dies. She will love you…'

Sonya eyed me approvingly.

'…But not as much as I do!' and she tilted her face up to meet my waiting lips.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _A bit more steamy goodness for you to enjoy in this chapter! (Though sometimes the quiet times afterwards can be just as intimate and special.)_**

 ** _The blini conversation might have sounded a bit banal, but the info Sonya gives Mikhail about her family will become crucial in a few chapters' time. Sonya's backstory is all original, with the exception of having Emily as a cousin._**


	26. PART TWO: Ch 26 - Chaperone

**_I'm glad you liked the last couple of chapters – amazing how quickly the views rise when you post a lemon! ;-)_**

 ** _The story has come to a narrative peak in Chapter 25 & now we're heading into _**

**_~PART TWO~_**

 ** _Keep reading to find out what happens to our love-birds as their relationship takes a darker turn…_**

* * *

 **26\. Chaperone**

(Mikhail POV)

We talked for another hour or so, gradually moving from the floor to snuggle on the sofa as we caught up on nearly thirty years-worth of personal history. Eventually the tiredness from the last few days crept up on me and I fell asleep with Sonya in my arms, until I was woken a few hours later by the sound of my phone.

The clock on the wall said it was 4:00am – still an hour before I was required for curfew duty – so I had no idea who would be calling me. As I shifted under the blanket, Sonya rolled over to face me and wrapped a protective arm over my waist. I knew she didn't want me to go but I removed her arm gently and slid out of bed.

'Sorry, sweetheart, but I've got to check that – it might be work,' I whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead before padding into the kitchen to check my phone.

There was one missed call – Alberta. I was just about to dial her number when the phone buzzed again and I answered it on the first ring.

'Mikhail. I need you here on the double. We've had an incident. Oh, and pack a bag. You're going to be away for at least a couple of nights.'

'I'll be there in ten,' I answered curtly and hung up, moving quickly to collect my clothes that were still strewn across the apartment.

'What's going on?' Sonya asked as she swung her feet over the edge of the sofa, watching on with concern as I dressed hurriedly and hung her dressing-gown in the wardrobe before grabbing my phone and keys.

My expression fell as I turned to face the beautiful woman who owned my heart, my body, my soul. I couldn't believe I was being torn away from her so soon. There was so much more to say, to do.

'I don't know how to tell you this, but I've got to go. Alberta didn't give me any details, but there's been some kind of incident and I will be gone for a few days.' I dropped to one knee in front of her and reached up to smooth her hair, tracing my thumb down her cheek. 'I wish I could tell you more. I'll ring you as soon as I can and let you know what's going on.'

Sonya looked as glum as I felt, and I pressed my lips to hers in apology, hoping to take away the sting of our parting. She linked her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss with an unspoken passion that promised she would be waiting for me when I returned.

'Hurry back,' she whispered as she followed me to the door.

'Nothing in this world could keep me away,' I embraced her one last time, before hurrying to fulfil my Guardian duties.

When I arrived at the Guardian Office twelve minutes later, Alberta was waiting for me, clearly annoyed that I had taken so long to get there.

'At last,' she huffed. It was strange to see her flustered – of all the Guardians at The Academy she was normally so cool under pressure.

'What's happened?' I asked, dropping my overnight-bag next to my feet.

'A royal cock-up,' she answered drily, handing me a satchel and a set of keys. 'Lord Eugene Lazar was due to fly back to Court earlier this evening but his daughter Avery missed the flight. She somehow managed to slip our security after the banquet and went off with another young royal to continue their binge drinking in Spokane. Eugene blames us for allowing his daughter off school property and has insisted that we send somebody to escort her back home.' She paced the floor in frustration.

'If it was anybody else, I'd tell them to get their own Guardians to deal with the problem, but there's a strong possibility Lord Lazar will be the Headmaster of St. Vladimir's one day, and we can't afford to get him off-side. Seeing as you've worked at Court recently, I thought you would be the ideal chaperone for this mission.'

I nodded, keeping my face expressionless, but my mind was racing. _What if Avery recognised me from the encounter on the balcony? If Sonya hadn't used compulsion to get the vindictive teenager away from us, would we even be in this situation now? And if there was some diplomatic task required, how long would I really be away?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Alberta's final instructions.

'Stan and his team have already secured the girl and are currently en route to the airport at Felts Field. I need you to meet them there and take custody of the royal runaway. There are several other guests from the banquet who are booked on the same flight as you, so you won't be the only Guardian on board, but I'm relying on you to personally deliver Miss Lazar safely into her father's hands. Your flight details in the bag,' she finished, along with a sweetener to placate Eugene.'

I opened the flap of the satchel to reveal a fancy gift box containing a bottle of fifty year old single malt scotch whiskey.

'Guard that with your life too,' Alberta warned. 'That little tipple cost me three months wages.'

A little over an hour later I arrived at the airport, handing my keys to Stan Alto before taking charge of Avery Lazar. Her eyes flickered when she saw me, but she slumped back down into her seat without any further hint of recognition. Clearly the effects of her drinking hadn't worn off yet, and she cradled her head in her hands like she was afraid it was going to explode.

'I can't believe you're forcing me on a plane in my condition,' she whinged. 'The altitude is going to kill me.'

I didn't intend wasting any sympathy on the spoiled brat who first threatened my Sonya, and was now taking me away from her.

'I am simply following your father's instructions, Miss Lazar,' I explained evenly as I took her by the elbow and led her onto the plane. 'Please sit down,' I directed her towards a window seat then took my place next to her on the aisle.

The flight to Pennsylvania was mercifully uneventful, and I even managed to grab an hour or two of light sleep somewhere over Illinois. Inbetween the Royal Banquet, my regular Guardian duties and spending any extra time with Sonya, it was a rare opportunity to have nowhere to go for eight hours, except escorting Avery to the bathroom once or twice. After one failed attempt at conversation my charge was happy enough to ignore me, but I was still glad when we finally touched down in Pittsburgh, and I didn't waste any time getting my gym-bag and Alberta's satchel from the overhead locker.

As we entered the arrivals lounge, I was relieved to see a Guardian already waiting for us.

'Mikhail Tanner?' The young man stepped forward to shake my hand. 'I'm Simon – I work for the Lazar family. I'm here to escort you and Miss Avery back to Court. My car is out the front.'

I nodded gratefully and turned to brief Avery on the final leg of our journey, but she pushed past me and placed her hand just above the Guardian's elbow.

'It's good to be home Simon,' she said wearily, squeezing his arm. 'Will you be a darling and get my bags? I don't think this one will leave me alone for a second,' she said, tossing her head in my direction.

 _Dead right_ , I thought. There was no way I was planning on losing my charge when we were so close to home.

'Of course, Miss Avery,' Simon replied, moving quickly to the baggage carousel before returning, heavily laden, and leading us to the waiting vehicle.

By the time we arrived at Court my watch said 5:00pm but the sun had already set, and I remembered we were in a different time zone now. At seven in the evening, the little city was well and truly awake – traders were already heading out to open their shops, young Moroi professionals stopped in at trendy cafés to grab a coffee before work, while others enjoyed a leisurely breakfast at the tables that spilt out onto the pavement. Realising we were close to our destination I got my phone out, planning to call Eugene Lazar to let him know we had arrived, but Simon stopped me.

'I've already phoned ahead to let Lord Lazar know we are coming. He is ready to see you immediately,' the young Guardian advised as he drove past the main strip of Court administration buildings.

In less than ten minutes Simon pulled into a private garage under the Lazar villa and I stayed by Avery's side as the three of us took the elevator up to the main floor. When the doors opened, we stepped out into a palatial open-plan living area. Everything was clean and modern from the polished marble flooring to the expensive leather furniture. Huge bi-fold doors opened onto a wide terrace that looked out over the town, and a spiral staircase in the centre of the room led up to the bedrooms and guest quarters on the floor above.

A moment later, a tall man in his fifties descended the stairs and I instantly recognised the neat salt and pepper hair and blue-grey eyes – Eugene Lazar.

'So you managed to find her after all,' the man boomed, even though he was only a few feet away.

'Lord Lazar,' I greeted him formally, dipping my head briefly in respect. 'Captain Petrov has asked me to pass on her sincerest apologies for allowing your daughter to leave campus unattended. She also wanted you to have this – a personal gift from her,' I handed him the box and noted his look of interest when he read the label. Alberta would be glad that her whiskey had made for an acceptable peace-offering.

'Well, I guess it can be difficult keeping track of a young woman who is determined to find trouble,' he conceded, glaring at Avery from under his eyebrows. I could see that he wanted to speak with his daughter alone, and I had no wish to deny him the opportunity.

'Is there anything else you require from me?' I asked, feeling relieved when he shook his head.

'That will be all' he answered dismissively. 'Simon can drive you over to Guardian Headquarters if you need a lift.'

I shook my head to decline his offer and shouldered my gym-bag before crossing the room to let myself out the front door.

'Tell Alberta she was lucky this time,' Eugene Lazar called after me as I exited through the doorway, and I nodded in acknowledgement before stepping out onto the street.

It was only a twenty minute walk from the Lazar Villa to Guardian HQ, and I was keen for the chance to stretch my legs. My muscles were still stiff from the long flight and probably from the workout Sonya had given me as well.

 _Sonya_ , I thought, and my heart ached for her. I looked at my watch – it was 5:45pm back in Montana – still early but I figured she'd already be awake. She had school tonight and I knew she liked to get to class early. The Court Cathedral only a block away so I headed towards the domed roof that stood out above the other buildings, and sat down on the grass underneath the statue of the young Queen Alexandra. I took out my phone to dial Sonya's number and she picked up almost immediately.

'Is everything okay, Misha?' she asked with a note of anxiety in her voice.

'Yes I'm fine Sonechka, but I miss you.' There might have been two thousand miles between us, but just hearing her speak made the distance seem so much shorter.

She sighed in relief, relaxing a little at the knowledge I was safe. 'I miss you too. Will I see you again soon?' she asked, hopefully.

'As soon as I can get away,' I replied. 'It turned out that Avery Lazar missed her flight home and Alberta needed a Guardian to escort her back to Court.'

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

'It's okay Sonya – she didn't recognise me from the banquet,' I assured her. 'The only thing she said to me the whole time was that she didn't want to fly with a hangover!'

There was a faint scoff at the other end of the line – I knew that would make Sonya happy.

'I've already delivered Avery safely to her father, and now I'm just waiting around until I can get a flight back to Montana. If I'm lucky I will be back home tomorrow and we can catch up when you knock off after teaching.'

'Thank God. My bed already feels so empty with you gone,' she replied, and my pulse accelerated as I remembered the precious hours we had spent together.

'Sonechka,' my voice came out huskily as I held the phone close to my lips. 'Even if I'm not there in person, you can rest assured that I will be dreaming of you from the moment I close my eyes.'

She let out a small sound of satisfaction. 'Well, I'll make sure I'm wearing something nice then,' she replied in a soft, playful tone, before hanging up and leaving me wanting more.

I sat there for a few more minutes, thinking up several ways I could make our reunion extra-special before finally getting up from the cool grass. This flight wasn't going to book itself, and as long as I was at Court I might as well catch up with a few old friends. I picked up my bag and walked slowly through the streets of the place I had once called home.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This chapter was really hard for me to write – so far the story has been all about building towards Sonya & Mikhail getting together, but now we are heading in a different direction. (This gives me the same feeling as re-reading the ending of Shadow Kiss – after the cabin scene when you already know that Dimitri is going to become a Strigoi.)_**

 ** _I knew from the start that Mikhail would eventually be separated from Sonya – otherwise there would be no way Sonya could have considered turning Strigoi. I can't stop Mikhail's suffering, but the best I can do is sweeten it a bit with lots of happy moments before the big event._**

 ** _So, let's see how Mik-ya cope with being apart for the first time._**


	27. Ch 27 - Not Really Alone

**_Ever wondered how spirit dreams work? Here's what Sonya found out!_**

* * *

 **27\. Not Really Alone**

(Sonya POV)

Returning to the classroom after my phone conversation with Mikhail was surreal. After all that had passed between us over the last few days, it felt like I had been transformed into a new woman, and I struggled to contain the glow that burst out from my aura. Thankfully the students were so wrapped up in their own business that they didn't pay any extra attention to me and I made it through my evening classes without arousing suspicion.

When lunchtime rolled around, I finally had a chance to sit quietly and begin to process everything that had happened since the Dragomir crash;

Five people had died, three royals were remembered, and one survivor was left to carry on her family name. Victor Dashkov's spy had found out about my magic, and now the prince expected me to leave my job at The Academy to work for him instead. I had revealed the secret of my magical powers to Misha, and in return he had declared his love and bonded himself to me. Avery Lazar had discovered my affair with Mikhail and I was forced to wipe her memory of the event by using compulsion. And to top it all off, my lover was now over two thousand miles away in Pennsylvania, which left me feeling off-centre and exposed.

There was so much to take in, but as I sifted through the information there was something else that niggled at my mind – a connection I should have made earlier. Suddenly, I realised what had been eluding me… How had Avery Lazar managed to resist my compulsion for so long? I'd only tried using compulsion magic a few times before but I had never met anybody strong enough to resist my will. Was it possible that Avery possessed the same kind of magic as me? I already knew that Misha's sister Catalina could read auras, so maybe there were even more people out there with similar powers?

During the remaining classes I found myself easily distracted and I constantly looked at the clock, willing the time to pass more quickly. I longed for Mikhail to be back from Court so I could tell him about my theory – it wasn't the kind of thing I felt comfortable discussing over the phone, especially when Victor might still have a spy on campus, so there was nothing I could do but wait.

When school finally finished I stayed late to plan out my lessons for the week before returning home right on curfew. I grabbed a snack then slowly began to clean up my apartment. Everywhere I looked there were reminders of Mikhail – our coffee mugs rinsed and turned upside down on the sink, the plate with blini crumbs still sitting on the kitchen table, my beautiful green dress draped over the arm of the lounge where I had left it after the banquet. I even found my knickers half-hidden under the rug on the floor and a single lace glove stuffed under a cushion – I had no idea where the other one had gotten to.

As I opened the wardrobe door to find a garment bag for my ball gown, I noticed the white bathrobe hanging neatly where Misha had left it. I reached out to stroke the soft material and couldn't resist burying my face in the collar – it still smelt of him and I breathed in the sweet, musky scent greedily. Without hesitation, I stripped my clothes off and shrugged on the robe, moving over to sit in my armchair so I could snuggle down into the warm fabric and replay our last hours together.

After he'd taken me in the shower for a third time, I realised that I needed a break. Ever since the funeral I had been obsessing over Mikhail and I thought it was probably healthy to get a piece of my own mind back – to go somewhere that was just mine. I closed my eyes and whisked myself off to a special place I hadn't visited in a long time.

The sun was shining as I picked my way down the rough stone stairs that led from the main Torma house to the private gardens at the bottom of the hill. Terraced gardens lined the path, which branched off into narrow, grassy avenues edged with rosemary and lavender, jasmine and mock orange. I passed them all, descending lower and lower until I reached a secluded courtyard surrounded by camellias and roses of every shade. I had grown up in these gardens and they had left an imprint on my soul – no matter how tired or lost I might feel, I could always find myself here. I breathed deeply, taking in the crisp, fresh air and the perfume of the roses, when I noticed a different note to the fragrance. I turned my head and froze when I saw a figure emerging from a strange haze at the far end of the garden – it was Mikhail.

At first he looked pleased to see me then his brows knotted in confusion.

'Sonya? What's going on? You can't be real – you're two thousand miles away. How are you doing this – is this one of your illusions?' he demanded, stopping a few feet away from me as if he was afraid to get too close. He clearly didn't trust what he was seeing.

'What are you doing here?' I asked the phantom in return. 'I've never invited anybody here before. This is my secret place. How did you know where to find me?'

The man looked searchingly into my eyes before speaking again. 'Sonechka?' he asked uncertainly, taking a step closer. 'I was asleep and now I'm here. Are you a dream?'

When I first saw Mikhail I had assumed he was a figment of my imagination, just like the rest of this garden in my daydream, but he seemed to have his own thoughts and reactions. Could I somehow have summoned Misha into my private thoughts?

'I'm real – you're the daydream,' I replied crossly, thinking that the whole conversation was absurd.

'I feel real enough – look,' he challenged me, stepping even closer and slowly reaching a hand out to trace the outline of my face.

His fingers felt warm, and they left a memory trail that tingled on my skin. I closed my eyes and leant my cheek into the curve of his hand, hardly believing it could be real.

'I missed you Misha,' I breathed, and suddenly his lips were on mine. It was like it had been on the balcony of the ballroom and afterwards in my apartment, only now his kisses were more bold, more certain. He knew exactly what pleased me and my body responded to his like we were moulded from the same clay.

When he finally pulled away and I opened my eyes, the haze had lifted and I could see him clearly. It was my Misha, without a doubt. Somehow he was here in my daydream, or I was in his dream. It didn't matter how – I was just glad to see him again.

'What is this place?' he asked, looking around in wonder.

Of course this was _my_ daydream, I realised – he didn't recognise where we were, but I knew this place like the back of my hand.

'We are on the Torma Estate – this is one of my father's gardens,' I explained, slipping my fingers through his and leading him through the courtyard. 'I guess you crashed my daydream after all,' I smiled up at him as he shook his head in astonishment.

'I see you wore my favourite dress,' he eyed to the gown I was wearing. 'I thought you were perfect at the banquet, but now you're something else.' He stopped walking so he could admire me properly. I was wearing the same green gown from the banquet but I'd torn the front panel of the skirt off at the knees to allow me more freedom to move, leaving the delicate train to trail on the grass behind me. I was barefooted and wore my hair loosely over one shoulder, with a sprinkling of tiny jasmine flowers woven into my auburn locks.

'I see you've dressed up for the occasion,' I countered, with a twinkle of mischief in my eye.

Mikhail looked down at his own clothes then glanced back at me, a look of faint amusement spreading across his face.

'What on earth am I wearing?' he asked incredulously.

My imagination had done a very good job. Misha looked like he was ready for a day at the beach, dressed in a white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, unbuttoned at the front to expose his muscular chest. A pair of long, tan-coloured linen pants sat low on his hips and clung to his delicious bum in a very satisfactory manner. The only other detail was a small wooden key that hung from a thin leather strap at his neck.

'It's a nice change from your Guardian uniform, don't you think?' I asked cheekily, running my fingers across his skin, watching as his nipples hardened before slipping my hands under the back of his shirt to explore the muscles of his lower back.

'You little minx,' he laughed as he grabbed me playfully, scooping me up in his arms and kissing me without restraint.

Eventually we split apart, and when he lowered me back to the ground I led him to a garden bench that sat under an archway of red and white roses.

'So, how is Court?' I asked when we were seated.

'I've actually had a pretty good night,' he replied. 'After I booked my return flight, I spent an hour or two in the gym and then caught up with my old boss Hans Croft over lunch. As the Captain of the Royal Guard, Hans was the first person to look out for me when I arrived from Romania, and apart from you, he's the closest thing I've got to family in the US.'

I sometimes forgot that Mikhail was far from home – he always seemed so confident and self-assured but even he needed people around him to give him support.

'Hans said my old Guardian buddies have missed me but they're all surviving perfectly well without me,' he added, before pausing to take my hand. 'I've been thinking about this for a few weeks now, Sonya, but I'm wondering if I should request a permanent transfer to St. Vladimir's… so I can stay closer to you. Would that be something you'd like or am I moving a little too fast?' he asked shyly.

'There's nothing I would like better,' I answered honestly, then brought his hand up to cover the pendant on his necklace. 'Everything I have, everything I am is yours.' Tears welled in my eyes as I felt the complete freedom of sharing my secrets with the person who loved me most in the world. 'Besides,' I tried to lighten the mood, 'there's plenty of room in my apartment for two, and you can always use your quarters as a private escape if you get sick of me!'

Misha glanced from the key in his hand back to me, and I blushed at the depth of emotion in his eyes. When he sat forward in the chair I thought he was coming in for a hug, but he reached behind me and plucked two small roses from the trellis – one red and one white.

'You are my passion and my peace, Sonechka,' he twined the two stems together and tucked the blooms into my hair. 'I can't wait to get back home and start our life together.'

When Misha kissed me softly I melted into his lips and knew that there had been no happier moment in my life.

'I will need Alberta to sign my transfer request,' he interrupted the kiss, ever the organised Guardian, 'but I can get things started from this end with Hans while I'm here, and submit the rest of the paperwork as soon as I get back. My flight is booked for eleven tomorrow night so I will be home with you by 7:00am – providing there are no delays.'

My heart leapt at the realisation that it would only be one more day until Misha was here for real. My smile broadened a moment later when I caught Mikhail trying to hide a yawn behind his hand – I forgot I'd dragged him out of bed to visit my daydream. I was about to let him go back to sleep, when I suddenly remembered what I had been meaning to ask him.

'Would you mind doing something for me before you come home?' I asked, pulling back to look at him.

Mikhail nodded, raising an eyebrow to enquire what I needed.

'I think I've figured out something about my magic. I can read auras the same way your sister Catalina could, and I'm pretty sure Avery Lazar has an uncanny ability with compulsion like me too. What if there are others out there who can help me understand my powers – maybe even learn how to control them so the darkness can't affect me?' I grabbed his hands and I could see his excitement rising too. 'Could you try looking in the Public Archives to find out if there are records of other people like me?'

'That's a great idea, Sonya,' he beamed at me. 'I won't have a lot of time before I need to leave for the airport, but I'll see if I can find anything that will give us a place to start.'

He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

'Now, do you mind if I go back to sleep? I have a feeling you won't be letting me get much rest when I arrive home tomorrow,' he teased, and I grinned into his chest, already planning ways to keep him awake.

I kissed him one final time then focused on releasing him from my daydream, letting him fade into the gathering haze before I found myself sitting back at home in my armchair, wrapped in the robe that smelt of happiness and love.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I always planned to have Sonya visit Mikhail in a spirit dream, but the idea to make it her first spirit dream experience was a very recent development. I thought it would be nice if they got to go into the dream as the first time for both of them. (Losing their spirit-dream-virginity together! Ha ha!)_**

 ** _There are a few call backs to one of Rose's first spirt dreams with Adrian (Did you like Mikhail's outfit by the way? I put lots of thought into that one) :-)_**

 ** _On an entirely self-centred note, I based the layout of the Torma estate on my grandparents' backyard - my grandfather built the terraces & my grandmother tended to the gardens._**

 ** _And now you know the significance of the roses on the cover-page image!_**


	28. Ch 28 - Almost Home

**28\. Almost Home**

(Mikhail POV)

It was strange waking up in my old room in the guardian quarters at Court. The place looked basically the same as I remembered, only now it had an empty, soulless feeling and I knew it wasn't home anymore. Rising from bed, I packed a few personal items I'd left behind when I first took up the post at St. Vladimir's three and a half months ago, then glanced around one final time. Living and working here had been a great chapter in my life but now my place was in Montana with the one who always made me feel like I was home. Grabbing my phone, I punched in Hans Croft's number and only five minutes later I locked the door to my quarters for the last time, heading towards the café where Hans and I had made plans for an early breakfast.

'Can't get enough of me?' Hans joked as I slid into the booth across from him, placing our steaming coffees on the table between us. My companion was a tough old battle-axe – he'd never told me his age but I guessed he was in his early fifties. He was short and stocky, nearly as wide as he was tall, and the dozens of molnija marks that covered his neck were a testament to his prowess as a fighter.

'You might say that,' I smiled back nervously. 'Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about,' I began.

'Here we go,' Hans sighed, leaning back in the seat and assuming an all-knowing expression.

'What do you mean?' I asked him. I hadn't shared my plans with anyone except for Sonya so I wasn't sure how my boss had already guessed what I was about to say.

'I've known you for five years Mikhail. It's pretty obvious something's happened to you at St. Vladimir's. You look tired and serious. You're hovering in your seat like you might run off at any second. And you brought me a black coffee when you know I only drink tea. I'm guessing you've found yourself a woman.'

I shook my head in disbelief – I thought I'd been discrete but Hans could read me like a book.

'You win, old man,' I chuckled self-consciously, perusing the breakfast menu as I prepared to fill him in on the details. 'But she's not just _a_ woman – she _the_ woman.'

He raised his eyebrows dubiously.

'I mean it,' I added fervently, putting the menu down. 'She's smart, funny, complicated, beautiful… and she said she will be mine,' I finished more quietly. 'I want a permanent transfer to St. Vladimir's so I can be closer to her.'

Hans let out a low whistle. 'Sounds like it's the real thing, kid. And I guess she works at the school? Guardian?'

'Yes and no. She's a teacher – a moroi,' I corrected him, waiting for his reaction.

'Bloody hell!' he exclaimed under his breath. The old guardian couldn't hide his appalled expression and I could see his brain going a mile a minute. 'Have you discussed the implications with her? She needs to know there are moroi and dhampirs out there who will judge her harshly for her choice – she will need to be a very strong woman to put up with the stigma.'

I wrapped my hands around the tall coffee cup, trying to stay calm. 'We're not planning to make it public knowledge just yet, but she's dealt with high pressure before – if anybody can handle it, it's her.'

My boss narrowed his eyes, clearly finding it difficult to believe me.

'I didn't mean for this to happen, Hans,' I tried to explain. 'I wasn't looking for a relationship – not even a casual affair, but now it's happened I can't bring myself to ignore it.'

'And what about your work?' my friend pushed on. 'Are you going to be able to keep your mind on the job when it counts? I'm just not sure you've thought it through, Mikhail. Do you know what will happen when people like Guardian Steele find out? One tiny slip-up and they will treat you like a traitor – like you've betrayed you own kind. Can you live with that? It would be easier on both of you if you end things now before it gets too serious.' His words reminded me uncannily of Victor Dashkov's advice, and I suddenly snapped.

'You don't understand, Hans. This isn't just some torrid affair. I mean to marry her,' I hissed, bringing my fist down on the table, making the crockery jump and causing several customers at the surrounding tables to look our way. I reminded myself to calm down and lowered my voice before continuing. 'And even if life with her proves to be difficult, it will be a thousand times better than life without her. I'm sorry if that bothers you but my mind is made up.' I set my jaw stubbornly and looked out the window of the café, imagining myself a world away from here.

I felt a hand on my arm and when I looked back Hans' was still frowning but there was a new understanding behind his expression.

'Very well,' he said. 'I didn't mean to offend you, Mikhail, but our world can be a harsh place, and I needed to make sure you know what you're in for. If there's a way you can make it work with your moroi lady and still get the job done then I won't stand in your way. I'll draw up the transfer paperwork tomorrow and fax the relevant documents through to the Captain of the School Guard for her approval.' He held my gaze for a moment longer then glanced down at his coffee. 'Now can you get me a bloody cup of tea. I'm parched,' he grimaced, and I smiled at him gratefully, so relieved to have his support.

After Hans and I had finished our drinks I decided to get my breakfast to go. I ate my toasted sandwich as I walked the few blocks to the public archives, brushing the crumbs off my fingers before entering the dimly-lit vaulted room.

Sonya had asked me to hunt for clues about her magic but I had no idea where to start – getting a dhampir to research an obscure form of moroi magic was probably not the most practical choice. All I knew on the subject was that moroi had once used their magic to fight alongside dhampirs, but over time the practice had gone out of fashion and eventually was outlawed. Now magic was essentially just used as a party trick.

I followed the signs to a section marked _Spirituality, Ethics and Magic_ and ran my fingers over the spine of each book, trying to find a title that sounded relevant, but nothing jumped out at me. Eventually I came across a book called _Magic through the Ages_ and I'd just flipped to the index at the back when I was greeted by a thin, quavery voice.

'Guardian Tanner? Fancy meeting you here!'

I turned to see Father Nathaniel, the priest from the Court cathedral, and I put my book down to shake his hand.

'I see you're in my neck of the woods,' he indicated to the tomes of religious writings that surrounded us. 'Is there anything I can help you with?'

I thought for a moment and realised that if I was going to get anywhere with my search I needed help from an expert. I figured I could ask for assistance without being too specific about my reasons.

'I'm actually doing some research on a private matter,' I explained quietly. 'Do you remember when I told you about my sister Catalina?'

The priest nodded seriously and waited for me to continue.

'I always thought she suffered from a mental illness, which may have contributed to her death, but I'm beginning to believe something else was making her sick – something to do with her magical abilities. Are you aware of any unusual forms of moroi magic that might be stronger than the standard elemental specialisations? Some kind of power that could have drained her energy and made her unwell?'

I knew it was a strange thing to ask but Father Nathaniel looked unruffled as he considered my question.

'Since creation, moroi have possessed magical abilities, some more capable and gifted in the arts than others. St. Vladimir was one who stood out from the rest, and he achieved great things – healings, miracles, some even say he brought his companion Anna back to life – all through his strength of spirit. It is written that St. Vladimir suffered deeply as a result of his spirit magic, so I imagine that your theory is a possibility, though I haven't heard of any recent cases. I would be happy to write down a few references for you to help you with your research, if you like?'

'I'd appreciate that, Father, more than you could know,' I replied gratefully.

He wandered off to a study desk at the end of the aisle and sat down, occasionally getting up to check a huge catalogue before scratching away at his notebook again. Fifteen minutes later, the old man returned and handed me the journal. I opened it and went to tear out the relevant pages but he put his gnarled fingers over mine to stop me.

'Keep the book, child,' he urged gently. 'Answers to life's bigger questions don't normally come easily, and you might have need of a few extra pages as you continue your search. Do let me know if you discover anything useful.' He pressed the small leather-bound journal into my hands, and I thanked him sincerely before making my way out into the night.

I checked my watch and saw it was just about time to head to the airport. Making my way to Guardian HQ to organise a car, I was happily surprised to see my friend Don Kardos on duty at the front desk, a broad smile spreading over his face.

'Don!' I clapped my hand into his and he pumped my arm warmly.

'Mikhail! To what do we owe this honour?' he asked.

'I'm actually on a whirlwind visit – I'm heading back to St. Vladimir's now and need to borrow a car to get to the airport. Do you know if anybody is available to give me a lift?'

Don checked the roster on the wall behind him then grabbed a set of keys.

'You're looking at him!' he grinned. 'Guardian Moore is due to relieve me any minute. You couldn't have timed it better!' and at that moment a tall, slim man entered the office to take up his position at the main desk.

After two hours of easy conversation and reminiscing Don and I cruised into Pittsburgh, but when my friend shifted lanes to take the airport exit I put my hand up to stop him.

'Actually, do you want to grab a drink first? I've still got an hour before I need to be there and there's something I want to ask you before I fly out.'

He agreed readily, never a man to turn down a drink, and we drove along Pittsburgh's south shore until we found a quiet bar. After finding a parking spot one block down we headed into the bar, ordering a couple of beers and sitting at a private table off to the side of the room.

'So, what gives?' Don asked as soon as we sat down. 'You've been grilling me about Court news the entire trip down and haven't once mentioned how things are going with you.'

We'd known one another for a long time, so I wasn't surprised he was onto me.

'Can you keep a secret?' I asked.

'You know I can,' he replied immediately, with an slightly indignant shake of his sandy brown hair.

Of course I knew he was good for his word but I still had to tread carefully. 'I've met someone and I'm going to ask her to marry me,' I began cautiously, nearly dropping my drink when Don slapped me hard on the shoulder.

'Congratulations, Misha! So why are you keeping it all hush-hush?' he asked, eyes wide with excitement.

'You know how some people feel about guardians having a personal life,' I explained, relieved he'd reacted so well. 'I just don't want to stir up trouble.'

'So why'd you tell _me_ then,' he grinned wickedly.

I slid an envelope over to him and he looked down at it questioningly.

'These are the designs for the engagement ring I want made up, along with cash payment for the jeweller. Could you organise the particulars then have it sent to me? People will find out eventually but I don't want anybody tracing this particular purchase to me just yet.'

My friend's eyes lit up at the task – clearly he liked the idea of conspiring to arrange an illicit marriage. 'What's in it for me?' he narrowed his hazel eyes deviously.

'Well, I'll need a best man eventually,' I suggested, and he shook my hand to finalise the deal. 'I'll get the item to you as soon as it is ready,' he did his best mobster impression, then looked at his watch, 'but for now, I'd better get you to the airport or you'll miss your plane. You go ahead to the car – I've just got to use the bathroom.'

I headed out of the bar and began walking down the dark street when I was surprised by a flash of movement to my right. A split-second later my head snapped backwards and time stood still as I struggled to figure out what had just happened. Trying to focus through the dull ringing sound in my ears, I staggered back to my feet but not before another blow landed under my ribs, narrowly missing my kidney. I fell to the ground and my feet scrabbled wildly against the pavement as I felt myself being dragged into an alleyway.

Even through the pain and the faint haze left by the beer I'd just finished, my training kicked in and I managed to rise, regaining my balance and throwing a solid punch that missed its mark but still caught my assailant's shoulder, knocking him sideways. By the time he came at me again I felt more prepared, raising my arms to deflect the next blow and using the man's force against him to flip him onto his back. I was just about to land a kick to the knee that would have disabled my attacker's leg when something heavy smashed into the back of my skull. There must have been a second assailant. My legs gave way and I sunk to my knees. Instinctively reaching up to clutch my head, I could feel something warm and sticky oozing through my hair and I knew I would pass out soon if I didn't apply pressure to the wound.

But protecting my head meant leaving my torso exposed, and the man who had just struck me from behind circled around to face me, landing a kick to my stomach that knocked me flat, making me double up in agony. I swayed as I tried to rise to my knees, struggling to identify my attacker. If it was a strigoi I'd already be dead, but the attacks were too targeted, too efficient to be coming from a couple of street thugs. When the second man advanced again I gritted my teeth and prepared myself for the next blow, but he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and leant down to whisper something in my ear.

'I'd like to see you protect Sonya Karp after this,' he spat maliciously, before drawing his hand back then striking down with all of his force, shattering my collarbone.

'Spiridon,' I registered weakly, numbly aware of my body jolting as he kicked me again and again before I finally drifted off into the blackness.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Nooooooo! The shit has hit the fan. Mikhail was so close to returning home and he's been put down by his ex-friend/enemy._**

 ** _Apart from the nasty ending, we got a pretty good insight into Mikhail's support system at Court – characters who will likely pop up again._**

 ** _While I actually enjoyed choreographing the final scene, the most important part of this chapter is probably Mikhail's conversation with the priest. Now he can put a name to Sonya's magic & they have a starting point to research the topic (if he recovers enough actually see her again)._**


	29. Ch 29 - The Raven

**_I'm sure you will guess this scene by the title alone – hope you like it :-)_**

 ** _The fanfiction binge award for this week goes_ _to_ _hbarker who has just managed to read  & review the whole story so far in a few days! Champion!_**

* * *

 **29\. The Raven**

(Sonya POV)

The seed of excitement had been building all day, and by the time I'd visited Alice for my regular feed I was practically jumping out of my skin. Misha would be home by 7:00am – or eight at the latest. All I had to do was make it through a night of classes then I could go home and start preparing a delicious welcome-home dinner.

The session after lunch played out as usual, except for the fact that half my class failed to show up in the last period. It happened sometimes when the weather cleared and spring fever was in the air, but I did raise an eyebrow when I noticed that even Princess Vasilisa was missing. Skipping a class here or there wouldn't affect the other students too badly, but the princess couldn't afford to take off without guardian supervision. I made a mental note to check on her before heading home and set the remaining students a fun activity as a reward for bothering to turn up at all.

When the bell rang to signal the end of school, I gave it thirty minutes then stopped in at the royal student quarters to check that Vasilisa had made it back to her dorm. The dorm matron had only been on duty for a few hours and hadn't seen the princess since her shift started, but suggested I could try contacting Vasilisa's guardian directly if the matter couldn't wait until curfew. I thanked her and headed back to my apartment, unable to ignore the strange apprehensive feeling that was building in my stomach. As soon as I got home I phoned the guardian office, only to be told that the princess had been feeling unwell after lunch so her guardian had returned her to her room, and when I called administration to double-check, the registrar confirmed that Vasilisa had been marked absent from her last two classes.

 _So the princess managed to pull a fast one on her guardian – very crafty_ , I thought.

I understood better than most why Vasilisa might want to get away from it all – I had felt the same way after my own brush with death as a teenager, and that was without having the added pressures of being a royal. I had no intention of dobbing the girl in but I still couldn't let her wander campus unattended. Even if she didn't realise it yet, being the last of a royal line made her a target and I couldn't let her put herself in danger any more than necessary. There were only two hours left till curfew, and I was sure she'd find her way back by then, but I knew how much trouble a teenager could get up to in two hours. I grabbed a cardigan and headed out the door, trying to imagine where a fifteen year old princess and a bunch of her classmates would go to escape their responsibilities.

After checking all the rooms in the Royal Wing, the make-out spot behind the gym and even the memorial gardens by the lake, I spied a couple of students approaching the school buildings from the lower oval. In that moment I realised that the one place I would find Vasilisa was the one place I didn't want to go. I forced myself to look towards the school's southern boundary and shuddered as I saw the gloomy expanse of trees in the distance. I hadn't been back in the woods since I was seventeen – the night my supposed-friends tortured me among the trees and awoke the magic that changed my life forever. Every instinct told me to run back to the safety of my apartment, but I used my breathing techniques to steady myself until I was thinking clearly again. _They come first,_ Mikhail would have said, and in this case 'they' weren't just moroi – _they_ were my students, and among them the last surviving Dragomir princess.

Realising I couldn't turn back now, I gazed at the shadowy tree-line a moment longer then slowly crossed the lower field, my way lit only by the pale silvery light of a half-moon. I hesitated briefly at the edge of the woods, listening to the faint sound of voices drifting out from among the trees, then stepped into the darkness, crunching carefully over the rough ground that was strewn with a slippery layer of sticks and leaf litter. As I walked deeper into the woods, a couple of female voices came across more distinctly and I made my way closer to the sound.

'Didn't the earth move or the planets align or something?' one girl asked tentatively, with a curious note to her voice.

'No,' came the slightly scornful answer, softened by a high tinkling laugh. 'Of course not.'

 _Was that the princess?_ I took a few steps forward then changed direction, trying to find a way through the thick brush as I followed the sound of their voices.

'I don't think this stuff is working,' the first girl whinged before her friend cut her off.

'That's because there's barely any alcohol in…'

With only a few feet to go, I gasped as my shoe got stuck under a hidden tree root. I instinctively reached out to stop myself from falling but all I managed to grab onto was thin air, and I landed heavily on my hands and knees feeling slightly winded. The sudden noise must have alerted the girls to my presence, and I froze as I heard a rustle of movement through the trees.

The girl with the higher voice spoke up. 'It's some animal,' she said nervously.

Brushing the dirt from my hands, I tried to rise but found that my stocking was stuck on a fallen branch. I nearly called out for help but there was no way I wanted to add this little incident to my 'Crazy Karp' reputation. As I fought to unsnag myself I heard the other girl take charge.

'Come on,' she ordered efficiently. 'Let's head back.'

Well, I hadn't rescued them, but I had managed to scare them back onto school property, which was essentially just as good. I finally freed myself and got up, retracing my steps back towards well-lit school buildings when the two girls popped out of the tree-line at the same time I did.

'Ladies,' I greeted them casually, pretending that I always took a walk in the woods after school.

Princess Vasilisa froze like a cat in the headlights, her usual grace and poise replaced by an unmistakably guilty expression. Her companion, one Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, made a move to hide something behind her back, but not before I recognised the shape of the bottle and the colour of the label. Peach schnapps.

I smiled grimly at the pair and held out my hand. Knowing she had been sprung, Rose looked down at her feet sheepishly as she handed me the bottle, and both girls followed me without question as I led them back towards the school. As we neared the buildings, I tucked the schnapps bottle under my arm, hiding it beneath my cardigan – the girls had been caught doing the wrong thing and knew there would be consequences for their actions, but there was no reason for anybody else to find out about this.

I planned to deliver the students back to their dorms and let them off with a lunch-time detention, but I needed them to understand they had made a foolish decision.

'You think no one notices when half a class is gone?' I began my lecture as we reached the quad.

'Half a class?' Vasilisa asked, obviously embarrassed.

Teenagers could be clueless sometimes – if they wanted to skip class successfully they really needed to start co-ordinating their days off.

'A few of you apparently chose today to skip. Must be the nice weather. Spring fever,' I clarified, leading them along the gravel pathway, but then I petered off, distracted by a weird fluttering noise off to the right.

'One of your classmates, I imagine,' I murmured to the girls as I turned towards the sound, assuming a moroi air-user was practicing a new trick.

Something had landed on the ground in the middle of the quad, not far from us, and I took a few steps closer to investigate, with Vasilisa and Rose following close behind me. As we drew nearer I gave an involuntary gasp, realising it was a bird. The poor creature was crumpled up on the ground with one broken wing and I could see it struggling to rise. The sight of the dying bird instantly flooded me with panic. I longed to reach and out and relieve its suffering, but I couldn't use my magic in front of the students. I'd already done enough damage the last time I healed Rose, and I couldn't afford for even one more person to find out about my powers. I held my arms out, trying to shield the girls from the scene, while edging back away from the bird, watching in dismay as it shuddered one last time then went still.

'What is that? Is it a crow?' the curiosity in Rosemarie's voice shocked me back into focus. Clearly she was unaffected by the small tragedy that had just taken place in front of us.

'Too big,' I choked out. 'It's a raven.'

'Is it dead?' the princess asked softly, her face pale and her gentle features drawn in a frown.

Her friend was the one to answer. 'Yeah. Definitely dead. Don't touch it,' the dhampir warned.

Yes, it was dead, and I was pretty sure who was behind this senseless act of violence. Victor Dashkov had been baiting me to use my magic for months and this was the final test – just double-checking he had the right woman for his 'job'. But there was no way I could let the students know what was going on.

'It was probably attacked by another bird,' I explained, trying to keep my voice even. 'They fight over territory and resources sometimes.'

I was just preparing to leave when Vasilisa pushed past me and knelt down in front of the bird with a look of compassion on her face. She studied the creature for a moment then reached a hand out toward the raven. I was just about to object when Rosemarie spoke up.

'Liss! It's probably got a disease,' she cried out in disgust, and we both stared on in fascination and horror as the tall moroi extended her slender fingers to gently stroke the raven's wings.

'Liss!' Rose practically shouted, trying to get her friend's attention, before she stopped suddenly. A strange look of peace and sweetness flooded over her face, and my eyes widened in disbelief as I watched both girls' auras light up, shimmering with a pure, golden radiance.

Then the raven moved.

Vasilisa gave a small scream and snatched her hand back as the raven flapped its wings, gradually raising itself from the ground before taking off in a flurry of feathers, leaving all three of us staring dumbly at the sky.

'Oh my God,' the princess looked around at us. 'What just happened?'

'Hell if I know,' Rosemarie retorted, clearly trying to hide her fear.

I'd watched the whole incident in silence, not quite comprehending what I was seeing, but I suddenly snapped into action, striding forward to grab Vasilisa's arm and turning her to face me. The dhampir rushed to protect her friend as if I was a threat, and I registered somewhere in my mind that maybe I did look frightening. My thoughts raced frantically and my breathing came in short, shallow gasps as I realised the gravity of what had just happened. Victor Dashkov's spy had placed an injured bird in my path to see if I would heal it, and instead Vasilisa Dragomir had just brought the same bird back to life. Vasilisa had just revealed her power at the worst possible time. The girls had every reason to be frightened, but it wasn't me they needed to be afraid of.

'Nothing happened, do you hear me? Nothing.' I whispered urgently, my eyes flickering from Vasilisa to Rose and across the courtyard, trying to see where Victor's spy was hiding. 'And you can't tell anyone - anyone - about what you saw.'

Rosemarie stepped closer, wrapping an arm protectively around her friend's waist, and I reached out to grip each of them by the shoulder.

'Both of you. Promise me,' I looked from one girl to the other before fixing my gaze on Vasilisa. 'Promise me you won't ever talk about this again.'

'Okay,' the princess croaked out, leaning into Rose for support.

'And don't ever do it again.' I added harshly, not convinced she understood the seriousness of the situation. 'If you do, they'll find out. They'll try to find you.'

I felt the familiar panic rising and knew I had to get out of there quickly – these girls had enough to worry about without seeing me have a complete meltdown. I turned to Rose one final time, trying to ram to point home.

'You can't let her do it. Not ever again,' I commanded her then hurried back to my apartment, leaving the girls clinging to oneanother as they watched me go.

When I arrived home I slammed the door behind me and locked it as quickly as I could, sinking to the floor and trying to steady my heaving breaths. Mikhail had been searching the Court archives for evidence of other people who shared my magic and I'd stumbled across one right here at The Academy – Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. And now she was in danger, just like I was. I had to tell someone, find a way to keep her safe. I looked over at the clock – it was 5:15am. Thank God Misha would be here soon – he would know what to do.

Having lost the motivation to make a special dinner, I quickly prepped the ingredients for a simple stir-fry before sinking onto the lounge, trying to zone out to the TV to pass the time. Seven o'clock rolled around and Mikhail didn't arrive, then eight o'clock – still no Misha. I looked hopefully at my phone but there were no missed calls, and my hands shook slightly as I dialled his number.

 _This is Mikhail Tanner's phone. Please leave a message._

'Misha. Are you okay? Where are you? I need you,' I whispered before hanging up.

By nine o'clock I was beside myself with worry. In a last ditch effort to make contact, I grabbed the robe that had helped to make the link between my daydream and Misha's dream only yesterday. I calmed my mind and visualised the Torma garden, willing him to appear. After a few minutes the haze began to form and I ran towards it, searching for my lover. As I stepped into the mist I saw his face – just once. He was lying in a bed with his eyes closed, surrounded by tubes and monitors. He moaned as he tried to roll over, and I heard one single word.

'Sonechka!'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _The raven incident is one of the most iconic scenes in the book and the movie so I've tried to be accurate to the original text._**

 ** _However… knowing that Sonya was being watched for so long, I wondered if maybe the raven had been put there as a test for her – not for Vasilisa – and Victor Dashkov just got lucky when another spirit user showed up on the scene. Plausible?!_**

 ** _It was fun retelling this chapter using direct dialogue from the book & filling in the blanks (particularly when the girls were in the woods & thought they were being stalked by a wild animal but Sonya had just fallen over & hooked her stocking – this is the dumb sort of thing I would personally do)_**


	30. Ch 30 - Stranded

**30\. Stranded**

(Sonya POV)

 _Oh God._

Rushing to get a small suitcase from my wardrobe, I stuffed the dressing gown inside along with a few clothes and toiletries, improvising a plan as I packed. I had to find Misha, even if it meant stopping at every hospital between here and the east coast. Yes, I had other responsibilities at school, but I wasn't obliged to stay. I was an adult, I had plenty of personal leave days stored up, and there were other teachers who could cover my classes – nobody had a right to stop me from leaving and if they tried to I had no hesitation about using compulsion to get my own way. Not knowing how long I would be gone for, I did one last round of the apartment, quickly watering the plants on my balcony and my favourite orchid in the kitchen, before turning out the lights and locking the door behind me.

Step one – I needed a car. I hurried out into the morning light, planning to book out a school vehicle at the Guardian Office, but when I rounded the corner of the Moroi Staff Accommodation building I found my way blocked by a figure in black.

'Miss Karp? What's the matter?' the Guardian looked at me with concern. It was Celeste – the woman who sparred with Mikhail during the Zabóta masterclass I attended. All Guardians were trained to assess a situation quickly, but in this case it wasn't difficult for Celeste to guess that something was drastically wrong. My crumpled clothes, frantic eyes and the overnight suitcase were glaring warning-signs, not to mention the fact that I was wandering about in the sunlight after curfew.

'It's Mikhail. I have to get a car,' I stammered out as I tried to pull my arm away from her, annoyed that I was being detained when there was so much at stake.

'Wait. I'll come with you,' she insisted sternly.

I'm not sure if she wanted to escort me because she understood what I was saying or because she thought I was deranged and needed to be under guard, but either way, at least she wasn't blocking my path anymore. Celeste accompanied me – silent and vigilant – as we walked across campus, and when we approached the Guardian Office a few minutes later she stepped ahead of me to open the door.

'This way,' she urged, whisking me past the curious eyes of the Guardian at front desk and into a small private room down the hall. The sign on the door read _Cptn. Alberta Petrov_. 'Wait here,' she instructed me before ducking out to make a phone call.

I paced impatiently across the carpeted floor until, a few minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching and Alberta entered the room. She took one look at me then closed the door behind her.

'Miss Karp. How can I assist you?' she asked carefully, and suddenly all of the anxiety and stress that had been mounting up over the past few hours broke loose and I burst into tears.

Alberta might have been a trained killer but she had a maternal side as well and she was beside me in a moment. An arm wrapped around me and I wept into her shoulder, trying desperately to regain control.

'Breath slowly, Sonya. In and out. In and out. That's it,' she told me, and I followed her directions until I was finally able to speak.

'Mikhail's hurt,' I broke away from her and hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, angry with myself that I had let my guard down. Standing taller and assuming my most assertive tone, I continued on with my explanation. 'He needs help. I'm here to borrow a car – I have to go to him.'

'Mikhail Tanner?' the Guardian Captain clarified, 'What happened? How do you know this?'

Damnit. This was just wasting my time – I needed to be out of here. I edged a step closer to the door, prepared to compel my way out if she obstructed me further.

'Please. Just let me have a car. I'll find him. He needs me,' I insisted.

'Miss Karp,' Alberta moved to put herself between me and the doorway. 'Guardian Tanner is my responsibility and if he is in danger it is my duty to provide him aid. The quickest way I can do that is if you stay here and tell me everything you know. Now sit down and start from the beginning.'

There was an authority to her voice, and truth in her words. Perhaps I could trust her? I lowered myself to sit on the chair beside her desk and watched warily as she walked over to perch on the edge of the table, waiting quietly for me to explain myself.

'Mikhail was due home from Court at 7:00am but he didn't show up,' I began.

'I am aware his flight was due in at five,' she replied, 'but it's possible he has just stopped off for dinner on the way home. He isn't officially rostered on for Guardian duty until classes begin tomorrow, so there is no reason for him to rush back.'

I felt uncomfortable revealing private information about my relationship with Mikhail, but I couldn't see any other way of making her believe me.

'Yes there is. He was meant to have dinner with me. He wouldn't miss a date without letting me know.'

The Captain's face twitched at the news. Clearly she didn't know there was anything going on between Mikhail and me, but she did her best to hide her reaction.

'He could have gotten caught in traffic,' she suggested.

'It's not that,' I said roughly, clenching my fists on my knees. 'You know he always keeps his phone on in case of an emergency, but when I called him it went straight to message bank. I know he's hurt. If you won't let me go and find him, at least ring Hans Croft at the Royal Court. He will know if Mikhail made it safely onto his flight.'

She eyed me doubtfully for another second then shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement. _Thank God_. As she walked around to sit at her chair on the other side of the desk, the office phone rang unexpectedly, startling us both.

'Hans. What's going on?' Alberta demanded when she saw the incoming number on the display. 'I've got a Moroi teacher here telling me Mikhail Tanner is in some kind of trouble.' There was a brief silence as she listened to the reply. 'Yes, she's still here. I'll put you on speaker.' There was a beep as she pressed a button on the phone then placed the handset back in the cradle.

'Sonya? Sonya Karp?' The voice on the other end of the line sounded weary and strained.

'Yes,' I choked out, rising to stand closer to the phone.

'My name is Hans Croft. I am the Captain of the Royal Guard and a friend of Mikhail Tanner's. I regret to inform you that your partner has been gravely injured.'

My legs gave out beneath me and I sank back onto the chair. 'Where is he? What happened? I asked desperately, gripping the edge of the table until my knuckles turned white.

'We believe Mikhail stopped off in Pittsburgh to have a farewell drink with the Guardian who was driving him to the airport. At some point they were separated and Mikhail was attacked by a group of unknown assailants. When Guardian Kardos arrived on the scene he was also injured but he managed to scare off the attackers, and his emergency broadcast was picked up by the Alchemists who had a team in the area. They delivered the wounded Guardians to a local safe-house for urgent medical treatment, but unfortunately the Alchemists didn't think it necessary to inform anybody at Guardian Headquarters that they had two of our men. We only found out there was a problem when Guardian Kardos failed to return the car he'd borrowed, and it took us several hours to track down their location. I'm so sorry we weren't able to let you know sooner.'

I knew it – the image I saw through the mist in my daydream was the truth.

'Is Misha safe now? Will he be okay?' I practically pleaded.

'When the Alchemists collected Mikhail he was unconscious and his vital signs were erratic. Their medics put him under heavy sedation and needed to perform surgery to treat a serious head wound and repair damaged ligaments around the site of his broken collarbone. It's true that Mikhail's injuries are extensive, but I think he's out of the woods for now.'

I didn't know what to say, but I must have made some kind of noise because Hans stopped talking before quickly launching on again.

'Dhampir genes are very hardy, Sonya, and I expect Mikhail will make a full recovery, however we need to wait until he regains consciousness before we will know for certain. I hope it will give you some comfort to know that I've just been in to see him, and while he isn't awake yet, he has called out your name several times since they brought him in. Even in his current condition, Mikhail hasn't forgotten you.'

I had no words. It felt like my entire world was crashing down around me and I pressed my fingers to my mouth to stop a cry of distress escaping from my lips. Thankfully Alberta stepped in.

'It sounds like both Guardians had a lucky escape,' she commented sternly. 'There's no point rushing Mikhail back to St. Vladimir's – I don't want him to jeopardise his recovery by coming back to work too soon. Are you happy to take care of him at Court once the Alchemists sign his release?'

'Of course,' Hans replied. 'I was going to suggest the same thing. He might be your Guardian on paper, but he's been part of our family here for years, and will always be welcomed back with open arms. He can stay in our medical centre as long as he needs to, and after that I can roster him on light duties for a few weeks to let him get his strength back before approving him to return to his full Guardian responsibilities at The Academy.'

The two Captains were trying to be supportive but something in their words chilled me. A few hours ago I had been so excited that Mikhail was going to secure a permanent transfer to St. Vladimir's, but now everything had changed. Misha had been brutally attacked and was fighting for his life in some unfamiliar place – even assuming he did survive he would be stranded in Pennsylvania for weeks, maybe months while the Court physicians oversaw his recovery process. If only I could go to him, I could heal him right away and this whole nightmare would be over.

'When can I see him?' I interrupted the man on the phone, who seemed to have forgotten I was still here. 'I can take the first flight out if you just tell me where he is. I know he will be more comfortable if I'm there to look after him.'

'I'm afraid that won't be possible,' Hans answered tiredly. The Alchemists don't allow visitors into their complex – it was lucky they even let me in to check on the condition of my men. By the look of his injuries, I'd say Mikhail won't be fit for transfer for at least several days – maybe a week. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, Sonya, but the best I can do is keep in touch with you and let you know when he regains consciousness. I'm sure he will want to speak with you as soon as he wakes up.'

My heart fell. 'Thank you,' I answered sadly, the time without Misha already stretching out ahead of me like a gaping hole that threatened to swallow me up. I slumped forward on the desk and rested my head in my hands, trying not to lose control again.

'Thanks for keeping us in the loop, Hans. I'll call you back later for an update,' Alberta finished the conversation quickly before hanging up the phone and coming around to stand beside me.

'I'm truly sorry, Sonya,' she rested a hand on my shoulder. 'A Guardian's life can be brutal. It's one of the reasons so many of us choose not to let others get too close. I can't say I agree with Mikhail's choice to drag you into our lifestyle, but I understand that he must care for you very much if he can't live without you, and he must believe that you are strong enough to handle the trouble along with the good.'

I looked up at her, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

'I'm not saying you shouldn't grieve for his suffering, but when Mikhail wakes up he will have a long road to recovery, and the best way you can support him is by showing him how strong you can be.'

There was a ring of truth to her words, and I gave a small nod, setting my lips in a grim line and sitting a little taller. Alberta leant back against the desk and looked at me searchingly.

'Now do you need something to help you sleep?' she asked. 'I can get Dr. Olendzki to send something over if you'd like, or I can arrange for you to have a chat with the school Counsellor if you think that would help?'

'No,' I replied hastily, rising from the chair and glancing towards the door, sensing it was time to leave. 'Please, let's keep this between you and me. It will only be harder if I have other people asking me how I am every day. And besides, I don't want to advertise the fact that Mikhail and I are together just yet,' I added. 'I don't want anybody making life harder for him when he needs to concentrate on his recovery.'

The old Guardian eyed me with a new respect. 'I can see why he chose you,' she said with a tone of quiet approval as she walked me to the door. 'I'll contact you as soon as I hear any news, but please let me know if you need anything in the meantime. Anything at all. It's like Hans said – Guardians are part of one big family. Mikhail is one of us, which makes you a part of our family too, and we always look after our own.'

I nodded gratefully to her and left the room.

When I got back to my apartment I threw my suitcase down on the bed, staring at it for a minute before slowly beginning to unpack. Alberta was right – there was nothing I could do for Mikhail at the moment except be strong for him. But how could I be strong when there were so many uncertainties in my life right now?

With a great effort, I separated myself from the emotions and thought about my situation logically; I knew who was following me and their agenda, so I knew who I needed to avoid. I knew who else was in danger, so I knew who I needed to protect. When it came down to it, I had looked after myself for the past twenty-eight years – I'm sure I could last another few weeks by myself.

I took out my phone and dialled the number I had committed to memory.

 _This is Mikhail Tanner's phone. Please leave a message._

'Misha,' I spoke softly, imagining he was listening on the other end of the phone. 'I know what happened. I love you. Please don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting better. I'll come and visit you as soon as I can, but until then, look for me in your dreams.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This was such a break-through chapter for Sonya – she finds her own hidden strength when confronted by Mikhail's weakness. As a reward she earns the respect of Alberta, and inherits a new family of Guardians to support her. Dear Sonya - I just want to give her a hug!_**

 ** _I enjoyed delving a bit more into Alberta's character in this chapter, and thought it was another good opportunity to play on the lack of respect/co-operation between the Alchemists & Guardians._**


	31. Ch 31 - One Last Kiss

**_So…strap in – this is going to be a big chapter._**

 ** _Remember to fav/follow or review to let me know what you think!_**

* * *

 **31\. One Last Kiss**

(Mikhail POV)

I leant over awkwardly to pick up my phone from the stack of books on my bedside table, wincing slightly as my arm brushed against the edge of the bed, sending a shooting pain up through my shoulder. Being a guardian was a tough job and I was used to dealing with injuries, but the road to recovery wasn't going to be so easy this time around. Doctor Orlov, the chief Court physician, had ordered me to wear a sling to immobilise my arm, and I had so much strapping over my torso to support my broken ribs that it felt like I was in a full body cast, making even the smallest movements I attempted feel stiff and clumsy. Shifting carefully to sit up against a mountain of pillows, I dialled my voicemail message-bank and waited for the prompts.

The first message was from Don, letting me know he'd been declared fit to return to duties today. He promised to stop in after his first shift to catch me up on the latest news and I was already looking forward to the visit. We'd been ward buddies for a week or so after the attack, and I missed having his company to pass the time. I was also curious if he'd heard any more about the official investigation into the Pittsburgh incident – my memory of the event was extremely sketchy, and while I had my suspicions about who was behind the attack I still didn't know for sure. The next caller was Yuri, who'd rung to see how I was going, and the third message was from Father Nathaniel saying he'd found some more reading material for me if I had finished with the last lot.

After the new messages played through, my voicemail clicked over to the one saved message, and I closed my eyes as I imagined the face of the woman whose voice had given me such solace in my quiet hours of pain, frustration and loneliness.

' _Misha. I know what happened. I love you. Please don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting better. I'll come and visit you as soon as I can, but until then, look for me in your dreams_.'

I wanted to be with her in person, to hold her in my arms and let her know how much she meant to me, but my body had betrayed me. While my recovery was progressing as well as could be expected, I was about to start a course of intensive physio sessions to get myself back in shape, which meant I would be stuck in Pennsylvania for at least another month. If the time went by as slowly as it had over the past fortnight I wasn't sure how I'd cope without Sonya by my side. Thank goodness we still had our daily dream-visits – it wasn't quite the real thing, but it was enough for now.

Putting my phone back on the bedside table, I edged myself down under the covers and steadied my breathing, allowing the memory of Sonya's voice to usher me into sleep where I would have the chance to see her again.

'How are you feeling?' a familiar voice whispered in my ear as my beautiful woman sat down beside me.

'Better now,' I replied, turning my head to briefly meet her lips, delighting in the warmth of her skin as she slipped her hand into mine. 'So where have you brought me today?' I asked, peering through the mist that hung around us.

'Just a little palace in Vienna,' her eyes crinkled into a smile as she squeezed my fingers and waited to see my reaction.

We were in some kind of art gallery, empty except for us. A broad, red wall curved out in front of us, with a large painting hung in its centre.

'The Kiss,' Sonya spoke in a hushed, reverent voice. 'By Gustav Klimt. Do you know it?'

I studied the pair of figures entwined in an intimate embrace. The man stooped over his lover, encircling her with his golden robe as he kissed her delicate upturned cheek, while the woman knelt in a pose of surrender and serenity, melting into his arms. Their moment of bliss was set against a shimmering golden backdrop, and the carpet of rich purple and indigo flowers at the couple's feet injected a vibrancy to the scene that took my breath away.

'She looks like you,' I whispered, shifting my gaze from the painting to the beautiful creature at my side. No matter how many times I saw Sonya's face, traced her lips, or looked into the depths of her eyes, I would never tire of this woman. She had a way of fascinating me, making me feel so alive, and I still couldn't quite believe I had a whole lifetime ahead of me to explore her secrets and discover new ways to please her. Inspired by the painting, I adjusted my position to recreate the kiss with my own lover, and was overtaken by an intoxicating blend of desire and devotion as I felt her respond to my touch.

'I can't get enough of you, Sonya Karp,' I murmured against her cheek, and she smiled softly at my words, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the closeness we had been denied for weeks. We clung together for a while longer before I eventually settled back on the chair and drew her in to rest against my chest, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'So did you bring me here to get lucky?' I teased lightly as I combed my fingers through her hair, half-hoping she would say yes. We'd put our dream-visits to good use for the past week or so, but things hadn't gotten quite as intimate as they had the night before I left The Academy. We were still figuring out how this whole dream thing worked, and I wasn't sure how much of what I experienced in the dream could affect my reality and vice versa. Occasionally the pain from my injuries would manifest in the dream, as though my actions had made me move in my sleep, and I was forced to consider at one point how awkward it might be to wake up and discover I'd been humping a pillow. Probably best to wait until I was in a private room further away from the nurses' station just in case!

'You wish,' she grinned, but ran her hand up my thigh to let me know it was a desire that she shared as well.

'You'd better believe it,' I breathed, pressing a kiss to her temple. 'So what's the significance of the painting then?' I prompted her, silently willing her to distract me from the primal urges that were building with each passing moment.

'Actually, it reminded me of something I saw the morning of the raven incident, and I have a theory I want to run past you,' she said, standing up to lead me closer to the painting.

Sonya had filled me in on the bizarre bird resurrection story, and we'd discussed it several times, trying to understand what it meant. We agreed that Vasilisa Dragomir possessed magical powers like Sonya and had put herself in grave danger by revealing them. It was likely that The Academy was no longer a safe place for her to be, but until Victor Dashkov made his next move there was little we could do except monitor the situation and step in if things turned south.

In the meantime, I'd spent hours poring over the historical writings Father Nathaniel had given me, trying to find out more about St. Vladimir's Spirit magic, and Sonya greedily soaked up any new information I was able to pass on to her. After spending half her life wondering what was wrong with her, and struggling to control her unusual magical abilities, it must have been such a relief to give her magic a name, and to learn she wasn't the only one.

'I've always loved Klimt's golden phase,' Sonya told me, gesturing to the artwork in front of us. 'I guess his work reminds me of that pure, invincible feeling that overcomes me when I use spirit magic – it saturates my aura and lifts me to another plane, and in that small moment it feels like nothing can harm me. It's only later when the magic begins to fade that I remember that the darkness has been right there all along, waiting for me.' She shuddered slightly but managed to shrug off the distressing memories.

'You've got streaks of that same gold in your aura, Misha, did you know?' she continued, turning to face me, reaching for my hands and lacing her fingers through mine.

My sister Catalina had told me as much, and I had always wondered what it meant.

'I realise you can't wield the magic because you're a dhampir, but I think that maybe there's something in the moroi half of your DNA that has made you _sensitive_ to spirit – in tune with it somehow. I think that might be how you find me and bring me back when the shadows threaten to take me – it's like we are bonded on some deeper spiritual level.'

The idea made so much sense. I had felt connected to Sonya from the first moment I saw her – yes, there might have been an immediate physical attraction, but that was only one small part of it.

'I think you're right, Sonechka.' We held one another's gaze, sensing the connection between us, but moments later I tore my eyes away, looking around in bewilderment as Sonya manipulated the dream, projecting our auras out for me to see. A rich golden shimmer surrounded her face and hair, blending at the edges with a softer blue that glistened in my peripheral vision, our two fields of colour connected by hundreds of fine strands of pure light.

'Amazing, isn't it?' she breathed, as I struggled to comprehend what I was seeing. Sonya smiled at my astonished expression then let the colours dissolve.

'There is only one other time I've ever seen a dhampir with a golden aura, and it was very different to yours,' she went on to explain. 'When Princess Vasilisa used her power to heal the dead raven, I saw her aura light up with spirit magic, but a second later the same colour flooded through her friend Rosemarie Hathaway. I haven't quite figured out the details yet, but I think they share some kind of bond similar to ours. Maybe in time we can talk to both of the girls and help them understand more about spirit too?'

I drew my brows together and nodded thoughtfully. 'I'll take another look in Father Nathaniel's books to see if I can find something that might explain a link between spirit users and their companions,' I suggested, lifting a hand to trace the outline of her face as I admired her selfless nature. She looked at me gratefully, but something changed in her face and it seemed like she was starting to fade.

'I think somebody is trying to wake me up,' I apologised hastily, leaning forward to give her one last kiss before she slipped through my fingers like grains of sand.

'Long time, no see, Misha,' said a voice by my ear.

Blinking my eyes open, I registered the shape of a man sitting by my bedside, and through the bleary haze of sleep there was something uncannily familiar about the outline of his broad shoulders and spiked hair. Suddenly my memory jolted me back to the night of the attack where I'd seen this same man – a man I'd once called a friend – poised above me before he smashed my collarbone to pieces. I rolled over to get into a more defensive position, releasing a hiss of pain as my bruised muscles cried out at the sudden movement.

'Relax Mikhail,' the tall guardian soothed. 'Nobody's going to hurt you. I just came to say how sorry we all were to hear about the attack. I can't imagine how difficult it must be coming to terms with the fact you lost a fight to some pub trash, but you're nearly thirty now aren't you? I guess we all lose our edge eventually.'

'What do you want from me, Spiridon,' I said through clenched teeth. 'I'm not quite ready for a rematch yet, but if you come back in a month I'd be happy to show you how strong I'm feeling then.'

He laughed thinly. 'Don't worry old friend. I'm just here on a flying visit. My charge and I stopped in at Court to collect a few supplies for our upcoming road trip to Montana, and I thought it would be a good idea to check in on you before we leave. The prince wanted me to pass on his deepest sympathies for what happened. He also thought you should know he may have found a better candidate for the position he's been trying to fill, but either way he is looking forward to meeting our mutual friend again very soon.'

 _Good God. He planned to take both of them_ _–_ _Sonya and the Dragomir princess_ , I realised in horror, gripping the bar above my bed to pull myself higher up on the pillows.

'Well then,' Spiridon reached forward to rest a consoling hand on my wounded shoulder, 'I've got to go. You take your time to rest up – no point rushing back to work till you're properly recovered.' He smiled warmly and squeezed his fingers just firmly enough for me to feel my stitches tear, reopening the surgical wound as he dug slowly into my damaged tendons. A sharp, burning pain radiated out in waves through my arm and torso, but I fought the urge to pass out, gritting my teeth and striving to keep my face expressionless as I stared defiantly into his cruel eyes, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking I was a weaker man.

Finally, my visitor turned to leave, and as soon as I heard his footsteps fade away I released my breath in a slow hiss, grimacing as I gripped my shoulder in an effort to stem the flow of blood that was already seeping through my dressing. I remained like that for another minute, focusing on slowing my racing heart rate before reaching gingerly for my phone. I couldn't wait for tomorrow's dream to talk to Sonya – every second that passed Victor Dashkov was getting closer to his prize, and I couldn't allow him to take the most precious thing in my life, or get his life-sucking hands on the Princess Vasilisa either.

'Misha?' Sonya asked curiously when she picked up the phone, but then stopped as she heard the catch in my breath. 'Misha, what's wrong?'

'Prince Dashkov,' the tension was clear in my voice. 'He's on his way.'

'What? What's going on Misha?' the sound of her rising panic hurt me more than any of my injuries and I resolved to be strong for her. She needed to concentrate on making a plan to get away, not worrying about me.

'I've just had a visit from one of Dashkov's personal guards,' I explained quickly. 'He told me the prince is coming for you and Princess Vasilisa. They are travelling by car, but even with rest-stops they could arrive at The Academy in less than forty-eight hours. You need to get yourself and the princess to safety as soon as possible. Take Rosemarie Hathaway with you – she's not a guardian yet, but her training is sound and her bond with Vasilisa may come in handy.'

I had to make sure Sonya went so far away that Victor Dashkov would never find her. Never be able to drain her spirit to benefit himself. Never sentence her to a life of darkness.

'Get as far from The Academy as you can, as quickly as you can. Go somewhere where you can get lost in a crowd. Keep moving. Don't trust anybody. I'll come and find you as soon as they let me out of here. Just… run.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This is a BIG chapter that weaves together a few of my favourite concepts & references…_**

 ** _1\. Klimt – one of my favourite artists of all time. It felt good to honour him in this small way._**

 ** _2\. Misery – the creepy movie where a woman re-breaks a guy's leg so he will stay with her. I did consider letting Spiridon re-break Misha's collarbone to make him stay put, but in the end I couldn't do it - he's suffered enough!_**

 ** _3\. Auras – I had the idea about Mikhail having streaks of gold in his aura for a long time. I am totally sold on the idea that there could be Dhampirs who have sensitivity to certain types of magic (passed on from their Moroi parent) and this is how Mikhail balances Sonya out. What do you think?_**


	32. Ch 32 - Out of Time

**32\. Out of Time**

(Sonya POV)

I was officially out of time. In less than forty-eight hours, Victor Dashkov was expecting to sail in to St. Vladimir's Academy and leave with a pair of personal spirit donors to keep his sickness at bay. But I had no intention of making it so easy for him.

The old Sonya would have panicked. She would have hidden and scratched and given in to the darkness, but that wasn't me anymore. I knew who I was, what I was capable of, and above all, now I had something – someone – to live for. Thinking of the promise of a future with Mikhail gave me the inspiration to reach beyond my fears, and I clicked into action mode.

It was 1:00pm – Vasilisa and Rose would be fast asleep in their dorms and I knew trying to contact them at this hour would only raise suspicion. There were a few other tasks I needed to do before I could leave The Academy, so I decided it would be better to let the girls have one last proper sleep – I had a feeling they were going to need it.

After Misha got injured and it was clear that he wasn't going to be back for a while, I'd ordered a beautiful Gucci travel bag online. It looked more like an oversized handbag than a suitcase so I hoped it wouldn't draw too much attention if somebody saw me leaving campus. Scanning over the list of essentials I'd made earlier, I began to pack, folding my clothes carefully so I could fit everything in as I thought through my escape plan.

Obviously we had to distance ourselves from Victor Dashkov, so St. Vladimir's and the Royal Court were out. I believed the prince had a holiday residence somewhere along the border of Wyoming and South Dakota, so travelling east wasn't the best option. West. West is best. We could start by heading over to my parents' place at Mt Baker – it would take nine or ten hours to get there by car but then we could bunk down for a rest and discuss plans for the next leg of our journey. I thought Seattle would be safe enough for a few nights, then we could work our further way south and find somewhere to hole up until Misha could join us and keep us safe – maybe Portland or even Sacramento.

Grabbing my phone, I pressed '1' on the speed-dial to organise my first day's accommodation.

'Mom?' I spoke as soon as she picked up the phone. 'How are you?'

The Torma household ran on human schedule so I knew she would be awake.

'Sonya?' she sounded surprised. 'This is very late for you. Are you out clubbing?' I heard her chuckle at her own joke. She knew I hated crowds and dancing – exactly the opposite to her when she was younger. Sometimes I think she couldn't believe I was actually her daughter.

'Ha-ha,' I replied drily. 'Are you going to be home for the next few days?' I asked, moving the conversation along. 'I was wondering if I could stay a night or two at your place. Maybe bring a friend?'

'Ooh. A handsome one I hope,' came her excited reply. 'I've been waiting for this day for years. Hold the phone – I've got to tell your father.' She put her hand over the receiver and called out to her husband.

'MOM!' the edge of exasperation in my voice was clear enough for her get the phone back to her ear.

'What?' she asked innocently.

'Sorry to ruin your fun, but it's not that kind of friend,' I set her straight. 'We'll just be staying briefly before I need to head back to work. Is that okay?'

'Of course, sweetheart,' she sounded slightly disappointed but tried her best to cover it. 'You know you can come home whenever you want, and you're welcome to bring any friends you like. I can't wait to see you.'

'Thanks Mom,' I breathed a sigh of relief then paused indecisively before adding one final comment. 'If it makes you feel better, there is someone special I'd like you to meet but he's tied up with work at the moment… maybe we can organise something in a few weeks' time? Anyway, I'll see you soon.'

The sound of her happy squeal brought a smile to my lips but I hung up quickly, tucking my phone and charger in the front pocket of my bag as I mentally checked off the things I still had to do.

While I hoped there might be a way to resolve the Dashkov problem, I had to assume I wouldn't be coming back to The Academy, so I began a careful search of my apartment to make sure I didn't leave anything important behind. The ball gown I'd worn to the royal banquet was hard to part with but it would have taken up too much space in my bag. Instead, I folded the lace gloves in tissue paper to keep as a memento, then moved to scour the bookcase for one or two favourites to take with me. Eventually, I decided on a collection of short fiction by Oscar Wilde and a first edition copy of _Flower Fables_ , which my father had read to me when I was a little girl – the rest I could replace later. I didn't wear a lot of jewellery but I selected a few special pieces to keep, squashing my clothes down further to make room for the small box of treasures before zipping up the bag and placing it next to the door.

By the time I'd prepared some snacks for the road and watered all of my plants, the afternoon was wearing on but it wasn't quite late enough to wake Rose and Vasilisa yet. I set an alarm and fell into the armchair, hoping a quick nap would charge me up for the next stage of my plan.

When my alarm went off at 5.30pm I got up and showered before dressing in a pair of dark jeans, a long-sleeved scoop-neck shirt and a loose, hooded poncho. I slipped the silver ring Mum had given me for my 21st birthday onto my finger, then pulled on a pair of ankle boots and headed for the door. Walking across the empty school grounds, I tried to calm the nervous fluttering feeling in my stomach, keeping my mind busy by rehearsing the conversation I was about to have with the girl I was essentially planning to kidnap.

It was still early for most students and teachers at St. Vladimir's, but when I approached the field behind the Guardian Complex there were already several dhampirs out training. A group of older novices were beginning to gather at one end of the oval, dropping their gym bags in front of a covered sports-shed before joining their friends to warm-up as they waited for their instructor.

Hiding in the shadow of the sports-shed, I studied the huddle of novices carefully but it was clear that the person I was looking for wasn't among them. I waited another ten minutes or so, my pulse quickening as each new student jogged down to the group before finally, a few minutes after the instructor arrived to start his class, I spied a girl hurrying towards the oval, her trademark dark ponytail bouncing out behind her as she ran.

'Rose,' I stepped out from my hiding place as she passed me, preventing her from advancing. She was clearly late for training and shifted her flustered gaze from me to her classmates.

'Miss Karp,' she attempted a smile, already turning to leave.

'Rosemarie, wait!' I reached forward to grab her wrist and drew her back into the shadows. 'Princess Vasilisa is in danger. We need to get her out of here. Now.'

The girl's expression changed immediately and I watched in confusion as her eyes glazed over and her face went slack.

'Rosemarie? Are you alright?' There was something very disturbing about that blank gaze. Was she having some kind of fit?

I loosened my grip on the dhampir's wrist and held the back of my hand to her forehead to check for a fever. Her skin was cool but I snatched my hand back in surprise when I saw Rosemarie's dark aura flush with a tinge of gold. A second later, her eyes flickered and she resurfaced from the strange trance.

'What are you talking about? Vasilisa's perfectly safe. She's still asleep in her dorm. You don't need to worry,' Rose eyed me suspiciously, her brows draw together in a tight frown. 'Are _you_ alright Miss Karp? Maybe you should get back inside until the sun goes down.'

Rose had somehow just checked on Vasilisa while standing right in front of me and she thought _I_ was the crazy one?!

'I'm fine Rose, but you have to listen to me. Vasilisa is in grave danger,' I spoke urgently, trying to make her believe me. 'Do you remember the raven?'

She stared at me stonily, waiting for me to explain further – clearly it wasn't the sort of thing you could easily forget.

'You must realise that kind of power is extremely rare, and you've probably already guessed that it's highly dangerous. Using spirit magic comes at a price, and every time Vasilisa experiments with her powers she is putting herself at great risk.'

There was a flash of understanding in Rosemarie's eyes, and I could see she had witnessed the growing darkness in her friend.

'But that's not all, Rose,' I stepped closer to grip her by the shoulders. 'Somebody else saw what Vasilisa did to the raven and they're coming for her. If they get their hands on her, they will force her to use her magic until she's drained of all her power and light. We can't let that happen.'

'How do you know all of this?' the girl asked hesitantly, shrinking slightly from my grasp.

'Because I'm like Vasilisa,' I admitted quietly. 'I'm in danger too.'

The girl raised an eyebrow sceptically but she didn't look away this time – I think I had her.

'You won't be alone,' I assured her. 'I'll go with you – try to keep you safe – but we have to leave as soon as possible. Go and wake the princess. Pack your bags and meet me behind the guardian carpark in half an hour.'

I watched Rose's face twitch uncertainly as she struggled to make up her mind, trying to decide if she believed me enough to act on my crazy escape plan.

'Look, Rose. I could compel you to obey me, but I don't want to waste my magic – we might need that later. And besides, I think you know I'm right. We have to do this to keep Vasilisa safe.'

After the longest moment, the dhampir nodded in agreement and took off at a run, heading in the direction of the moroi royal dorms.

 _Thank God. One job down, one to go._ I returned to my apartment, taking a few minutes to sit and focus before collecting my bag and heading out for the final time, making my way towards the guardian carpark.

'Evening, Ma'am. What can I do for you?' the guardian on duty asked as I approached the carpark's security booth.

I couldn't afford for anybody to find out where I was going so I took a risk and turned on the charm, adding just enough compulsion to ensure he would follow my instructions without question.

'I'd like to book out a car for a few hours. My cousin has stopped into town unexpectedly and wanted me to join her for a coffee. I'm afraid it was a short-notice thing and I had to tell admin I'm sick so I could get the night off. Could you just sign the vehicle out under the name 'moroi staff?' I gave him a winning smile and he nodded compliantly, handing me a set of keys.

'Your secret is safe with me,' he winked, and I thanked him before walking as quickly as I could to the jeep at the end of the row.

Once I'd stashed my bag below the dash on the passenger side, I drove up the ramp and doubled around to the back of the carpark, parking under a tree to wait for my passengers to join me. The compulsion I'd used on the guardian was extremely weak but I already felt a faint headache coming on. I massaged my temples, feeling my skin prickling around the edges of my scars. _Don't scratch,_ I ordered myself, moving my hands onto the steering wheel to avoid the temptation. As the minutes passed, my anxiety rose and I was beginning to think the girls weren't going to show when I heard a click and the back door opened.

'Shove over, Liss,' Rosemarie hissed, and Princess Vasilisa slid across the back seat, allowing her friend to clamber in after her. 'So, what next, Miss Karp?' the dhampir asked briskly, looking at my reflection in the rear-view mirror.

'We disappear,' I replied, turning the key in the ignition, listening to the tyres crunching along the cobblestone pathway as I drove towards the elementary campus. 'We'll take the side exit – less security – then head west. I've already organised a place to stay for the first night and we can discuss our plans there. Now duck.'

I slowed to a halt as we approached the guard station and slid the window down a few inches.

'Good evening, Miss Karp. Where are you off to – don't you have classes today?' I didn't recognise the guardian who leaned over to peer in through the window but he clearly recognised me.

'Just heading out for a few hours,' I smiled, but my patience was already wearing thin. The light throb of my headache increased as I watched him jab his finger at the tablet in his hand.

'I'm sorry, but I don't have clearance for you to leave. I'm sure it's just an administrative error. You're welcome to use my phone to call Madam Kirova – once she gives verbal permission for you to go I can sign you out,' he said efficiently.

 _Damnit. We didn't have time for this._ I pressed the button to slide the window down further and reached out to rest my fingers lightly on the young guardian's hand, looking intently up into his eyes.

'I have permission to leave and you will let me pass.' He tried to resist the compulsion but failed after only a few seconds. 'Once I am gone you will forget we ever had this conversation. You will not tell anybody about our meeting or record it in any way. Now open the gate.'

The poor man nodded seriously then moved to swing the gate open, and I accelerated through without hesitation. By the time I glanced back in the mirror he had already returned to his station. I sighed with relief and the girls popped up from where they had been hiding.

'Holy shit, Miss Karp. That was great!' Rose exclaimed enthusiastically.

Actually, it wasn't great. My head was pounding and I could feel the edges of my vision starting to blur.

'Miss Karp. You don't look so well,' Vasilisa's voice drifted across from the backseat.

'I'll be fine,' I lied and took a few deep breaths before putting my foot to the floor, grateful for every mile I put between us and The Academy.

By the time we'd reached the outskirts of Spokane my headache was so bad I was close to vomiting. There was no way I could drive the rest of the way to my parents' place, and the girls were too young to take the wheel.

'Slight change of plan,' I gasped out, pulling into a bus stop. 'You're going to have to go on ahead without me.'

'What?' Both girls said at once, Vasilisa sounding frightened, Rose sounding annoyed.

I knew they were only kids but I was in no state to help them. I would only slow them down, and the most important thing right now was that they got as far from Victor Dashkov as possible. There was no time to try reasoning with them, so I summoned the last remains of my energy and turned around to look at them, still gripping the wheel with my left hand for support.

'You will forget about me and the details of our escape,' I commanded. 'All you need to remember is that Princess Vasilisa is in peril. Stay away from The Academy, stay away from Court. Don't attempt to contact anyone you know – you'll only put them in danger. Head west – Seattle, Portland, wherever you can blend in. If you notice something suspicious move on immediately - anywhere is better than being caught. Here,' I reached down to delve into my bag and pressed a stack of cash into the dhampir's hand. 'Take care of the princess, Rosemarie. I'll come and join you later if I can. Just keep her safe until then. Now go!'

Moments later I was alone in the car once more, and I let out a whimper of fear and pain as the shadows surged towards me. I pushed them back, realising I had to get away from the bus stop so nobody could connect this place with my car and the runaways. I pulled out onto the road and headed slowly north in an attempt to throw any pursuers off the scent. When I couldn't go any further I veered right, running into a traffic post as I skidded to a stop before turning off the engine and fumbling in the front pocket of my bag. I somehow managed to get my phone out and found the number I was looking for.

'Alberta?' I spoke weakly as the phone slipped from my fingers. 'Help me.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _SO… I wonder if you agree with my interpretation of how Sonya helped the girls escape? Or maybe you have your own ideas?_**

 ** _This was one significant plot point where the book & the movie were totally different.._**

 ** _In a flashback in the book, Rose said she & Vasilisa left about a month after Sonya may or may not have used compulsion to suggest they should escape from the school. I personally think if Sonya had used compulsion it would have worked immediately._**

 ** _In the movie Sonya takes the girls to a bus stop then for some reason goes back to The Academy – it was my job in this chapter to explain why she might have returned to the school, even though it was in her best interests to leave._**

 ** _On a side note, I wanted to paint a clearer picture of Sonya's relationship with her mum in this chapter, and you might also see certain items Sonya took from her apartment pop up again in the near future._**


	33. Ch 33 - Nothing Else Matters

**33\. Nothing Else Matters**

(Mikhail POV)

All I wanted to do was rush to Montana so I could protect Sonya, but right now I had another more immediate problem to deal with. Thanks to Spiridon, a large wine-coloured stain was gradually spreading across my shirt, and I pressed my hand firmly against my shoulder until the blood flow eventually slowed before peeling my top off so I could take a closer look at the damage. Clenching my jaw, I unwound the bandage and inspected the wound with morbid fascination. A long, slightly crescent-shaped incision ran along my collarbone extending out towards the deltoid muscle and the dappled purplish skin was caked in congealed blood. I winced at the sight of the torn edges of the wound and swung my legs over the side of the bed, reaching for the emergency call button on the bedside table but changing my mind just before I pressed the buzzer.

If the medical staff found out about my injury they might try to keep me even longer, and I couldn't afford the delay. If anything, I'd prefer to get out of here right now – find somewhere private and secure to recover where I knew I wouldn't have any more unexpected visitors. Rising from bed, I ducked my head around the privacy curtain to make sure the coast was clear then snuck across the hall to the medical supply room. I found a shallow tray and filled it with the basic items I needed; a small pair of forceps, a needle and a spool of silk suture thread, surgical scissors, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some sterile dressings. Returning to my room, I drew the curtain fully closed before perching myself on the edge of the bed with the tray of implements beside me.

After removing the old stitches, I tore open the sterile packaging on the needle and threaded it, being careful to control my breathing as I tipped a liberal amount of alcohol on the open wound. Steeling myself for the sharp sting, I raised the needle to my shoulder but just before it bit into the skin there was a rustling sound and the curtain opened.

'Misha? What are you doing?' Guardian Kardos asked as he entered, his expression a perfect blend of amusement and concern. 'You know you're in a hospital right? They have people here to do that for you.'

I lowered the needle, feeling like I'd been caught doing something wrong. 'Do you want to have a stab?' I asked sheepishly. 'This angle is a bit awkward.'

'Not a chance,' he replied quickly. 'If this was a life or death situation I'd be happy to help you out, but seeing as there's a room full of qualified people just down the hall I'd rather leave it to the experts. How did you do it anyway? Turn awkwardly in your sleep?' Don asked, pulling a sour face as he peered over to look at the wound.

'Not quite,' I began hesitantly, wondering how much I should tell him. 'I don't think the medical centre is the safest place for me right now. One of the guys who attacked us in the alley showed up to give me his sympathies.' I indicated towards my battered shoulder.

'What the hell, Mikhail?!' my friend glanced around watchfully, positioning himself protectively at the foot of the bed.

'Don't worry – he's gone for now,' I assured him, 'but there might be others. If you just let me patch myself up first, I could use a hand getting past the nurse at the front desk. I'm not waiting around for another visitor to pay their respects.'

Don frowned indecisively. 'Are you certain? You'll make a quicker recovery if you stay here and finish your physio. I'd hate for you to leave before you're ready and carry a long-term injury – that kind of thing can ruin your career. If you stay, I could reorganise the rosters and add another guardian on duty at the medical centre to make sure you're safe.'

'You don't understand Don… it was a guardian that did this. I don't know who I can trust anymore,' I whispered roughly.

'What?!' his eyes widened at the unexpected news and he grabbed the needle from me, deftly sealing the wound and dousing it with some more rubbing alcohol before wrapping it tightly in a sterile bandage. 'Put this on and get into the chair,' he ordered, passing me his jacket as he indicated to a wheelchair parked up against the wall.

I raised my eyebrows at the idea of being wheeled out like an invalid but obeyed him wordlessly. Meanwhile, Don went through the bedside table drawers to collect my few personal effects and added them to my duffel bag before hoisting it over his shoulder and wheeling me down the corridor.

'Just taking Guardian Tanner out for a quick spin. Look how pale he is – the poor man is clearly pining for sunlight,' Don gave the Moroi nurse at the front desk a cheeky wink that made her blush and she let us pass without question. Thank goodness women still fell for Don's roguish good looks.

As soon as we were out of the building we ditched the wheelchair in the carpark and headed off on foot, the streets all but deserted in the bright afternoon sunlight.

'If there are dirty guardians at Court, then I know the best place to go,' my friend told me as we paced along, alert to the smallest changes in our surroundings. He led me down a side street and doubled back around the public archives until we reached a building I knew very well.

'Guardian HQ?' I asked doubtfully as we approached the back entrance.

'I work the main security desk, remember – I can erase any footage of you entering and leaving. Nobody would dream of looking for you here, and there's one place in this building they wouldn't be able to access even if they wanted to.'

He led me to the closest elevator, punching in a secret code to access the top floor, and a minute later we were standing in a small private hallway staring at a thick wooden door. I'd never been up here before, but I immediately recognised the person who answered the bell.

'Hans,' Don greeted our boss with a tight smile. 'I've got someone here who needs to talk to you.'

Hans Croft was dressed in his pyjamas and we'd clearly woken him, but he immediately switched into professional mode, ushering me inside while Don waited in the lobby.

'So, what's going on?' the old guardian asked me when the two of us were seated in his study.

'I need to leave Court,' I said simply, realising it was the only way I was going to find any peace.

'Not an option,' the captain replied with a shake of his head. 'You've still got at least three weeks of rehab before that arm is safe to use.'

'It's the only option,' I countered. 'I just had a visit from one of the men that attacked me in Pittsburgh,' I tried to keep my voice even as I explained. 'It was a guardian – a private guard, not one of our boys. He said his charge had some kind of business with my partner Sonya and he didn't want me interfering, then he ripped my stitches and left.'

'What business would that be, exactly?' Hans narrowed his eyes, his mind already working through the possibilities.

'He didn't say, but that's the second time he's used physical violence in an attempt to get me out of the way. I'm worried Sonya is in danger – I have to go back to Montana. I have to get to her to before they do. I have to protect her.'

'Don't be foolish, Mikhail. You're in no condition to protect anybody,' Hans frowned. 'This is one of those cases when you need to take care of yourself first. Let me know all of the details and I can have Alberta set a guard on Sonya at The Academy if you think it's necessary.'

'No Hans!' I fumed, my impatience rising. 'I swore I would keep her safe, and I intend to keep my word! Sonya is my responsibility. If I have to resign my commission to leave I'll do it, but I'd rather go with your blessing than sneak out without a word of farewell. I'm not rostered on duty for another month. Please just give me this time to take care of my affairs.' I probably sounded selfish and paranoid but I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered more than Sonya – not my career, not even my own health.

There was a long pause as the captain considered my request.

'I still think it's a bad idea, but I'll let you go if you can agree to stay here for another forty-eight hours. You need to give that shoulder time to knit, and get a proper rest in before you take off on a potentially dangerous mission. That will also give me time to arrange a direct flight to Montana and set you up with the proper medical supplies for your journey. Do we have a deal?' He eyed me with an uncompromising stare and I knew he wouldn't budge on his terms.

If I thought about it honestly, I could use the rest. I'd have little chance fighting off a novice in my present condition, certainly not a whole contingent of Dashkov's personal guard. And seeing as Victor Dashkov and Spiridon were travelling by car, a direct flight would probably get me to Montana around the same time as they did.

'Deal,' I nodded in agreement, gratefully accepting a pillow and blanket before settling down on Hans' sofa and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I slept for nearly twelve hours and awoke to the sound of a knock at the door. Hans was clearly out at work, so I padded over to peer through the spy-hole and saw Don waiting in the hall. The sight of his good-natured face instantly filled me with remorse as I noticed the faint bruising around his nose and right eye. All this time I'd been focusing on my own problems I'd completely forgotten that he'd taken a beating too. I opened the door hastily, meaning to make it up to him somehow.

'I'm just on my way to work so I can't stop long,' Don said apologetically, fishing for something in his jacket pocket. 'I meant to give this to you yesterday only I got slightly distracted by your blood leaking out all over the place,' he smiled wryly and pressed a small box into my hand. 'Anyway, I hope she likes it,' he added before turning to grab the elevator before it went down again.

 _The ring!_ My heart rate quickened as I locked the door behind me and pulled up a chair at Hans' study table, opening the tiny box to reveal a delicate gold ring featuring two intertwining flowers formed from clusters of rubies and diamonds. I smiled softly at the memory of Sonya with a pair of roses tucked into her hair – one red, one white – and felt a sudden surge of happiness and peace. In less than two days I'd be with my Sonechka again, and the next time I saw her I would vow never to leave her side, no matter the reason. I looked at the ring one final time, imagining sliding it onto Sonya's finger, before tucking it into a hidden pocket inside my bag and moving to look out the window.

It was 5:30am and the town below was a hive of activity. The streets and old buildings were warmly lit as dozens of moroi and dhampirs made their way home from work, preparing to return to their quarters before the sun rose. Hans wouldn't be home for a few hours yet, so I decided to use my time as productively as I could. After grabbing a snack I spent an hour or so in Hans' personal gym, starting with the exercises my doctor had set for me before taking a lengthy walk on the tread-mill – I wasn't quite ready for jogging yet but it felt so good to use my muscles again. When I was done, I showered carefully and changed into some fresh clothes before getting out the journal Father Nathaniel had given me to review my research on spirit magic. After a few hours sifting through the information, I was just scribbling down a few extra notes when I heard a key in the lock and Hans entered the apartment.

'Close the book Mikhail, we need to talk,' he said quietly as he pulled up a chair beside me, his face creased with worry. 'I've just had a call from Alberta Petrov. There's been some kind of accident and Sonya Karp has been admitted to St Vladimir's medical centre. She was frantic – out of control – when they brought her in a few hours ago and had to be sedated for the safety of the medial staff. She just woke up and still appears to be extremely agitated. Do you have any idea what might be going on? Is there any history of mental illness that we should be aware of?'

I gripped the pen I was holding and felt my breathing accelerate sharply.

'Why wasn't I told earlier?' I hissed. I knew it wasn't Hans' fault but he was the only one in firing range. 'I can't explain her condition, but I do know it's something that no medicine will cure. If I was with her I know I could calm her down – let me go to her Hans.' I grabbed his arm, silently pleading him to release me. 'If you don't let me help her she will be a risk to others and to herself'.

He didn't hesitate long.

'Alright,' he decided. 'Let me organise one of the Royal Court's private planes to fast-track your flight. It may still take an hour or two to get air clearance but you should arrive in Spokane no later than 9:00pm. I'll ask Alberta to send a car to meet you at the airport and have you at The Academy by midnight.'

My chin quivered with relief and Hans gripped my good shoulder in fatherly concern before turning to leave, on his way to make the final arrangements for my trip.

'Hold on Sonechka,' I whispered when I was alone again, hoping somehow she would sense my love and strength across the miles that stretched between us. 'I'm coming, Sweetheart. Just hold on.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm getting a Romeo & Juliet vibe at this point in the story – star-crossed lovers who are perpetually stuck on the wrong side of fate. At least now Mikhail is on his way to help…_**

 ** _Hope I grossed you out a tiny bit with Mikhail's shoulder wound?!_**

 ** _Should also say - the title of this chapter is a nod to the beautiful Metallica song of the same name. I think it 's a pretty good way to describe where Mikhail is at mentally in his desire to protect his lover (very un-Guardian-like)._**


	34. Ch 34 - Turning and Returning

**_This one wrote itself – Warning: you might need a tissue?_**

* * *

 **33\. Turning and Returning**

(Sonya POV)

I thrashed wildly against the straps that tied me down to the bed, my chest heaving as I struggling to be free of my restraints. I didn't know where I was or who had captured me but I knew I had to get out of here. I shook my head in an attempt to clear the haze that addled my memory, trying desperately to remember exactly why I was in danger. Somebody told me I had to flee, somebody I trusted, but I couldn't even recall who that was anymore. The only thing that was clear to me now was an all-encompassing fear that pushed down on my chest like a heavy weight, sucking the air from my lungs and threatening to suffocate me.

I opened my eyes to check my surroundings, squinting through the glare of the bright fluorescent lights that sent stabbing pains through my already aching head. I was in some kind of hospital, but why? Apart from my migraine I didn't think I was injured. I screamed out in frustration as I kicked my legs trying to loosen the straps across my knees and ankles but it was no use. Footsteps sounded nearby, light and quick, and I whimpered in fear when I realised they were drawing nearer.

'It's alright Miss Karp,' a woman's voice snapped through my panic. 'Try not to move. We are doing everything we can to make you comfortable.'

I snarled at her through the dark fog that surrounded me, watching in horror as her face morphed into a hideous mask, the skin igniting into flame and melting away to the bone as she leaned forward to leer at me.

'Get… away from me,' I hissed at the monster.

It retreated to the doorway and screeched something down the hall before being joined by a pair of black-cloaked minions.

'How can we assist you Dr. Olendzki?' the shorter one croaked.

Dr. Olendzki. The name sounded familiar but my mind lost grip of the memory a second later and I shrunk under the gaze of the cruel faces that stared at me from the doorway.

'There's nothing we can do for her now Alberta, but let this strange fever run its course,' the flaming demon moaned. 'I've cleared this wing to make sure Sonya's condition remains confidential but you should probably keep a guard at her door as a precaution. I haven't seen these symptoms before but I have a suspicion that if she doesn't break out of it within the next few hours we may lose her. Is there anybody that should be called?'

'Get out,' I screamed to the foul creatures, twitching in fear as their conversation became garbled and distorted.

All three of them looked at me with black, soulless eyes, but they stepped outside without approaching me and I was left to listen to their faint hissing and grumbling through the crack in the door.

So I was sick? A fever? I raised my hands in front of my face, noticing a silver ring on my right hand before the fingers began to blur and swim before my eyes. That wasn't good. Turning my focus inwards, I became more aware of the gloomy shadows that surrounded me. I had a feeling they should be frightening but, as an alternative to the monsters outside my door, gazing into the hundreds of inky auras was almost soothing. I closed my eyes and searched through the featureless faces, trying to see if there was somebody, something that I recognised, when a solitary figure stepped forward from the slowly shifting mass.

'Sonya?' the young woman breathed, and I felt a chill run through my body as her voice caressed me like an autumn breeze.

I knew her. I'd never met her before, but I recognised something in her eyes and the way she moved. Catalina. Her name was Catalina.

'You've been through so much, dear sister. Come and rest with me.' She held out a hand in invitation and waited for me to come to her.

Was this some kind of trick? I didn't have a sister… why was she calling me sister? I wrestled with the problem before coming up with the answer – maybe I had a sister-in-law? That would mean I was married. I don't think I was married.

'Where?' I asked, my voice muffled and strange.

'Into the darkness. Away from your trouble and pain,' she sung sweetly, and I stepped nearer, entranced by her beautiful voice. 'I used to be like you – confused and frightened. But when I turned away from my gift, from my magic, and accepted the shadows I was free of all fear. Come and join me, sweet one. I will take care of you.' Her arm extended towards me and I raised my own hand, shivering with an unexplainable thrill of hope, wanting to trust her but still sensing something was missing.

'But somebody… somebody is waiting for me,' I frowned, recoiling my hand. 'He said he would keep me safe. I promised to be strong for him.' A fleeting image came to my mind – a red rose and a white rose – and I tried to cling to the memory but Catalina waved her arm and it gone, like smoke blown away on the wind.

'You can wait for him here with me,' she soothed. 'All men pass through these gates at one time or another. We can wait for him together in the safety of the shadowy shores.' I nodded slowly, and felt a wave of peace wash over me.

'Will it hurt?' I asked her, stretching my fingers out to touch her.

'Not at all,' she smiled, and I looked into her eyes, letting myself sink into the pool of darkness.

Stillness settled over me and I breathed a sigh of relief as Catalina drew me deeper into the abyss, rejoicing in the sensation of weightlessness, but in an instant everything changed. A bright light appeared above me, harsh and unwelcome. The shadows fled and I was left alone, my fear returning as I felt something pounding forcefully on my chest.

'She's crashing,' a man's voice yelled harshly as the heels of his hands jabbed painfully under my left breast. 'Get the defibrillator.'

'Charging,' a higher voice screeched.

'Clear,' the first man shouted. There was a searing pain and I thought I smelt something burning. My whole body jarred violently and I gasped as I was forcibly pulled back into reality.

I was nearly safe with Catalina, and this cruel monster had dragged me back into my world of hurt. Instead of tasting freedom, I was tied down without explanation and attacked without mercy. The assault on my chest stopped for a moment and the man leant over me, pressing his fingers into my throat, probably preparing for some new kind of torment. Something about this situation transported me back to the night I was tortured by my classmates in the woods, but this time I was older and wiser. I wouldn't allow anyone to take advantage of me again. _I've had enough,_ I realised. _No more pain, no more fear._

Lifting my head swiftly, I sunk my fangs into the exposed skin of the man's neck that hovered above my face, feeling his energy flow into me. For my whole life I'd drunk the blood of others to survive, but this was different. This wasn't some human junkie, endlessly fed upon until their essence was thin and flavourless – this was a Moroi. He tasted sweet, like summer berries picked late in the season, with a complex savoury note that reminded me of truffles, and I drank him in without pause, heedless to his muffled cries of protest. The longer I fed, the stronger I felt, and as the lifeless body slipped from my mouth my mind cleared. I felt alive and powerful – like when I used spirit magic, only without the accompanying shadow of anxiety and doubt. I sat up, breaking effortlessly through my bonds, and moved across to snap the neck of the female nurse who was cowering in the corner, cutting off her annoying shrieks before making my way to the door. I wanted my freedom and nobody was going to stand in my way.

A single Guardian blocked my exit, poised in a fighting stance with his silver stake drawn. He eyed me warily and feinted to the left as I struck out with my fist but I still managed to clip him on the shoulder, sending him reeling against the corridor wall before he recovered himself and advanced cautiously towards me. My new speed and strength surprised me and I smiled in pleasure at the feeling of my body and mind working in perfect harmony – now I understood what Mikhail meant about achieving a state of flow. Stepping backwards to draw my opponent into the room, I circled around him and closed the door, blocking his flurry of attacks with ease. I could have ended it with my first strike, but there was something about his short brown hair and strong Dhampir features that made me hesitate from landing a fatal blow. Call me sentimental, but I felt a strange attachment to this man who reminded me of my lover. I ducked behind a surgical trolley to avoid a clumsy chest strike but rose again quickly, darting towards the Guardian and stabbing him in the neck with a hypodermic needle. He blinked once in confusion before crumpling to the floor, and I stepped over his unconscious body, shrugging my Gucci bag over my shoulder and exiting the room.

A few others fell as I made my escape. The Guardian on duty at the carpark didn't fare well, and neither did the pair at the side gate, but soon enough I was free of my pursuers. Dusk was dwindling into night as I sped away from St. Vladimir's. I tilted the rear-view mirror down and studied my deep red eyes with vague interest before returning my attention to the road. Whoever that woman in the mirror was, I had no regrets.

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

As soon as the plane touched down I grabbed my bag and pushed past the exiting passengers, hurrying up the covered walkway towards the terminal where I found Captain Petrov waiting for me.

'This way, Guardian Tanner,' she led me out of the airport and I climbed hastily into the passenger side of her waiting jeep, willing her to hurry up and get us on the road. Strangely, something held her back and she sat in the driver's seat silently for a moment before turning to face me.

'I'm afraid I've got bad news,' Alberta looked across at me gravely. 'I can't take you to see Sonya Karp tonight.'

'What?!' I spoke quietly but my voice carried an undercurrent of tension and anger. 'I've come so far to see her. She needs me. If you won't take me to her I'll find a way to see her myself,' I breathed.

'That's not what I meant, Mikhail,' the Captain replied softly and I frowned in confusion, waiting for her to explain.

'Sonya's gone,' she said simply.

'She died?' I choked out. 'How did it happen – you have to tell me everything,' I grabbed her shoulder with my right hand and my eyes bored into hers, hoping I would see some trace of doubt, hoping I was wrong.

'No, Mikhail. She turned. She's a Strigoi,' Alberta whispered.

'Jesus Christ!' I shouted, tightening my grip on her arm and shaking her. 'Tell me it's not true.' My sweet, gentle, passionate Sonechka a soulless monster? It couldn't be right.

'I'm sorry, child,' the woman's face was lined with stress and grief and I could see she was telling the truth. My hand slipped down weakly and I stared blankly out the window, oblivious to the expression of concern on Alberta's face, as I struggled to comprehend the devastating news.

'How many were hurt?' I asked finally. Apart from being forcibly turned into a Strigoi, there was only one other way to make the change and that meant at least one person had died.

'Two Moroi and two Dhampirs dead. Several more wounded, one still critical. No students were harmed thankfully,' she answered in a tight voice, and my heart sank as I imagined my beautiful Sonya draining an innocent, robbing them of their life-force. She must have been so lost in the darkness if she felt that was her only way out.

'It's my fault,' I whispered to myself. 'If I was there I could have stopped it. I should have protected her.' My voice broke and my breathing became ragged as tears filled my eyes.

A pair of calloused hands reached out to me and I let Alberta draw me into a motherly embrace, holding me like a young child as I unleashed my grief into her shoulder. 'It's nobody's fault, Mikhail, least of all yours,' she counselled, patting my back soothingly. 'You loved her and she clearly loved you, but some problems are just out of our control.'

Her words didn't change anything but I appreciated the effort. An ache in my ribs finally reminded me I was still injured and I straightened up in my seat, staring grimly ahead, unsure of what to say.

'If there's anything I can do to help you through this time, I'm happy to offer my assistance in any way,' Alberta was saying. 'You can stay at The Academy for the remainder of your leave, or I can organise a return flight if you prefer?'

I heard the words but it took me a minute to process their meaning. Alberta wanted to know what I planned to do next, but I had no idea. I thought I was coming to Montana to be reunited with Sonya and now I'd been told that the light of my life had chosen to become a monster and I would never see her again. How could I possibly think of life after Sonya? In my mind there was no such thing as life without her.

'I don't know yet, Alberta,' I heard myself reply.

'Well, how about I book you into a hotel in Spokane for a few days and you can let me know when you've had time to think about it?' she suggested, and I nodded in consent, barely noticing we'd left the airport before Alberta checked me in at the hotel lobby and delivered me to my room.

When the old Guardian was gone, I dug my hand into my bag and found the box I'd hidden there. Moving to the bed, I tucked my legs under the covers and opened the tiny lid, taking the engagement ring out and holding it delicately up to the light. I'd lost my passion and my peace – my everything. I kissed each jewelled flower and summoned every sacred memory I had of Sonya Karp, determined to remember her the way she was. Our first shy encounters in the classroom; treating her wounds in the supply room; sharing stories about our families; going shopping together and seeing her in that dress on the balcony after the royal banquet, the look of uninhibited ecstasy on her face when I moved in her and the peaceful radiance to her cheeks after I'd claimed her as my own; and whether we were together or apart, wanting her and loving her with every fibre of my being.

But with the memories came a deep, inexpressible grief that arrived in the form of exhaustion, and eventually my body had to give in to sleep. Before I closed my eyes, I slid the ring onto the thin, silver chain around my neck so I could carry my Sonechka close to my heart always and forever.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Waaaaah! :-( I always cry when I read about strong men hurting (even if I write it myself!)_**

 ** _So Sonya has finally made her decision – I hope you think her reasons were good enough. The idea that Catalina would offer Sonya the option to sink peacefully into death was my way of showing that Sonya didn't really want to become a Strigoi – but when all her other options were taken away (including Mikhail's support) it was all she was left with. Poor girl._**

 ** _There is a German folktale (a famous peom by Goethe & later put to music by Schubert) about the Erlking (elf king) who entices a young boy to live with him in his shadowy kingdom of death. I had this in mind when I wrote Catalina's scene. If you haven't heard the song, I recommend checking out the youtube video posted by 'OxfordLeider' - it is beautiful but so, so creepy._**

 ** _I did like the image of Sonya as a new Strigoi, getting to grips with her new skills and the fact she saw herself as 'sentimental' for saving one Guardian even though she had just brutally murdered two Moroi medical staff – kooky Strigoi logic!_**

 ** _The ring is back again. I forgot to mention in the last chapter notes that the closest image I could get to match what was in my head was…_** ** _Ruby Diamond Gold Flower Ring by Van Cleef & Arpels _**


	35. Ch 35 - Janus Coin

**_With Sonya turned Strigoi, now it's time for Mikhail to pick up the pieces and get ready to go vampire hunting… in the most romantic way, of course!_**

 ** _Thanks for the encouraging reviews & comments – it really gives me a boost when I'm feeling uninspired :-)_**

* * *

 **35\. Janus Coin**

(Mikhail POV)

I spent most of the following evening thinking through my options before eventually calling Alberta to organise a car, and a few hours later Yuri and I were pulling into the front gates of St. Vladimir's Academy. As we drove slowly through the school grounds, I watched in disbelief to see pockets of students and teachers walking across campus after a full night of classes, laughing and chatting casually as if nothing had happened. Unlike the days of public mourning following the Dragomir car crash, Madam Kirova had decided it would be best for school morale if Sonya's fate remained a secret, meaning that there would be no official acknowledgement of the lives that had been lost – no opportunity for the community to remember them.

Only the Guardians seemed to be aware of the horror that had taken place in the last forty-eight hours, and the mood in the main Guardian Security Centre was grim. As I walked through the front lobby, a few of my colleagues approached me to ask about my recovery but I didn't stop to chat, no longer feeling at ease among these people. I was appalled when one younger Guardian followed me down the hallway to inform me that 'Crazy Karp' finally went over the deep end, before excitedly launching into a detailed account of the events he'd witnessed. I excused myself as quickly as I could and hurried away from him, trying to block out the jarring image of Sonya fighting her way through a group of fully trained Guardians. The boy didn't realise it yet, but there was no honour, no glory in our work. We were trained to kill monsters – monsters who used to be ordinary people just like us. People with hopes and dreams, families and lovers. There was nothing to celebrate in that.

I felt a sense of relief as I stepped through the doorway of Alberta's office, closing the door behind me and pulling up a chair by the desk to sit opposite her.

'I've made my decision,' I began when I was settled, studying my knuckles. 'I can't stay here… and I can't go back to Court.'

'So, what are your plans then?' she asked apprehensively.

'I came to see Sonya, and that's what I'm going to do,' I replied, glancing up at her.

'No, Mikhail,' Alberta paled. 'It's too dangerous. Even if you were to find her, there's no guarantee she will recognise you. It would be foolhardy for any Guardian to take on a Strigoi alone, madness to consider it in your condition,' she shook her cropped sandy-grey hair in disbelief. 'What do you hope to achieve anyway?'

'Sonya would have been horrified to know she had chosen a life of callousness and bloodshed – I have to release her from her fate. I have to kill her,' I announced with quiet resolve, eyeing the woman across from me steadily.

'And if she kills you instead?' the Captain asked incredulously, clearly unable to comprehend my decision.

'Then I won't have to live with the knowledge I let down the one person who truly needed me,' I replied with a sad smile. 'I've got a month off work and I plan to spend every minute of that time searching for her.'

There was still a look of doubt on Captain Petrov's face.

'Don't see this as some kind of suicidal mission, Alberta – think of it as my final gift to the woman I loved and lost,' I finished, hoping she would be able to understand.

The Guardian sat silently for a long time, resting her chin on her steepled fingers as she frowned across at me, her expression flickering from one emotion to another. Finally, she walked around the table and rested a hand on my arm.

'Godspeed, Mikhail. I'm sorry I can't spare any of my men to go with you, but you're welcome to take a car and anything else you need. I'll inform Hans Croft of your decision and hopefully we will meet again soon.'

'Thank you.' I stood to shake my Captain's hand, aware that this might be the last time I ever saw her, and a minute later I stepped out of the Security Centre feeling strangely unsettled. Like a Janus coin, I was stuck in two places at once, hovering between the memories of my past and thinking ahead to the uncertainties in my future.

It was nearly dawn when I collected a set of keys from the Guardian on carpark duty before heading off to the closest supply room to stock-up my bag with food, a few emergency medical supplies, and a spare silver stake. When I was finally ready to hit the road, I headed back towards the carpark but paused as I passed the Moroi Staff Accommodation wing. Maybe I could just have one last look in Sonya's apartment, perhaps take a keepsake to remember her by. I mounted the stairs slowly, hesitating at the door before using my credit card to jimmy the lock.

Everything looked basically the same as when I'd left only now there were several open boxes on the kitchen floor – somebody had already started packing Sonya's things. I felt sick at the thought of anybody else going through her treasured belongings and stooped to pick up a book from the top of one of the boxes – a collection of Klimt's paintings. I wandered over to the couch and sat down, leafing through the pages until I came to _The Kiss_. Studying the full-page reprint carefully, I ran my fingertips over the lines of the woman's face, remembering how I had held Sonya in this exact pose in our dream. Letting the book slip to the floor, I pressed my fingers to my eyes as the grief washed over me again and sank back onto the couch, burying my face in a cushion that still smelt of her. I must have dozed off briefly because the next thing I was aware of was the sound of keys in the lock and the front door swung open.

Two elderly Moroi entered quietly then froze inside the doorway when they noticed me. One of the newcomers was a thin man in his mid-sixties who would have been considered tall in his prime except now his back was rounded with age. His companion was a sprightly woman of a similar age, dressed simply but fashionably, and my eyes lingered on her thick mane of grey hair, streaked with a familiar shade of auburn. _Sonya's parents_ , I realised at once. Quickly rising from the couch and retrieving the book I'd dropped on the floor, I straightened my wrinkled trousers nervously and took a few steps towards them.

'What are you doing in my daughter's apartment?' the old man challenged me in a clipped British accent, barely able to contain his anger, and he stepped in front of his wife as if to protect her from the intruder he assumed me to be.

'I…' I trailed off, not knowing how to start. I wasn't even sure if Sonya had told her parents about me yet. How was I supposed to tell them who I was, what she meant to me.

'Hush, Thomas,' the woman admonished him and advanced boldly towards me. 'I know who this is,' she concluded, holding her hands up to cradle my cheeks.

'I knew you'd be handsome,' she shook her head in admiration. 'Now come and sit down and let's all introduce ourselves,' she continued, leading me towards the kitchen table and indicating for her husband to join us.

I sat there awkwardly, avoiding the old man's suspicious glances as Mrs Karp boiled the kettle and prepared some tea. An age later we all sat together and this older version of Sonya opened her mouth to speak.

'You can call me Mariya, dear,' she offered kindly, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening as she smiled. 'And this is Thomas,' she patted the old man's arm as if he was a sulking child. 'And clearly you are the one Sonya told me about.'

'I'm Mikhail Tanner,' I replied, gripping the handle of my teacup firmly for confidence. 'There's not a lot to tell you about myself except to say that I loved your daughter more than anything in this world, and I would have given my life to protect her. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to keep her safe.' The corners of my mouth tensed and I bit the inside of my lip to hold back the emotions that were threatening to escape. We should have met under happier circumstances, but instead I had to sit here and tell Sonya's parents I was the one who failed to protect their child.

'Don't be silly, dear,' Mariya replied, patting the back of my hand. 'Sonya had her difficulties but she always knew her own mind. If she decided to do something you can't blame yourself for her choices. It just makes me happy to know that she was loved before the end.' The old woman's chin quivered slightly and her husband reached out to stroke her arm in support, unable to bring himself to speak.

'I loved her, I promise you that,' I looked from one to the other, seeing Sonya's features echoed in each of their faces. 'I still do,' I added quietly, reaching up to undo the chain around my neck and placing the diamond and ruby ring on the table between us for Sonya's parents to see.

'I was planning to ask Sonya to marry me, Mr Karp,' I continued on cautiously, unsure of how he might react to the news. Sonya had once told me her father hoped she would make an advantageous match – certainly not with a lowly Dhampir – and I didn't know if he would take my admission as a comfort or an insult. 'I would have asked for your blessing and I'd set aside all of my savings to provide for her to the very best that my means allowed.'

The old man _humph_ ed to himself before fixing me with his watery blue gaze. 'If she loved you that is more than enough for me,' he answered in a deep, raspy voice, extending his arm out to shake my hand and gripping it for a moment longer. 'I always wanted a son,' he added, his lips twitching into a faint smile.

'I always wanted a father,' I replied seriously before releasing his hand, and in that moment I realised that even though I'd lost Sonya, I'd gained a family.

'So, Mikhail. Are you staying here at St. Vladimir's or are you based elsewhere?' Mariya asked curiously.

'I'm on leave at the moment actually, due to an injury' I explained, indicating to the strapping that peeked out from beneath the collar of my shirt. 'I plan to take the month off, maybe do some travelling while I try to come to terms with what's happened,' I answered vaguely, not wanting to cause them more distress by revealing the true nature of my mission.

Thomas eyed me curiously and looked like he was about to speak but Mariya got in first.

'Well why don't you come and stay with us for a while?' the old woman suggested warmly. 'There will be no memorial for Sonya here, but we will take time to remember her in our own way and it would feel wrong to celebrate her memory without you there too.'

I hesitated, feeling I should continue after Sonya while the trail was still fresh, but I could see it would be difficult to refuse Mariya's request, and with my own mother living so far away a part of me longed for the comfort and simplicity of home.

'You'll be well looked after, dear,' she pushed on in an effort to convince me. 'Thomas is practically a druid when it comes to poultices and herbal remedies, and there's no problem my chicken soup can't solve.'

'I'd love to come,' I nodded in thanks, feeling overwhelmed at her generosity. An hour ago Mariya didn't even know my name and now she was treating me like a long-lost son. 'You live near Seattle, don't you?' I clarified. 'I'm still adjusting to this shoulder injury, but I think I could drive that far with a few rest stops.'

Thomas finally cut in to speak. 'I wouldn't hear of it,' he chastised. 'You can fly home with us today – we plan travel in the heat of the day and should arrive home by late afternoon. Our spare room is yours as long as you need it and whenever you're ready to leave we will arrange a vehicle for you then,' he concluded decisively.

'I can't thank you enough,' I looked at him with gratitude, before standing to help Mariya clear the table.

We talked a while longer but time was getting on and there were still a few things Sonya's parents had to do before our return flight. Before I left them to complete their arrangements, I took a final glance around the room, wondering what had been packed to keep; Thomas and Mariya planned to have most of Sonya's belongings donated to a charity but they were sending a few boxes of items back to the Torma Estate by courier.

'We're nearly finished in here. Is there anything you'd like to take?' Mariya asked me as she bustled past with an armload of books, and I paused indecisively before moving to the wardrobe to find the gift I'd bought for Sonya nearly a month ago. Unzipping the storage bag for a quick glimpse of the ball gown, I heard an _aah_ from behind me and Sonya's mother came up to inspect the garment.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed, reaching out to stroke the delicate fabric. 'I can just see Sonya in it – you two would have made such a handsome couple,' she glanced up at me almost cheekily, before zipping the bag and returning it to me.

On my way to the door I added the Klimt book to my bundle of treasures, along with one of Sonya's favourite scarves that always brought out the flush in her cheeks and the rich warmth of her hair. Promising to meet the Karps at their guest quarters in an hour, I tucked the prized mementos into my bag and headed out for some fresh air, wandering aimlessly around campus until I had the great misfortune of bumping into the one person I never wanted to see again.

'Guardian Tanner, what a surprise to see you here,' Victor Dashkov appeared more frail than I remembered him, and he leant heavily on his cane as he stood in the shadow of St. Vladimir's statue.

'And yet I'm not surprised to see you here, Prince Dashkov,' I replied coldly.' If it hadn't been for this man's selfishness and scheming, Sonya might be walking beside me right now, talking and smiling and safe.'

'I'm only here because I was alerted that my beloved Goddaughter, Vasilisa, has gone missing,' the prince defended himself.

'Rumour has it that Princess Vasilisa ran away from The Academy,' I challenged him. 'Why do you think she might have done that?'

'Teenagers are notoriously fickle, don't you think?' Victor countered innocently. 'And poor Vasilisa has been through so much recently it's only natural she'd want to let off a bit of steam.' His explanation was so convincing I knew nobody would ever believe he was the predator who'd frightened the Princess away.

'But I'm not too worried yet,' he continued. 'I've got my people searching for the child and I'm sure she will turn up soon enough. Even so, I wouldn't count this as my most fortunate week. Between the inconvenience of Vasilisa's escape and the unfortunate – and frankly abhorrent – lifestyle choice made by Miss Karp, it seems that we have each lost something we prized.'

I bristled with anger but held myself back from the urge to thump his smug face into the ground. At some point I wanted to return to my position as a Guardian, and that wasn't going to happen if I murdered a royal in cold blood.

'Never mind, Guardian Tanner,' the prince responded to my stormy expression by giving my arm a demeaning pat. 'At least you still have your health,' and he threw me a sly wink before meandering off in the direction of the Royal Wing.

 _If only he'd been here when Sonya turned Strigoi_ , I thought maliciously, then forced myself to take a step back. Victor Dashkov might be a complete bastard but in the end he was a terminally ill man and the only people who had the power to save him were far away from here. I turned from the stooped figure that shuffled away from me and dismissed him from my mind completely – I wouldn't waste another second of my life on that man.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This chapter ties up a few loose ends for Mikhail as he distances himself from his old life and looks to what is ahead (Janus Coin – thank you Warehouse 13/Ancient Roman Empire for the reference!)_**

 ** _It was such a pleasure to write the scene with Sonya's parents – they are kind of an extreme version of my mum & dad (Mum is over-confident & very loving but highly inappropriate at times, while Dad is more reserved in temperament but equally generous once you get through to him). I just wanted to give Mikhail some kind of life-line so he wasn't wallowing in hatred and self-loathing for the next few chapters! _**

**_Also interesting to give some closure to Mikhail & Victor's stormy relationship & see how the loss of Sonya & Vasilisa affected his warped mind._**


	36. Ch 36 - Memories

**36\. Memories**

(Mikhail POV)

After a short flight to Seattle and a longer drive, winding our way steadily through the lush forest terrain, we arrived at the Torma Estate just before 5:00pm. The property was hidden high in the mountains beyond Lake Wenatchee, accessed by a narrow, unmarked path that was virtually invisible from the main road.

The Torma family's private guardian, a burly man in his early fifties, drove us past the main house – a huge double-storey lodge – and after another ten minutes of unsealed track he pulled up at a small chalet that sat on the edge of the forest tree-line.

'It's all ready, just as you requested Mr Karp,' Guardian Samarin announced cryptically as he unloaded our suitcases from the trunk and dropped them at the door.

Thomas nodded in thanks. 'We'll let our guest get settled and freshen up a bit ourselves then we'll be out to meet you all in half-an-hour,' he replied, opening the front door and ushering me inside.

'This way, dear,' Mariya led me through the small but beautifully decorated open-plan living area, lighting a few lamps as she went. When we reached a short hallway recess at the back of the chalet, she stopped a few feet from the narrow staircase that led up into the rafters.

'Our bedroom is this door here, and the bathroom is the next one on the left,' my host explained. 'You'll be sleeping in the loft – it used to be Sonya's room when she was younger, of course. You're welcome to go through her things – I'm sure you'll find some photographs and little trinkets that might be of interest,' she offered kindly before leaving me at the foot of the stairs so she could go and unpack her own suitcase.

I ran my hand along the rough wooden bannister as I climbed the stairs and paused on the top step to savour my first glimpse of the room Sonya had grown up in. The space was _warm_ in every sense of the word; the floor had been carpeted to fend off the freezing mountain winters, and the sloped eaves and exposed wooden walls gave the whole room a comforting, rustic feel. A double bed was pushed up under the small window on the far wall, and the last rays of late afternoon sun filtered through the glass to wash softly over the cobalt-blue hand-made quilt and a mountain of cushions. A low reading chair sat next to the bed, and on the other side was a tall dressing table with an old-fashioned suitcase sitting on the top.

Moving over to place my bag on the end of the bed and kicking off my shoes, I turned the quilt back and sat down on the plain blanket underneath, looking around with curiosity as I rolled my shoulder gingerly to stretch out my stiff muscles. The whole room had Sonya's stamp on it and it felt like any minute I would hear her light footsteps on the stairs. Maybe in another life this would have been our home and we would have spent long evenings here; talking and planning and making love; never tiring of one another, never needing to think of the outside world. Maybe we would have had a child. A girl I think – a dhampir like me, but gentle and beautiful like her mother.

Eventually, I got up to unzip my bag and changed into some fresh clothes before tucking Sonya's scarf under the pillow and moving over to the old suitcase on the dresser. Drawing the tarnished clips across with my thumbs to release the buckles, the lid opened with a pop and a smile spread across my face as I saw the hoard within. A minute later I'd carried the box over to the bed and settled myself down to sift through its contents at my leisure.

Right at the top was a framed photo of Sonya and another girl - probably her friend Karin - in their late teens, pulling a face for the camera. They both looked so carefree and… silly. I'd rarely seen this side of Sonya and it suited her so well. Further down was a pile of school photos and report cards – clearly she had been a high-achiever – and a few old art journals that contained mostly sketches of plants, but a few landscapes and portraits as well.

While every single piece of Sonya's history in that suitcase was a revelation to me, the most exciting find was a journal she'd kept when she was seventeen. I skimmed the pages, planning to read it in detail later, and almost immediately found a reference to magical specialisation – the young Sonya was worried that she hadn't specialised yet, and I found myself wishing I could assure her in some way; tell her what we knew now. The name Damian Lazar came up several times – lucky devil – and I felt almost guilty reading about Sonya's teenage fantasies until I came across an entry that described a very different kind of encounter with Damian. I frowned in horror and disgust as the young woman described the magical torture she had endured. Protective feelings surged up within me as I read of Sonya's confusion about her strange, new powers, and her fear of the terrifying darkness that followed. An angry tear rolled down my cheek as I realised the extent of what Sonya had gone through over the years, and I wished to God I had been there for her then. Why hadn't anybody stopped it? Why was nobody there to protect her?

There was a creak on the stairs and Mariya came into view, apologising for interrupting me.

'Aah. You've found the journal,' she murmured sadly, coming to sit in the chair next to the bed.

'You knew?' I asked in disbelief, barely able to hide the note of accusation in my voice. 'Did you try to help her? Did she have support?'

'I didn't know until a long time after it happened,' she answered, her expression laden with regret. 'I thought something was different about her when she came home at the end of her Junior year, but she bottled it up and wouldn't talk to me about it. It was only later when she was at college that I found the journal and it broke my heart to learn what had happened to her – what she went through every day after that.'

I frowned deeply at her words, trying to understand how Sonya's own mother had failed to realise that something was so wrong. 'Did you talk to her about it then?' I asked, desperate to know why the attack had been ignored – why the darkness had been allowed to grow.

'Even once I'd read the journal I couldn't bring myself to tell her I knew,' Mariya explained. 'It felt like I was intruding on something deeply private – like I'd stumbled onto a secret she didn't want me to know. You wouldn't understand unless you had children of your own, Mikhail, but sometimes it's best to let them open up in their own time instead of forcing their hand. All I could do was make myself available to listen when she needed me, but she never brought it up so I didn't pry.'

I sat there gravely, letting my eyes run over the looped handwriting on the page as I absorbed the information. So many conflicting emotions struggled within me before I finally looked up, meeting Mariya's gaze with a brief, sad smile.

'I guess we can only do the best we can – there are some things in life that are beyond our control.' Alberta had given me nearly the same advice and I'd dismissed it, but maybe it wasn't so unreasonable after all. It was unfair to blame Sonya's mother for not doing enough to help – not when I had tried and failed too.

The old woman reached over to hold my hand and her eyes spoke volumes as she squeezed my fingers, silently thanking me for understanding. Eventually, she gave my hand a final pat and rose from the chair.

'It's just about time for us to go, Mikhail,' she announced gently. 'Rug up warm and meet us downstairs as soon as you're ready.'

With Thomas at the wheel of his tiny old 4WD I felt every pot-hole and bump on the track back to 'The Lodge', but it wasn't long before we took a small trail that ended in a flat, grassy clearing. A group of people were clustered in the dancing light of a bonfire, and as soon as we alighted from the car Mariya took my arm and led me towards the gathering.

'This is Mikhail Tanner, Sonya's partner,' she introduced me affectionately, almost proudly, 'and these are the people who have known and loved my daughter her whole life,' she gestured to the group. The next half an hour or so was spent meeting each of the guests in turn and learning how they were all connected to one another. The old Tormas, Klara and Robert were there, along with their three adult children, Alexei, Erik and Karin. The boys had their wives and young children in tow, and Karin had invited a couple of close friends who'd spent a lot of time at the Torma Estate when she and Sonya were growing up. In addition to the moroi contingent, Guardian Samarin was accompanied by his sister Darya and niece Diana who was a few years younger than Sonya.

Once all the introductions had been made, everybody turned their attention to Klara Torma who seemed to be the matriarch of this close-knit extended family.

'Welcome friends and family, old and new,' her soft voice wafted out across the group. 'We are here to honour the memory of our beloved Sonya. Thomas and Mariya would like to invite each of you to share a story about their daughter – a time you enjoyed together, some special memory we can all hold onto through the darker hours. There are no rules or expectations of your participation tonight – you are free to come and talk as you like or simply listen and remember. Mariya would you care to begin?'

The evening flowed with a timeless quality as each person came forward to share a memory – happy or sad – and I clung to every word, learning about the many hidden facets of the woman I loved, discovering again how truly complex and beautiful she had been. After each speaker was done, they took a single stem from the basket of flowers that had been cut from Thomas' gardens and threw it on the fire in a farewell ritual, letting the sweet, fragile petals become absorbed in the cleansing, crackling flames. Nobody here blamed Sonya for her choice or acknowledged her present condition. To them, she had simply died and now they had let her go.

When everybody else had taken their turn and the younger children had fallen asleep in their parents' laps, I rose slowly and walked towards the bonfire, plucking a pair of roses from the basket and clutching their stems gently as I turned to face my new family.

'I realise that compared to all of you I've known Sonya for the shortest amount of time, but even so, she has changed my life completely. I will never take time for granted again or hesitate to tell the ones dearest to me that I love them. Sonya has taught me to see strength in gentleness and recognise power in quiet places. I will never forget her, and I will never stop loving her.'

I turned back to the fire but couldn't bring myself to throw the flowers into the flames. The reality was, Sonya _wasn't_ dead and I couldn't let her go – not yet.

After the fire had burned down and the last of the guests had left, our drive back to the chalet was a quiet one, and when we arrived home I planned to head straight to bed. I'd just taken off my jacket and laid it on the end of Sonya's bed when there was a shriek from below and I grabbed my stake before rushing back downstairs.

'What is it Mariya?' I called out urgently as I made a quick survey of the premises, checking that the bathroom and front landing were clear before tucking the stake into its holder on my belt and knocking on Mariya and Thomas' door. 'Is everything alright?'

For a few minutes all I could hear was muffled sobbing and hushed whispers but eventually Thomas responded to my knock, coming out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

'We've just had a bit of a shock, that's all,' he apologised quietly, gesturing for me to follow him to the kitchen table and I sat opposite the old man as I waited for him to explain.

'This was on Mariya's pillow,' he said, placing a plain silver band on the table.

I picked the ring up to have a closer look and saw that it was engraved with a fine scrolling-leaf design, and there was an inscription inside the band that read; _Always here._

'Who does it belong to,' I asked, even though some part of me already knew.

'It was a gift for Sonya's for 21st birthday. Mariya wanted Sonya to know that even though she had reached adulthood, she could always come back to us if she needed us – that she could confide in us whenever she needed support.'

I looked up from the ring and met Thomas' eyes with growing dismay as the realisation dawned on me. Sonya had been here – in the last few hours. Maybe she was still nearby, hiding somewhere in the tree-line. _My Sonya!_ I thought frantically, overcome by a desperate urge to be with her. No...not _my_ Sonya – Sonya the Strigoi. My fingers flew instinctively to my stake at my hip, closing around the cool metal as the adrenaline rushed through my system.

'I have to find her,' I exclaimed roughly, already glancing around as I planned my next move, but Thomas grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look him in the eye.

'You know what you have to do, don't you Mikhail?' his voice was strained and he appeared to age before my eyes as he formed his next words. 'It would break Mariya's heart if she knew the truth, but I need you to promise me you'll do it. I can't stand the thought of my little girl being out there so wild, lost and alone. Do you know what I'm asking you? Put her out of her misery, Mikhail. Do it for us – do it for her,' Thomas' voice broke and he fell silent as the tears streamed down his wrinkled face.

'I understand,' I placed my hand over his and gripped it firmly, sharing his grief. 'I promise.'

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in the driver's seat of Thomas' 4WD, my silver stake tucked safely into my belt and the spare on the seat beside me. The engine jumped to life as soon as I turned the key and I let it idle as Thomas leant in the window to offer some final words of advice.

'Sonya spent a lot of time in Seattle when she was younger. You should start searching for her there.' He thrust a slip of paper into my hand. 'Here's Karin Torma's number. She has an apartment in the city and knows that place like that back of her hand - if you find you need somewhere to stay or have difficulty locating Sonya, I'm certain she'd be willing to help you.'

I took the number and tucked it into my pocket with a nod of thanks before making a last minute decision. Slipping the diamond and ruby ring from the chain around my neck, I pressed it into Thomas' hand.

'I'd like you to take care of this for me, Mr Karp,' I began. 'I'll come back for it when the job is done, but if anything goes wrong and I don't return, I'd like Mariya to have it. She should remember her daughter was always loved, no matter the outcome.'

'Go with our blessing, son, and come back to us soon,' Thomas shook my hand before I pulled out into the darkness, on my way to kill the woman I loved.

* * *

 ** _In this chapter Mikhail confronts some demons in Sonya's journal & gets to know Sonya's extended family._**

 ** _Not a lot of plot driven action here, but an important bit of closure for Mikhail & Sonya's parents as they go through the motions of dealing with their grief before our long-suffering Guardian is sent on his way._**

 ** _Time to meet Strigoi-Sonya methinks!_**


	37. Ch 37 - King Street Station

_**It's a long one - but I think it's worth it. I've given you Rose & Lissa; I've given you kinky Strigoi fight-pashing. **_

_**Maybe my favourite chapter so far?! Hope you like it too!**_

* * *

 **37\. King Street Station**

(Sonya POV)

My whole life had changed in the space of thirty minutes, and I stared at the red eyes in the rear-view mirror as I decided what to do next. I felt normal enough, but while the girl in the mirror looked essentially like the old me I realised nobody else would accept me for what I had become. They would send guardians after me to hunt me down and kill me - I had no choice but to cut myself off from everyone and everything I knew. There was no time to dwell on what I'd lost - I just had to start over.

Ditching my bag at a rest-stop not far from the school and throwing my phone into the dense forest undergrowth by the side of the road, I drove on to Spokane without another look back. It was a lot busier here in town but I couldn't stay long - it was still too close to St. Vladimir's and guardians would be swarming the place in a few hours. No - I had to get further away. Seattle. I hadn't been back in a while but I knew every street and building, and already had a good idea of where I could stay without being discovered. Stopping off at a gas station, I had no trouble convincing a balding middle-aged man to give me the keys to his Ford pickup before spending the rest of the night speeding towards my destination. When I reached the outskirts of the city the sky was already beginning to lighten in the east and I knew I only had half an hour before I needed to be safely tucked away out of the sun. Parking the pickup outside a small train-station downtown, I jumped a train and alighted ten minutes later at King Street Station. Most areas of the station building were operational now since the latest spate of renovations were completed, but I knew the clock tower was still closed to the public and I mounted the stairs quickly, climbing until I reached a dark recess on the seventh floor. At last, I would have a chance to rest and try to figure out who I had become - what it meant to be Strigoi.

After a day of rest and reflection, the sun finally sunk below the horizon and I ventured out into the night, taking a train back to retrieve the car I'd abandoned, before travelling aimlessly north and following my instincts until I found myself at a familiar turn-off in the mountains. _The Torma Estate_. Mum and Dad would never understand the choice I'd made, never accept me for who I was now, but they were still my parents and I had to let them know I was okay before I cut them out of my life forever. Strangely, nobody was home when I stopped in at the chalet so I took the ring from my finger and left it on Mum's pillow, stooping over the bed to greedily breathe in the sweet moroi scent that instantly made me salivate and I actually heard my stomach grumble. _Stop!_ I commanded myself, recoiling in horror at my involuntary reaction. How could I possibly find this smell inviting? She was my mother for God's sake - I didn't want to eat her. I wasn't a monster. I hurried out of the house and sped back towards Seattle, resolving never to return. After all, the city was teeming with careless humans, and I was sure I could find somebody for lunch that wouldn't make me feel so guilty afterwards.

When I'd been in Seattle about a month I finally felt I was getting the hang of my new life. I spent my days in the station clock-tower reading or sketching, then when the sun finally set I usually headed downstairs to find some breakfast. There was an unused balcony on the second floor of the train station that looked out over a period-style waiting room and it had become a nightly ritual for me to gaze out over the unsuspecting passengers as I selected my meal. It wasn't that different to using feeders like I had when I was a moroi, only now there was a broader selection to choose from and if I felt particularly thirsty there was nobody there to stop me from drinking my fill.

Looking down at the crowd of people in the waiting room tonight, my eyes shifted carefully over each face. Their expressions didn't mean anything to me - all I saw was threat or prey. There was a young man slouched on an old-fashioned bench seat with his back to me, playing with his phone while music blasted through the headphones in his ears - _prey_. A couple of old ladies sharing a newspaper as they filled in the crossword puzzle - _prey_. A muscular man in his late-thirties dressed like he was on his way home from the gym - _prey_.

Wait... what was that amazing smell? It was so much brighter than the bland human scent that wafted up from the waiting-room below me. I turned my head and breathed deeply to confirm my suspicions. _Moroi - the ultimate prey_. I hadn't tasted moroi since my first kill back at St Vladimir's medical centre - it still weirded me out a bit, as if draining a person from my own birth-race would somehow make me a cannibal, but tonight I thought I might make an exception. My mouth began to salivate as the delicious aroma came steadily closer and my eyes widened with anticipation as a tall, blonde girl emerged from a dimly lit corridor to my right and walked quickly to the elevator. It would only take a few seconds and my lips would be on her neck, but just as I moved out from the shadows, the elevator doors opened and a young dhampir stepped out with her silver stake drawn. _Threat?_ I slunk back against the wall to observe.

'What the hell, Lissa? What did you just do?' the dhampir sounded angry and afraid as she lowered the stake, grabbing her friend by the elbow and punching the 'down' button as she waited impatiently for the lift to return from the ground level. 'Remember what Miss Karp said the night of the raven – it's dangerous to use your magic. What were you doing up here anyway? I just turned around to pay for our tickets and suddenly you were gone. You can't run off like that – what if there was a strigoi lurking around?'

'Well, there wasn't, Rose,' the moroi replied haughtily. 'It was just a guardian, but I've taken care of him now. I only needed to use a little bit of compulsion to wipe his memory so he won't be a problem for us anymore. See? I'm not completely useless when it comes to self-defence.' The girl looked almost proud of herself and her face shone with the brief afterglow that came from using spirit magic.

'Shit, Lissa. _I'm_ here to protect _you_ , not the other way around. Just tell me before you take off next time, okay?' her friend pleaded and there was a _bing_ as the elevator doors opened again and both girls disappeared inside.

I considered following them, enticed by the glorious moroi scent, but another smell drew me off in the direction of the corridor that the tall girl had just exited. It was familiar somehow - earthy and salty - and I gravitated towards it like a moth to a flame. There was a man standing half-way down the hallway looking lost and slightly bewildered, but he must have sensed my presence because he glanced back and noticed me standing in the doorway. The moment I saw his face I froze in disbelief - it was Mikhail.

The memories of our months together came flooding back all at once and I took a step closer, my senses lighting up as I breathed in his musky fragrance. I'd loved this man, I'd seen his face in my dreams. For one stolen night I'd taken him as my own, and suddenly here he was. Except of course, everything was different now - he wasn't my lover anymore; he was a dhampir guardian and I was his prey - _threat_. I dropped to a defensive crouch as his hand flew to the stake at his hip, but he paused before drawing his weapon and I couldn't miss the look of desperation on his face as he recognised me too.

Realising he wasn't going to attack immediately, I ranged closer, stepping lightly down the hallway towards him without losing eye-contact. There were things that needed to be said between us and I didn't want to scare him away. When I was nearly in line with him I heard Mikhail let out a slow breath and his heart rate accelerated in wary anticipation, but I stepped past him carefully and continued on towards a door at the end of the corridor that led up into my clock-tower abode, pausing to beckon him inside before skipping up the stairs. Heavy footsteps followed me higher and higher but I only stopped when I reached the top floor, standing with the cool light of the clock-face behind me and listening as my pursuer's breathing became laboured before he finally emerged onto the wooden landing.

'Sonya,' he whispered, staring at me with a mixture of pain and longing that I couldn't resist a moment longer.

'Mikhail,' I closed the distance between us in a second and launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him with an unquenchable passion. I felt him respond to my lips but he stumbled backwards against the wall, turning his face from my mine.

'No!' he shrugged away from me, trying to release himself from my grip but there was no way he was strong enough to escape.

'Just relax, Misha. It's me,' I assured him, letting my lips wander down his neck, greedily tasting his skin and pressing myself against him, relishing the subtle changes in his body as he became aroused despite himself. His breathing came in short gasps as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck and I thrilled at the sound of his low sigh when I unbuttoned the top of his shirt. The overwhelming scent of dhampir blood prickled at the back of my nose and I shifted the fabric aside curiously.

'You smell so good,' I murmured, deftly tearing the bandages from his shoulder and lowering my lips to kiss the bruised, half-knitted flesh under his collar bone. Mikhail never told me how badly he'd been injured and I wished I'd been there to protect him from his enemies - maybe I could have even healed him with my spirit magic. The pulse that throbbed in Misha's neck only inches from my mouth was tempting to say the least, but I had no real desire to feed on him. All I wanted was to be close to him, to take comfort and pleasure in his body. I ran my tongue slowly over the long wound in the hope that the enzymes in my saliva would quicken his healing, while simultaneously delivering a concentrated dose of endorphins into his system to take away any pain he might be experiencing.

Something hard came between us and I pulled back in shock as I became aware of the stake pressed against my heart. 'What are you doing, Misha?' I asked, hurt that he didn't trust me. Only a few weeks ago he had promised to love me, never to leave me. Surely a little thing like a change in eye-colour wasn't enough to make him go back on his word?

'You need to stop,' he pleaded roughly, and I felt the tip of his stake push through the outer layer of my clothes. 'You aren't the real Sonya. My Sonechka is gone and I can't let you run around killing more people in her name.'

I backed off slightly, seeing the determination in his eyes, but the overpowering scent of his pheromones told me the truth - Mikhail wanted me as much as I wanted him.

'I get it, Misha...so you want to play?' I teased him, twisting away to race up the spiral stairs in front of the clock face. Leaping from the top step, I jumped down onto his back, clinging on like a monkey as he struggled to dislodge me. The guardian waved his stake about ineffectively while I contented myself by raking my fingernails over his chest, burying kisses in the back of his hair. Desperate to regain control of the situation Mikhail changed his strategy, suddenly rushing backwards to smash me against the metal scaffolding that lined the walls of the small room and the unexpected impact jolted me from his back. I flipped easily up onto my feet and smiled as he advanced once more, admiring his persistence even though he was still clearly favouring his left arm.

Unperturbed by my lover's constant attempts to kill me, I found myself strangely turned-on by the violent nature of our encounter and dodged each flurry excitedly, circling closer and closer until I was less than a foot away, dancing just out of Mikhail's reach as he made each fresh attempt. When there was no strength left in his strikes I stepped right up to him, taking hold of his wrists and kissing his lips demandingly, gazing into his eyes as he continued to struggle against my advances.

'Give up, darling,' I hissed into his ear. 'You're no match for me. I'm in charge now.'

He stiffened in my arms and his scent become bitter with the hint of fear as I trailed my fangs over his skin. 'Don't be afraid, Misha - I'm not going to kill you,' I assured him. 'I've just waited so long and now I mean to have you all to myself.'

Eventually I felt him give in to my kisses and he relaxed into my embrace, the silver stake clattering to the floor unnoticed as he gripped my waist with both hands and drew me hard against his hips, his tongue moving urgently against my own. A second later I pushed the dhampir roughly against the nearest wall and my fingers worked to loosen his belt buckle while he fumbled at the buttons on my shirt, whispering my name over an over as he nuzzled into my neck.

Now I finally had his trust there was nothing else to hold us back. I let out an excited snarl as he lifted me up and carried me to sit on the staircase, hovering over me so closely I could see the desperate longing etched on his face. Pushing my blouse and jacket back to expose my breasts, he ran his hand over the sheer fabric of my bra, fondling the pink fleshy peaks that stood out clearly through the lace as he worshipped my body like he had that night in my apartment. I dragged him closer and ripped the shirt from his back, shivering with pleasure at the sight of him. It had been far too long since I'd seen him like this and I didn't plan to ever be separated from him again.

My arousal was almost unbearable and my whole body pulsed with desire as Misha came closer to kiss the furrow between my breasts, but just then another reaction began to surface too and I realised the heat in his blood was becoming too much for me to resist. 'Maybe a little bite, sweetheart,' I whispered. 'It won't hurt - I promise,' I added, closing my eyes in anticipation as he lifted his head from its hiding place.

I went to reach my hand out and draw his neck to my lips but found that my arm didn't move. My eyes flashed open in confusion and I realised that Mikhail had looped my wrist through the wrought iron bars of the staircase railing, essentially hooking me to the bannister and trapping me in place.

'I love you, Sonya,' he whispered brokenly as he leant over me, gripping my other wrist firmly and reaching for a second stake he had hidden in his back pocket before lining it up with my heart, 'but my Sonechka would never want me to be her blood whore. You aren't her. You never will be.'

I reefed my body sideways at the last second and the stake glanced awkwardly off my shoulder, slipping from Mikhail's grip. His split-second hesitation was enough of an advantage for me to free myself from the bannister and flip my attacker onto his back, straddling him to pin him down.

'That's not the way you show a girl you love her,' I whispered coarsely, my chest heaving as I fought off the tears. Of all people, I thought Mikhail would have understood why I had to turn strigoi - that he would have loved me regardless of who or what I was. 'I guess your love isn't deep enough to see past the monster you think I am,' I choked out, letting the bitter tears fall as I beat his chest with my balled hands in frustration and regret before I gradually became aware that he was crying too.

'I'm so sorry, Sonechka,' he reached a hand up to stroke my cheek. 'I failed you. I failed to protect you and now I've found you again I can't see a way for us to be together.'

I lowered myself carefully to rest my head on his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat.

'I'm sorry too, Misha,' I admitted sadly. 'I promised to be strong until you returned but I couldn't bear the darkness any longer - this was the only way to make it stop.'

He ran his fingers through my hair in truce, and we held one-another quietly for a long time before I finally lifted my head to speak. 'Well, darling. If I can't change back into a moroi and you can't bear to be with me as a strigoi then I can't see any other option.'

The dhampir instantly tensed beneath me and his expression contorted with fear and suspicion, probably assuming I planned to turn him.

 _'Ssh_ ,' I assured him as I placed a finger to his lips and pressed my mouth against his forehead one last time. I wasn't sure how effective my compulsion would be compared to when I had spirit magic, but I'd already used it plenty of times on humans to varying degrees of success and figured it was worth a try. I spoke softly and clearly, gazing intently into Misha's eyes as I willed him to trust in my words.

'You came to Seattle to find me but I wasn't here. This was all a dream. Leave this city and forget you ever saw me, but remember I will love you always,' I watched as he resisted the compulsion and felt a rush of relief when his eyes eventually glazed over and he nodded slowly in understanding.

'I love you Sonechka. I wish this wasn't a dream,' he murmured, reaching up to touch my face.

I lowered my lips to his for the briefest second than turned and ran, hurrying down the steps of the clock-tower before I lost my resolve, willing myself not to return to the man who had once meant everything to me. Misha had already sacrificed so much for me and now it was my turn to make a sacrifice for him. He deserved a chance at a life and a future. I had to let him go.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _I knew I wanted Sonya & Mikhail to meet up while Sonya was Strigoi, but had to find a way to make sure Mikhail thought he never found her to stay true to the books. This was the neatest way I could imagine. I felt it was important to give Sonya some of her own character - not just a rough Strigoi stereotype, so she does have emotions and self-control, but she's still a lot tougher than she was in Moroi form. This kind of reflects how Rose & Dimitri found her at her blue house - still gardening, etc. like she wan't quite as intoxicated by the primal Strigoi nature as Dimitri was. _**

**_Throwing Rose & Lissa into the mix was more of a last minute decision but really glad I included them._**

 ** _Having never been to Seattle, it was fun researching a bit about the city to discover the King Street Station location - such a pretty building if you want to look it up._**


	38. Ch 38 - Life After

**_Really excited to present this chapter for you – time is fast-forwarding so we get to revisit a lot of major events in the first 3 books of the series in these scenes. Sorry about the cliff-hanger!_**

 ** _Welcome on board to the new readers & a big thanks to _****_Doubtthestarsarefire and others who have been posting reviews – I'd love to hear from everyone who's still reading (we're up to chapter 38 so you've put in a mammoth effort to get this far!) Please fav/follow to let me know you're still enjoying it :-)_**

* * *

 **38\. Life After**

(Mikhail POV)

A month's leave soon turned into two - I'd lost Sonya's trail in Seattle weeks ago but a stubborn part of me refused to give up the search. For some reason I had a strong feeling that she was still out there, just around the next corner, and I'd often wake with the image of her face burned into my mind. Strangely it wasn't the gentle, blue-eyed moroi I saw in my dreams, but the wild strigoi version of Sonya. Unlike the spirit dreams we used to share I couldn't see her clearly - I would just get a brief flash of those blood-red eyes, an expression or a mood that reminded me of her, maybe an image of something that felt familiar except I was certain I'd never seen it before. When I began to have a recurring dream that featured a giant clock-face I spent days scouring the city to find the location, but when I did finally stumble upon King Street Station and explored the tall clock-tower it was completely empty. The top level of the tower gave me an eerie feeling and while I had no way of proving it I suspected Sonya had been there recently. I left feeling deflated but didn't allow myself to give up hope - I would find Sonya and release her no matter how long it took.

When I'd searched everywhere I could think of with no success, I remembered the phone number Thomas Karp had given to me the night I left the Torma estate and dug out the crumpled paper from my wallet - if I wanted to find Sonya I realised that needed to ask for help.

Even though Karin Torma had been Sonya's best friend, they were different in many ways; while my Sonechka was fair and softly-spoken, Karin had a much darker complexion with short, wavy hair and a pair of deep brown eyes that flashed with confidence and vitality. From the moment I met the moroi architect I found her to be a kind and helpful host, taking me to several of the old haunts she and Sonya used to frequent when they were younger, and she even let me sleep on her couch for a week or so while I investigated each of the locations she suggested. Even though the search turned up nothing new, it felt comforting to be around somebody who had known Sonya so well and Karin made a real effort to make me feel welcome, holding a special get-together one Saturday afternoon for me and some of Sonya's old acquaintances who I'd met at the bonfire. We talked and ate until the sun went down and the good company took the edge off my grief for a few hours, but as soon as evening fell, my mind returned to the mission at hand and I excused myself from the party to continue my search in the darkness.

Returning to Karin's apartment after another fruitless night of searching, I fell asleep feeling troubled at my lack of progress when I had another weird dream - a vivid image of rolling landscape rushing past like I was looking out from the window of a train, and the word _'east'_ repeating over and over in my mind. It wasn't much to go on but I had to trust my instincts - it was time to move on and continue my search elsewhere. As soon as I woke up the next afternoon, I showered and packed my bag before heading into the kitchen to say goodbye to my new friend, who had just gotten home from work.

'Thank you so much for everything Karin, but it's time for me to get going,' I said sincerely. 'It's clear to me now that Sonya isn't in Seattle anymore. I have broaden my search.'

The moroi looked across at me with a strange expression then walked over and wrapped me in a close embrace.

'It was no problem at all. If things don't work out and you ever need a place to stay you can always come back here, Misha,' she whispered into my shoulder, and I stepped back from her arms quickly, disturbed that she would use the name Sonya had once called me. Maybe I misread Karin's words, but I think she was offering more than just her couch. Sure, we'd gotten along well enough over the past few weeks and I appreciated all her help, but the idea of being with a woman other than Sonya was incomprehensible to me.

'That's very kind, Karin,' I brushed her arm lightly in apology, 'but I still have my job waiting for me at Court once I've completed my mission. And when it comes to things 'working out' or not, I can't even let myself consider the option of failure. I wasn't able to save Sonya from becoming a strigoi but I refuse to fail her a second time - no matter how long the search takes, I will find Sonya and release her from her fate.'

Karin was silent for a moment as she considered my words, smoothing her hair out self-consciously before finally nodding in understanding.

'Sonya was a very lucky woman to find you, Mikhail,' she said at last.

'No. _I_ was the lucky one,' I smiled softly at the memory of my beautiful Sonechka, shaking Karin's hand warmly before I left her apartment and Seattle for the last time.

That was two years ago.

Despite my best attempts, I had failed Sonya again. I searched for a whole year – every major city on the east coast, Emily Mastrano's hometown in Michigan, I even made enquiries with my old guardian colleagues back in Romania who had contacts throughout Europe but Sonya seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Fourteen months after her disappearance I was at an all-time low when I received a message on my phone from Hans Croft.

'This is how it is Mikhail,' he told me bluntly. 'We're working on a guardian staffing reshuffle at the moment. I am preparing to send a small team to St. Vladimir's Academy to assist Alberta in the search for the missing Dragomir princess and her friend Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm running low on experienced guardians as usual - even had to call in a favour from Russia to get their latest hot-shot on board - Dimitri Belikov - do you know him? Anyway, I need you back at Court. I can't hold your position open forever, but if you're ready to return, we could really use your help. Let me know by the end of the week and I can organise your travel arrangements.'

I got up from the single bed in the seedy motel where I was staying and walked into the bathroom to study my reflection in the small, dirty mirror. After so long out on my own, living in the darkness and hunting strigoi like some crazed vigilante I had become a bit wild around the edges myself. I'd given up shaving my beard months ago and the clothes I wore made me smell like a tramp. My upper body was covered in scars – evidence of the endless altercations with rogue strigoi and other nameless trash I'd met along the way, and my face seemed older now; transformed by tiredness, guilt and grief.

With no more leads to follow up and my savings already dwindling, I couldn't keep this life up forever. With great heaviness of heart, I decided to postpone my search for Sonya – if I returned to my job at the Royal Court I could get my focus back and save up again for another attempt. When I'd accrued some more time off I would be able to continue my mission and finally get a sense of peace. I found a razor in the cupboard underneath the bathroom sink and gradually freed my face from the wild thicket of growth that covered my jawline before showering and putting on my neatest set of clothes. When I was done, I checked the mirror again and was shocked at how thin and unwell I looked – I might have become quicker in my reaction speeds and my muscles were hardened from constant fighting, but there was no way you could describe me as mentally or physically healthy. Turning from the stranger in the reflection, I grabbed my bag and took out my phone to make two important calls; the first to Thomas Karp explaining that I wasn't going to give up, and the second to Hans Croft telling him I was coming home.

The first few weeks back at work were difficult to adjust to. There were so many people around all of the time; guardians asking invasive questions about what I'd done in my time off, moroi completely unaware of what I'd been through still expecting me to behave as though nothing had happened. My temper snapped frequently and if Hans was a less caring man he would have had grounds to suspend me on the first day, but he answered my stubborn, surly attitude with patience and support until I finally came around. We agreed it wasn't a good idea to put me out on active service until I'd had a chance to recover from my ordeal, but I was given an administration role in the records archives at Guardian HQ which suited me well enough. I was glad to be working closely with my buddy Don Kardos, and I had hours free to delve through secret documents, hunting for any scrap of information that might help me in my next search for Sonya.

I was just beginning to get used to the pace of court life again when a spate of tragedies rocked the vampire world. A few months after Princess Vasilisa and Rosemarie Hathaway had been safely returned to St. Vladimir's by Dimitri Belikov and his team, everybody at court was stunned by the news that the Dragomir princess had been kidnapped. Thankfully, a team of school guardians rescued her before any permanent damage was done, but the real shock came when the perpertrator of the crime was revealed to be the royal prince, Victor Dashkov. Several of Dashkov's personal guard were killed in the battle to save Vasilisa, including my so-called friend Spiridon, and the prince's only daughter Natalie turned strigoi before she was executed. While the news came as no surprise to me, I found I couldn't take any pleasure in the old man's arrest and eventual incarceration. Retribution meant nothing when I'd already lost Sonya.

Soon after that scandal we were confronted by an increase in unusual strigoi activity. The Badica family were targeted first in a co-ordinated attack that nearly wiped out an entire royal line, not to mention their household guard that included the highly respected guardian Arthur Schoenberg who I'd known personally and looked up to for many years. While we were still reeling from those losses, several moroi and dhampir students broke out of The Academy to hunt for strigoi in Spokane - some reckless attempt at retribution for the Badica killings - and one of my old students, Mason Ashford, was slain.

Only three months later there was a unprecedented attack on St. Vladimir's Academy – someone had intentionally broken the wards that protected the school, allowing a swarm of strigoi to penetrate the grounds and buildings, killing staff and students as they advanced and carrying dozens more away for future feedings. Captain Alberta Petrov and Guardian Janine Hathaway chaired the historic meeting that resulted in the decision to send a rescue party to retrieve those who had been taken, and an army of fifty guardians, bolstered by a team of magic-wielding moroi teachers and students, were assembled to confront the strigoi survivors who had taken refuge in a cave system not far from the school's boundary.

I begged Hans Croft to allow me to join the rescue party, half-believing that Sonya might be among the strigoi who'd attacked the school. If anybody had to kill her I wanted it to be me – she shouldn't suffer or be afraid in her final moments. As it turned out, Hans refused my request and I had a long, anxious wait until news of the operation filtered back to us at Court. Several of our number had been lost in the battle, including the young Dimirti Belikov that Hans had spoken so highly of and two of my closest friends from St. Vladimir's – Yuri and Celeste. Despite heavy losses, the rescue was deemed a success overall and for months afterwards people were talking of the event - you only had to look at the necks of the guardians who had been there, tattooed with the Zvezda mark for multiple kills in a single battle, to imagine the horror and devastation of such a large-scale attack.

Even though the Royal Court was practically on the other side of the country from Montana, there was a general unsettled feeling in the wider vampire community, and the gradual lull in physical violence was replaced by rising political tensions at Court. Moroi were more afraid for their safety now than at any other time in living memory. Some believed they would be safer if there were more dhampirs to guard them and insisted that the age of graduation should be lowered to sixteen to increase guardian numbers. Others wanted the right to defend themselves by legalising defensive magic use and instituting more intensive magical training for young moroi. No matter what their position was, everybody had their own opinion and there were many heated debates in the Moroi Council chambers and on the streets that seemed to result in nothing but further divisions and greater tension.

There were the usual royal squabbles as well - Queen Tatiana trying to groom the young Dragomir princess as a potential successor, while all kinds of sordid affairs were going on behind closed doors. As the politically charged environment built up around us like a pressure cooker, I longed to escape now more than ever. It had been nearly a year since I had returned to Court, two years since I'd last seen Sonya, and I was ready to resume my search.

Rostered on for my regular graveyard-shift in the guardian archives, I had just finished my break and was pondering the best way to request leave without pay when my mind was brought roughly back to present. As I punched in the secret code to the open the lower vault, the door swung open to reveal a young female guardian. Her surprised and guilty expression put me on instant alert and I advanced towards her, blocking her exit from the room. There was a lot of sensitive information stored down here and very few people were granted access to the restricted area. If I recognised the newcomer correctly, this particular woman was definitely NOT on the clearance list. It was my ex-student Rosemarie Hathaway.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This chapter is basically a whirlwind summary of the months-years between when Sonya turns Strigoi & when she is returned to her Moroi-state (soon!)._**

 ** _I realise that giving Mikhail flashes of Sonya's dreams might be a bit controversial seeing as it says in the lore that Moroi lose all of their magic when they become Strigoi… but Sonya wasn't just any Moroi – she was a Spirit user so she's already a unique case. Also she had a special bond with Mikhail through their auras so I think it's reasonable to assume that there might be some residual connection between the pair even after she was changed._**

 ** _I wanted to include a Tasha-like character to tempt Mikhail away from his quest, hence the original character of Karin Torma - I actually planted Karin's character in the book way back in chapter 25 & glad I finally got the chance to bring her out again! Good thing our Misha is strong enough to resist the allure of a 'normal' life just like Dimitri was in the end. * I've written a spin off story featuring Karin & Don if you want to check it out - 'My Best Friend's Wedding' _**

**_Speaking of Dimitri, I had to stick in the passing reference to his employment at St. Vlads & his demise in the cave rescue!_**

 ** _My favourite scene is actually Mikhail realising how haggard he's become in his year of vampire hunting. There had to be a good reason why he'd give up on the search, and I think this poor guy just needs a break to get his mojo back. I also like that he's physically changed as a kind of reflection of Sonya's change, and it gives a reason why Rose might not recognise him from being his student a few years ago._**


	39. Ch 39 - Hope

_**Hope you enjoy this very 'Rosy' chapter.**_

* * *

 **39\. Hope**

(Mikhail POV)

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the intruder, feeling the adrenaline flood through my body as I prepared for her to fight or flee.

'You're Rose Hathaway,' I stated the obvious, buying time as I tried to figure out how a junior guardian had managed to get into the classified archives area without clearance.

She may have graduated from St. Vladimir's by now and been provisionally slated to the become a personal guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, but that didn't grant her freedom to access and remove information from this highly-sensitive part of Guardian HQ. I had grounds to arrest her on sight and briefly considered pinning her to the wall to ensure she didn't get away, but I decided it highly unlikely she'd make it past me – even though I'd spent the better part of a year in an administrative position I trained intensively twice a day in preparation for my next search for Sonya, and my fitness was at its absolute peak.

Rosemarie's posture tensed and she gripped the folder that was tucked under her arm a little more tightly as she considered the seriousness of her situation, but she tried to cover her anxiety with the same sarcastic bravado I remembered from when she was a novice.

'So it would seem. Who are you?' she asked with a dismissive air, raising her chin to look down her nose at me even though I was nearly a foot taller than her.

'Mikhail Tanner,' I explained with a puzzled look. I know I'd changed a bit since I saw her two years ago – apart from feeling about ten years older from stress and loneliness, my hair had grown out a bit to reveal the light curl that I normally kept in check, and even my buttoned-up shirt couldn't hide the scars I'd acquired during my year of fighting on the streets. Still, she really didn't recognise me? I was her instructor for four months! Oh well, I guess I didn't make that much of an impression after all. I pushed aside the feeling of mild annoyance and directed the conversation toward the one question that really mattered right now. 'What are you doing here?'

The young guardian pulled the file out from under her arm and waved it in my face. 'Running an errand,' she answered in a business-like manner, the lie rolling off her tongue as smoothly as melted butter. 'The guardian on duty down here needed something.'

 _Nice try kid_ , I thought, drawing myself up to my full height to establish a more commanding position. 'You're lying,' I called her out. ' _I'm_ the guardian on archive duty. If someone needed something, they would have sent _me_.'

She might have gotten away with a stunt like this at The Academy but we were in the real world now – actions had consequences, and breaking into the archives was a serious crime. It was high time that Rosemarie realised there wasn't going to be somebody there to bail her out every time she got into trouble, and I was tempted to take her into custody immediately, just to ram the lesson home. Still, that would be a harsh punishment for a guardian at the start of their career - I knew better than most that a bad mark on your service record was difficult to shift, as was the stigma from colleagues who typically viewed any failure to uphold guardian rules as a personal betrayal. If she could give me a good reason for being down here I'd consider dealing with this privately.

Even once I'd decided to hear her out, I kept my expression stern to let her sweat for a bit, and eventually my patience paid off. The young guardian seemed ready to own up to whatever she'd been doing down here, but when she fixed her gaze on me for longer than half a second something suddenly clicked in her brain and her eyes widened with recognition.

'Miss Karp,' she gaped. 'You're the one... you were involved with Miss Karp.'

I stiffened and took a sharp intake of breath. This was _not_ how I'd planned our conversation to go. Hans had done his best to keep the reason behind my long-term absence a secret, but people started to ask questions when I didn't return after my sick-leave and eventually word got around that I had left my job to go hunting for my strigoi lover. I hated that people knew what had happened to Sonya and it was hard enough when I overheard them talking about her behind my back, but now this cheeky little brat had the audacity to bring up the topic right to my face? Seriously?

'What do you know about that?' I asked her coldly.

Rosemarie instantly realised she'd made a mistake in speaking so freely with me and I saw a hint of anxiety flash across her face but she wouldn't let the subject go.

'You loved her. You went out to kill her after she... after she turned,' she pushed on bravely.

The girl probably had no idea, but her words hit a raw nerve and I felt the anger and bitterness rising as so many painful memories came back to the surface. I focused my eyes on a point on the far wall and tried to steady my breathing - if I didn't regain control I was liable to do something I would later regret.

'But you never found her, did you?' she finished quickly.

There was an uncharacteristic gentleness in the young woman's tone that surprised me and I glanced down at her for a moment to study her face. As I looked into Rose's honest brown eyes I realised that she wasn't trying to goad me or judge me like so many others had before. It was like she wanted to understand. Wait. There was something else in her expression that was uncannily familiar. Pain? Regret? She _did_ understand.

'No,' I admitted finally, straining to keep my voice calm and controlled. 'I had to stop. The guardians needed me more.'

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was all she needed to know. As I watched for her reaction, something in Rosemarie's haunted expression made me want to confide more of my story, but I stopped myself abruptly when I realised I had inadvertently opened up to a teenager who was currently trying to steal confidential guardian records. I forced my emotions back and let my face return to its expressionless mask. It was time to take the matter in hand.

When I took a meaningful step towards her, Guardian Hathaway saw that her window of opportunity to explain herself was fast disappearing and held both hands up in front of her to slow my advance.

'I know... I know you have every reason to drag me out of here and turn me in,' she said hurriedly. 'You should. It's what you're supposed to do - what I'd do too. But the thing is, this...' she nodded at the folder under her arm.

 _Finally, we were getting to the point._ My expression remained steely but I raised an eyebrow to demand a quick explanation.

'Well, I'm kind of trying to do what you did. I'm trying to save someone,' she said in a rush.

 _What?_ My mind raced at the unexpected news. Clearly by 'save' she meant 'kill', but who would she know that had turned strigoi? Maybe a classmate who was lost in the attack on St. Vladimir's Academy six months ago? _Think, Mikhail, think_ … Not many people were aware that a handful of the victims of the attack were turned, not killed, but I had seen the official guardian records and I mentally scanned the list of names. Andrews, Azarov, Belikov,... That's right. Dimitri Belikov was the guardian sent to retrieve Rose and Princess Vasilisa when they ran away from school, and he later became Rose's mentor - it must be him she was after. Knowing the strong connection I'd had with my own mentor I understood why Rose felt it necessary to save him from his fate, but in this case I couldn't agree with her decision. She was practically a child – how on earth did she think she could succeed?

'It's futile, you know,' I finally spoke up, hoping to discourage her from her current course. My search for Sonya had nearly broken me and I would hate to see the same thing happen to anybody else, especially someone with so much left to live for. A protective feeling came over me and I reached out to squeeze the girl's shoulder, my voice cracking slightly as opened up to her, imploring her to see reason. 'I tried... I tried so hard to find her. But when they disappear... when they don't want to be found...' I shook my head and dropped my hand back down to my side. 'There's nothing we can do. I understand why you want to do it. Believe me, I do. But it's impossible. You'll never find him if he doesn't want you to.'

She listened to my advice with a frown, clearly not persuaded. 'The thing is, I think I can find him,' she said slowly. 'He's looking for me.'

'What?' I raised my eyebrows doubtfully. 'How do you know?' _What was really going on here? Had Rose's hero-worship for her mentor – the desperate hope that he was alright - made her believe that he was trying to contact her, or was there some kind of teenage crush going on that had clouded her judgement?_

Her reply was not what I expected. 'Because he, um, sends me letters about it,' she explained hesitantly, as if she was afraid I wouldn't believe her.

My immediate instinct was to tell her she was mad, but then I remembered the ring Sonya had left on her mother's pillow. It was possible Dimitri Belikov had been in contact with Rose, and the idea wasn't a reassuring one.

'If you know this, if you can find him... you should get backup to kill him,' I advised her bluntly. She needed to understand it wouldn't be easy - fighting any strigoi was difficult, but killing somebody you used to know, respect, even love - that was practically impossible.

Rosemarie flinched at my words but there was something else on her mind and it looked like it wasn't easy to say. 'Would you believe me if I said there was a way to save him?'

'You mean by destroying him,' I clarified. Obviously there was no other way to save a strigoi.

She shook her head vigorously. 'No... I mean really save. A way to restore him to his original state.'

The poor girl was out of her mind - I had to set her straight before she lost herself in this pointless fantasy. 'No,' I whispered roughly. 'That's impossible.' I'd been a guardian for a long time and knew from experience that what she was suggesting was only a dream. There was no precedent – no evidence to support such a idea – and I should know; I'd spent the last year searching the public archives and the contents of this vault for every last scrap of information on strigoi.

Rose frowned at me, obviously frustrated that I wasn't giving her crazy theory any credence. 'It might not be impossible,' she persisted. 'I know someone who did it - who turned a strigoi back.'

'That's ridiculous,' I objected more forcefully. 'Strigoi are dead. Undead. Same difference.'

She shook her head, refusing to give up. 'What if there was a chance?' she challenged me. 'What if it could be done? What if Miss Karp - if Sonya - could become moroi again? What if you could be together again?'

I used to fantasise about 'what-ifs' but in the end they always failed to come true, and I was very wary about setting myself up for a fall by chasing an unreachable dream. 'If what you're saying is true - and I don't believe it - then I'm coming with you,' I replied at last. At least that way I could get the disappointment over quicker than waiting around to find out Rose had been unsuccessful whenever she returned - _if_ she returned.

My suggestion didn't go down well.

'You can't,' the girl objected swiftly. 'I've already got people in place. Adding more might ruin things. I'm not doing it alone,' she explained, clearly beginning to lose patience with me.

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off.

'If you really want to help me - really want to take a chance on bringing her back - you need to let me go,' she urged, looking meaningfully past my shoulder towards the door.

'There's no way it can be true,' I repeated to myself, trying not to get my hopes up, but I already sounded less convincing in my own ears and a tiny flicker of hope was beginning to kindle in my spirit.

'Can you take that chance?' Rose eyed me insistently.

And there it was. My breaking point. I thought back to the advice that Father Andrew gave me so long ago, before Sonya had agreed to be mine. ' _Which holds more power over you; your worries and fears about what_ _might_ _go wrong, or the potential for your combined happiness if you succeed?'_ What if there really was a way for Sonya to change back? It seemed so impossible, but was I willing to let my fear get in the way if there was even the tiniest chance that we could bring my beautiful Sonechka back?

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as I came to my decision. My eyelids flickered open and I stepped aside, gesturing Rose towards to the exit.

'Go.'

The young woman's relief was immediate and she rushed forward to carry out her mission – our mission – but hesitated briefly as she reached the door. 'Thank you. Thank you so much,' she said sincerely, giving the folder in her hand a little shake.

The sense of hope I'd felt only moments ago was already dwindling as I realised how slim our chance of success was. I didn't even know what file she'd taken or how she planned to use the information. "I could get in a lot of trouble for this," I shook my head wearily, hoping she wouldn't betray my trust. 'And I still don't believe it's possible,' I added pessimistically.

'But you hope it is,' she countered, and I knew she was right.

When Rose opened the door to leave I finally let my guard down as the fresh reminder of my grief and loneliness weighed heavily upon me. I leant one hand on the nearest filing cabinet and pinched the bridge of my nose in exhaustion, but my private moment was interrupted by a small cough from the doorway and I turned around again to see that Rose was still here.

'If you mean it...,' she began hesitantly, 'if you want to help... there might be a way you can,' she suggested before briefly explaining what she needed.

It sounded like a sketchy plan, but Rose wanted a lift to the airport for her and two other passengers, and she needed to make sure nobody found out they were missing until they had left the tarmac. I didn't ask who she was taking with her or where they were going - it was probably best if I knew as little as possible - but I agreed to arrange a vehicle and meet her crew in the carpark before my shift started the next day. Whatever she was planning, it didn't sound legal and I realised I would be implicated in the affair if my involvement was discovered. Still, if it turned out that we weren't both completely mad and it was actually possible to bring strigoi back to life, I was willing to risk everything - reprimand, demotion, dismissal, prison - for the chance to be with my beloved again.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _This was obviously going to raise a bit of interest seeing as Rose is featured in the chapter!_**

 ** _I have to admit, I put off writing this chapter - procrastinated by moving ahead to the next Sonya chapter - because I knew it was going to be difficult. You'd think that having the dialogue already written for me (ripped directly from Spirit Bound) would make it easier & quicker to write, but it seems to have the opposite effect on me... _**

**_Sometimes Mikhail went from seeming to accept Rose's point of view in once sentence to completely disbelieving her in the next - I had to really stretch my brain to make sense of his feelings in this scene. Also, it was difficult trying to portray Rose from his perspective as I don't think he would have had a huge amount of respect for her after catching her breaking into the archives, but at the same time I had to be careful not to hurt the readers' feelings who love Rose through and through!_**


	40. Ch 40 - New Start

_**Ever wondered how Sonya got her blue house? Here's how! :-) Seriously excited to post this chapter!**_

* * *

 **40\. New Start**

(Sonya POV)

After leaving Seattle I began a slow journey east - dotting my way from one town to the next, travelling a few hours each night before stopping to find safe place to shelter during the day. I never stayed longer than one or two days in any place - in addition to the nagging feeling that Mikhail was still hunting for me, I couldn't seem to find the right place to settle down. The smaller towns made me feel exposed, like a single kill would alert the townsfolk to my presence and I'd be chased off by swarms of farmers with pitchforks within the hour, while some of the more populated areas were already claimed by other Strigoi who didn't take kindly to outsiders stealing their resources.

When I finally arrived in Louisville a few months later I realised I might be onto something good. It was a big city, meaning there were plenty of humans to go round, so I didn't think any other Strigoi would notice if I moved in. Best of all, I had no connection to the area - Mikhail wouldn't think to search for me here and there was very little chance I'd bump into anyone I knew. (The nearest I'd been to Kentucky before was my cousin Emily's house in Ann Arbour and that was a five hour drive away.) Yes. I could make a new start here. Feeling relieved at the prospect of having a home-base again, I headed out into the night to explore the city. It would have been nice to stop for a snack but my first priority was finding somewhere to bunk down before the sun came up.

After an uneventful stroll past high-rise buildings and brightly lit shop-fronts towards the quieter areas near the river, I'd just turned to walk down a deserted street when a firm hand clasped my shoulder and I whipped around with my fangs bared, my body surging with adrenaline. The woman behind me returned my snarl and I flinched as I tried to hold my ground, studying her warily. She was shorter than me but something about her delicate features and dark, straight hair made me suspect she had been a Moroi before she turned, and I couldn't shake the feeling I'd seen her somewhere before. She looked quite young but I could tell from her scent that she was a much stronger, more experienced Strigoi than I was, and she held herself confidently, almost arrogantly over me until I gradually cowered under her gaze.

'Back down, Miss Karp,' she hissed menacingly and I shrunk into myself, arms raised to protect my chest and face as I desperately tried to figure out how she knew my name.

'That's better,' the young woman said, relaxing her pose but keeping her eyes fixed on me. 'Now let's keep this friendly and I won't have to kill you.'

'Do I know you?' I asked, trembling slightly under the gaze of my superior.

'You should. You taught me in the tenth grade. Elena Ozera,' she held her hand out for me to shake. 'Nice to see you again.'

I had no idea what to say. Everybody knew that Moira and Lucas Ozera had chosen to turn years ago; they even hoped to draw their son to the Strigoi way of life before they were tracked down and executed by Guardians. I'd totally forgotten that Lucas' cousin Esmond had also sent his child to study at St. Vladimir's, and looking back I guessed I must have only been in my first year out of college when Elena attended the school. I wasn't aware that she'd become a Strigoi too and it took me a second to remember why the girl looked so strange to me now. Those red eyes used to be ice-blue.

'Nice to see you too, Elena,' was all I managed. I knew what Strigoi looked like – I'd seen myself in the mirror – but the image of my former pupil in her current state, the blood-red eyes standing out like burning coals against the chalky, pallid skin of her cheeks, was more than shocking. I wondered if this is how I'd looked to Misha and shuddered in embarrassment and disgust at the thought.

'Have you been to Louisville before? I don't remember seeing you around,' the young woman continued on conversationally, but I could hear the cold note to her voice and realised this was no friendly chat. I was being interrogated.

Keeping my eyes trained on the Strigoi while mentally running through the nearest exits, I eventually found my voice. 'I Just arrived from the west-coast actually,' I explained, trying to keep my tone non-threatening. 'I don't want to get in anybody's way. All I'm looking for is a quiet place to stay.'

The girl eyed me suspiciously for another moment before deciding I wasn't a threat.

'That's a shame,' she raised an eyebrow mockingly. 'This city's closed for business.'

'What,' I frowned in annoyance before noticing Elena's eyes flash menacingly and she took a step closer to remind me that she was in charge. 'I mean… what's going on?' I asked carefully. 'I didn't know there were any rules for Strigoi. I thought we could do whatever we wanted?'

She laughed in my face.

'You're joking right?' the girl scoffed in disbelief. 'You must still be new at this if that's what you think!'

I blinked silently, embarrassed at my ignorance, and waited for her to explain.

'Strigoi are way more organized than those stupid Moroi and Dhampirs could begin to imagine. Every city has a leader and they guard their territory jealously. Christ, woman. If it was someone else who saw you first you'd probably be dead by now.'

'So, we're not free to move around as we please?' I clarified, genuinely surprised.

Elena shook her head tiredly. 'There's no freedom once you've turned – that's just a myth – but there is power if you're willing to fight for it. It might come as a shock to you, Miss Karp, but no matter where you go, you're going to have to play by the rules or suffer the consequences.'

That didn't sound promising. 'How have you survived?' I asked her, hoping she might give me some advice.

'I worked my way up the ladder,' she replied matter-of-factly. 'Slept with the right people, killed the ones that got in my way. I'm basically in charge around here now.' Her eyes flickered quickly behind her and I sensed she was lying. 'Well, practically. Boris is technically in charge but I'm the one who does all the work so I figure that makes me the boss.'

I smiled as warmly as I could and nodded my head in approval. 'That's great, Elena. I always thought you'd go on to achieve great things after school,' I took the opportunity to stroke her ego, hoping a bit of flattery might get me what I wanted. 'So is there somewhere I could stay around here? Even just for tonight? It doesn't have to be in the city itself – anywhere is fine. I'm not here to cause trouble.'

She thought for a minute before opening her mouth to speak. 'Well, Boris is busy working on a special project at the moment – the crew from Spokane are planning something big and have asked us to lend them a few people. He's given the order that nobody's allowed in or out of Louisville until the details are settled.' She paused briefly and glanced across at me. 'But I guess I could tell him it was a favour for an old friend.'

I tried to mask my hopeful expression, nervous she could still change her mind.

'Look. There's a guy in Lexington who owes me a favour – name's Donovan. His place is less than two hours from here and he should be able to show you the ropes.'

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and punched in the number, moving a few steps away to carry out a terse conversation that sounded like it contained a lot of threats before hanging up and returning her attention to me.

'You're in luck. He's happy to help,' she announced, getting out a pen to write down the details.

I heard myself exhale in relief and realised I must have been holding my breath. At least now I had somewhere to go before the sun came up.

'Thank you so much, Elena. You don't know how grateful I am,' I replied, taking the address she'd scribbled down for me.

'Don't thank me, Miss Karp – that's not how this works. Next time I need a favour I'll give you a call. Don't disappoint me.'

And then she was gone.

When I turned up at Donovan's place an hour and a half later it was not what I'd expected. There was a busy pizza place on the corner and a laundromat one shop further down, and every few minutes an unsuspecting customer would walk right past the place where I was hiding. The smell of human blood mingled with rosemary and roasted pepperoni had my senses lighting up, but I thought it would be best to meet Elena's friend and find out about the local rules before I sorted out my dinner plans.

The tattoo parlour was the only other place on the street, and I stepped up to the flashing 'open' sign on the door with a feeling of apprehension. Plucking up my courage, I pushed the door open and stepped inside. A bearded man - clearly Strigoi - sat behind the counter with his feet up on a stool, leafing through the pages of a dirty magazine. A second man was leaning over a customer, inking a tattoo on his meaty shoulder, while another vampire poked his face out from a private room in the back before he disappeared from view again, sliding the curtained divider across to hide whatever he was doing. A human might not be able to tell what was really going on here, but I could distinctly smell fresh blood - Moroi, a lot of it - along with traces of cocaine and a range of illicit chemicals. _Thanks Elena_ , I thought to myself. _Glad you've got such nice friends_. I paused for a moment to mask my emotions then took a step closer to the counter.

'Look what the cat dragged in,' the bearded man called over to his friend as he lowered his magazine to leer at me. 'I think you're in the wrong place, sweetheart.'

'I'm here to see Donovan,' I replied calmly. 'Elena sent me.'

'Well, you're looking at him,' the Strigoi announced, rising grandly from his stool.

Donovan was obviously a man with a high opinion of himself and he carried himself with a swagger as he paraded towards me. The former Moroi was tall and fit, and his carefully manicured goatee matched the dark shade of his shoulder-length hair - perfectly tousled and glistening with product. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight leather jacket, open at the front to reveal a waxed, muscular chest covered in tattoos. _Well, that's one way to advertise your business_ , I thought, unimpressed by the show.

When the Strigoi reached the place where I was standing, his hand darted out suddenly and latched onto my arm. 'And you must be the new canvas,' he breathed close to my ear.

 _What did he mean by that?_ I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. The way he was looking at me made my skin crawl and I would have lashed out at him except for the fact that he had something I needed.

'Nice body. Good skin tone,' he critiqued, spinning me around slowly. Something caught his attention and he pushed my hair back with a frown, squinting at my jawline. 'A shame about the scars, though,' he added, letting my hair fall over the offending area before stepping back and stalking around me like I was his prey. 'So, Elena told me to look after you. What are you after, exactly?' he asked.

I cleared my throat and assumed a tone of authority, not wanting to appear intimidated by the man who was currently undressing me with his eyes.

'I need somewhere to stay. A quiet place where no-one will bother me and I won't get in anybody's way. I can take care of myself – I just don't want to be fighting anybody else for food or territory.'

Donovan pursed his lips as he considered my request, playing with the oversized gap in his earlobe created by his wide-gauge earring. 'Doesn't sound too difficult to arrange. Lots of tiny backwater towns to choose from around here. Tell you what... I own a rental place in Paris - Paris, Kentucky that is. If you vacate the tenants it's yours.' He winked at me and I realised this was a good deal - a house with dinner thrown in.

I should have been pleased but there was something shifty in his gaze and the whole arrangement seemed too easy.

'So where do you want your tattoo?' he asked suddenly.

'What tattoo?' I frowned at him. That wasn't part of the bargain. I thought this guy was helping me out as a favour to Elena but maybe I misunderstood?

'You didn't think you'd get a house for free did you?' he smirked at me, using both hands to steer me to a chair and forcing me to sit down before he reclined the backrest slightly.

I had no idea why Donovan thought that giving me a tattoo was suitable payment for a house, and while I didn't specifically object to the idea of having a tattoo, the fact that I was being pressured into it made me instantly suspicious. As I struggled against the vice-like grip that pinned me to the chair Donovan's eyes lit up with delight.

'I like a woman with spirit, but we can't have you jerking about and ruining my outlines,' he tutted, enjoying himself as he strapped my wrists and legs to the chair to keep me still.

I bucked and strained at the leather bonds, my mind flooded with the same overwhelming fear I'd experienced the night I'd been tortured in the woods when I was a young Moroi.

'There's really no reason to worry,' my captor soothed when I cried out in protest, stuffing a balled-up cloth into my mouth to muffle my angry shrieks, before rolling a trolley closer to the chair and turning away to mix an array of monochromatic inks in tiny plastic pots. 'I'm very good at my job, I assure you,' he continued on as if nothing was wrong. 'People normally pay highly for the chance to wear my art, you know?'

I glared at him in response and attempted to flash my fangs at him.

'Hmm... feisty,' he narrowed his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips, turned on by my futile attempts to free myself. 'Relax, little she-devil - you will hardly feel a thing. Now, do you have an idea for the design or shall I choose?'

I had a few ideas alright - most of them involving me draining the blood from this cocky bastard before I took out his side-kicks and left this God-forsaken place forever. It was pointless to fantasise about that now, though, and all that came out from my mouth was a strangled whining sound.

'Sorry, what was that?' Donovan asked serenely, pausing before removing the gag from my mouth. 'Remember - tattoos last forever. Be nice or I'll give you a picture you'll regret.'

I had been planning to give him a piece of my mind but thought better of it. Maybe I shouldn't piss off the man with the tattoo machine.

'Roses,' I choked out angrily. 'Two. Small. Here,' I tipped my head to the right, letting my hair fall aside to reveal the skin just behind my ear.

'Beautiful,' the artist announced. 'Consider it done.' He stuffed the material back into my mouth and I bit down as his needle buzzed to life.

The next thing I knew, I was being pushed roughly from a moving car and there was a light thud as my small bag of belongings was thrown out after me. For the first time since I'd become a Strigoi I actually felt weak. My head throbbed painfully and my vision blurred in and out like I'd been drinking. The sound of tyres drawing nearer reminded me I was still lying in the middle of the road and I dragged myself up onto the pavement to get out of the way, but as the car approached me it slowed to a standstill. It was Donovan. The Strigoi wound down his window and looked out at me with a smug expression.

'Here's your key,' he tossed something out of the window and it clattered into the gutter. 'It was a pleasure doing business with you.'

'What did you do to me?' I asked, still trying to see through the cloud of pain and confusion that addled my mind.

'Just a little product testing,' he grinned, his fangs on display. 'We're developing a new line of tattoos at the moment - our human clients are always in the market to try a new high, and we've figured out a way to distil vampire blood into our inks to give our customers the ultimate rush. The product has met with great success already, so now the next step is adapting the technology for Strigoi.'

Donovan didn't appear to care that I was still sprawled weakly on the sidewalk, unable to rise, and he continued on with his explanation as though it was the most fascinating topic in the world.

'Life is long if you don't get staked, and there are plenty of our kind who are searching for new ways to pass the time. You should be proud of yourself, really - this was the first time we managed to ink a Strigoi without accidentally killing the test subject, and I must say it was fascinating to observe how the tattoo affected your physiology.'

No wonder I felt so sick - my tattoo was drugged with God-knows-what, and it sounded like I was lucky to be alive at all.

'Oh, and just so you know,' the Strigoi added casually, 'we took some blood while you were out - can't hurt to run a few experiments and see how your sample affects the next batch of ink! Now pop inside before the sun comes up, there's a good girl - it's the blue house over there. The snack inside should perk you up a bit, but if you find you have an appetite for something more... physical... I'm always happy to drop by,' he looked me up and down suggestively before closing his window and speeding off.

When I was finally alone, I dragged myself up to stand and tottered my way towards the front door of the blue house. I couldn't believe what I'd just been through - I thought becoming a Strigoi would set me free from fear and pain, but somehow trouble had a way of finding me. As I took a few deep breaths to clear my head, the hint of fear that had always lurked deep within me began to transform into a new state of mind.

I was not going to be a victim - I'd had enough of that to last me a lifetime. But I didn't want to become a monster either - trading favours to climb the ladder to power and success like Elena or taking advantage of the vulnerable for financial gain like Donovan. I wasn't interested in playing their games. I was out.

I looked up at the blue house in front of me. It might not be the perfect life I'd imagined for myself with Mikhail before everything changed, but this was what I had. This was my new start, and I wasn't going to let anybody else determine my life for me. I knew I could make a comfortable place for myself here - for the first time in my life I had the time and space to think about who I wanted to be. Sure, I'd still need blood to live, but that was true when I was a Moroi as well. It wouldn't be too hard to find a feeder - some junkie who needed me as much as I needed them. There was no reason I had to become a monster in the night to satisfy my hunger, but if anybody ever tried to take advantage of me again or threatened my way of life I would have no problem adding them to my dinner menu.

Pausing on the doorstep of my new abode I sighed in contentment, catching the sweet scent of humans inside. Okay... maybe one last treat.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I really got a kick out of writing this chapter.**_

 _ **Elena Ozera is a partly fictitious character - I wanted to use a Strigoi who already existed in the books (Elena is one of Rose's captors in Spokane), but I also needed her to have a connection to Sonya. Seeing as Richelle Mead's 'Elena' didn't have any specific background I decided to make her an Ozera (Lucas Ozera's cousin Esmond Ozera really exists in the novels, but he is an extremely minor character so I figured nobody would mind if I invented a daughter for him). My Elena Ozera is a typically self-serving Strigoi and I imagine she would like to be as powerful as Dimitri's Strigoi boss/mentor Galina was in Blood Promise.**_

 _ **Donovan is a minor character in Spirit Bound who leads Rose to Sonya, but the tattoo parlour owner is only described as being ex-Moroi, tall & dark haired. When I first imagined Donovan I was thinking of a bearded bikie, but the more I thought about it I wanted him to be a bit sexier (but still dodgy). My muse for Donovan is cross between Dave Navarro (host of Ink Master, guitarist from Jane's addiction etc.) and Russel Brand at his slimiest.**_

 _ **It wasn't explained in the books how Sonya got her house, so I had fun coming up with my own theory... combining the ideas of underground Strigoi politics, Donovan's character and the tattoos from Nevermore that appear in the Bloodlines series (haven't read the whole thing, but I liked that concept!). Hope you like the result :-)**_


	41. Ch 41 - Shell-shocked

**_This chapter probably contains the most plot developments of the book and pretty-much everybody gets a look-in - Rose/_** ** _Mikhail/Don,_** ** _Lissa/Eddie/Christian, Dimitri! - Enjoy :-)_**

* * *

 **41\. Shell-shocked**

(Mikhail POV)

There was nothing usual about my morning – sneaking past the front gates of Court with a princess and two Guardians in the trunk of my black Dodge Charger – and now I was on my way back from the airport the initial buzz of adrenaline was quickly fading to a latent hum of anxiety.

 _Where was Rose taking her friends, Princess Vasilisa and Eddie Castile? How did they plan to use the information they'd 'borrowed' from the archives to save Sonya and Dimitri from their Strigoi fate? Was there some ancient book or reclusive expert out there that held the key? What would happen if they got caught?_

I wished Rose had allowed me to accompany her on their secret mission but perhaps it was better this way. At least now I could cover the kids' tracks so they didn't have an army of Court Guardians on their tails before their plane even left the ground. Pulling into the Guardian carpark, I spent longer than usual ensuring that the vehicle was clean, meticulously checking over the upholstery and wiping fingerprints from the door handles. I had to make certain there was no evidence tying my car to the missing teenagers – Hans had been lenient with me after I'd gone AWOL searching for Sonya, but I didn't think he could overlook another serious misstep.

Heading straight from the carpark to my late shift in the archives, I worked quietly through the daylight hours until it was time to return home. After eating a light dinner and heading out for a punishing session in the gym I finally crawled into bed, completely exhausted. I was just dreaming about a blue house (again) when a horrible screeching sound shocked me awake and I reached over groggily to pick up the phone that was blaring on my bedside table.

'Mikhail,' Don Kardos' voice was hushed, like he was trying not to be overheard. 'Something's up. Get over to HQ as quick as you can.'

 _Did the kids get caught already?_ I wondered apprehensively as I dragged my clothes on and hurried across to Guardian Headquarters. When I arrived five minutes later, twenty or so Guardians were already milling about in the foyer as clueless as I was.

'What's going on?' I pushed through the crowd to join Don at the front desk.

He leant over the counter towards me, his face flushed with excitement. 'Some crazy shit, man,' he exclaimed in a stage whisper. 'Princess Vasilisa was scheduled to meet with Queen Tatiana at midnight but she didn't turn up. Hans was given a royal order to track down the princess, and when we made a few calls we discovered that two of her friends – Rose Hathaway and Eddie Castile – are missing as well. Turns out all three of them have done a runner! We're not certain of their exact location yet but rumour has it they've been sighted in Vegas.'

I did my best to feign surprise. _Vegas? What was Rose thinking taking the princess there? That place was practically crawling with Strigoi. I just hope they found whatever they were looking for to make their journey worth the risk._

'But that's not all!' Don lowered his voice. 'There's been a breach at Tarasov Prison. Victor Dashkov's escaped!'

'What the hell?' I nearly shouted, no acting required for this outburst.

'Ssh!' Don hissed as a couple of the Guardians in the lobby looked over at us. 'These poor suckers have been selected to track down the convict. Some people might think he's just a crazy old man, but you and I both know that Dashkov isn't afraid to use offensive magic and he's pretty good at finding ways to make people suffer. _I_ wouldn't want to go near him!'

A suspicious though flashed across my mind – could Rose have had something to do with the prison break? No. Not possible. Sure, she was brave and had a reputation as a strong fighter, but I didn't seriously think three teenagers could make it in and out of a high-security prison without being caught. And besides, why would Rose want to free the man who'd kidnapped and tortured her own best friend?

Just then another thought hit me and I was flooded by a wave of fear and guilt. I'd just helped a princess and two young Guardians escape the confines of Court to do God-knows-what, and now there was a notorious criminal on the loose. The damage that could happen if they crossed paths was too horrible to imagine. Dashkov had abducted Vasilisa Draogmir once before in order to force her to cure his illness with Spirit magic, and I wouldn't put it past him to have another attempt. What if I'd just delivered the last Dragomir straight into his hands? The idea made me feel sick to my stomach and I leant heavily on the desk to steady myself.

'You alright, Misha?' Don's expression was worried and he quickly rounded the counter, drawing me outside to get some fresh air.

As the only person who really knew what I'd been through, Don understood why Victor being free was such a shock. When I'd first returned to Court after hunting for Sonya I was in such a dark place that Hans insisted I see a counsellor. As part of my therapy I was encouraged to share my experiences with one person I trusted, and that was when Don proved his friendship beyond a doubt. In addition to sharing my grief over the loss of Sonya and hearing about my harrowing battles with Strigoi as I searched for her, Don knew it was Spiridon who'd jumped us in Pittsburgh and Victor who had arranged the attack as a way of keeping me from Sonya. (Princess Vasilisa had made the existence of Spirit public knowledge after her dramatic rescue from the clutches of Victor Dashkov, and it was such a relief to share the burden of Sonya's secret at last.)

'I didn't mean to upset you, Mikhail,' my friend apologised, leading me to sit on a bench near the gigantic statue of Queen Alexandra, 'but I thought you should know what's going on. There's no way Hans would include you on this kind of mission after you've been stuck in the archives for so long, but at least I can keep you posted with any news that comes through the front desk and let you know when the old bastard is caught.'

'Thanks, Don,' I glanced across at him gratefully. 'I'd rather have heard this from you than found out through the grapevine. I just hope they catch him soon.'

They didn't.

Our retrieval team did locate the missing princess and the Guardians however – on their way back from Vegas in the company of Lord Adrian Ivashkov – and the whole group were returned to Court in disgrace. Even though it appeared that the teenagers had been on a harmless excursion to let off some steam, royalty was held to a much higher standard than most and Queen Tatiana was scandalised by the wild behaviour of her protégée and her nephew Adrian.

Captain Hans Croft was equally disgusted by the actions of Guardians Hathaway and Castile; they hadn't just gambled away their money in Vegas – they'd gambled with the lives of two Moroi royals. As it turned out, the same night that Princess Vasilisa and her friends had been partying at The Witching Hour there was a vicious Strigoi attack only blocks away at The Luxor Hotel, and even though the Alchemists were able to hide any evidence of vampire activity, news of the mass-murder was splashed across mainstream television within hours of the incident. If the situation were different, there might have been two Moroi royals and two Dhampirs among the dead.

In the days that followed, Queen Tatiana's punishment was swift and brutal. Any discussion of Rose Hathaway being officially assigned to Vasilisa was instantly dropped and Rose was denied access to the princess – deemed to be a bad influence on the young royal. Plans were fast-tracked for Princess Vasilisa to attend Lehigh University in the expectation that she would return her focus to readying herself for succession to the throne, and her Guardians – Grant and Serena – were instructed to keep a close eye on their charge and report back to the queen if she so much as stepped a toe out of line.

Meanwhile, Hans made it his personal mission to ensure that Guardians Hathaway and Castile understood the severity of their misconduct and the precariousness of their positions by demoting them both to menial duties. I'd heard all of this from Don and knew Rose had been indefinitely assigned to an admin role, but it still surprised me when I found her in the archives towards the end of my shift one afternoon.

 _What were you_ really _doing in Vegas?_ I wondered curiously as I approached the young woman, watching her brush the hair back from her face in frustration as she shuffled several stacks of files and papers into alphabetical order.

'Didn't expect to find you here again,' I said quietly, and she jumped a mile high, unaware that I had entered the room.

Rose set the files down and gave me a rueful smile. 'Yeah, weird how fate works, huh? They actually want me here now.'

As dangerous as her actions proved to be, I still felt bad for the young Guardian. She was so full of life – keeping her down here in this dungeon was like torture for her.

'Indeed. You're in a fair amount of trouble, I hear,' I eyed her sympathetically.

'Tell me about it,' she grimaced, glancing around to check we were alone. 'You didn't get in any trouble, did you?'

'No one knows what I did,' I assured her, catching the genuine look of relief on her face before she glanced back down at the papers on the desk.

Niceties aside, I was dying to know how the mission went. Was she any closer to finding a way to save my Sonya and her mentor Dimitri? I dropped to a crouch, bringing myself down to her eye level and resting my arms on the table opposite her.

'Were you successful? Was it worth it?' I asked earnestly, my eyes searching for the truth as she struggled to answer.

'There were some... not so successful things that happened. But we did find out what we wanted to know-or, well, we think we did,' she trailed off uncertainly.

My breath caught in my throat. 'How to restore a Strigoi?' I clarified quickly.

'I think so,' she tried her best explain but she was clearly holding something back. 'If our informant was telling the truth, then yeah. Except, even if he was... well, it's not that easy to do. It's nearly impossible, really.'

'What is it?' I asked a little more softly, thinking a gentler approach might work better, and Rose looked up at me with such a pained expression I nearly reached out to stroke her hand.

'It takes a Spirit user,' she explained. 'One with a Spirit-charmed stake, and then he... or she... has to stake the Strigoi.'

Of course. I'd seen Sonya do amazing things with Spirit magic – if Spirit could heal a Dhampir or Moroi it was plausible to assume it might heal Strigoi too. I smiled sadly as I remembered the first time Sonya revealed her powers to me; when she healed my wrist after the Dragomir funeral. She had been so vulnerable then, so beautiful, but now the whole memory felt dream-like and surreal. I shook my head to rid myself of the bittersweet memory and returned to the business at hand. 'So, what Spirit user could do a staking?'

'None,' Rose replied flatly. The tongue-in-cheek air she normally assumed was completely gone and now that her mask was down I could see that she was suffering as much as me. A lightbulb went off in my mind and I finally realised that Dimitri was more to Rose than just a mentor. She loved him the same way I loved my Sonechka, and every moment they were apart made her soul darken with the loss.

'Lissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov are the only two Spirit users I even know – well, aside from Avery Lazar,' she carried on dejectedly. 'Neither of them has the skill to do it – you know that as well as I do. And Adrian has no interest in it anyway.'

'But Lissa does?' I probed, sensing her hesitation.

'Yes,' she admitted, 'but it would take her years to learn to do it. If not longer. And she's the last of her line. She can't be risked like that.'

I hated to admit it but Rose was right. It would be too selfish, too reckless, to ask the princess to risk her life when there was such a slim chance of success.

I sighed heavily and stood up, suddenly aware of the time – I had one last job to do before I clocked off and Queen Tatiana wouldn't be happy if she had to go into tonight's council meeting without the files she'd requested. 'Well... I appreciate you going after this. Sorry your punishment is for nothing.'

The girl shrugged bravely. 'It's okay. It was worth it,' she replied and our eyes met in silent understanding. Both of us would try anything – risk everything – if it meant saving the ones we loved.

We chatted a little while longer then I made my move to go.

'F comes before L,' I pointed out, amused by Rose's creative approach to alphabetisation, before grabbing the paperwork I needed and leaving my new filing buddy to her work.

It was late when I got home so I decided to skip my usual morning training session in favour of a proper sleep. With so many Guardians off searching for Victor Dashkov the rest of us had been assigned extra shifts and I was actually looking forward to the welcome change of a double-shift on the front desk later that night. Turning up to work at 9:00pm, I settled in for the long haul, keeping an ear out for any news from the council meeting that was currently in session. Queen Tatiana's efforts to lower the Guardian graduation age to sixteen had divided public opinion so greatly that the majority of council meetings were now closed to the public for fear of rioting, leaving most of us in the dark as to the council's progress on the debate.

After a long stretch by myself, Don relieved me for an hour's break around 5:00am and he looked up gratefully when I returned to my post carrying a coffee in each hand. The last leg of my shift went much quicker with a friend there to talk to, and I only had an hour or so to go when we received an urgent request for a file from the archives. Leaving Don to man the counter, I hurried down the staircase to the lower vaults and as I rounded the next corner I collided with a female Guardian who was running in the opposite direction.

'Come on! We have to get help!' Rose grabbed my sleeve and began tugging me toward the front lobby.

I frowned in confusion at the unexpected outburst, quickly scanning for threats before turning my attention back to her wild, panicked eyes. 'What are you talking about, Rose?'

'Lissa! Lissa and Christian. They've been taken by Strigoi – by Dimitri. We can find them. I can find them. But we have to hurry.'

 _What? It sounded like she'd fallen asleep in the archives and had a nightmare._ 'Rose... how long have you been down here?' I asked her with a frown.

She gave me an exasperated look and fled down the hallway without giving me a second glance. I wasn't sure whether to follow her or return to my original task when my phone rang and an automated message played in my ear.

' _Ugroza!_ _Soberite_!' Han's disembodied voice crackled out urgently. 'Secure the Queen! Assemble for orders!'

I hurried upstairs after Rose to find the whole building in chaos. Guardians were spilling out from their offices to gather outside the foyer, shouting questions to one-another as they ran. When I reached the front desk, Don's face was set in a grim mask as he answered phones and directed foot-traffic, and I spied Hans standing off to one side carrying out a terse conversation with Rosemary Hathaway.

'I saw it. I saw everything that happened,' the young Guardian declared emphatically before her words were lost in the surge of noise as more Guardians arrived.

'…We have Alchemists coming to get her, and... clean up,' Hans shouted over the din. 'Come on. We need you. There are teams already forming.'

 _Her? Who was in trouble? The Queen? Princess Vasilisa?_

'You're doing a rescue?' Rose asked him as I followed them through the main doors out into the courtyard that was swarming with Guardians and high-ranking Moroi. 'That's... rare.'

Hans looked at her fleetingly before answering. 'So is the Dragomir princess,' he said, and the whole crowd fell silent at his whistle.

'Ladies and Gentlemen. There has been a fatal Strigoi attack near Lehigh University,' he explained swiftly. 'Multiple Moroi and Dhampirs have been killed, including Princess Priscilla Voda. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera have been taken hostage and it is our mission to retrieve them.'

He paused to let the news settle in for a moment before barking out a series of orders.

'Don, you're in charge of HQ while I'm gone. All remaining staff should be re-assigned to fortify the gates – I don't want any surprises when I get back.' Don nodded before racing back inside to answer his shrieking phone.

Hans turned to the rest of the assembly. 'Any Guardian who served in the recuse mission at St. Vladimir's last year are to follow me.' He looked over at the handful of Moroi who were standing off to the side. 'Lady Ozera, we could use your skills if you are willing to assist – along with any other fire-users you recommend, and…' he scanned the crowd until he saw my face, 'Mikhail. You're coming too.'

I couldn't believe Hans was letting me go on an away-mission and I dashed to his side, ready for any order.

'I don't want you near the fighting, Mikhail, but we need a driver. There are going to be casualties and I want somebody I can trust on hand to ferry the wounded back to Court. Can you do it?'

I nodded and followed him to the carpark at a jog.

We all travelled in convoy and it wasn't long before I pulled in behind the long line of black SUV's already parked outside an abandoned warehouse not far from the university. Even though I wasn't here to fight, the adrenaline pumped through my body as I watched Guardians pile out of the cars and move silently to surround the building, and at a single command from Hans they surged through the doorways to engage the enemy. My hand hovered unconsciously by the stake at my hip, and as the battle screams rose from within the warehouse I had to restrain myself from rushing in to help.

My patience was at breaking point when a small huddle of Guardians came out of a side door, lugging a huge figure between them. The man was obviously wounded and his weight hung limply as his companions dragged him along. Gunning the engine, I mounted the curb and drove right up to the group. Somebody opened the back door and slid across the seat, pulling the injured man in after him, and another Dhampir with a serious head wound took the final seat in the back.

'Drive,' he choked out, and I obeyed without question, heading back towards Court at a reckless speed. When we arrived at the front gates we were stopped by a small team of Guardians who had the whole city under lockdown, and everybody piled out of the SUV to transfer the wounded into a waiting ambulance.

'I've got a Dhampir here – no visible injuries but unresponsive. What's his name?' a triage nurse asked sharply as she scribbled notes down in her folder, nodding to the huge figure that slumped helplessly on a stretcher.

'That's Dimitri Belikov,' came the reply.

I froze, completely shell-shocked.

 _Dimitri Belikov is a Strigoi not a Dhampir._ My hand flew instinctively to my stake and I turned slowly to face the man I'd heard so much about.

He looked up at me vacantly and I saw that his eyes were brown.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **My main difficulty at this point in the story is deciding how many scenes/how much dialogue from the original book to include in each chapter. I considered breaking this chapter into two so I could spend more time on each scene but decided my book is getting too long & I just want to move forward so Sonya and Mikhail can get together again. **_

_**I guess the main theme of this chapter is friendship - Mikhail's bond with his mate Don (I love Don... maybe if I ever write a different story for VA it will be from his perspective!) as well as Mikhail's growing friendship with Rose. She isn't just a fickle teenager to him anymore - they pretty much have more in common than any other two characters in the book.**_

 _ **A quick note on the Mikhail/Rose archives scene: direct speech for this conversation comes from Spirit Bound Ch 13, but I've edited heavily to keep it relevant to the needs of my story so you will notice some minor inconsistencies to the original text if you are a hardcore fan.**_

 _ **Also, I did my best to keep track of the timeline from the original book (i.e. how many days was Rose in Alaska/Vegas), but it was very unclear in some scenes so I eventually gave up & applied my own times**_ _ **... nobody else will probably care, but in case that's your thing... sorry!**_


	42. Ch 42 - Accessory

_**Another action-packed chapter for your enjoyment... and we're finally up to date with the plot-line of Last Sacrifice! :-) Lots of Rose & Dimitri in this chapter, and also some Sonya POV at the end so there should be something in here to pique your interest.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading all this way with me - I will make sure the ending is worth your time!**_

* * *

 **42\. Accessory**

(Mikhail POV)

Princess Vasilisa had staked a Strigoi and brought him back from the dead. It was nothing short of a miracle, and by the time I returned to Court with the last car-load of casualties from the warehouse rescue mission the news of Dimitri Belikov's return had spread like wildfire.

Most people dismissed it as a lie or a hoax but I knew differently. I'd only seen Dimitri for a minute or so but it was clear there was no trace of Strigoi left in him. His eyes were brown and his skin was no longer pallid and chalky but flushed with life. Above all, there was no threat in the man's expression – if anything, I thought he actually looked fragile, bewildered, frightened even.

Despite the overwhelming physical evidence that proved Dimitri was no longer Strigoi the authorities refused to accept it. As there were no previous cases of a Strigoi-Dhampir transformation listed in the official records, the ex-Guardian was labelled a freak of nature and locked up in a holding cell under heavy guard until the Moroi Council saw fit to decide his fate.

I didn't agree that imprisonment was the best solution – if it was Sonya in that cell right now I'd be clamouring to see her and lobbying to have her released at once – but I understood why Hans felt he couldn't take any risks. No matter how placid the prisoner might appear, nobody could deny that Dimitri Belikov and his sidekicks had just brutally murdered the Voda princess, along with several of her personal guard and at least six of our best Guardians. Emotions were running high and it would be difficult to convince the frightened and angry citizens of Court that Dimitri was no longer a threat.

My shift was well and truly over by the time I found Hans in the Guardian prison building (or 'The Fort' as I affectionately called it). He looked exhausted and I offered to help in any way I could.

'Go home and get some rest, Mikhail – that's an order,' he added when I opened my mouth to object. 'You've been a great asset tonight,' he continued, reaching out to shake my hand. 'I'll be rearranging the rosters ASAP and I think you've proved you're ready for some extra duties – welcome back on the team.'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise but nodded in thanks before heading back down the hallway in a daze, trying to come to grips with everything that had happened. _How did Lissa bring Dimitri back? Could we do the same for Sonya? How soon could we try to find her?_ The sound of my name brought me back to reality and I looked over my shoulder to see Rose Hathaway.

'Mikhail! What's going on?' Rose asked, the tension clear on her face. 'Have they let Dimitri out?'

Of course – she was as focused on being reunited with Dimitri as much I was with Sonya. I shook my head in response.

'No, they're still trying to figure out what happened. Everyone's confused, even though the princess still swore up and down after she saw him that he's not Strigoi anymore.'

That threw her. Rose grabbed my arm and fixed me with a demanding gaze. 'Wait. Did you say Lissa saw him? You mean after the fight?'

'He asked for her,' I explained. 'So they let her in – guarded, of course.'

The young woman's troubled expression lifted, replaced by a hopeful, determined look as she turned away with a hurried word of thanks.

'Wait, Rose…' I took a few steps towards the retreating figure, wanting to explain that Dimitri wasn't seeing any other visitors yet, but then decided to let her go. Nothing I could say would stop Rose from trying to see the man she loved, and I knew I wouldn't want anybody keeping me from Sonya if she was here right now.

 _Sonya_ … my mind returned to her in an instant. I'd spent so long trying to find her – to kill her – and now I knew it was possible to change her back she felt further away than ever. How could I save her if I didn't even know where she was? Unlocking the door to my flat I slumped down on the couch to take my boots off. It felt like I'd been awake for a week and while my body was utterly exhausted, my mind refused to shut-down. I wandered over to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, reaching for my phone as I waited for the kettle to boil.

Thinking about Sonya reminded me I hadn't talked to her parents in several months and I had a sudden urge to reconnect – I couldn't tell the Karps that there was reason to hope yet, but I wanted to assure them I hadn't given up on finding their daughter.

It was Mariya who answered, and she quickly launched into an account of their recent activities. Apparently Thomas was on bed-rest recovering from a nasty bout of pneumonia; their niece Emily had recently stayed over for a long weekend and Mariya promised to send me some photos of Sonya that Emily had brought with her. Finally, she urged me to come and spend a few nights at the Torma Estate – it was Thomas and Mariya's thirty-fifth wedding anniversary coming up and they hoped I would help them celebrate the milestone. After I hung up the phone I sipped at my hot drink distractedly and considered Mariya's offer. Yes, I would like to visit the old couple who had practically adopted me as their own, but returning without Sonya would feel like I'd failed them all over again. I emptied my cup and left it on the sink, suddenly aware I couldn't keep my eyelids open a minute longer. Dropping into bed I pulled the covers up over my chest and reached across to turn out the lamp with a strange sense of calm. The answer was simple, I realised. I would just have to find Sonya. Once Vasilisa changed her back I would return her home to her parents. Yes. That would be nice.

A few days after the warehouse rescue it seemed like everything in my life had changed. The possibility of getting Sonya back, however remote, gave me a new lease on life and I felt the quiet anticipation building in the pit of my stomach every time I thought of her. I fantasised about rushing out to find the woman I loved, throwing her over my shoulder kicking and screaming and bringing her to Court where Vasilisa Dragomir would save her for all the world to see. I would hold her and caress her, laugh and cry with her, bed her soundly and never leave her side again.

The reality was, however, that I couldn't leave my post. With seven Guardians lost in the most recent Strigoi battle, Hans had re-organised the duty rosters to post extra Guardians at the main gates and in the council chambers to protect the Queen and her Moroi Council. For the first time since I'd returned to Court I felt I was actually doing something useful, and I relished the chance to get out of the archives in favour of a regular admin duty in The Fort. Sure, it was still a desk job which suited me well enough for now, but eventually I hoped to return to an active guarding position and this might be my way forward.

With no chance of taking time-off to search for Sonya in the foreseeable future I turned my attention to Rose and Dimitri. While I didn't have much direct contact with the ex-Strigoi it was clear to me that the prisoner was struggling, and I knew enough of depression from first-hand experience to know the signs. He slept poorly, hardly ate and was extremely anti-social, refusing all visitors except his saviour Lissa Dragomir. I couldn't help wondering if Sonya would be like this too if we managed to save her. I'd do anything to make her happy and whole again, and I knew it was killing Rose to be kept from her lover. Maybe there was a way I could sneak Rose in to see Dimitri – I'm sure she'd do the same for me.

As the days went by, the drama of Dimitri Belikov's return from the dead was soon forgotten in favour of deepening debate over Queen Tatiana's age-law reforms, and while Dimitri wasn't cleared to be released yet, Hans lightened the prisoner's guard to free up more Guardians for council duties. I realised that this was probably the best opportunity I'd get to smuggle Rose into The Fort so I waited until I was off-duty and headed over to Rose's room. She wasn't in, so I took a walk in the early morning sunlight and was lucky enough to bump into the person I was looking for.

'Mikhail,' she looked surprised. 'What are you doing out here?'

'Actually, I've been looking for you,' I explained quickly. The Guardian who'd taken over from me at the front desk promised to turn a blind eye to my unauthorised visitor but only if we arrived before he took his break. 'I heard you tried to see Dimitri… I think I can sneak you in to see him.'

Rose's face switched from confusion to disbelief. 'How?' she asked. 'I tried and…'

'Come on,' I cut her off. 'We don't have much time.'

As we hurried across the courtyard I filled Rose in on Dimitri's situation. She was understandably upset when she learnt that his case had been postponed because the Moroi Council was currently tied up with 'more important' issues, but she reigned in her emotions as best as she could by the time we arrived at entrance to The Fort. I reached up to push the door open but felt Rose grip my arm.

'Why are you doing this for me?' she asked searchingly. 'The Moroi Council might not think Dimitri's a big deal, but the Guardians do. You could get in big trouble.'

I frowned down at her in surprise. 'Do you have to ask?'

Rose frowned thoughtfully before shaking her head. I think she understood but I felt I needed to say the words aloud.

'When I lost Sonya I didn't want to go on living,' I felt strangely vulnerable as I tried to explain. 'She was a good person – really. She turned Strigoi out of desperation. She saw no other way to save herself from Spirit. I would give anything – _anything_ – for a chance to help her, to fix things between us. I don't know if that'll ever be possible for us, but it _is_ possible for you right now. I can't let you lose this.'

My friend's eyes filled with emotion and she gave my arm a sympathetic squeeze to show she understood, then the moment was over and we moved through the door together to complete our mission. The visit wasn't terribly productive, in fact we pretty much got hustled out of the building when Rose pushed Dimitri too far and he called for the guards, but every journey starts with a single step and at least now they'd made a start.

'Calm down,' I warned Rose as I steered her outside. 'This was the first time you've seen him since the change. There are only so many miracles you can expect right away. He'll come around.'

'I'm not so sure,' she grumbled fretfully. 'You don't know him like I do.'

And that was the last time I saw Rose until she turned up at The Fort a few days later, spitting curses as a tight knot of Guardians hustled her towards my desk. I stared at the handcuffed prisoner in shock as one of the Guardians approached me to book Rose into a cell.

'Name?' I clarified formally, although I knew exactly who she was.

'Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway,'

'Charge?' _Did she try to break into the archives again? Offend another royal? Punch Hans in the face? Whatever she'd done, surely this could have been dealt with another way._

'High Treason. The murder of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tatiana.'

 _What?!_ My eyes flew to the prisoner. She was staring straight ahead and I could tell that she was angry. Angry and confused. And innocent.

I'd experienced some pretty weird shit over the last two years, but now we'd officially hit a new low. In the past fortnight alone, Princess Priscilla Voda and her entourage were brutally killed by Strigoi; Princess Vasilisa Dragomir brought one of the undead back to life; Dimitri Belikov was officially declared a Dhampir and released from prison; the Dragomir princess was denied her rightful seat on the Moroi Council due to an outdated ' _quorum_ ' law that required royal families to have two or more members in order to vote; the new Guardian age-law was passed by the Moroi Council – an outrageous decision that meant Novices would graduate at sixteen before they were fully trained; and now our long-reigning queen had been murdered and the main suspect was my friend Rose.

I was used to dealing with personal tragedies, but I'd never seen turmoil on such a wide scale as this and I only hoped that Sonya, wherever she was, was faring better than the rest of us.

* * *

(Sonya POV)

No matter how hard I tried to keep to myself there were some things I couldn't avoid. Donovan dropped by once a month to collect his rent – I had no problem using compulsion to raise the money but I hated that he always outstayed his welcome, walking possessively through my home as he filled me in on current events.

A few months after I'd moved into the blue house I heard that Victor Dashkov had been stripped of his royal title and locked up in Tarasov Prison for the kidnap and torture of his god-daughter Vasilisa Dragomir. I was elated that he had been caught at last and hoped he rotted for what he did to the princess, for what he did to me.

Not long after the Dashkov news my landlord took great pleasure in informing me that Elena Ozera, the Strigoi who styled herself as a key player in the Louisville underground, had been killed by Guardians in Spokane of all places. Donovan was so pleased that his debts to Elena had been erased that he made me a generous offer to celebrate – one month of free rent and a Moroi feeder in exchange for a night with him every now and then. I considered the proposal seriously. The free rent was nothing to me, but having a Moroi of my own would mean I could give my human feeder a rest. I'd chosen Annie because she reminded me of Alice – my old feeder from St. Vladimir's – and while the woman was a very willing donor, years of drug-abuse meant she was hardly the best source of nutrition (or flavour for that matter). I nearly said yes to Donovan even though everything about the man repulsed me, but something held me back and I realised to my surprise that I still had feelings for Mikhail.

Ever since I'd seen Misha in Seattle and found out he didn't want me now that I'd turned Strigoi I'd tried my best to push him from my mind. I threw away any last reminders of him and tried to loose myself in the freedom of a life without rules or boundaries – stealing cars, breaking into houses, draining the occasional abusive drunk. The turning point came one night when I stumbled across a Dhampir blood whore – I stalked her for an hour but in the end I couldn't go through with the kill because something about her scent reminded me of the man I still loved. I returned home with the realisation that I would probably never be free of the bond we had once shared. Maybe you didn't actually need a soul to have a soul-mate.

When I finally acknowledged I couldn't escape the bittersweet memories of Mikhail, I reversed my strategy and began to look for him in his dreams. Most of my Spirit abilities were lost when I turned but sometimes when I was feeling strong after a feed I could catch a glimpse of him. I'm sure he never noticed me but it made me feel better just seeing him from a distance, feeling him growing stronger with time, gradually healing from the pain I'd put him through.

Donovan wasn't as friendly after I'd turned him down, which was good for me because I didn't have to see him as often, until one day – when I'd been at the blue house for two years – he rapped on my door bursting with the news that the Moroi queen had been murdered.

'Another one down,' he gloated, as if he had personally wielded the knife that pierced her heart. 'Soon we will be in charge – imagine it Sonya… no Guardians to hunt us and the Moroi will be ours to breed and feed.'

An interesting thought but I didn't particularly care about world domination. I had everything I needed right here – why risk that?

'So who did it? One of us?' I asked him, mildly curious.

Donovan's face split into a malicious grin. 'That's the funny part – it was a Guardian! Someone called Rose… Holloway or something.'

'Hathaway!?' I asked sharply. 'Rose Hathaway?'

'Yeah – that's right. You know her?' the Strigoi asked with a glint in his eye, probably already thinking up some way of using the connection to his advantage.

'I thought I did,' I replied dismissively, unable to comprehend the news. Rose had always been a rebel, but killing a Moroi? She'd trained her whole life to protect them. It just didn't sound right.

Donovan narrowed his eyes snakily before he finally responded. 'Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you knew her or not – they've already set the date for her execution.'

When I was finally left alone I couldn't get the news of the royal murder out of my mind. The whole situation made me angry. I wasn't particularly concerned about Tatiana's death – people died every day – but I resented that Rose had been dragged into the fray. It was just like Moroi to hide behind the nearest Dhampir when faced with a threat, and I wondered if such a weak and incompetent race would manage to survive if their Guardians ever decided to abandon them.

 _Guardians – of course. Maybe Mikhail knew what was going on?_ I phoned Annie and she was at my door in less than twenty minutes. I felt almost guilty when I saw her good-natured smile – she had no idea I was going to drain her tonight, but if I wanted to get into Misha's head I was going to need all of my strength. I dumped Annie's body in the spare room when I was done – I could deal with the housekeeping later – and sat down on my bed to focus on that frail connection that still linked me to my soul-mate.

He was awake and something wasn't right. Watching from the background I saw the familiar figure sitting quietly at a desk but his whole body was tense like a coiled spring. Without warning, a huge explosion sounded somewhere nearby and several Guardians rushed out of the building to investigate. Seconds later, a young Guardian I vaguely recognised dashed over to Mikhail and they exchanged a few words before hurrying down a short flight of stairs. After fighting their way past a handful of unsuspecting Guardians the pair came to a prison cell, and when I saw who was on the other side of the bars I realised that my brave, reckless Misha was breaking Rosemarie Hathaway out of prison. Wasting no time unlocking the door, Mikhail and his friend whisked the astounded prisoner back down the hallway past a third Dhampir – tall and muscular, almost god-like – and there was a brief conversation as the group met with another co-conspirator – a young Moroi with piercing green eyes.

'We need to go,' the chiselled god warned the others after a minute or so, looking around with growing agitation, and everybody moved into action at once.

When the group emerged into the sunlight the vampire world was in chaos, with Moroi and Dhampirs running in all directions. Everyone seemed to be dressed for mourning – of course, Queen Tatiana's funeral would have been today – but there was no sense of decorum or poise here. The citizens of Court were fleeing like rats from a burning ship, making for their cars to put as much distance between themselves and the explosions that had brought down two massive statues outside the cathedral.

The atmosphere of panic and confusion worked in Rose's favour, and they managed to reach their destination with only one serious altercation – having to take down three Guardians that tried to stand in their way. When the huge Dhampir they called Dimitri finally led the group to a grey Honda Civic parked just outside the furthest garage, a sinister looking Moroi was standing by the getaway car. I didn't recognise the man at first but there were enough physical similarities to suggest this was Rose's father.

'I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye, could I?' the man eyed his daughter sardonically before sharing a few final words of advice. 'Remember – they already think you're guilty, and you wasting away in that cell won't change that. Getting you out just ensures we have more time to do what we need to without your execution looming over us.'

'And what are you going to do exactly?' Rose asked suspiciously.

'Prove you're innocent,' the young Moroi with the green eyes piped up.

Rose didn't look hopeful. 'What? Are you guys going to destroy the evidence?'

'No,' one of the others answered. 'We have to find who really did kill the queen.'

A few more minutes passed as they ran over the final details of the escape plan, but Dimitri was growing impatient.

'Rose needs to leave _now_ ,' his voice was uncompromising. 'She's in danger. I'll drag her out if I have to.'

Rose seemed to take offence at being ordered around, but hurried up her farewells, stopping to thank each of the faithful friends who had acted as an accessory in her escape. When she came to Mikhail I felt a pang of jealousy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Thank you so much for your help,' she murmured into his ear. 'I swear, we'll find her. We'll find Sonya.'

I froze and the shock of her words jolted me out of the dream. They were coming to find me? So Mikhail hadn't given up on hunting for me after all. Yes, I loved the man and knew he was just doing what he thought was right, but I wasn't going to let anybody take me down without a fight.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **There was a lot of creative scene-chopping that went into this chapter, but hopefully the main points are there. (I promise I tried to keep the word count down as much as possible!)**_

 _ **The Mikhail POV section is really a follow-on from the previous chapter, and covers a lot of the political background to what is going on at Court at this point in the story.**_

 _ **I wanted to put in the phone-call to Sonya's mum to give Misha some time to stop and think about Sonya amidst all the craziness that is going on in his life.**_

 _ **The Sonya POV section is the more interesting part of the chapter in my opinion, as we find out a bit more about what she did while she was living in the blue house. I've also expanded on the idea of how she might have made contact with Mikhail in his visions (mentioned a few times in previous chapters) & the idea to show the prison-break through Sonya's POV was a little piece of narrative genius (pure laziness on my part because I didn't want to include all of the dialogue from the scene in the book! Ha ha). **_

_**I also like the idea that she might have had a premonition that Rose was coming for her... next chapter!**_


	43. Ch 43 - Blue House, Blue Eyes

_**SONYA'S BACK! I'll leave it at that! Enjoy :-)**_

* * *

 **43\. Blue House, Blue Eyes**

(Sonya POV)

If what I'd seen through Mikhail's eyes was true, the convicted murderer Rose Hathaway and some hulking Guardian named Dimitri were coming to find me.

 _Crap._

I'd killed a couple of Guardians before but that was a long time ago and I was seriously out of practice. Ever since I'd stopped running from the memories of Mikhail I'd made an effort to settle down – I hardly needed to leave the house now I had a regular human feeder, and most of my time was spent reading and drawing in the day and tending to my gardens at night. Apart from poor Annie, my last kill was three months ago and I was worried I might have become too rusty to take on a pair of fully trained Guardians at once.

A tiny part of me considered giving myself up – I'd never wanted this life in the first place and a quick stake to the heart seemed like a better way to go than watching my own skin melt off as I fried in the sun – but that was the _old_ me talking. Moments later my Strigoi instincts kicked in and I realised I wasn't ready to die yet. I'd worked hard to set this life up for myself and I wasn't hurting anybody (well anybody that mattered). Nobody had the right to take what was mine away from me.

My eyes flicked over to check the clock on the wall. The journey from Court to Paris would take at least seven hours but as far as I knew Rose and Dimitri had no idea where I was staying. Donovan and his cronies at the tattoo parlour were the only people who knew where I lived, and if Misha hadn't managed to find me in over two years I figured I was pretty safe staying put. Even so, I decided it might be best not to go hunting for a new feeder tonight just as a precaution – better to be safe than sorry.

After a few days passed uneventfully I began to relax again. I took the chance to dispose of Annie's body then accidentally fell off the wagon again, draining a pair of college boys who'd slowed their car down to shout something rude at me as I walked down the main street of town – at least they wouldn't be bothering any other women in the future. I headed home feeling pleased with myself for performing a vital community service, and was so full from my frat-boy feast that I could barely bend over to water the plants in my garden. When the first hint of dawn played on the eastern horizon I went inside, settling into a comfy armchair and reaching for my copy of Wuthering Heights.

It was around midday and I'd nearly finished my book when I thought I smelt something familiar. Seconds later there was a soft thud and I realised I wasn't alone. Springing up from my chair, I ranged through the house and discovered that a pair of intruders were closing in from the backyard. There were two of them – definitely Dhampirs, one male and one female.

 _Damnit._ I didn't have any desire to hurt Rose, but seeing as she was here to kill me I had no qualms about snapping her pretty neck.

The patio door suddenly exploded into a million tiny shards and I dropped to a crouch in the darkest corner of the living-room, shielding my eyes as the block-out curtains parted and a blinding shaft of light spilled across the floor. Seconds later Rose and Dimitri stepped into the room and I knew I had to make my move before they got the upper hand. I lunged at the bigger threat first, snarling menacingly as the massive Dhampir dodged my attack and swung around to strike me in the shoulder with something long and heavy.

 _I can't believe the big bastard just hit me with my own shovel!_

I screeched angrily in reply, taking a moment to analyse my opponent's strengths and weaknesses. Sure he was big, but I was stronger and without a stake he had no chance of defeating me.

 _Wait a second._ I suddenly felt confused and annoyed. _There's a stake sticking out of his belt – why the fuck did he just hit me with a shovel?_

In that split-second of hesitation I'd forgotten that there was another threat in the room, barely registering a flurry of movement off to my left before Rose charged at me. Acting on instinct, I swiftly blocked her attack and threw her to the floor. _Nice try, kid_ , I thought, returning my attention back to the giant.

Dimitri flashed a glance across to check that Rose was alright and that's when I saw my chance. Feinting left to put him off-guard, I swooped around from the right and knocked the shovel from his hands, gripping him tightly by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

 _That wasn't too hard_ , I congratulated myself as the man struggled to prise my fingers from around his neck. _I'll just finish this guy off and then I can deal with the little feisty one._

A searing pain burst through my right shoulder and I screamed out in anger and shock – Rose's silver stake was biting into my skin and I had to remove it immediately. Releasing Dimitri momentarily to dislodge the weapon, I lashed out blindly at my other attacker, pushing Rose away with such force that she stumbled backwards and cracked her head against the edge of my coffee table.

 _Stupid move, Sonya_ , I realised through the haze of pain as Dimitri leapt into action and smashed me to the ground, pinning me down with his knees and pressing Rose's stake against my throat.

'Get Sydney,' he grunted breathlessly as I flailed against his grasp, his words nearly drowned out by my strangled screams as the point of the stake sent fresh waves of pain through my entire body. 'The chain…'

Rose disappeared briefly then returned with another woman, and I spat at the newcomer as she drew nearer and I saw the golden lily tattooed on her cheek.

 _So they brought an Alchemist to do their dirty work for them – that's just cheating._ I didn't know exactly what this Sydney woman planned to do to me, but from all the stories I'd heard about her kind, it wasn't going to be pleasant. I put new energy into my fight, bucking wildly to free myself as they shifted me onto the armchair. The silver stake never left my throat as Dimitri pinned my arms to my sides and Rose set to work binding me to the chair with a length of industrial strength chain.

 _Why don't they just stake me and get it over with – the bastards._

And that's when the interrogation began.

I couldn't understand why they were asking me so many questions. _Do you know about another Dragomir? Are you related to the mother? Where are the mother and child?_ Each time I refused to answer, one of them would graze their stake across my skin, and I cried out in agony and rage, hissing threats and curses as the torture continued. After a while I realised that they needed me alive to answer their questions and I sank silence, my face fixed with seething hatred as I waited for it all to be over. Either they were going to give up and kill me, or they would tire and I would kill them. One way or another, this was going to end eventually.

After about an hour Dimitri insisted that Rose take a rest, and she begrudgingly let her Alchemist friend Sydney usher her off to tend to the head-wound she'd sustained during our fight. I thought I might get a chance to escape now there was only one person left to guard me but it was pointless trying to break through the chains with a stake at my neck. Diligent to a fault, Dimitri refused to leave my side and an uneasy silence fell between us until we were disturbed by an unexpected movement at the door and as elderly men entered the room. Clearly this was an unexpected visit and I sensed Dimitri's tension increase as he registered that the newcomers were a threat.

That was when I looked more closely and discovered to my outrage that one of the pair was Victor Dashkov. He carried himself with the same arrogant air I remembered but seemed so much frailer now – obviously his time in prison had taken its toll. The second man – Dashkov's brother I assumed – was staring at me and I returned his gaze coldly, wondering how I might use their arrival as a distraction to escape.

Before I could devise my escape plan, an alarm clock sounded from the bedroom and Rose emerged with a strange almost-guilty look on her face.

'So,' the young Guardian greeted the newcomers icily. 'You managed to find us.'

 _She invited them? What was going on?_

There was a snarky exchange of conversation that I couldn't follow before I heard my name and realised they were talking about me.

'Sonya Karp,' Victor crooned sweetly like we were old friends. 'You've changed since I last saw you.'

'I'm going to kill you all,' I snarled in reply, following up with a string of passionate threats explaining exactly how I meant to destroy them.

My outburst didn't seem to bother anybody and Victor turned his attention elsewhere, temporarily distracted by the presence of Rose's 'pet Alchemist'. Eventually it was Rose who brought everybody's focus back on the issue at hand.

'Look. If you don't have anything useful to offer, then get out of here and let us wait until hunger weakens Sonya,' the girl announced.

 _How sweet._

'We can help,' said Victor. He touched his brother lightly on the arm. Robert flinched, jerking his eyes from Sonya to Victor. 'Your methods were destined to fail. If you want answers, there's only one way to…'

 _Enough of this pointless talking – it was time for me to get out of here._

With Dimitri distracted by the Dashkovs I took my chance and jerked up swiftly, breaking through the chain. I was still trying to shake myself free of my bonds when Dimitri and Rose both hurled themselves at my body in an attempt to pin me back against the chair. Rose didn't have a stake with her but Dimitri used his to excellent effect, making me screech out in fury as he raked it along my skin.

But I didn't care about the pain now – I knew I was stronger than anyone in the room. If I could just tire the Dhampirs out then I'd finally be free to show them what I was really capable of.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Victor's brother, even older and frailer than Victor himself, rushed towards me with a silver stake in his hand.

'No!' Rose shrieked, seeing him raise the weapon in both hands. 'Don't kill her!'

 _So this was it._ I thought bitterly. _I was going to be killed by an old man while two Dhampirs held me down and Victor Dashkov watched on with morbid fascination. Life was so unfair._

There was a spike of pain as the stake plunged into my chest and I let out a blood-curdling scream as I felt the cold metal sink through my flesh millimetre by millimetre until the tip pierced my heart. A blinding flash of light ripped across the room and a powerful force threw me backwards into the cushions before I passed out.

When I opened my eyes seconds later something felt different and it took me a moment to figure out that all of my pain had gone. A silver stake rested on my lap and when I reached out to touch it my eyes widened in shock and confusion – it should have burned me but it didn't. I was vaguely aware of a movement nearby and blinked up to see Victor rush to help his brother who lay prostrate on the floor. Dimitri was scrambling to his feet, but Rose and the Alchemist were just staring at me disbelief.

Looking down at myself, I wondered why I was chained up then gasped as it all came flooding back at once. I chose to become a Strigoi. I'd killed so many people – turned away from everything I once held sacred. The faces of every victim I'd drained were etched in my memory as though their deaths had just happened and a scream built up in my chest when I felt the depth of remorse over what I'd done. I struggled weakly against the chains, trying to escape from the ghosts in my memories. I'd let myself become a monster and what I'd done was unforgivable.

A pair of strong hands reached out to me and I shied back fearfully, expecting another round of torture, but instead Dimitri loosened my bonds and gathered me up in his arms like a child. Once I realised the Dhampir wasn't going to hurt me I collapsed against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably as he whispered soothing assurances in a soft Russian accent that reminded me of my grandmother.

Snatches of conversation filtered through my anguish;

'Don't release her,' a woman cried out.

'She's not Strigoi. Look at her. She's Moroi,' someone else warned.

There were a few more exchanges and then an angry male voice cut across the room. 'You need answers from Sonya Karp? Go get them. They've certainly come at a high price.'

 _No more questions, please._ I begged silently, trying to block everything out by focusing on the comforting warmth of the arms that encircled me.

'She's in no condition to answer anything! She's in shock. Leave her alone,' my protector growled, and I felt the room swim as he stood suddenly, lifting me effortlessly in his arms.

Some of the others protested but Dimitri held his ground. 'She needs to rest,' he overruled them harshly before whisking me away to safety.

The next thing I knew, Dimitri was placing me gently on my bed. He pulled the floral quilt over my chest and sat close beside me, stroking my hair until I fell into a fitful sleep. At some point in the night I think he left, but when I woke in the morning he was leaning against the dresser beside my bed, watching over me with a troubled expression.

'Dimitri?' I asked, feeling self-conscious at the sight of a strange man in my bedroom. I sat up quickly and did my best to make myself vaguely presentable. My mind felt much clearer now I'd had a sleep, but the disturbing images of my Strigoi past were quickly filtering back into my mind and I felt the heaviness of guilt weigh down upon me.

'Welcome to a new day, Sonya,' he replied with a small smile. He was younger than me by at least five years, but he looked at me like a worried father.

I wriggled out from under the quilt and crossed my legs, buying myself some time as I tried to come to grips with what had happened. Yesterday I was a Strigoi, sucking the life out of two college boys, and now I was Moroi again. It just didn't seem possible.

'What happened?' I frowned deeply, still struggling to understand. 'What was that light? It felt like it burnt my soul.'

He walked over to the bed and raised his eyebrows, asking permission to sit. I nodded and he lowered himself onto the mattress, the springs squeaking loudly under his weight. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago I'd been locked in a death-battle with this Dhampir and now he was sitting on the end of my bed for a quiet chat.

'That light was Spirit magic, Sonya. It restored you – healed your soul so completely that it allowed you to transform back to your original Moroi state.'

'But I still remember what I was,' I choked out as the realisation dawned on me. 'I still feel lost. I can't erase the horrible memories. I killed people – innocent people. I cut so many lives short. Why didn't you just kill me? How can I live with what I've done?' I begged for an answer.

'I know what you're going through…,' Dimitri began, running his fingers through his shoulder-length hair, but I cut him off.

'You couldn't possibly understand,' I declared, looking away darkly, unable to hide the anger in my voice. 'You were never a Strigoi. You never lost control like me.'

I felt a hand brush against my arm. 'It happened to me too, Sonya,' Dimitri's voice was hushed and desperately sad.

My eyes snapped back to his in shock and I could see from the raw pain in his expression that he was telling the truth.

'How?...' I asked uneasily. I didn't know it was even possible to return from being Strigoi, yet here was someone else who had experienced the same thing as me. I felt like I was drowning in the sins of my past but maybe, just maybe, this man could help me. 'How do you go on?'

'I lost everything when I was turned,' Dimitri dropped his gaze to study his hands as he answered. 'I killed hundreds of innocent people – humans, Dhampirs, Moroi – and plenty of people who deserved it too.' He glanced up at me and I knew he meant Strigoi. 'But worst of all I terrorised the person I loved most in the world; I imprisoned her, drank her blood against her will until she was addicted to my bite, tried to turn her,' his words trailed off as the memories became too hard to bear and silence settled over the room.

When Dimitri looked up again I could see his struggles written clearly across his face, and I reached out instinctively to cover his hand in mine. He blinked in surprise at the gesture of friendship and squeezed my hand lightly as he continued to speak.

'The truth is, you never completely forget what you've done, but the first step to healing is remembering who you were before – remembering you have something worth living for. Think of the one thing that you value most, just one beautiful thing and cling to it.'

At the moment I could barely think of anything beyond the troubles of my past, but I promised myself I would consider Dimitri's advice and try to follow it.

Some time later there was a knock at the door and a familiar face peeked through the doorway.

'Rose?' I asked softly as the young woman entered the room. She was just a girl when I saw her last but it was clear that the last few years had changed her. Her wild, brazen confidence had been replaced with a quieter form of self-assurance, and the mark of death and sorrow radiated from her aura.

'It's good to see you again,' she said with slightly forced politeness and I looked away quickly, realising she was here to see Dimitri not me.

I tried to give the pair a moment of privacy, shifting my focus to my broader surroundings when I became aware of a powerful presence nearby.

'There's another Spirit user here. I can feel it,' I warned, my anxiety sky-rocketing as I looked between Dimitri and Rose, willing them to understand. 'It's not safe. _We're_ not safe. You shouldn't have us around.'

'Everything's fine,' Dimitri assured in the gentlest voice. 'Don't worry.'

I shook my head vehemently. 'No. You don't understand. We're capable of terrible things – to ourselves, to others. It's why I changed, to stop the madness. And it did, except it was worse, in its way. The things I did...'

Rose was the first to reply. 'It wasn't you. You were controlled by something else.'

I buried her face in my hands. 'But I chose it. Me. I made it happen.'

'That was Spirit,' Rose said. 'It's hard to fight. Like you said, it can make you do terrible things. You weren't thinking clearly. Lissa battles with the same thing all the time.'

'Vasilisa?' I hadn't thought of her since I'd heard about the murder of Queen Tatiana. Hearing her name now, I had a clear picture of the tall, gentle Moroi princess – I'd tried so hard to protect her from her powers and wondered how she was coping now.

Something sparked in Rose's eyes. 'Actually, Lissa could really use your help. We need to know if…'

'No,' Dimitri warned, cutting her off. 'Not yet,' and an awkward silence settled between the two Dhampirs.

I frowned, glancing suspiciously from one to the other as I tried to figure out what they were hiding, but they remained tight-lipped. Losing interest in the argument, my eyes came to rest on the clock on my wall and I realised it was morning. Forgetting everything else, excitement swelled in my chest as I thought about the sunlight – that mysterious wonder I'd been forced to avoid for the last two years.

'Can I see my flowers?' I broke the silence urgently. 'Can I go outside and see my flowers?'

'Of course,' Dimitri replied with a glance at Rose, and we all filed out of my room towards the back door.

When we passed through the living room I froze at the sight of Victor Dashkov and his brother - Robert I think they called him. This was the Spirit user who'd brought me back. You'd think I'd feel grateful but he only made me nervous. I knew the kind of power this man was capable and I didn't want him anywhere near me.

'Up and around already?' Victor asked with one of his sickly-sweet smiles, 'Have we found out what we need yet?'

'Not yet,' came Dimitri's blunt reply, but I ignored them both as I looked around in horror at the damage caused by yesterday's fight.

'You broke my door,' I exclaimed indignantly as I spied the cardboard sheet taped across a gaping hole in the glass.

'Collateral damage,' Rose replied in her old sassy tone, and I nearly smiled as I remembered a time when life had been so much simpler for all of us.

Then I stepped outside and my whole world exploded. Light, colour, sound, smell, the feel of the morning chill on my skin mixed with the sun's gentle warmth. It was almost too much to take in at once.

'It's so beautiful,' I breathed to myself, extending my arms out to greet the sun before rushing down the steps to visit each flower, vine and tree in my Garden of Eden.

When I finally had my fill, I returned to the sit on the patio chair and looked out over the garden with a sense of deep satisfaction and wonder. Was this the beautiful thing Dimitri was talking about when he counselled me to find something to cling to? Surely nothing could be more beautiful than this?

I searched my memories until I came to something I'd forgotten until now – a memory so powerful and so pure that it made this whole garden seem plain and two-dimensional in comparison.

Mikhail.

His love was the most beautiful thing I'd ever known, but I wasn't sure if he could still love me after all the pain I'd caused him. My heart began to race as I thought of seeing Misha again. Would he accept me or had I lost the most beautiful thing in my life? Either way, I couldn't go on a second longer without knowing the truth. Allowing the garden to fade from my vision, I reached within myself to connect with my Spirit magic and set about searching for Misha in his dreams.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So excited Sonya is back to her Moroi self again!**_

 _ **Clearly there are whole scenes & conversations ripped straight from Final Sacrifice, creatively edited for my own purposes of course. I've made Sonya a bit more mouthy in this chapter - I think you can forgive her language considering she's fighting for her life! I love that Richelle Mead got Dimitri to whack Sonya with a shovel (reminds me of Austin Powers getting angry at Random Task for attacking him with a shoe!)**_

 _ **The main original scene is the conversation between Dimitri & Sonya, which hopefully sums up how Dimitri is dealing with his own change from being a Strigoi.**_


	44. Ch 44 - Dreams and Promises

_**From romantic fluff to Spirit battles... This one covers all bases!**_

* * *

 **44\. Dreams and Promises**

(Mikhail POV)

In the days that followed Rose and Dimitri's escape, the atmosphere at Court had become unbearably tense. Eddie Castile and I were extremely lucky that our involvement in the prison break was never discovered (thanks to a bit of Spirit magic from Adrian Ivashkov and some unexpected help from Rose's dad Abe Mazur), but even so, the consequences of our actions were grim.

Within hours of the incident, Hans Croft had handpicked an elite team of Guardians to track down the two fugitives who were now charged with a string of crimes including escaping arrest, destruction of state property, grand theft auto, assault, treason and murder. Due to the severity of their offenses and the fact that both criminals were highly skilled fighters, all Guardians had been given clearance to shoot on sight, and I held my breath every time the phone rang expecting to hear the worst.

Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, but I found I had little time to dwell on my personal worries since I'd been assigned additional guarding shifts in the Moroi Council chambers. The process of selecting a new monarch to replace the late Queen Tatiana had already begun, and I was surprised to learn that Princess Vasilisa had nominated to contest the throne on behalf of the Dragomir family. From what I understood, Vasilisa couldn't rule without a quorum and being the last of her line made that impossible (short of miraculously giving birth to an heir in the next few weeks or digging up a long-lost relative to support her claim). Even if it was only a token gesture I was glad she was in the running and I resolved to do everything in my power to assist her - there were so many problems with the current regime and maybe a young, open-minded Queen was the difference we needed.

I'd just pulled my third double shift of the week, and when I arrived home at eight in the morning I fell straight into bed still wearing my work clothes. My eyes were closed the second my head hit the pillow but the stress from my day found its way into my dreams as a slideshow of chaotic images looped through my mind until suddenly everything went still. I squinted against the glare of a blinding light then the scene gradually dimmed to a warm wash of green and I found myself in a lush garden – there were birds singing in the fruit trees, and the air carried the sweet scent of freshly mown grass. The whole scene felt strangely familiar and as I looked around in quiet wonder I thought I spied somebody watching me from a distance so I moved closer to get a better look.

'Sonya?' I whispered in disbelief, watching as the figure took a tentative step out from the shade of an apple tree, her long summer dress shifting gently as she moved.

I'd dreamt of her countless times before but this felt so real. I stepped forward cautiously, silently praying that she wouldn't vanish – even if she was just a figment of my imagination I wanted to savour every second we had together.

Drawing another step nearer, I took a sharp intake of breath as I saw her clearly for the first time. Ever since Sonya had turned Strigoi I'd dreamed of her with red eyes but now they were a rich, azure blue.

'Sonechka?' I asked again, my heart racing as I realised why the dream felt so familiar. This had the same eerie feeling as a Spirit dream. 'Is that really you?' Hope surged within me. Could Rose have found a way to bring my Sonya back to me?

'Misha,' she said simply and I knew without a doubt that it was her.

I wanted to run to her, wrap her in my arms and tell her I loved her, but there was something desolate and forlorn in her expression that made me hesitate. It took all of my self-control to wait for her to make the first move, but when I saw her start to tremble I closed the distance between us in an instant, reaching out to run my hands up and down her bare arms.

The beautiful woman pushed my hands away. 'I'm not cold,' she said falteringly as another shiver rocked her body. Something in her expression reminded me of the first time we sat together in the lake-side garden at St. Vladimir's – the look of a wounded animal ready to flee. I had to be so, so careful. I couldn't bear to lose her again.

'What it is it, Sonechka?' my voice cracked with emotion as I studied her face, my heart breaking as I remembered every line and curve, regretting each moment I'd spent without her, each day I'd woken without her by my side. 'This is real. The nightmare is over. You're here with me now. Talk to me, sweetheart. Just tell me you're okay.' I hated seeing Sonya in this much distress and wished there was a way I could take away her pain.

After a long pause she looked up, fixing me with those haunting blue eyes, and I instinctively lifted my hand to brush the hair away from her face. I could see the emotions warring within her and my breath caught in my throat as she wrapped her fingers around my wrist, holding on tightly as her expression crumpled with grief.

'I'm just so sorry, Misha' she broke into a sob, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I folded her in my arms and pulled her close to my chest, stroking her hair and running my hands in soothing circles down her back.

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' I assured her gently, planting a dozen kisses in her hair.

'How can you say that?' she pulled her head back to look at me, clearly horrified at my response. 'I let the darkness win. I killed innocent people – drank Moroi blood. I left you and became everything you despise.'

I shook my head, gazing seriously into her eyes. How could I ever despise this perfect creature? I loved her – nothing could ever change that.

'Ssh,' I ran my thumb across her lips. 'You didn't choose to do any of those things. You battled the darkness for as long as you could – nobody else could have survived as long as you did against such a powerful negative force. I'm so proud that you lasted as long as you did.'

'You shouldn't be proud of me,' she lowered her gaze and drew her brows together tightly. 'I nearly drank your blood.'

'What?' I laughed out loud at the ridiculous suggestion. 'I think I would have remembered that!'

Sonya didn't laugh in return. 'I used compulsion to make you think it was a dream – but it really happened,' she shook her head sadly. 'What if I'd gone through with it, Misha? I might have accidentally drained you, or turned you into a monster like me. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick.'

'The clock-tower in Seattle – that was real?' I asked, taken aback, and she nodded silently.

'Sonechka,' I took her hands, dropping to kneel on the thick bed of grass and drawing her down to sit beside me. 'That dream was what kept me going through my darkest hours. Sometimes when I was searching for you in the night I'd replay the fight we had to keep myself alert. Sparring with you in my dreams actually saved me on a few occasions when I faced other Strigoi.'

She looked at me doubtfully but I pushed on, lacing my fingers through hers and stroking her hand reassuringly with my thumb.

'The few times that I considered giving up on my search, wondering if everybody else was right and you had become a monster, I remembered how you held yourself back from the bloodlust and told me you would always love me. I saw a glimpse of my Sonechka behind those blood-red eyes and remembered who I was fighting for all along.'

I paused for a moment before going on, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

'And whenever I felt lonely I imagined that look on your face in the clock-tower, when you threw yourself into my arms and forced me to remember how much I wanted you.'

Sonya frowned in surprise. 'I thought I disgusted you. I was a Strigoi, Mikhail!'

I leant closer to cup her face in my hands, burying my fingers in her hair and lowering my voice. 'Maybe it was wrong of me to feel that way, but I wanted you with every fibre of my being. I only turned away because I felt guilty that I didn't have the self-control to stay focused on my mission, and afraid I'd enjoy you so much that I'd beg you to turn me so we could be together forever.'

Our faces were so close by now that they were nearly touching and there was a new tension building up between us.

'And now?' she whispered.

'You are my passion and my peace, Sonechka. Now and always,' I answered, closing my eyes as I pressed my forehead against hers. 'I have never stopped loving you. Please be mine again.'

It felt like the whole world held its breath as Sonya hesitated for the longest moment. Everything fell silent, the wind died down, insects hovered noiselessly, suspended in mid-air, each blade of grass stood perfectly still.

Then my Sonechka tipped her lips up to mine and time must have started again because I'm sure I heard birds begin to sing. The warmth of her mouth, the taste of her was like coming home, and a deep, secret part of me that I thought had been broken forever was mended in the space of a heartbeat. Kissing away her tears of loss and joy, I laid her head on my shoulder and encircled my beloved in my arms, silently promising never to leave her side again.

We could have stayed in that garden forever, but I gradually felt my surroundings begin to shift and fade.

'I have to go,' Sonya whispered against my shoulder. 'Someone is calling me.'

'Who's there Sonya?' I asked, feeling the anxiety pressing in around me as I realised we were about to be parted. 'Where are you? Tell me so I can come and find you. I need to be with you.'

'Sorry, Misha. I'll explain later,' was all she said, and then I was alone in my bed once more.

* * *

(Sonya POV)

Mikhail still loved me. He still loved me! Nothing else mattered now except getting back to Court so I could be reunited with him. There was just the small issue of slipping away from my two Dhampir guards and the other less desirable company who had invited themselves into my home.

'Sonya,' Rose's voice cut through my dreams and plans. 'We wanted to talk to you about something.' She spoke gently, the way one might address an upset child.

'Mm-hmm,' I acknowledged her disinterestedly, watching in fascination as a bee landed on the delicate petal of a honeysuckle flower and set about his business.

'Is there a relative of yours ... someone who, uh, had a baby a while ago?' she asked hesitantly. Rose was trying to sound casual and non-threatening but it was obvious she was impatient for answers, and there was a subtle shift in the mood as Victor and his brother Robert stopped talking to listen to our conversation.

 _This again? Why was she so desperate for information about Eric Dragomir's illegitimate child? If news of the scandal got out it wouldn't be the Dragomir Prince who suffered – he was safe in his grave – the real victims would be my cousin Emily and her daughter Jill. Well, Rose didn't get any answers out of me under torture yesterday and she wouldn't get any now either._

'Sure, lots,' I responded vaguely, and I smiled privately as my interrogator's jaw tensed with frustration.

'This would be a secret baby,' Rose continued more boldly, showing her cards as she fished for more information. 'And you were the beneficiary on a bank account that took care of the baby... an account paid for by Eric Dragomir.'

 _So that's how they found out – bank records. I'd kept the secret for the last seventeen years and Emily had been betrayed by some archived paperwork. Life was stupid sometimes._

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and shifted in my chair to take up a more assertive posture. 'No. I don't know anything about that,' I responded coolly. I'd made a promise to keep Emily's secret and I wouldn't let my first act as a Moroi be to betray somebody I cared for.

'She's lying,' Robert rasped, and even the blonde Alchemist who'd just joined us from inside the house seemed to want to register her opinion on the topic.

'Sonya, we know you know,' Rose did her best to ignore their interruptions, 'and it's really important we find this child. This is how you can help Lissa. She needs to know. She needs to know she has another family member.'

 _Vasilisa – of course that's why she wanted to know._ I'd always thought it was my duty to protect Eric, Emily and Jill by hiding their secret, but I never really considered that Vasilisa Dragomir had a right to know she had a half-sister. But why the sudden urgency to make contact now?

'I don't know anything,' I repeated, but couldn't hide the faint quaver of doubt in my voice.

'Then why were you on the account?' Victor's cut in rudely.

It was possible that Rose's intentions were innocent, but I didn't trust Victor Dashkov for a minute and his interest in the topic made me instantly resolve not to answer any more questions.

'I don't know anything,' I flashed back sharply. _Back off old man – I'm onto you._

'Stop lying,' Victor snapped. 'You know something, and you're going to tell us.'

Rose sensed Victor was pushing too far and glared angrily at the man before trying to placate me with a softer approach.

'Please,' she begged me. 'Lissa's in trouble. This will help her. I thought you would want to help her, like you helped her before?'

Yes, I'd love to help Princess Vasilisa, but not to the detriment of my own kin. Feelings of stress and confusion built up within me as I considered Rose's plea. I was still coming to grips with being Moroi again – I couldn't deal with this right now.

'I promised...' I mumbled weakly, shaking my head. 'I promised not to tell.'

'We wouldn't ask you to break your promise if it wasn't important,' the Dhampir tried again. 'Maybe... maybe you can get in touch with the person you made your promise to and see if it's okay to tell us?'

'Oh for God's sake,' said Victor irritably. 'This is ridiculous and it's getting us nowhere.' He glanced at his brother. 'Robert?'

I'd barely paid any attention to the other Dashkov since the conversation began, but now he leaned forward on his chair and fixed me with an intense stare.

'Sonya?' his smooth, lulling voice dragged me in. 'Tell us what we need to know. Tell us who and where this child is. Tell us who the mother is.'

 _Yes. I should tell them_ , I thought dreamily, unable to look away from the frail man's gaze. _There was no harm telling them about Emily – they already knew so much…Wait. No. I'd kept the secret for so many years, so why did I want to give it away now?_ My body began to shake as I struggled with the puzzle and then I finally realised what was going on. Robert was using compulsion on me!

 _No! I will not bend to you!_ I shouted internally as the Spirit user's aura pulsed with gold. _I know what you're trying to do – you have no power over me!_

As soon as the link was broken I shot up, towering over the old man who sat with a stunned look on his face. Clearly he wasn't used to being out-matched when it came to magic.

'How dare you...' I hissed. 'How dare you try to compel me?'

My indignation quickly escalated to a burning, self-righteous anger and without any guidance from me, my Spirit powers that had lain dormant for so long returned with full force. Plants and vines suddenly sprang to life, weaving themselves around the legs of Robert's chair and wresting him roughly to the ground. I thought that would be enough to deter him but he rose up on one elbow and narrowed his eyes menacingly.

 _Compulsion won't work a second time, you old fool,_ I challenged him silently before the wind was knocked from my lungs and I was flung violently into the wooden fence behind me. _Telekinesis? Seriously? Let's see if you'd like a taste of my Illusion magic._ I summoned up my powers and attacked, planting a vision in his head that made him believe he was being buried alive, his body crawling with insects that were slowly burrowing into his flesh.

I could feel Robert struggling to resist the illusion and was just about to change my tactics when something thudded against my chest and I lost eye-contact with my opponent. Rose had knocked me to the ground but I couldn't give up now. The excessive magic use had already weakened me but I dug deeper and sent a coil of vines shooting towards the old man in an attempt to subdue him. He started this. I was going to finish it.

'Get him inside! Get him away from her!' Rose yelled next to my ear.

 _No! Leave him to me - I'll take care of him!_ I vowed to myself.

But as I turned to see who she was calling to, I saw Dimitri drag Robert indoors and the connection snapped. Rose was constricting my airways as she pinned me to the ground and I stopped struggling against her, suddenly too weak to lift my head. _Burnout. My old friend._ It was different from how it felt before – duller somehow, but I was still recovering from my Strigoi ordeal and couldn't hide from the rising panic and desperation any longer. When Rose saw my change in mood she hurried to help me up and I leaned against her weakly, sobbing into her shoulder. _I just got my life back – why should I have to_ _waste my magic on self-serving scum like Robert and Victor. Why couldn't everybody just leave me alone?_

Fifteen minutes later I was led back inside and seated on the couch. Sydney sat next to me, stroking my hand in an effort to soothe me as I stared off into the distance, catching snatches of the hushed conversation between Rose and Dimitri.

'What were you thinking? She's too weak!' Dimitri ranted.

'Hey, I was doing fine until Victor and Robert got involved and everything went to hell,' came the smart reply.

The argument became more heated as it progressed and by the time Rose came to her point, the anger and frustration in her voice was barely constrained.

'We found out she knows about Eric Dragomir,' she hissed. 'The problem is she promised not to tell anyone about this baby.'

'Yes, I promised,' I interjected as firmly as I could but my voice came out sounding thin and shaky.

The squabbling pair turned in unison to look at me, clearly unaware that their private dispute had become very public.

Sydney squeezed my hand in reassurance. 'We know. It's okay. It's okay to keep promises.'

Her words and expression were genuine, which came as a big surprise to me. It felt like I'd been coerced and manipulated ever since I'd been changed back to my Moroi state, and I didn't expect such understanding from an Alchemist who fundamentally believed that all vampires were monsters. I looked at her properly for the first time and thought there might actually be a sweet person under that fastidious, business-like exterior. 'Thank you,' I looked at her gratefully. 'Thank you.'

'But,' said Sydney carefully, 'I heard that you care about Lissa Dragomir.'

Okay – maybe her motives were more self-centred after all. 'I can't,' I interrupted her, feeling like I was on the brink of tears again.

'I know, I know,' she spoke calmly, never dropping her eyes from mine. 'But what if there was a way to help her without breaking your promise?'

 _How? How was that possible?_ I frowned in reply but let her continue.

'Well... what did you promise exactly?' Sydney asked. 'Not to tell anyone that Eric Dragomir had a mistress and baby? Not to tell _who_ they were? Or _where_ they were?'

I nodded in answer to each question.

There was a pause before she spoke again. 'Did you promise not to lead anyone to where they are?' The Alchemist smiled warmly and I could see that she was trying so hard to make me feel comfortable.

 _Well, technically no._ I shook my head slowly, trying to understand where she was heading with this line of questioning.

'So ... you could lead us to them. But not tell us where they actually are. You wouldn't be breaking the promise that way,' Sydney concluded with another encouraging smile.

'Maybe...' I replied hesitantly, still feeling uncertain. If she'd suggested this an hour ago I probably would have dismissed the idea immediately, but I did want to help Vasilisa and I wasn't sure I had the strength to argue any more.

'You wouldn't break the promise,' Sydney repeated. 'And it would really, really help Lissa.'

Rose stepped forward. 'It would help Mikhail too.'

'Mikhail?' I breathed. Just hearing the name was like finding an oasis in the desert.

'He's my friend. He's Lissa's friend too,' Rose explained. 'And he wants to help Lissa. But he can't. None of us can. We don't have enough information.'

'Mikhail...' I looked down at my hands as silent tears began to fall. He was so far away and I'd waited so long to be reunited with him. Maybe if I gave these people what they wanted they'd finally let me go so I could be with my Misha?

'You won't break your promise.' Sydney reassured me gently. 'Just lead us. It's what Mikhail and Lissa would want. It's the right thing to do.'

 _The right thing to do…_ I looked up at Vasilisa's friends. They had risked their lives to help the princess – they were prepared to fight a Strigoi for this information, and in doing so they granted me my life back. Surely they deserved my help.

I finally met Rose's hopeful gaze. 'I'll lead you there,' I whispered, praying I'd made the right decision.

'We're going on another road trip,' Sydney declared. 'Get ready.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 ** _So pleased to give Sonya & Mikhail some closure in this chapter - can you believe they were first separated all the way back in Chapter 25?! They will meet in person soon, but I thought it was important to give them a chance to go through the process of re-acclimatising to the idea of life together before they actually meet._**

 ** _One of my favourite things to include when I'm writing is call-backs to previous chapters (i.e. Sonya's 'frightened animal' expression reminding Mikhail of when they were at the lake-side gardens). I think this shows that even though characters grow and change they still have some basic idiosyncrasies that make them who they are. Also, as this story has blown out to 50+ chapters it's nice to remember what happened all those chapters ago! (I re-read early chapters every few weeks to make sure I've kept a sense of flow through the book, and constantly find things I forgot I even wrote!)_**

 ** _The dream sequence basically wrote itself, but the interrogation/Spirit fight scene took a little longer. It was interesting including a bit more about Sydney's character - I didn't really connect with her when I was reading the VA series (it felt like Rose was friend-cheating in Lissa's absence a bit!) but she is kind of cool I guess :-)_**


	45. Ch 45 - Friends and Foes

_**If you're an Adrian fan, this chapter is for you.**_

* * *

 **45\. Friends and Foes**

(Mikhail POV)

After my Spirit dream with Sonya I fell into the first solid sleep I'd had in years, but the much-needed rest was cut short by the sound of a knock at my door. I rose hurriedly, afraid I'd slept through my alarm and missed the start of my next shift, before realising I'd only been asleep for an hour. _Damn._ I got up from bed and stumbled tiredly across the living room to see who had chosen this moment to disturb my sleep.

A young Moroi was standing in the doorway. His deep green eyes were slightly blood-shot from weariness and (by the smell of him) a long night of drinking. Normally a snappy dresser, the man's clothes were crumpled as if he'd fallen asleep in what he was wearing, and I could tell by his dishevelled appearance and strained expression that he was not at his best.

'Lord Ivashkov,' I greeted him with a handshake, wracking my sleep-deprived brain trying to figure out why he was here.

The man raised an eyebrow at my equally rumpled appearance. 'Really, Mikhail? We've organised and carried out a prison break together – I think that puts us on a first name basis, don't you?'

'Sorry, Adrian,' I mumbled with a wry grin, hiding a yawn as I opened the door wider for him to come inside. 'Old Guardian habits die hard and you're still royalty, no matter how hard you try to behave to the contrary.'

The tall Moroi sauntered past me straight into my tiny kitchen and began opening a few cupboards. 'You got anything to drink in here?' he asked casually, continuing his search.

'Just some medicinal scotch in the bathroom cabinet,' I answered, closing the front door and following him into the room. I used to enjoy a drink or two with Don after work but my schedule didn't allow it these days.

'Maybe I'll just wait till I get home,' he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I didn't think Adrian normally had a problem with drinking scotch, and the idea that even _he_ had a limit was surprising to say the least.

'So, what brings you here this morning?' I asked my visitor, indicating for him to sit on the couch before setting about fixing myself a cup of tea.

'Just checking in to see if you got anywhere with Joe yet,' he drawled nonchalantly, refusing the offer of a chair in favour of hopping up to sit on the counter-top to watch my progress around the kitchen.

 _Joe. So that's what this was about._ Ever since Rose was charged with the murder of Queen Tatiana, Princess Vasilisa had been desperately trying to find a way to clear her friend's name. While Vasilisa's involvement in the monarch elections left her with little time to spare, she and her friends Adrian, Christian and Eddie were conducting their own private investigation into the case and had stumbled across some shocking new evidence.

Lissa and the boys recently discovered that Joe Senkin, a key witness at Rose's trial, had provided false testimony to the Court that ultimately led to Rose's guilty verdict. If the Moroi Council learnt of Joe's perjury there was a chance that Rose might be granted a retrial, but unfortunately Lissa's 'evidence' wouldn't be admissible in Court as it had been acquired under compulsion.

Eddie volunteered to track down the false witness and acquire the information another way, but Lissa realised the word of a junior Guardian whose conduct was already under review wouldn't be taken very seriously by Hans or the Moroi Council. Abe couldn't help out this time either because, as Rose's father, he would be seen as having a vested interest in the case, and while Tasha Ozera was keen to offer her assistance, the Ozera name no longer carried much influence at Court. (Besides which, Tasha's radical political views and out-spoken nature probably wouldn't do Rose any favours in a room-full of conservative royals.)

That's when Rose's friends turned to me. As far as the Moroi Council were concerned, I had no personal connection to Rose, and if I did uncover any useful information I would be able to report it directly to the Captain of the Guard. I was the perfect candidate for the job.

'Well, about that…' I began, feeling slightly guilty as I glanced up from stirring my drink. 'I've been meaning to catch up with Joe, but Hans has had me working around the clock. But don't worry,' I added hastily. 'I'm on a break until midnight now so I will make that my priority for today and report back to you by seven or eight at the latest.'

Adrian nodded in thanks then became lost in his own thoughts, his mood unusually sombre.

'So, have you had any other leads?' I enquired, to fill the awkward silence.

My guest blinked a few times as he returned his focus to my question. 'Well, there are plenty of political motives for the murder,' he answered finally. 'We discovered that Aunt Tatiana was secretly trialling a radical form of combat training for Moroi, which would have ruffled more than a few feathers if the news got out… And she only supported the Guardian age law as a way of stalling the more extreme factions who hoped to make Guardian training compulsory for all Dhampirs.'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I always thought Queen Tatiana had been conservative in her social views but clearly I hadn't given her enough credit – the old woman had been playing the political game very craftily.

'But aside from the obvious political motives,' Adrian continued, 'we've also been following up on the possibility that the murder was a crime of passion.' He paused to shudder dramatically. 'You can't imagine how disturbing it has been hearing all the sordid details of my aunt's love life.'

'Youch!' I grimaced at the thought. There were some things you didn't need to know about your family members, and intimate details of their sex-life was definitely one of them.

Adrian's face was sour as he went on with his explanation. 'Everyone knows about Tatiana's affair with her Dhampir toy-boy Ambrose, but we uncovered another connection to a Moroi named Blake Lazar – the creep. Last night a few of us met up with Blake over drinks at the Burning Arrow and he spent the whole time trying to deflect attention away from himself by trying to incriminate as many other people as he could.' There was a bitter tone to Adrian's voice that put me on the alert.

'Like who?' I asked carefully.

'Well, Ambrose to start with… but now Lissa's got it into her head that maybe the murderer was actually a woman who was involved with Ambrose and didn't like sharing him with Tatiana.'

'Hmmm… interesting theory,' I replied thoughtfully. 'Did you get any names from Blake?'

There was a brief silence from Adrian and I thought he wasn't going to continue, but he eventually opened his mouth to speak. 'Marta Drozdov and Mirabelle Conta were mentioned, among others,' he answered darkly.

'Which others, exactly?' I pressed him, sensing he was still holding something back.

'Daniella Ivashkov,' he hissed out.

My eyes widened in shock at the familiar name.

'Yes, my _dear_ mother,' Adrian continued bitterly. 'I've had a few hours to think about it, and maybe, just maybe, I can understand why she might have had an affair with Ambrose – Dad is a complete bastard after all – but she's not capable of murder, I swear! She's my mum for God's sake!' he finished, his voice strained with emotion.

The man couldn't sit still a moment longer, jumping down from the counter-top to pace around the lounge room like a caged animal.

'I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, Adrian,' I followed him to sit on the couch, hoping my passive tone of voice would keep his anger from escalating any further. 'This is only one potential lead to consider. If it was a crime of passion it could have been Marta or Mirabelle, or even another woman we haven't found out about yet. And that's assuming we aren't barking up the wrong tree entirely – it might have been a political motive after all.'

The Moroi eyed me sharply then a faint look of relief crossed his face before the tiredness and stress returned once more. 'I just hope you're right,' he replied dejectedly, coming around to slump on the couch beside me.

'Is there something else on your mind?' I asked carefully, turning slightly to face him as I took a sip of my tea.

Adrian and I weren't close friends by any means but we'd met a few times now and I was concerned by this uncharacteristically negative mood. Most people saw the Ivashkov lord as just another party animal who liked to have too much of a good time, but I realised there was a darker reason behind his alcohol abuse and devil-may-care attitude. I'd only met a few Spirit users in my lifetime, but they all seemed to struggle with the darkness that came with their gift; Sonya had coped better when we were together, and Lissa had her bond with Rose, but as far as I was aware Adrian was managing the effects of Spirit alone.

The Moroi threw me a calculating look before he shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

'I wouldn't say I've had the best few days,' he breathed glumly, propping his feet up on the coffee table and rubbing his tired eyes. 'This Spirit gig is a real bitch,' he continued after a pause. 'I wouldn't normally talk about it, but _you_ understand, don't you Mikhail? What Sonya went through?'

I nodded and gripped the handle of my cup a little tighter. _Sonya. Oh my God - the dream. She was Moroi again. Maybe she'd arrive at Court today? My Sonya... Wait. Focus. There's a Moroi royal right here who needs me too – they come first._ I returned my attention to Adrian, hoping he hadn't noticed my lapse in concentration.

'It's normally easy enough to control the darkness with a bit of self-medication,' he continued, downing an imaginary cocktail by way of illustration, 'but when the shit really hits the fan… things just… get on top of me a bit, I guess.'

'Have you got anyone close for support? Friends? Family?' I suggested.

'Lissa's great and she obviously gets the Spirit thing, but she's pretty tied up with her own worries at the moment,' he answered. 'Dad's an arsehole, and Mum tries her best to be there for me but she doesn't really understand what's going on. And then there's Rose...' he petered off, staring blindly into the distance.

'So how are things working out with you two?' I probed lightly. All the time Rose had been searching for Dimitri I'd been under the impression that the two Guardians were in a relationship, but current rumours at Court put Rose and Adrian together. It wasn't really any of my business but it would be a lie to say I wasn't a little bit curious.

'It's… complicated,' he finally replied, running a hand through his messy brown hair. 'She's an amazing woman… and an absolute fox,' he smiled to himself before his expression sobered again, 'but sometimes she's so strong and independent I don't think she really needs me like I need her. We've definitely got a strong connection, but between the pressure of the murder investigation and the added complication that her ex happened to come back from the dead a few weeks ago, things have gotten a little… weird.'

'Ouch – that's rough,' I sympathised when he'd finished. I felt like I'd been through the wringer lately but clearly I wasn't the only one so badly affected by all this upheaval. I thought for a moment, trying to find some words of comfort or advice. 'Well, at least Rose is safe for now with Dimitri and Abe's Alchemist friend Sydney – wherever Abe arranged for them to wait it out,' I offered, 'and with this new evidence from Joe we should have a good chance of gaining a pardon for Rose, and then you two will have an opportunity to work things out together.'

'Sure… maybe,' Adrian responded noncommittally, but he sat up a little straighter, encouraged by the thought of reuniting with his girlfriend. 'Well, thanks for the chat, Mikhail,' he made a move to go, unfolding his long legs from the coffee table and standing up.

'What are friends for?' I smiled at him tiredly, stifling another yawn as I walked him to the door.

'Well, I'll talk to you later – after we've both had a proper sleep, and maybe a shave,' Adrian shot a meaningful glance at my rumpled hair and five o'clock shadow then headed back to his own apartment.

When I was finally alone again I returned to bed and slept fitfully for six hours before my alarm went off and I got up to proceed with my interrogation of the Moroi janitor, Joe Senkin.

He wasn't difficult to crack in the end. (I normally found that most people were willing to talk with even the mildest suggestion of physical violence.) It turned out the reason that Joe had been so convincing lying under oath was because he honestly couldn't remember the exact details about when he'd seen Adrian or Rose the night of the murder. He figured there was no harm accepting a bribe from Daniella Ivashkov in exchange for providing an alibi for her son Adrian - after all, it didn't hurt to have a royal family in your debt. And when another Moroi offered him a large sum of money to incriminate Rosemary Hathaway he had no problem speaking out against 'that murdering bitch' - everybody knew she did it anyway, so why not take the cash and get some personal benefit out of this whole thing?

When I returned to my flat half an hour later, I listened back to the recording I'd taken on my phone several times, checking to see I hadn't missed any important clues. Without a name for the anonymous Moroi it wasn't the strongest evidence, but I hoped the Moroi Council would consider it enough to warrant further investigation - and convince them to postpone the execution order that had been put out on Rose.

I'd planned to find Adrian immediately and let him know how the meeting with Joe had gone, but work got in the way as usual. (One of the Guardians on duty in HQ had gone home sick and I was called in early to cover for him.) Resigning myself to another long - and hopefully uneventful - shift, I decided to catch up with Adrian later on my break. It was about 8:30pm by the time I finally got the chance to duck out of the office, and I was enjoying the short walk to the Ivashkov royal quarters when I was alerted by an unusual sound coming from a few streets back in the residential area for 'common' Moroi and Dhampirs.

My Guardian instincts kicked in at the sound of a man's shout, and I dashed towards the noise as more grunts and yells rung out. I was nearly on the scene when a woman's scream pierced the night air, and I rounded the final corner to see a Moroi on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood. Eddie Castile knelt above the body with a bloodied silver stake in his hand, rising up warily as the sound of fast approaching footsteps echoed towards us. Guardians rushed in from all directions, immediately jumping to the conclusion that the young Dhampir with the stake was a murderer and a threat. Within seconds, Eddie was pinned roughly against a wall, and the stake was pried from his fingers. A beefy Guardian cuffed the struggling prisoner on the jaw to subdue him and Eddie finally gave up his attempts to escape, sagging weakly against the strong hands that held him in place.

Nobody seemed to pay any attention to the woman who stood off to one side, pleading for the Guardians to release their captive. But I did. Princess Vasilisa was cowering in the shadows flanked by Adrian and Christian, and I rushed to their side, my thoughts racing wildly as I struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

'Are you alright, Princess Vasilisa?' I enquired immediately, but it was Christian who stepped forward to answer.

'No, she's not,' he choked out harshly. 'Nobody's alright. That piece of shit lying in the street just tried to murder Lissa, and now your Guardian buddies are taking Eddie away in handcuffs for killing the scum that attacked the princess,' he practically shouted out of fear and anger.

'Follow me,' I instructed the trio, taking control of the situation. No matter how unjust Eddie's arrest was, we could sort out the finer details later – my first priority was getting Vasilisa to safety, and I didn't want to take any chances of a second attack. Christian, Adrian and I surrounded the princess in a protective knot and ushered her back to her quarters as quickly as possible. When we arrived at the royal apartment we were met by Janine Hathaway at the door, and after I gave her a quick debrief she sprang into action, performing a sweep of the rooms to make sure the place was secure before ushering the frightened young woman inside.

The tough little Guardian returned after a few minutes to report back to me, stepping out into the hallway where I'd posted myself as lookout. ''Thank you, Mikhail,' she said gravely. 'I'll take it from here – you go back to headquarters and let Hans know the princess is safe.'

I nodded in acknowledgement and set off at a jog. I'd just entered the main office of HQ and pushed past a small crowd of Guardians who had gathered in the lobby, when the phone at the front desk rang. The man who'd taken over for me when I'd gone on my break was busy shouting into his own phone, so I grabbed the receiver just before it rang out.

'HQ. Mikhail speaking,' I barked out above the noise in the overcrowded office.

'This is Guardian Dyatlov from retrieval team three,' a deep, commanding voice came through. 'Captain Croft isn't answering his phone and I need you to get an urgent message through to him.'

'Proceed,' I replied, grabbing a pen a paper.

'We've located the fugitives Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov,' the Guardian instructed. 'My team is heading in now to kill or capture. We anticipate a result in the next thirty minutes but request back-up from any available Guardians in the area as a precaution.'

 _Christ_. My pen stopped in mid-sentence, digging into the page.

'Did you hear me, man?' the Guardian snapped impatiently.

'Yes. Yes – I've got the message. I'll find Hans immediately and have him call you with any further instructions,' I stumbled over my reply. 'Where are the fugitives now, exactly?'

'We've found them in Ann Arbor, Michigan,' the man replied curtly before hanging up in my ear.

 _Ann Arbor?_ I thought frantically as I made my way down the corridors in search of Hans. _Why was that name so familiar?_

I stopped in my tracks when the penny suddenly dropped. I'd been there once before – when I was hunting for Sonya. That was where her cousin Emily Mastrano lived.

Then a far more worrying thought crossed my mind. If Rose was somehow the one who managed to bring Sonya back to life, then it was possible – likely even – that they were still travelling together. And right now, an elite team of Guardians were on the way to their location… to _kill or capture_.

 _Run, Sonya._ I whispered aloud, not caring if anybody heard me. _Just run._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I started this chapter unsuccessfully a few times before finally settling on the idea of using Adrian as the central character. So glad I did as it was actually pretty cool to imagine how Adrian might open up to the boyfriend of another Spirit user._**

 ** _I really wanted to get a Tasha reference in there when I mentioned Abe, but didn't quite manage it. If I'm editing though the week I'll try to tweak & add a quick cameo. _**

**_Anyway, off to bed. Posting the next chapter on the weekend hopefully!_**

 ** _P.S. Sorry about the cliff-hanger!_**


	46. Ch 46 - The Other Heir

**_We're already over half-way through the plot-line of Last Sacrifice so really close to the end now._**

* * *

 **46\. The Other Heir**

(Sonya POV)

Less than twenty-four hours had passed since Robert Doru landed the blow that changed me back into a Moroi, and I was tired – so tired. All I wanted now was a few hours to myself to process everything that had happened but Rose had other plans. Like it or not, I was currently sitting in the back-seat of Sydney's CR-V calling out directions to Dimitri as he drove steadily north, bringing us ever closer to the location of Eric Dragomir's secret heir; my cousin Emily Mastrano's house.

It was a six hour drive from Paris to Ann Arbor, and thankfully most of that time was spent in silence. Victor and Robert napped on and off while Sydney seethed about being relegated to a cramped spot into the cargo space. Rose didn't sleep exactly, but sat in a trance-like state for a long time until I saw her lips curve into a wide smile.

'You're awfully happy,' I commented to the young woman beside me as she resurfaced from her thoughts.

'Lissa passed her second monarch test,' Rose exclaimed softly, her face a mixture of excitement and relief.

Dimitri turned around briefly to acknowledge the news, and while his expression was serious I could see pride and hope in his eyes. I knew that Dimitri viewed his saviour with fierce loyalty and respect, and that he believed the young princess was capable of succeeding in her challenge for the throne, but I was more intrigued by the sudden spike of intensity in the big Dhampir's aura when he looked at Rose. _Hmm… love is a powerful and beautiful thing_ , I thought, remembering that same depth of emotion in Mikhail's eyes when he looked at me.

Rose drifted off soon after that, unconsciously repositioning herself in the seat beside me until I had a clear view of her face. I studied the slack, peaceful expression curiously. For a trained killer and convicted murderer the ex-Guardian looked so innocent. I know it was silly to imagine she'd still be fighting in her dreams, wild and restless, but instead I saw a gentle brightening of her aura and realised she was having a Spirit dream. _Rose is lucky to have such a close friendship with Vasilisa_ , I mused to myself with a faint smile before turning to look out the window and focusing my mind on more pressing matters;

 _Who was I now? And what did life have in store for me next?_

Obviously I was Moroi again yet I felt so different to before; Dimitri had warned me that I'd never completely escape the memories of my old Strigoi life but there was something else as well. It took a while for me to figure it out but I eventually realised that the Spirit darkness that had tormented me for nearly half of my life had essentially… disappeared. It must have been a side-effect of the change, but after years of living in a suffocating cloud of anxiety and fear this unexpected freedom from the darkness felt surreal, and I wondered how it would affect me in the future.

Maybe this was a new beginning? Maybe there really was a way to come back from the evil creature I had let myself become? Maybe I had a chance at a normal life now? Mikhail's unconditional love and acceptance gave me reason to hope, and Rose obviously believed in me, but I wasn't stupid. I knew it wouldn't be so easy convincing the rest of the world that I was worthy of forgiveness.

As we drew closer to Ohio-Michigan border my level of tension increased rapidly. What would my cousin Emily think of me when she knew I intentionally led a car load of criminals, ex-monsters and misfits right to her doorstep? Betraying her secret was the last thing I wanted to do, but I understood now that Princess Vasilisa needed our help. The only way the young royal could win the throne was if she had a family member to support her claim, and technically Emily's daughter Jill was Vasilisa's half-sister. I just hoped Emily would see why I had to do this – that it was time for Eric Dragomir's daughter to be brought out of hiding and take up her rightful place as a royal heiress.

Rose woke up soon after we crossed the border and I eyed her with interest. 'You were having a Spirit dream,' I explained when she caught me staring at her. 'I could tell from your aura. Were you with Vasilisa?'

'No. My boyfriend. He's a Spirit user too,' Rose corrected me, almost defensively.

That surprised me – I'd assumed all this time that Rose and Dimitri were a couple. The two Dhampirs seemed so in-tune with one another; the way they seemed to know what the other was thinking without saying the words aloud; the way they looked at one another when they thought nobody else was watching; the way their auras lit up when they were together.

'What's wrong?' the young woman frowned at my puzzled expression.

I shook my head and returned my attention to the road. I must have been more exhausted than I thought if my aura-reading was that far off the mark! 'Nothing's wrong,' I answered dismissively, spying a familiar road-sign and leaning forward to direct Dimitri on the last leg of our journey.

It was late afternoon when we finally pulled up at my cousin's house in Ann Arbor, and by the time Rose, Sydney and I reached the doorstep I was feeling extremely anxious. I wanted to rush into Emily's arms and tell her I was okay but, at the same time, I was deathly afraid that she would never be able to accept me after what I'd chosen to become (or forgive me for betraying her secret). The look on Emily's face when she came to the door confirmed all my fears, and tears of shame and grief welled up in my eyes as I saw my true identity reflected in her horrified expression.

'Sonya?!' she cried out in panic, throwing herself protectively in front of her child and husband who stood gaping in the doorway.

When I took a step forward to show her there was nothing to fear, Emily recoiled from me in alarm and refused to even look at me, fixing her eyes on Rose to demand an explanation.

'I think we should come inside ...' the young Dhampir suggested calmly, aware that the unexpected arrival of an ex-Strigoi, a wanted criminal and a human stranger was more than a little intimidating.

We all waited tensely as Emily weighed up her options, and it felt like an age later that she finally stood aside to allow us inside, leading us into the modest living room and directing us to sit.

I sunk onto the sofa next to Rose and Sydney, trying to look as harmless as possible while Emily served everybody refreshments. She was just as beautiful as ever but her normally graceful movements were forced and robotic as she struggled to figure out what was really going on. When our host took her place on the couch opposite us she shrank against her husband for support and John wrapped his fingers protectively over hers. I glanced up at the pair, hoping to God we could all find a way through this, when a tall, slim girl came to perch herself on the arm of the chair next to her mother.

I couldn't take my eyes off the familiar figure. The last time I saw Jill was over two years ago and I think I must have just missed her fifteenth birthday. It seemed like only yesterday that she was an adventurous, knobbly-kneed urchin with messy hair and a cheeky smile, but in our years apart she'd become her own person. The girlish lankiness I remembered had evened out with the addition of some more womanly curves, and her jade green eyes were filled with intelligence and curiosity. Sensing Emily's distress, Jill draped an arm over her mother's shoulders and waited quietly for Rose to explain why we were all here.

'How... how is this possible...?' Emily began haltingly, her eyes darting briefly across to me.

Rose sat forward to answer but Jill got in first. 'It was Lissa, wasn't it?' the teenager exclaimed breathlessly to her old school friend. 'I heard what happened with Dimitri. It's true, isn't it? Lissa can heal Strigoi. She saved him. She saved…,' the girl took a nervous breath and looked me in the eye. 'She saved you.'

I felt overwhelmed by relief at Jill's brave acceptance. At least one person here thought of me as a person, not a monster to be afraid of.

'Another Spirit user did,' Rose explained tentatively, obviously not wanting to advertise the fact I'd been restored by the brother of escaped convict Victor Dashkov (or that both men were currently waiting outside in the car with Dimitri Belikov – yet another fugitive). One convicted criminal in the house was enough for now.

The conversation fortunately moved onto another topic before any suspicions were raised, and after Sydney had been introduced as an ally who helped in my restoration Emily finally plucked up the courage to look at me properly.

'It's really you, isn't it?' she whispered, her beautiful face crumpling up with emotion as she realised the truth. 'They brought you back to me. Oh, God.' Emily rose quickly and drew me up from the couch, wrapping her arms tightly around me as tears of wonder streamed down her face. 'I've missed you so much.'

I closed my eyes and returned her embrace, whispering broken apologies and assurances through my own tears. _Emily did accept me – it was going to be okay. I couldn't believe it, but everything was going to be okay._

Then Rose had to go and ruin everything.

'There's another reason we're here,' her ominous words brought our moment of reunion to a hasty end and Emily stepped back from me, instantly alert.

'We know about Eric Dragomir,' Rose continued boldly.

'No. We are not doing this,' Emily's reply was fierce and desperate as she looked from Rose to me. 'You promised! You promised you wouldn't tell!' The hurt and betrayal in Emily's eyes cut me to the core and she returned to her place beside John, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the living room.

'I didn't tell,' I explained feebly, but somehow the logic that Sydney had fed me didn't seem to be enough anymore. I sat back down, overwhelmed by feelings of confusion and shame.

Rose tried her best to calm the situation down. 'It's hard to explain, but Sonya kept her promise,' she confirmed levelly, but Emily was too angry to listen and judging by the look on her face we didn't have long before we had officially outstayed our welcome.

'What's going on?' John demanded sternly, but Rose kept her focus on Emily.

'We have to talk about this,' the Dhampir urged her. 'Please. We need your help. We need _her_ help,' Rose gestured to Jill and the teenager frowned in confusion.

'What do you mean?' Jill asked warily, pushing her hair back from her eyes.

'It's about your…'

'Don't!' cried Emily, jumping up angrily as she interrupted Rose's explanation. 'Get out! All of you! I don't want you here!'

Rose cut in again, desperately trying to reason with the furious woman but that only riled her up even more. 'Get out, or I'll ... I'll call the police! Or the Guardians!' A lightbulb went off in her mind. 'Why did I even let you into my house?! You're a fugitive! A murderer!'

'She is not!' Jill protested, leaning forward to grab Emily's elbow. 'I told you, Mom. I told you before it was a mistake.'

'Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?' John's voice was tight with frustration. 'If I don't have an answer within thirty seconds, I'm calling the Guardians _and_ the police.'

Sydney stepped in then, seeing that our time had run out. 'He's not your father, Jill,' she explained bluntly, pointing at John.

Emily sank back on the couch and buried her face in her hands, but Jill eyed the Alchemist with a hint of disdain. 'I know that. He's my stepdad.'

'Right. He's not your biological father,' Rose took over, fixing Jill with a meaningful gaze. 'Eric Dragomir is.'

My hand flew to my mouth as I witnessed the bombshell explode.

John shook his head in shock, looking to Emily for confirmation but she was oblivious to all of us, sobbing into her hands while she begged Rose to stop. I wanted to comfort her but I knew it was my fault this conversation was happening in the first place – she wouldn't want to listen to the one person in the room who'd betrayed her trust.

Then a small voice spoke up and I saw Jill rise from the couch. 'That's... that's impossible,' the teenager shook her head slowly as she took a few steps towards Rose. 'My father was just ... just some guy who ran out on us.'

Rose reached out to place a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. 'That guy was Eric Dragomir,' she explained carefully. 'You're part of their family. Lissa's sister. You're ...' Rose paused, her expression taking on a new awe and respect. 'You're royalty.'

Jill threw an imploring look back at her parents, and when Emily saw the confusion and betrayal on her daughter's face she broke down again.

I couldn't hold back any longer. 'Emily,' I moved swiftly across the room, sitting close beside her and taking both of her hands in mine. 'It's time to give this up. You have to tell her. For God's sake, you have to tell John. You can't keep this buried anymore.'

Emily looked up at me with pleading eyes – the same helpless, frightened expression I'd seen on her face when she first told me she was pregnant all those years ago. 'I can't tell. You know what will happen ... I can't do that to her.'

I wanted to say that everything would be alright, but a happily ever after wasn't something I could promise. Instead, I fixed her with a determined gaze and told her the truth that she didn't want to hear. 'None of us know what will happen, Em, but things will get worse if you don't take control now.'

There was a long silence as Emily stared at the floor.

'Mom?' Jill asked, her voice trembling. 'What's happening? This is all a big mix-up, right?'

Emily loved her daughter more than anything in the world and I knew it had been hell for her keeping Jill in the dark all these years. But now that Rose had let the cat out of the bag, there was no sense in hiding the secret from Jill any longer.

Emily sighed heavily as she lifted her head to speak. 'No, Darling. You are Eric Dragomir's daughter. Rose is right.'

The truth gradually came out after that, and I held Emily's hand tightly as she unburdened herself of the secret we had both kept for so long. Finally, when every last detail was laid bare, John slipped a comforting arm around his wife.

'I told you the past didn't matter to me. Never affected how I felt about you, about Jill. But I never imagined ...' he trailed off, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Jill, however, seemed to find the news more difficult to accept and she wandered off from the group to sit on a low seat below the room's bay window, staring blindly out into the deepening twilight.

'You're an heiress – and royalty,' Rose followed after her, checking to see that she understood the gravity of the situation.

'I'm not any of those things,' Jill snapped her head around suddenly, frowning back at all of us. 'There's a mistake. You've all made some mistake.'

Emily stood up slowly and walked over to Jill, dropping to kneel in front of her daughter and clasping her hand. 'It is all true. And I'm sorry you have to find out like this. But it doesn't change anything. Our lives aren't going to change. We'll go on just like we have before.'

Jill leaned down to bury her face against her mother's shoulder and there were more tears as they took comfort in one another, but again Rose had to butt in with an unwelcome dose of reality.

'You can't go on like before,' she said, apologetically but firmly. 'Jill has to go to Court.'

If Emily was upset before, now she was really pissed. She turned swiftly, subconsciously positioning herself in front of Jill like she was afraid the Dhampir planned take the girl by force.

'No! She is not going there. She is never going there,' Emily's voice was sharp with warning. 'I've seen what that world is like. Court life is politics and lies and backstabbing. I didn't want that for Jill when she was a baby, and I don't want that for her now.'

'But she has to,' Rose urged. 'Court is getting corrupted, and the Dragomir family has to play its part to help fix things. Lissa has no power alone, not without a family quorum. All the other royals are trampling her. They're going to push laws that won't help any of us.'

'And that's exactly why Jill can't go,' my cousin reiterated. 'I don't want Jill involved. That place is poison. Tatiana's murder is proof. All those royals... they're vicious. I don't want Jill turning into one of them. I won't let her turn into one of them.'

The argument rapidly became more heated as each of the women passionately defended their point of view – Emily listing all the reasons why Jill shouldn't go to Court, and Rose trying to explain all the reasons why she should – until a third voice spoke up.

'I'll do it,' Jill announced with quiet resolve, ignoring her mother's protests. 'I'll help Lissa and... and the Dragomirs. I'll go with Rose back to Court.'

Emily shook her head violently and continued to fight for Jill to change her mind, but eventually sank back against the chair in defeat.

'Okay,' she agreed at last when she realised her daughter's mind was set. 'Jill can go but I'm going too. You aren't facing that place without me.'

'Or me,' John added, coming to stand by his family. He didn't really seem convinced that it was a good idea for any of them to return to Court but was doing his best to show his support.

For once, I think Rose was lost for words. 'Thank you so much,' she stammered gratefully, looking back at Sydney with a grim smile and a new sparkle of hope in her eyes.

It was agreed that we would all travel to Court in the morning to allow the Mastranos time to pack, and also give us the chance to catch up on a good night's sleep – we had no idea what the morning would bring and it was probably a good idea to make sure we were well rested before facing the public with such controversial news.

Emily raised an eyebrow when we told her we had another three travelling companions waiting in the car, but nevertheless graciously extended her welcome to the whole group. Poor Dimitri hadn't slept for at least two days, Robert Duro was severely weakened from his magic use, and Victor was clearly suffering from his illness. Yes, we all needed a proper night's sleep.

While Rose and Dimitri headed upstairs to shower and Sydney went off to unpack in one of the guest rooms, I teamed up with Robert to create an illusion that masked the identities of the Dashkov brothers, and the three of us trooped into the living room to enjoy a much-needed dinner. Emily had ordered a 'home-delivery' feeder for the Moroi to share and despite my physical tiredness I felt a lot stronger after I'd eaten. When the other guests had finally gone to their rooms to prepare for bed I sat back comfortably on my chair, smiling to myself as I watched Emily and Jill chatting quietly on the other sofa. I couldn't believe how much my luck had changed in the last day; I was back with my family again, Jill had agreed to declare herself as Eric Dragomir's heir, and best of all, this time tomorrow I would be at Court and in Mikhail's arms.

I was just thinking how well everything had turned out when there was a sudden flash of movement outside the window. The next moment, the front door burst open and the sound of heavy footfalls echoed through the house as several voices called out at once.

 _Guardian Dyatlov - retrieval team leader! Stand aside!_

 _Rosemarie Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov – stand down immediately!_

 _Surrender yourselves and nobody will get hurt!_

My years as a Strigoi had taught me how to identify threats and prey, and right now I was prey. Emily might have accepted that I was no longer Strigoi but a Guardian who recognised me from the wanted lists wouldn't bother stopping to check if my eyes were red or blue. They'd shoot to kill. I had to get out of here – Jill and Emily would be okay, I knew Rose and Dimitri could fend for themselves, and Sydney could talk her way out of anything. Frankly, I didn't care what happened to the Dashkovs.

Emily's eyes widened in horror as the shouting drew closer and she whipped her head around to meet my frantic gaze. 'Run, Sonya,' she mouthed, before tugging Jill onto the floor and throwing her arms over her daughter, trying to shield her with her body.

Jill wriggled free. 'I have to warn Rose,' she cried out, making a dash for the spare bedrooms and passing Sydney who was coming back down the stairs to stall the Guardians' advance.

I didn't have time to wait and check everyone was alright – I took Emily's advice and ran. There was a side-door off the laundry and I made for it quickly, grabbing a basket of neatly folded washing that was sitting on the bench as I passed through. There were two Guardians lying in wait outside the door and they sprang at me as soon as I stepped out into the yard, probably assuming I was Rose. I screamed hysterically and threw the washing at one of them.

'Please, no! Don't hurt me! I'm just the maid!' I cried out in broken English. The Guardians looked at me closely, seeing only what I wanted them to see – a short, tubby woman in her early fifties, wearing a pressed white uniform and matching rubber-soled shoes.

'Get out of here!' one of them hissed at me, and I happily obeyed, tottering off around the corner of the next house before dropping the illusion and sprinting for dear life.

A few blocks away I came across an older-model car parked on a darkened street. Perfect – no security alarm. Using some tricks I'd picked up in my Strigoi days I broke my way in and hotwired the engine, improvising a plan as I went along. The first step was to get out of Ann Arbor, which was easier said than done. Almost as soon as I was on the road I got stuck in heavy traffic that was crawling along outside Michigan Stadium where a big game must have just finished. My heart was racing as I constantly checked the rear-view mirror then I saw something more horrible than I could imagine. There was a familiar vehicle in the next lane, only two cars back from mine. It was a Honda CR-V. Victor Dashkov was at the wheel and there were two passengers in the back – Robert Doru and Jill.

I wanted to get out of the car and strangle the old bastard with my bare hands but I knew I couldn't take the risk. Robert's arm was around Jill's shoulder in a grandfatherly embrace, but it was clear he was using Spirit to keep her compliant. If I attacked them now I would only be putting Jill in danger. No. I needed help if I was going to get the Dragomir heir back to her family. I saw a gap in the traffic and took off as quickly as I could towards Detroit. The only thing to do now was find a safe place to wait out the night and then try to get in touch with Rose and Dimitri. I just hoped they were still alive.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I forgot how much dialogue Sonya got in Last Sacrifice, so I've had to be really selective in what to include (to make sure the main points are covered without just re-writing Richelle Mead's scenes word for word).**_

 _ **Obviously it was important to dwell on the Sonya-Emily dynamic, and also make the quorum concept clear (seeing as Sonya didn't necessarily know this was a thing until now). The Rose/Adrian/Dimitri aura reference needed to be included too as it will be referenced in the next Sonya chapter.**_

 _ **Yet again, humblest acknowledgements to Google Maps for the geography lesson!**_

 _ **My fav. original idea in this chapter is how Sonya escaped, as this is not explained in the book.**_


	47. Ch 47 - Fugitives and Captives

_**Another big chapter to sink your teeth into - including scenes from both Sonya & Mikhail's POV. **_

_**Happy reading...**_

* * *

 **47\. Fugitives and Captives**

(Sonya POV)

It was well and truly dark by the time I reached Detroit, and while I felt relieved that I'd escaped the Guardian threat, now I had a new problem to consider – rogue Strigoi. I had to find somewhere I could blend into a crowd, and seeing as most shopping malls would be closed by now I headed for a familiar place I knew I could take shelter. Parking in a well-lit underground lot, I took an elevator up to the building above and breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out into the packed lobby of the Fisher Theatre.

Emily and I had been to a few shows together at this venue and I'd always imagined there was something solid and safe about the old building. I allowed myself a moment to drink in the stunning architecture and luxurious decoration; marble walls, rich red and gold carpets, glittering chandeliers. Even the people were beautiful, dressed in formal suits and elegant gowns as they sipped at cocktails and critiqued the first act of the show. I thought back to what Dimitri told me about finding something beautiful to hold onto – this was definitely something to add to my list.

After a few minutes I heard the call to signal the end of interval, and as the audience gradually wandered back into the theatre to resume their seats I followed after them. Settling down in one of the private curtained balconies (thanks to a little compulsion, the couple who had reserved the seats suddenly found they needed to go home), I closed my eyes and relaxed my tired muscles. Tuning out the noise on stage, I focused on connecting with Spirit and summoned the image of my old garden in Paris as I tried to seek out the faces of my friends in their dreams.

I thought Jill would be the first to nod off but Victor must have been keeping her awake to stop me from contacting her. I did manage to get through briefly, though – just long enough to learn that she was alive and safe, for now. I decided to try again in half an hour; Victor and Robert might be crafty but even _they_ had to rest at some point and that's when I'd have my chance to talk to Jill.

My next thought was to try Mikhail but he wasn't asleep either, and Emily would probably be awake for hours undergoing intensive questioning – harbouring fugitives was a serious offence but hopefully Sydney would find a way to convince the Guardians that the Mastranos were innocent. Finally, just as the stage-show was drawing to its conclusion, I made a connection with Rose.

'Thank God,' I breathed as she materialised into my daydream. The young woman looked more feminine than usual in a long black-and-white dress, her hair cascading loosely over her shoulders – more like she was going out to dinner instead of running from the law.

'I was afraid you'd be up all night watching your back,' I added, relaxing into a garden chair and gesturing for Rose to join me under the apple tree.

'I would if I had my choice,' she replied, pacing restlessly as she spoke. 'Dimitri thinks we're in a secure location – though he's awake, of course.'

'Of course,' I nodded with a knowing smile. That casual familiarity in her manner when she talked about him; the way he always considered her needs first. I _knew_ I was right about those two. Funny that Rose couldn't see how connected they were.

'Where are you?' the Dhampir asked suddenly, bringing my attention back to the present. 'Did the guardians put you in holding?'

'They didn't get me,' I replied, secretly pleased I'd been able to elude them. 'You were their priority, and a little compulsion made sure they didn't see me.'

Rose's worried expression lifted and she turned towards me hopefully. 'So you're free? You can get Jill to Court?' she clarified.

I grimaced and bit my lip, shaking my head in apology. 'I can't get to Jill. Victor and Robert took her.'

'What?!' Rose exclaimed, the birds in the branches above us falling silent at her sudden cry. 'She's with them? Is that why they called the Guardians?'

I frowned slightly at her assumption. 'Victor and Robert didn't call the Guardians, Rose. Victor's as wanted as you are. It was only Robert's magic that would have gotten them out.'

'Then who...' she asked in agitation.

I'd wondered that too. 'I think it was John.' He was the only one who wasn't accounted for when I was in the living room with Emily and Jill. He knew our visit had upset Emily and that going public with Jill's identity would change all of their lives forever. Finally, he wouldn't want his family accused of harbouring fugitives. It must have been him. 'He probably thought he was doing everyone a favour…' I suggested weakly.

'And instead, he lost his stepdaughter,' Rose finished for me. 'But why would Victor and Robert take her?'

'Hard to say exactly,' I sighed, 'but Victor has always wanted power and control. Keeping the missing Dragomir with him is a good way to possess that.'

There was a silence as Rose processed my words and she slumped against the trunk of the apple tree, sliding down to sit on the grass in defeat. 'We'll never get Jill to Court,' she muttered.

I'd always thought of Rose as a woman of action, brave and full of fire, but right now she seemed like she was on the edge of giving up. I know we'd all been through a lot, but I needed her to stay strong now more than ever – for Jill, for Vasilisa, for me. It was time to give the girl a boost.

'We just have to find her, which I should be able to do once she's asleep.' I assured Rose, using a tiny bit of Spirit to push positive thoughts into her mind.

'More dream-walking,' she said with a roll of her eyes, but her posture straightened a little and I knew she was ready to keep fighting.

'I've attempted to contact her several times already but she's not asleep,' I explained quickly. 'I'll keep trying, though, and let you know when I get through.'

Rose nodded seriously, her eyes distant as she thought ahead to her next move.

'So how are we going to stay in touch?' I asked, realising the impracticalities of our situation. 'I can't always wait for you to be asleep.'

'Why don't you just come to us?' she suggested after a brief hesitation, going on to describe the location of the campsite where she and Dimitri were staying.

I nodded in agreement. Getting Jill back would be easier if we worked together, and frankly I'd rather have two Dhampirs watching my back than be out here by myself. I was just about to end the dream when Rose called my name, a note of anxiety in her voice.

'Sonya...' she paused nervously. 'What did you mean in the car - when I said I'd shared a dream with my boyfriend? You looked surprised.'

I studied her for a moment, wondering what brought on this sudden interest. 'Auras tell a lot, Rose, and I'm very good at reading them,' I explained. 'When people are in love their auras shine. When you were dreaming, yours was bright but not what I expected from a boyfriend. Of course, not every relationship is the same and I would have brushed it off, except...'

'Except what?' she asked sharply.

'Except when you're with Dimitri your aura is like the sun. So is his.' I smiled gently at her stunned expression. 'You're surprised by this?'

'I... that is... we're over,' she stammered. 'We used to be together, but after his change he didn't want me anymore. I moved on. That's why I'm with Adrian. I'm happy with Adrian,' she added defensively.

'Behaviours and feelings rarely line up,' I replied carefully, hoping I wouldn't offend her. 'Don't take this the wrong way, but you've got some issues to work out.'

'Okay, let's suppose it's possible I'm still holding onto some feelings…,' she conceded begrudgingly, '…but Dimitri's not. You didn't see him after he was changed. He was depressed. He said he wanted to avoid me at all costs, that he couldn't love anyone again. It wasn't until recently that he even started acting like his old self.'

Poor Rose. Poor Dimitri. They clearly loved one another but they'd both suffered unimaginable pain and stress after Dimitri turned Strigoi, and now they couldn't see a way for their relationship to move forward.

'He and I talked about that – about the depression,' I began slowly, moving over to sit cross-legged on the grass beside her. 'I understand it. After being Strigoi... doing what we did... you don't feel worthy of life. There's just guilt and darkness and the crushing memory of that evil.'

Rose looked up at me, surprised that I was sharing so much with her but desperate for answers. 'But you've acted differently from him,' she shook her head. 'I mean, you look so sad sometimes, but at others... it's like nothing happened. Why are you two so different?'

'Oh, I've still got the guilt, believe me,' I admitted. 'After Robert changed me I hated myself for what I'd done. I wished I'd been staked to death. Then Dimitri talked to me and helped me recover more quickly than I would have on my own. He said that while the guilt is inevitable, I can't let that stop me from living my life again. We've both been given a second chance and we can't throw that away.'

I paused as I thought back to the big Dhampir's advice.

'He also told me to embrace life and its beauty and the people I love before it was too late. He said he'd already lost some things forever but refused to let go of the rest.'

'He said all that?' Rose blinked in amazement. 'I ... I'm not even sure what half of it means.'

'I'm still working it out too,' I gave her a small smile. I think it would take me a lifetime to really come to terms with what had happened but at least now I'd made a start.

'And as for your auras,' I continued thoughtfully. 'You've got to figure that out for yourself. I don't believe in soul mates, exactly, but I do believe in souls being in sync. I can see that synchronicity mirrored in both of your auras, and love too, but it's up to you to choose what you do with that information – if you even believe it.'

'No pressure,' she muttered, digging her fingers into the soil distractedly.

I grinned briefly at the sarcastic remark then my expression became serious once more. 'There's something else about your auras, Rose. Something you need to be careful of. The darkness in Dimitri's aura that's left over from his trauma fades a little each day, but the darkness you carry isn't fading.'

The young woman shivered and I knew she understood what I was talking about. 'Lissa. It's the darkness I'm taking from her, isn't it?' she asked, with a haunted expression.

'Yes.' She had to know the truth. 'I don't know much about bonds, but what you're doing is very dangerous. Spirit tears us apart, and if you take too much I don't know what'll happen. I'm afraid of it building up until one little spark will make it explode inside you.'

'What happens then?' she whispered.

'I don't know.' I shook my head slowly as I released her from the dream.

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

'Oh good. You're still here,' the Captain of the Guard looked at me wearily as he dumped a stack of folders on the front counter of HQ.

'Another two hours or so here, then I'll be heading across to The Fort at midnight,' I nodded, glancing down to check my watch.

 _Nearly fourteen hours since I'd seen Sonya in my dream, but still no contact from her. Was she okay? Should I request to be excused from duty so I could go and find her?_ Something in the old Guardian's expression made me hesitate and I eyed him carefully. 'How's it going, Hans?'

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. 'Well, I've got a princess who claims she was attacked, one of my own men locked up for the murder of a Moroi, and Guardian Dyatlov's team managed to let Hathaway and Belikov slip though their fingers. Excuse the French, son, but it's a shit-storm out there.'

'Anything I can do to help?' I asked gravely, ready to support my captain in any way I could.

'Don't suppose you could go and sire me a few dozen Guardians to bolster our ranks?' he joked wryly before returning to business mode. 'Actually, I'm about to begin interrogating key witnesses to tonight's murder. Here's a list of the people I need to talk to – they've all been confined to quarters for now but will need to be escorted to Interview Room One in fifteen minutes.'

I scanned the list of names. _Vasilisa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera._ 'No problem,' I replied. 'I'll get it done. Is there anything else?'

Hans picked up his files in preparation to leave then paused. 'Yes, there is something else actually,' he began, lowering his voice and coming around to lean on my side of the desk, looking down at me tiredly. 'I know we haven't had much of a chance to catch up lately with everything that's been going on, but I've been meaning to have a word. You probably feel like I've been keeping you in admin all this time as punishment for leaving in search of your Moroi lady.'

I began to object but he held up a hand to stop me.

'I realise it's been difficult for you readjusting to Court life after what you went through with Sonya, and I'm aware that a lot of people have gone out of their way to make things harder for you since you returned... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of you.'

I flushed at the unexpected praise. Hans had a reputation as a hard-arse, but there were times when he felt more like a father to me than my boss.

The old Guardian shifted his weight slightly and fixed me with a thoughtful gaze as he continued to speak. 'No matter what I've thrown at you, you've demonstrated tireless dedication to your job – in the face of great personal hardship. I know I probably don't show it sometimes, but I value your loyalty and determination, and count myself lucky to have you on my team.'

The expression on Hans' face was serious but there was a rare depth of emotion to his eyes and I acknowledged the compliment with a simple nod of thanks, unable to find the words to respond. A moment later he rose from the desk and I followed his lead, tucking the witness list into my jacket pocket so I could go and carry out my orders, but Hans wasn't quite finished.

'Guardian Tanner,' he spoke the words meaningfully. 'If you feel you're ready, I like to offer you the opportunity to return to active service. We can discuss the particulars at a later date, but just give it some thought for me, will you?' he finished, extending his arm to shake my hand.

I gripped the broad, calloused hand firmly. 'Thank you, Captain. I'll think about it and let you know,' I replied, my mind already buzzing as I considered the implications of his offer. _My old job back. Being useful again. New respect and better pay. If Sonya made it back safely I could provide a comfortable life for her. Maybe things were going our way at last._

Hans smiled briefly and nodded in farewell before heading off to his next appointment.

As I went about my duties throughout the night I kept an eye on my phone in case Sonya tried to make contact, but I realised it was impossible to go after her while Hans was so short-staffed. On top of the drama of a fresh murder investigation, the monarch elections were currently in full swing and I spent the next few hours with my ear glued to the phone; assuring out-of-town royals that their family members were safe and answering dozens of enquiries about the progress of the monarch trials.

When midnight rolled around, Don came to relieve me at the front desk and I stopped by the Guardian mess hall for a quick snack before signing on for my next duty at The Fort. Running my eyes down the open page of the prisoner register I saw that Eddie Castile had just been returned from his interrogation with Hans. It was absurd that he had been arrested for murder when he was just doing his job – in my opinion he should be given a medal for protecting Princess Vasilisa, not thrown in jail for killing a Moroi assassin. I couldn't begin to imagine how Eddie was feeling right now, and figured I wouldn't be breaking any laws by checking in see how he was holding up.

I found the young Guardian in his cell, staring up at the ceiling from his cramped position on the small cot. He sat up as soon as he heard the keys in the lock, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes as he watched me approach – probably trying to figure out if I was here as an ally or a spy.

'Mind if I sit?' I asked, and he nodded to the spot beside him before looking away again. I thought he would be stressed or angry but his expression was unreadable, the perfect Guardian mask.

'I know what happened, Eddie,' I spoke quietly so the guard at the end of the hall wouldn't overhear. 'I know you killed a Moroi, and I know you did it to save Princess Vasilisa.'

The young Guardian blinked steadily, still silent and guarded.

'You did the right thing,' I continued seriously. 'The life of the Dragomir princess is more valuable than a murderer's any day – regardless of whether that person is Strigoi or Moroi. Hans might not recognise that yet, but he'll come around once he's had the chance to consider all of the evidence. The Captain is a hard man, but he's not cruel and he's not stupid. This will all work out in the end – don't worry.'

Eddie looked at me then, and I caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. 'I hope you're right, Mikhail,' he sighed wearily. 'Hans certainly seemed set on proving I was guilty during tonight's interrogation.'

'So how did it go?' I asked evenly, not wanting to stress him further, but genuinely interested to know what had happened.

'Well, Lissa was great. She stood up for me the whole time, and Christian and Adrian did their best to help as well, but Hans wasn't convinced they were reliable witnesses because they're my friends. I guess he figured they might be covering for me.'

' _Damn_ ,' I swore under my breath. 'That's rough, Eddie, but it is standard practice. Without an independent witness to verify the facts it will be difficult to build a strong case for your innocence… but not impossible. Have the investigators confirmed any details about Lissa's attack yet? The motive? The identity of the assassin?'

'Maybe,' Eddie answered uncertainly. 'When Hans showed us a photo of the dead man, Lissa thought she might know someone who could identify him – Joe, that janitor you interrogated. Apparently the guy I killed might have been the same Moroi who bribed Joe to testify against Rose. There seems to be some kind of link there anyway.'

'Interesting,' I nodded slowly. Joe wasn't the most forthcoming person I've ever met, but I got him to talk in the end so I'm sure Hans will find a way to milk some information out of him. 'Hopefully Joe will provide us with some leads.'

'Yeah, hopefully. There wasn't really anything else we could add to support my case,' Eddie's voice was glum. 'Oh, hey,' he lifted his head suddenly. 'I don't know if you've heard – Rose and Dimitri were sighted outside Detroit but they got away. '

'It's amazing they escaped,' I replied. 'Guardian Dyatlov was in charge of the retrieval team and he's about as tough as they come.'

Eddie frowned slightly before continuing. 'One person was caught actually,' he informed me, and my breath caught in my throat. _Sonya?_

'Some Alchemist called Sydney Sage,' he explained. 'They brought her in for questioning while I was still in the room – must have chartered a private plane from Detroit to get her to Court so fast. Apparently she was trying to help Rose clear her name of the murder of Queen Tatiana.'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. The idea of an Alchemist choosing to help a Dhampir – a convicted murderer no-less – seemed ludicrous to me. Their kind hated us. It didn't make any sense.

'So did this Alchemist say if they found any evidence to prove Rose's innocence?'

'That was the weird part,' Eddie replied.

 _It could get weirder?_ I thought incredulously.

'The Sage woman said they ended up at the house of common Moroi family. When Rose left, she took the teenage daughter, Jill Mastrano, with her. Hans is calling it a kidnapping.'

'What?!' I knew Rose had done some pretty crazy things in the past but I didn't think kidnapping was her style.

'I know,' Eddie shook his head. 'The last thing Rose needs is another charge against her name. I don't think there's any way Hans will consider lifting the death penalty now.'

He was probably right, but I knew Rose was uncannily determined and resourceful, and didn't think we should write her off just yet.

'Let's just wait and see what happens, yeah?' I suggested. 'And that goes for you too, Eddie. This…' I gestured around at the dingy cell, '… this is just temporary. You were the top graduate in your year, you have the support of Princess Vasilisa, and for what it's worth, I believe in you too. When it comes down to it, Hans won't waste a good Guardian when our ranks are so low. You'll be out of here in no time.' I patted him on the shoulder before rising to leave and returning to my duty.

As I settled behind the admin computer to check my work emails I tried to remember back to a time when my life wasn't this crazy. It seemed like everybody I knew was going through some kind of crisis right now, and I longed for an end to this madness – a calm in the storm. Hans had offered me the chance to return to active service, but right now, all I wanted was a simple life away from the violence and drama. My eyes flicked over to the time in the corner of the screen.

 _2:00am – eighteen hours since I'd seen Sonya. Hurry, Sonechka. I need you._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This chapter opens with an original idea of how Sonya stayed safe after escaping from the Guardians. After researching King Street Station in Seattle for a previous chapter, I was keen to find an architectural landmark in Detroit as a setting for this scene & was excited to discover the Fisher Theatre - look it up on Google Images if you get the time - it's a stunning building._**

 ** _The Sonya & Rose scene uses mostly direct speech from Last Sacrifice, though I've cut out a lot for the sake of time - hopefully I haven't gotten rid of any of your fav dialogue from this scene. _**

**_The Mikhail POV is all original - seeing as I don't have the benefit of seeing Court life through Lissa's eyes like Rose can, I had to find a way to narrate key plot points so the whole story still makes sense... giving Mikahil some conversations with other main characters seemed like a good way of getting the information across. Hopefully I've managed to make these scenes feel natural & not like I've just whacked you in the face with too much info!_**

 ** _Back in chapter 28 I included a scene between Mikhail and Hans and wanted to revisit their relationship since all that time had passed. In the VA series Rose views Hans as an uncompromising task-master, but I think of him more like the kind of man who only opens up to people when he really has their trust._**


	48. Ch 48 - The Spark

_**Here it is. This chapter contains a couple of my very favourite scenes - I hope you like it too!**_

* * *

 **48\. The Spark**

(Sonya POV)

When I arrived at Rose and Dimitri's campsite a few hours later it was clear I'd interrupted something… intimate. Rose's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she unzipped the tent, and when I glanced across at their rumpled blankets and blinding auras I could tell that the couple had been sharing the comforts of body warmth, at the very least.

'Cozy,' I commented archly, scooting into the tiny tent next to Rose who was self-consciously neatening her hair. She really didn't need to worry – I wasn't easily shocked, and I certainly didn't plan to stand in the way of true love. I only wished it was Mikhail in the tent with me, not Dimitri and Rose.

'You've got the most secluded spot out in the campground. Took me forever to find the car you described,' I commented, trying to put my friends at ease.

'How'd you get here?' Rose asked, smoothing the skirt of her ruined dress with her hands. Clearly the Dhampirs hadn't escaped Ann Arbor without a fight.

'You're not the only ones who can steal cars,' I winked in reply.

Dimitri didn't smile at my joke but shifted to position himself by the flap of the tent. 'Were you followed?' he asked, peering intently into the darkness to watch for any signs of movement.

'Not that I could tell,' I replied, crossing my legs and getting down to business. 'But I've got some good news. I know where Victor and Robert are holding Jill.'

'Where?' asked Dimitri and Rose in unison. If it wasn't such a serious situation I'd think they were cute.

'West Michigan,' I explained quickly. 'They took off in the opposite direction from Court.'

'Damn,' Rose muttered, realising we were still hours away from their location. 'But you saw Jill? Is she okay?'

'Scared, but fine,' I grimaced. 'Victor wasn't feeling well so they had to stop off to rest at a motel. Jill described enough landmarks that I think we can locate them – they might still be there.'

'Then we need to leave now,' Dimitri commanded, instantly jumping into action, rolling up their bedding for Rose to pack in the car while he set about disassembling the tent.

As I helped Rose carry their meagre belongings back to the vehicle, I noticed that she was limping and called her to a halt. Kneeling down to lift the edge of her torn dress, I could see that Rose's ankle was badly swollen, not to mention any number of bruises and scrapes over the rest of her body. I paused for only a moment before reaching out to rest my hands on the injured foot, feeling the sweet release as the healing power of Spirit surged out from my body and into hers. When I was satisfied she was better I stood up and gave her a nervous smile.

'Thank you,' she said. 'But you shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have used the magic.'

'You need to be in peak condition,' I dismissed her concerns. 'And anyway, the magic... well, it's hard to stay away from.' That was difficult to admit, but I realised that now I didn't have the darkness to battle it felt almost exciting using my magic again.

Rose opened her mouth to lecture me about using my second-chance wisely, but Dimitri came up to us then, throwing me a grateful look for restoring his right-hand-woman to prime fighting condition, and we all climbed into the car to begin our hunt for Jill.

After stopping off to acquire a new vehice and a map of the local region, it wasn't difficult to direct Dimitri and Rose to the motel where Jill was being held prisoner by the Dashkovs. We arrived at the small town of Sturgis in a little over two hours, just as the sun was rising, and as soon as we pulled into the lot behind the Sunshine Motel I spotted the CR-V that Victor had swiped from Sydney.

'That's their car,' I pointed it out, feeling suddenly nervous. 'They're here, but how do we find them?'

'We wait,' Rose answered immediately. 'It's amazing enough that they even stopped this long. If they have any sense they'll leave soon.'

'Agreed,' said Dimitri, eyeing her with approval. 'This location is easy to defend too. Not much room for escape.' He parked our vehicle in the furthest bay, partially concealed in the shadow of a huge maple tree, then instructed me to wait in the car while he and Rose took up watch outside.

My anxiety built steadily as I took in my surroundings. The deserted lot was shielded by the soulless brick motel on one side and a huge concrete wall on the other, giving the whole place an eerie, claustrophobic feeling. I just hoped we could secure Jill quickly so we could get out of this depressing place. As it turned out, I didn't have long to wait.

No more than fifteen minutes after we'd arrived, the motel's back door opened and Victor stepped outside, followed by Robert and Jill. The brothers didn't even notice they were in danger until Rose and Dimitri were nearly on top of them, and I covered my mouth tightly with my fingers as Dimitri surged towards Robert, an unstoppable force of muscle and determination. At the same time, Rose flew at Victor, tackling him to the ground – he hit the asphalt hard and blood spurted from his nose as the Dhampir smashed her fist into his face.

A heated verbal exchange flared between Rose and Victor as she kept him pinned down then, without warning, the ground began to tremble. My eyes widened in dismay as the asphalt beneath the pair began to ripple, giving the old man an opportunity to push himself free and throwing Rose off-balance.

 _Earth magic_ , I realised. It was illegal for Moroi to wield magic as a weapon, but Victor followed his own rules and would stop at nothing to get what he desired.

I wanted to get out of the car and help but hesitated as a horrible thought struck me. If Rose and Dimitri somehow failed against the magic users, then I would be the only one left to save Jill. I had to wait and let them do their job – save my energy in case I was needed later.

Fortunately, Victor appeared to be weakening quickly from the excessive magic use, and his whole body showed the toll of physical pain and fatigue. _Grab him,_ _Rose,_ I silently implored her. _Don't let him get away._

Sensing he was running out of time, the old man summoned one last massive surge of magic, drawing the ground up into a solid wall that towered over Rose and threatened to crush her.

 _No!_ I couldn't let her die. Victor had once driven me to the edge of my sanity, pushing me into darkness and despair. I couldn't let him ruin another innocent life. I got out of the car and hurried to give Rose my aid.

'Real power is in the mind,' I heard the crazed man rant as the earth continued to tremble beneath us. 'In controlling Jillian, I control Vasilisa. With Vasilisa, I control the Dragomirs, and from there – the Moroi. That's power. That's strength.'

I was so close – only a few more steps and I would be in range to join the fight.

In those fleeting moments Rose reached within herself and by some unknown power she advanced towards her attacker. When she was only one step away she stopped and stared at him, the rage building in her eyes until it exploded out of her in a burst of pure, ugly hate; powerful and unforgiving.

'Rose!' I yelled out to her, realising what was happening. This was it. This was the spark – her breaking point. When the darkness became too much for me I turned Strigoi. What would it do to her?!

She sprang forward, using her body-weight to ram the fragile old man into the wall of rubble beside them. I watched in fascination and horror as the Moroi's head bent back at the impact and there was an odd cracking sound before Victor slumped wordlessly to the ground.

 _Oh my God. She's killed him._ For half a moment I felt a sense of relief until the harsh reality hit me. Rose had trained her whole life to protect Moroi, and now she'd killed one. Moroi life was considered sacred to Dhampirs and I didn't know what the guilt would do to her. But worse still, the young woman appeared to be in some kind of ferrel rage, unaware of what she'd just done.

Victor's arms flopped like a rag-doll as Rose shook his lifeless body. 'Get up!' she screamed. 'Get up and fight me!'

I rushed forwards and threw my arms around her, trying my best to pull her from the corpse. 'Rose – Rose! Stop!' I cried out to her, but she couldn't hear me.

I wasn't strong enough to fight the Dhampir so I used Spirit instead, feeling around in her mind until I'd calmed her enough that I could compel her to let go of Victor and step away. Even once I got her back she continued to struggle against me.

'I have to stop him,' she shouted pitifully, wriggling from my grasp and seizing the dead man's shoulders once again. 'He has to pay.'

'Rose, he has! He's dead. Can't you see that? Victor's dead!' I hissed at her, praying she would come back to us from the darkness that blinded her.

There was a horrible silence then Rose let the limp body fall from her hands. She stared at the crumpled, lifeless form on the ground and finally saw the truth – finally understood what she'd done.

Just then, a low wail broke out across the cool morning air and I turned to see Robert, his arms pinned behind his back as Dimitri held him in place. 'Victor! Victor!' he moaned in grief and anger.

'Get him out of here!' I darted forward suddenly, fixing Dimitri with an urgent gaze. 'He's trying to bring Victor back! He'll be shadow-kissed!'

Dimitri followed my command in an instant, tossing Robert over his shoulder and carting him off. The frail man fell silent but I could see his eyes staring vacantly at the body of his brother and knew there was still danger that Victor could return. I hurled myself across the corpse to break Robert's visual connection, breathing hard as I tried to sort through my frantic thoughts.

'Doesn't he have to touch the body?' a small voice asked, and I turned to see Rose huddled on the ground beside me.

'To finish the bond, yes. But he was wielding tons of Spirit just now, calling Victor's soul back and keeping it around,' I explained, still sensing the magic crackling around us.

Then another thought hit me. The whole fight had only taken a few minutes, but people in the motel would have heard the ruckus and any second the area would be inundated with onlookers and probably police as well.

'Quick. Help me. We have to hide the body,' I instructed breathlessly as I heard the sound of approaching footfalls, reaching for Victor's keys that peeked out from his coat pocket.

Rose was still badly shaken but she was functioning enough to help me hoist Victor into the back of the CR-V, and at that point Jill ran up to join us. Poor girl – I couldn't imagine what she must be thinking right now. We all got into the car and stayed low until the sounds of people outside died away.

'Rose?' I called to her softly when we were alone once more. 'I need you to look at the dead. Open your eyes to them.'

'I can't,' she shuddered in fear, but this was something that had to be done.

'You can,' I urged her, using compulsion to bend her to my will. 'I'll help you. Please.'

Her eyes widened in dread as she obeyed and for good reason too. I knew what she was seeing – ghosts, creatures of the darkness, horrible and sad and helpless.

'Do you see Victor?' I pushed her to look at the frightening images, knowing it was the only way to ensure he was really gone.

'No,' she shook her head as another shiver rocked her body.

'Push them back,' I instructed softly but firmly, almost dizzy with relief. 'Put your walls back up. He's gone.'

Rose stared at me with frantic, pleading eyes and I reached out to touch her arm.

'It's alright now, Rose. Victor's gone. He can't come back to life.'

The young woman's face was strained as she blinked back tears, and I turned to Jill who was still crouched in the foot-well under the dash.

'Get Dimitri,' I told her quietly, aware that Rose was close to breaking point again. Right now she needed the support of the person she trusted most in the world, and that wasn't me. 'He'll be somewhere close-by. Just take a walk around the block and he'll find you.'

'This is it, isn't it?' Rose whispered to me when Jill was gone. 'The spark you warned me about. The darkness has defeated me... just like Anna... just like… oh God. This is the dream, isn't it? But I won't wake up ...'

I looked at her in alarm, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder with one hand while stroking her hair soothingly. 'Stay with me, Rose. We'll push it back,' I comforted her. I knew what the darkness felt like. It had claimed me once. I wasn't going to let it claim Rose now.

A knock at the window startled us both and I looked up gratefully to see Dimitri climb into the driver's seat.

'Where's Robert?' I asked quickly, wanting to be sure we didn't have another threat to deal with.

'Unconscious, hidden in some bushes around the corner,' he answered disinterestedly, all his focus on the pale, shivering form of Rose on the back-seat. 'What's wrong?' he demanded, unable to hide the fear in his eyes as he glanced from Rose to see Victor's body spilling out awkwardly from the cargo space.

'Spirit,' I answered simply. 'She's pulled and pulled for so long... and managed to hold it back. It's been waiting, though. Always waiting...'

Dmitri took one last look at Rose then gunned the engine to life, completely focused on getting her somewhere safe to rest and recover.

'Hurry,' I urged him as we sped out of Sturgis, before turning my attention to monitor Rose's fragile condition. Jill looked frighted but she reached over to comfort her friend, and that's when I noticed a heart-shaped locket around the younger girl's neck.

'Is that silver?' I asked, and she nodded, undoing the clasp.

I was never great at making elemental charms when I was a student and didn't experiment with them much as an adult, but I remembered something Mikhail told me that he'd found in one of Father Nathanial's books. If the records were right, it might be possible to infuse a silver object with Spirit to give it a healing effect.

Jill passed the pendant over to me and I held it between my palms, connecting my mind with the cool, heavy feeling of the metal as I let my magic flow into the silver heart.

'Put it on,' I handed the necklace to Rose as soon as I was done and her confused, agitated expression gradually relaxed.

'It's a healing charm,' I explained when she seemed more lucid. 'It won't be a permanent fix, but between it and your own will you'll be okay for a while.'

We all waited anxiously to see the full effect of the charm, and after a few minutes Rose improved enough to speak coherently. 'What have I done?' she whispered in horror.

It was Dimitri who replied, his eyes dark with love and sorrow. 'What you had to.'

We headed east after that, only stopping off to dump Victor's body in some secluded wetlands just over the border in Indiana before getting back on the I-90 and speeding towards Court, trying to put as much distance between ourselves and the trail of carnage we'd left behind us. I think Dimitri hoped we could complete the journey in one leg, but Rose's condition was starting to deteriorate again. My healing charm could only last so long against the powerful darkness that clawed at her spirit, and I did everything I could to keep the creeping shadows at bay; using compulsion to keep her from harming herself and taking the edge off her simmering panic by letting some of my own strength and control seep into Rose's troubled mind.

We were only an hour from the Ohio-Pennsylvania border when it became clear that Rose was unable to go on any further. She had been eerily quiet for most of the journey but now she had started mumbling to herself, tossing her head agitatedly and calling out Lissa's name as she stared blindly into the distance.

'We're stopping,' said Dimitri. 'You need to rest.'

'No, I don't,' Rose argued as she surfaced from the trance, suddenly fixated on pushing forwards. 'We need to keep going to Court. We need to get Jill there in time for the elections.'

Dimitri clearly didn't believe that Rose was fit to continue, but he also knew she was too stubborn to admit she needed a break. 'You were just with Lissa,' he commented evenly. 'Are the elections actually happening yet?'

'No,' she admitted.

'Then you're getting some rest,' he insisted, turning off the interstate towards the nearest town in search of accommodation.

We ended up at a small hotel nestled on the fringes of the Cuyahoga Valley National Park. None of us had a credit card so I had to use compulsion to check us in with a cash deposit and we were lucky enough to get two adjoining rooms.

'Let me talk to her alone,' Dimitri murmured to me as the four of us walked down the hallway together. 'I can handle it.'

I nodded grimly. I'd done everything I could do – if anybody could get through to her now it was Dimitri. 'Be careful. She's fragile,' I warned him gently before ushering Jill into the first suite.

'Come on, let's order room service,' I suggested as brightly as I could, suddenly aware of how hungry I was.

We ate our pizza quietly, both of us too tired to really function properly, and as soon as we'd showered I turned the lights out and headed to bed. I didn't have any clothes to change into so I wrapped myself in the complimentary hotel robe and settled down on one of the twin beds, but before I could fall asleep I heard a faint gasping sound, and when I rolled over I realised Jill was sobbing.

 _My poor, sweet girl_. My heart cried for her as I saw the trembling shoulders and dim, muddy aura. Her whole world had been tipped upside-down overnight and now the emotions she'd held back all morning completely overwhelmed her. I folded back the covers carefully and came to sit on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair reassuringly until she was able to speak.

'It will be okay, Sweetheart. I know you've had a horrible shock finding out about your father, and what you witnessed today with Victor, with Rose – it was too awful to bear… but everything will be okay in the end, Jill. I promise.'

Her slim body shuddered with each heaving breath. 'I'm scared, Sonya,' she sobbed into the pillow. 'Will Rose be okay?'

'I think so, Honey. She's strong, and she's got Dimitri to support her. She'll pull through, I'm sure,' I answered, hoping I was right.

I thought my words would reassure her but the tears kept flowing and I slipped in beside Jill to hold her in my arms. I'd known this girl since she was a baby and while I wasn't quite her aunty I cared for her like she was my own child.

'What is it, Love?' I whispered, and Jill's sobs gradually quietened enough for her to speak.

'I feel like I don't know who I am any more. I don't know how to be a royal. Everybody's telling me I'm something I'm not. I don't think I can do it. I'm worried I won't be able to fill everybody's expectations.'

Apart from the bit about being royal, I knew exactly how she felt. We were each at a crossroads in our life and whatever we did next would define our entire future. The pressure was unimaginable, but there were new possibilities as well, and I wanted Jill to know she was strong enough to face this next chapter of her life and worthy of her new place in society.

I let her get it all off her chest before I gave her my reply. 'Your mom decided to keep your true identity a secret because she wanted to protect you from the difficulties of a life at Court. She couldn't bear the thought of the royals turning you into one of them. But the fact is; you _are_ one of them. Eric Dragomir was your father and Vasilisa is your half-sister. You might not have the experience dealing with Court matters like she has, but you have inner-strength and confidence, you're humble enough to listen to advice and clever enough not to let anybody talk you into something you don't feel comfortable doing. If that doesn't make you princess material, I don't know what would…' I paused to stroke her hair, listening to her breathing even out as she took comfort in my words. '… And you don't need to change who you are to be exactly like them – just keep on being yourself and the people that matter will see how valuable you really are.'

I'd meant the advice for Jill, but a lonely tear trickled down my own cheek as truths I needed to hear continued to ring in my ears. I'd battled so long with not fitting-in because of my magic, and I didn't realise until now how worried I really was about going back to my old life. If people thought I was crazy before, then how were they going to treat me when everybody knew I'd been a Strigoi? _You don't need to change for me_ , Mikhail's voice echoed in my memory and I clung to his words like a guiding light.

Jill shifted in my arms then and looked up at me with those beautiful Dragomir eyes.

'Thank you, Sonya…' she said in a small voice. 'I'm glad you're back.'

'So am I, Honey.' I smiled sadly through unshed tears. 'So am I.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Phew... Let's all breathe for a moment and then review...**_

 _ *** The Campsite - I love that Sonya is onto Rose & Dimitri's emotional affair, even though they aren't fully acknowledging it yet. I have an annoying sister who always knows what I'm up to before I tell anybody so I felt I had a good insight into Sonya's mindset here :-)**_

 _ *** The Rose/Victor Showdown - Totally awesome scene in the book & I've tried to stay true to it in every way. The only thing I really needed to add was explaining why Sonya stayed in the car instead of fighting (if I was her I'd want to get out and use Spirit to save Jill right away).**_

 _ *** Charms - This bugged me in the books... Sonya was never mentioned in connection with using/making charms until right here in this scene (in Blood Promise it is Oksana who introduces the concept of Spirit charms) so I had to explain that she suddenly knew how to do charms because of some info Mikhail found when he was researching Spirit - a bit flimsy maybe, but it's the best I could do.**_

 _ *** The Jill/Sonya Conversation - For a major character in Lissa's story arc, Jill doesn't really get a lot of dialogue in Last Sacrifice until the very end. I wanted to give her a voice so she could explain how the sudden discovery of being Eric Dragomir's daughter affected her. I also wanted to show the bond between Sonya & Jill (if Sonya was best friends/cousins with Emily, then I'm sure she would have been involved in Jill's life growing up), and draw a parallel between Sonya & Jill's experiences as they each start out on their new lives.**_


	49. Ch 49 - It's You

_**Here it is! Prepare yourself for the big reunion! :-)**_

* * *

 **49\. It's You**

(Mikhail POV)

I woke at 4.30pm, tired as usual, and headed to the gym for a workout before making myself a proper breakfast. Tonight was going to be a long one. The monarch elections were drawing to a close, with the final test wrapping up at 7:00pm then closing speeches and voting sometime later in the night. My duty was technically only eight hours long, but I knew I could expect to be on-call anytime until the outcome of the elections was decided so I thought I'd best be prepared for anything.

 _One more night, Sonya, just one more night and I'm coming to find you – no matter what,_ I told myself as I got dressed, buttoning up my formal white shirt and glancing over to the bow-tie that was sitting next to the bathroom sink. Sonya would have liked it if I'd left the top button undone, but Hans had asked all of us to dress our best – everybody who was anybody would be at Court tonight for the speeches, and the sight of my scarred neck and chest probably wouldn't give off a calming effect. I turned up my collar and looped the bow-tie around my neck, tying it carefully before settling the starched white fabric back down and pausing to study my reflection. I would never be a tank like some Dhampirs, but thanks to my regular training regime I'd bulked out enough to fill my clothes properly again. _Hmmm…Not bad, Tanner – if you didn't look so damn tired,_ I thought drily, shrugging on my suit coat.

Just then, there was a knock at my door. I quickly ran a brush through my light curls – I'd been meaning to get a haircut but hadn't quite gotten around to it yet – before hurrying to see who was outside, only to find Adrian on my doorstep stubbing out a cigarette butt with his foot.

'Very sexy!' he greeted me with a lazy smirk. 'If I didn't know you better I'd say you were going on a hot date!'

'I wish!' I replied with a grin, welcoming him inside.

'Look, I know you're probably busy with the elections tonight but I was hoping I could swing a favour,' Adrian's cheeky expression vanished as soon as the door closed and he eyed me seriously from his place on the couch.

'I'd normally say yes… but I'm pretty tied up until tomorrow,' I replied hesitantly, moving to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. 'What do you need exactly?'

'Well, it's not so much me that needs the favour. It's Rose.'

'What?!' I choked violently on the water and my voice was still raspy when I tried to speak again. 'You've been in contact with her?'

'I met Rose in a Spirit dream. She asked for you specifically so I figured you knew what was going on?' Adrian said, watching my vacant expression for a moment before filling me in. 'Rose told me she's found something that's going to help us solve Aunt Tatiana's murder...'

I frowned sceptically but let him continue.

'…You know those Alchemists who are being held at the motel in Greenston while that Sydney Sage girl is being investigated? Well, apparently one of them – Ian, I think his name was – might be able to identify the Moroi guy that Eddie killed!' he finished, with unusual animation to his voice.

My eyebrows shot up as I stared at Adrian in surprise. This was amazing news. Identifying the assassin would give us a much better chance of having Eddie cleared of his murder charge. It might even give us some leads into why Princess Vasilisa was attacked and hopefully uncover why Rose had been set-up for the murder of Queen Tatiana. All we had to do was get in touch with the Alchemist and find out what he knew.

'Oh, and they have Jailbait,' Adrian said out of left-field, interrupting my racing thoughts.

'Sorry, what?!' _Jailbait_ …It sounded like a punk band.

'Jill Mastrano – the girl that went missing in Detroit is travelling with Rose and Dimitri. I'm not really sure what she has to do with all of this, but knowing Rose it's going to be something good!'

 _Whew._ I breathed out a low whistle. I wasn't exactly certain what was going on yet, but there was too much at stake to let this opportunity go by. If skipping work on the most important day in living history meant helping Rose and the princess, then Adrian could count me in.

'What time do you need me?' I asked, and the young lord visibly relaxed.

'Eleven should do it. I told Rose we'd meet her at midnight and it will only take us thirty minutes or so to get to the rendezvous point in Greenston.'

'Okay,' I said glancing at my watch, juggling the times to figure out how I could pull a break around then. 'I'll meet you outside HQ at 11:00pm.'

As soon as Adrian left I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the _K_ 's. 'Don,' I said as soon as he answered. 'I need a favour.'

'Name it,' came his reply. He was a better friend than I deserved.

'Can you cover for me at the front desk from eleven? Something's come up, something big, and I have to leave early. I'm not sure how long it will take so I need someone to man the desk until the end of my shift.'

There was a brief pause before he replied, a hint of tiredness in his voice. 'No problem, buddy. Anything I can do help.'

I felt bad – Don just as over-loaded as I was, but he knew I wouldn't ask for something like this unless it was important. I'd find a way to make it up to him as soon as I could…

…As soon as I'd snuck out of Court with a royal alcoholic to meet up with a convicted murderer, an ex-Strigoi, and a kidnap victim to interrogate an Alchemist about the attempted murder of Princess Vasilisa, and potentially solve the murder of the late queen.

Good God, my life was a mess.

* * *

(Sonya POV)

When I awoke late in the afternoon Jill was still asleep in the bed across from me. She was so peaceful and carefree I didn't want to wake her – I had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better and Jill deserved one last innocent slumber before we returned her to Court later tonight.

I made myself a coffee then stepped out onto the balcony of our hotel room to watch the sun's dying rays dip over the tree-line of the sprawling valley below. _More beauty_ , I thought, my mind drifting to Dimitri's advice yet again. As the last traces of daylight vanished from the sky and night settled in, I breathed in the musky freshness that rolled off the forest below me, and when a cloudbank lifted in the south the darkness was chased away, illuminated by millions of tiny stars. I gasped in wonder at their pale beauty, feeling so grateful I was alive.

When I did head back indoors I discovered that I'd been on the balcony for well over an hour, and found Jill awake, hunting through the tiny bar fridge in search of something to eat.

'Don't eat that, Jill,' I scolded, seeing her trying to decide between a chocolate bar and a packet of salted peanuts. 'Let me order you some real food.' I moved across to the phone and dialled reception.

'Hi. Can I get the all-day breakfast for two please?' I asked, but I was greeted by an unexpected silence on the other end of the phone.

'Good evening, Madam. This is the night-manager speaking. I've noticed some irregularities with your check-in. Would you mind coming down to reception to sort out the particulars and then I'd be happy to place your dinner order.' The man's words were polite but his voice held a note of suspicion and I realised it was time for us to leave.

'Sure thing. I'll be down in a minute,' I replied, hanging up and hurrying across to Jill.

'Sorry, Hon, but we've got to leave now. Eat the chocolate if you want and grab whatever you need. I'll just pop next-door and tell the others to get ready.'

I went out into the hallway and tapped lightly on the door to Rose's room. There was no immediate answer but a minute later Dimitri opened the door just a crack and I was nearly knocked over by the sight of his aura. It was brighter than the sun, pulsing with intensity and raw emotion. It was like all of his walls had been torn down and he was a pure spirit, completely at peace with the world. _Rose_ , a smile played on my lips as my heart jumped with happiness for the pair. _You lucky girl._

I wanted to throw the door open and give them both a big hug, but now wasn't the time to live vicariously through Rose and Dimitri's love life. We had a more pressing issue at stake.

'It's time to go,' I explained softly. 'The manager is asking questions about our check-in and I don't want to hang around any longer than we need to.'

'Of course. Rose and I will be out directly. I'll meet you at the car in five minutes,' Dimitri replied efficiently, and I headed back to Jill.

'So, where to next,' Jill asked when we were all in the car. 'Court?'

'Not quite,' Rose replied from the front seat. 'We've got to make a stop off in Greenston first.'

'Greenston? What for?' Dimitri asked.

I had no idea why Rose would want to stop there either. I been through that town plenty of times and there wasn't much there except a gas station, a church and a few take-out restaurants.

'It's where the Alchemists are being held,' Rose explained.

 _Aha. Sydney,_ I assumed.

'And it's where we're going to find proof that Daniella Ivashkov murdered Queen Tatiana.'

 _Okay. Not what I expected. I guess it didn't matter if there was one more quick stop-off_ – _just so long as I got to see Mikhail soon._

We stopped for gas soon after we crossed into Pennsylvania, and I got out with Rose to pay and buy snacks for the drive while Dimitri and Jill remained in the car.

'Come in here a second,' Rose pulled me into a dingy pawn shop next to the gas station to grab a silver bracelet that she'd spotted in the window, using Dimitri's money to pay for the gaudy trinket.

'I need you to make a charm,' she told me once we were on the road again. 'There are Guardians watching over the hotel where Sydney is being kept and I need to get in and out without anybody recognising me. Can you do it?'

'That should be easier than the healing charm. I'll do my best,' I promised, taking the bracelet and setting about creating the charm.

The car fell silent as Dimitri concentrated on the road ahead, though I saw his aura spark with the occasional burst of intensity as he relived secret moments from his afternoon with Rose. The girls chatted on and off but were quiet most of the time, probably mentally preparing themselves for what we might face when we reached Court in just a few hours' time, and I spent most of the drive working on the charm – only finishing it when we were nearly at our destination.

'Well?' Rose asked as she put the bracelet on and fastened the clasp.

Jill squinted at the young woman who looked back at us from the front seat. 'You seem a little blurry... like I just need to blink a few times.'

'Same here,' Dimitri agreed.

I smiled, pleased with my work. 'That's how it should look to people who know she's got a charm on. Hopefully, to the other guardians, she'll be wearing a different face,' I explained, looking out the window with curiosity as the car slowed and we pulled into the parking lot outside a garish restaurant with a huge sign across the front that read ' _BUFFET – All you can eat $9.99_ '.

 _What was Rose up to?_

It was way past closing time but there was still one car in the lot, and Dimitri pulled up to park near the black SUV.

'This is it,' Rose said cryptically and we all got out to stretch our legs after the long journey. A movement near the other car caught my attention and I glanced over with vague interest as two men stepped out from the vehicle.

But when the driver turned his head to look at me I nearly screamed. It was Mikhail.

Everything else faded from my vision except him, and he stopped in mid-stride as his eyes locked on mine. I'd spent over two years dreaming of this moment, and now that he was suddenly standing in front of me I didn't know what to do. My whole body locked up, my voice caught in my throat, every nerve in my body cried out in sweet agony as my whole being sought to be nearer to him. He appeared to be frozen in shock too and we both stood there for the longest moment – unable to move, unable to breathe.

Then something released in me and I let out a strangled cry, rushing at him and crushing myself against his body. Familiar arms wrapped around me, lifting me off my feet and holding me closer than breathing and I let the tears of joy and anguish stream down my cheeks as I buried my face in his glorious chest. 'Misha, my Misha,' I sobbed his name over and over, feeling his breath hitch as he choked back his own tears.

'Sonechka,' his husky voice sent shivers through my body as he planted countless kisses in my hair. 'It's you. It's really you. Look at me, Sweetheart. Please let me see your face.' He lifted my chin with his finger and when our eyes met his aura exploded like a thousand suns. Strong hands reached out gently to cup my face and he kissed the tears from my eyes. 'Don't cry, my Sonechka. I'm here. I'm here.'

He was so perfect and I was so undeserving. 'Mikhail. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,' I closed my eyes, letting his love wash over me like a healing flood.

'Ssh,' he silenced me with his mouth and I sank deeply into his kiss, feeling the warmth of his lips and the urgent need of his tongue against mine as his fingers clutched at my hair, raking through my tangled tresses as he sought to draw me even closer. 'It doesn't matter,' he whispered roughly when we finally broke apart, his forehead still resting against mine, his arms encircling me like a protective wall. 'Nothing matters except that we're together again.'

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

My Sonechka was in my arms and I never wanted to let her go. I held her fiercely, defiantly, as if my love alone could heal all of her hurts and fears, but for everything I gave her of myself I received just as much in return. I dropped my face into her hair as I held her tightly to my chest – delighting in the warmth of her body pressed against mine, the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, her skin, her tears. It was only when the sound of another small sniffle filtered into our world that we pulled back from one another and became aware of our surroundings. Our friends stood nearby, trying not to intrude on this private moment but all clearly affected by the bittersweet reunion that had been such a long time coming.

I straightened up to look across at Rose, still keeping one arm wrapped firmly around the angel who hid her face shyly against my jacket.

'Thank you. Thank you for this. Anything you need. Anything at all…' I told her, dropping another kiss into Sonya's hair.

My old filing buddy held up her hand in embarrassment. 'I'm glad to have done it, and well... it wasn't really me at all.'

'Still...' I gazed down at Sonya, who lifted her head to smile up at me through her tears. 'You've given me my world back.'

'I'm so happy for you,' Rose congratulated us, then hesitated uncomfortably before continuing, her voice apologetic. 'I want you to have this… to just enjoy this right now, but I have a favour to ask – I need you to get me into the hotel where the Alchemists are staying.'

 _That's right. Our real mission for tonight was uncovering the key to Queen Tatiana's murder, not reuniting with the love of my life._

'I figured that's why he brought me here,' I nodded towards Adrian with a wry smile before my face turned serious. 'Rose... I can try to get the information you need, but I can't take you with me. You being this close to Court is dangerous enough.'

'I'll have a disguise,' she pulled a silver bracelet from her pocket to show me – charmed, I assumed. 'They won't know it's me.'

That gave us a chance – a small chance – but if the charm failed it wouldn't just be Rose going to prison...

'Is there a reason you'd have to see the Alchemists?' Rose was asking, already thinking strategy.

I considered our options before answering. 'Well, they'll have Guardians near their rooms. We could probably pass ourselves off as relief.'

Dimitri stepped forward to join the conversation. 'It's a sound plan,' he added his approval. 'The Guardians are probably more worried about Alchemists getting out than other Guardians getting in, and you're a pretty familiar face at Court so hopefully they won't ask too many questions. Just don't stay too long – find what you need and get out again before anybody becomes suspicious.'

I nodded in agreement. 'So it's you and me, Rose?'

'Yup. The fewer, the better. I guess everyone else waits here,' she said, looking around at the rest our motley crew; Sonya, Dimitri, Adrian and a teenage girl I guessed was Jill Mastrano.

The others moved off to make their farewells and Sonya stretched up to kiss my cheek. 'I'm not going anywhere,' she whispered, her hand resting on my heart.

I didn't want to worry her, but I couldn't bear to leave her without telling her the truth. 'This mission should be quick if we make it past the Guardians, but it isn't without risk. If something goes wrong… If I don't come back,' I began, but Sonya quietened me with a single finger to my lips.

'You _will_ come back,' she said resolutely.

'What? Do you have the ability to see into the future now?' I murmured, nipping playfully at her fingertip.

'No,' she frowned, pretending to be cross with me and failing miserably. 'You will come back because I have commanded it. I seem to remember you made a promise to stay by my side forever, and I plan to hold you to that.'

'Okay,' I agreed, stooping to kiss her squarely on the lips. 'I guess I'll just have to come back then.'

Getting past the Guardians was easier than I thought. The illusion charm Sonya had made for Rose worked perfectly and it was only a few minutes before we located the room where Rose's friend Sydney was being held.

The Alchemist sat cross-legged on her bed, looking up from her book as we entered and fixing us with a weary gaze.

'Well, what is it now?' she grumbled.

When Rose removed the bracelet Sydney's eyes widened slightly but she didn't seem as surprised as I thought she would be.

'I should have guessed. Are you here to free me?'

'Um, not exactly,' Rose admitted guiltily. 'We need to talk to Ian. He knows something important. Something we need.'

'He's next door, but you'll have a hard time getting him to talk,' Sydney shook her head doubtfully.

'That's where you'll help,' Rose explained, as she slipped the bracelet back on. 'He's totally into you. He'll help if you ask.'

 _Good play, Rose._ Why use intimidation when you had the option of coercion. I knew from experience that love was an extremely good motivator.

Ian was definitely more surprised at our sudden appearance and played it cool when Sydney told him we had come for information. 'We answered your questions a hundred times,' he said coldly, looking from me to Rose.

This wasn't my mission so I stepped back to observe, allowing my friend to take charge.

'Not all of them,' Rose's voice was commanding and expectant. 'When you were at Court you saw a picture on the table. Of a dead man. Who was it?'

She was met by instant denial.

'We know you recognised him,' she pushed harder. 'You reacted.'

'I actually saw that too,' Sydney admitted, trying to bring Ian around.

'Come on,' the young man turned to face Sydney. 'We don't need to help them anymore. This whole hotel-prison thing is bad enough. I'm sick of their games.'

Sydney fixed Ian with a sweet, vulnerable expression that would have made any strong man melt. 'Will you tell them for _me_?' she asked. 'Please? It might help me get out of trouble.'

There was a lengthy hesitation before the man finally crumbled. 'I honestly don't know who he was,' he admitted at last. 'I just saw him with a Moroi woman over in the St. Louis facility one day. _She_ was the one there on business – I think the Moroi guy was just her bodyguard.'

'A Moroi bodyguard?' Rose frowned in surprise.

'Not uncommon for those that can't get Guardians,' I stepped in to clarify. 'Abe Mazur is proof of that. He's got his own army.'

Rose gave a smart reply but I could tell that she was thinking a mile a minute, trying to sort out some puzzle in her mind. 'Who was she?' the Dhampir demanded. 'The woman?'

 _Why did Rose think there was something significant about this woman?_ I mentally sifted through all the facts I was aware of, trying to piece everything together. The Moroi who bribed Joe to frame Rose for the murder of Queen Tatiana was the same man that tried to kill Princess Vasilisa. According to Ian, the murderer was actually a bodyguard for a Moroi woman, and it was reasonable to assume that he was acting on her orders, making _her_ the real mastermind behind both attacks. Whoever this woman was, we knew she didn't qualify for a Court Guardian – either because she was lowborn or had fallen out of favour with the Queen. We _had_ to find out who she was.

'I didn't get her name,' Ian answered defensively, still annoyed that he was being interrogated by evil creatures of the night.

'Well, do you remember what she looked like, at least?' Rose asked impatiently, looking like she was going to thump him if he didn't answer immediately.

'Sure – she's easy to remember,' the Alchemist replied with disdain, eventually providing us with a description.

My eyes widened in shock when I realised who the Moroi woman was, and I saw Rose glance back at me with a look of disbelief. This was bad. We had to tell the others. We had to get back to Court. Princess Vasilisa's life was still in danger.

When we arrived back at the restaurant parking lot I moved quickly to stand with Sonya, gripping her hand in reassurance as Rose told the group everything we had learned.

'The motives are there, and they _are_ political,' Rose concluded reluctantly, still unable to believe she had been betrayed by someone she knew, someone she thought she could trust.

Adrian and Dimitri began to argue over the evidence, trying to make sense of it all, but they weren't getting anywhere so I stepped in to bring the conversation to a close. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but we need to get back to Court or I'm going to be missed.'

Rose nodded in agreement, turning her attention to the girl who looked a little bit like Sonya, and a little bit like Princess Vasilisa – Jill Mastrano, Eric Dragomir's daughter. 'And it's time for _you_ to make your Court debut.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! I've been waiting to write this scene for soooooooooo long. Mushy love is so rewarding.**_

 _ **Still lots of fluffy goodness to come in the final couple of chapters and a lemon or two so you get your money's worth ;-)**_


	50. Ch 50 - Apart

_**Warning... it's a cliff-hanger!**_

 ** _I had a look at the traffic stats today - busted through 2500 views - well done reading geniuses :-) Special thanks to_** Lea0014 **_for the new reviews & to the hard-core readers who are still reviewing every single chapter! AND Thanks to _**hbarker _**for helping me out with the U.S. terminology!**_

 ** _You probably noticed I've been churning out the chapters this week (on holidays) - will try to get another one posted by the end of the weekend as we hurtle towards the end of the story, but we'll see how I go!_**

* * *

 **50\. Apart**

(Sonya POV)

Once the decision was made to return to Court, the level of tension across the group instantly intensified. Mikhail might have been joking when he asked if I could see into the future now, but it wasn't difficult to guess how things might play out tonight. Rose was wanted for murder, and as soon as she removed the charmed bracelet to reveal her true identity she could be killed on sight – before she had a chance to prove her innocence. Dimitri would try to defend her, of course, and I imagined that a lot of Guardians would be more than happy to rid the world of an ex-Strigoi. Jill, meanwhile, was virtually unknown at Court, and there would be a huge uproar when people learnt that Eric Dragomir had sired another heir – if they even believed it. And to top it off, if Mikhail was accused of aiding the fugitives his punishment would be extremely severe.

Adrian was probably the safest of everyone, but I was worried about him for another reason. I watched with concern as the tall Moroi stalked silently towards the black SUV – I didn't need the ability to read auras to tell that the Spirit user was in deep personal torment. An hour ago Adrian thought he was going to have a happy reunion with his girlfriend, and instead he'd been ditched for another man. There was nothing any of us could do to console him now – I just hoped the poor guy would find a way to make it through the night without punching Dimitri because I didn't like his odds in that fight!

While Dimitri, Rose and Jill piled into the car, Misha held back a minute longer to say goodbye.

'I can't believe I'm leaving you again,' he apologised sadly, stroking my cheek. 'But it'll be safer if we go ahead without you. If the murderer tries to strike again tonight I don't want you anywhere near the danger. Give us half an hour's head-start, then follow after in the CR-V. You can go straight to my flat when you arrive at Court – you'll be safe there – and I'll meet up with you as soon as I can,' he said, pressing a set of keys into my hand and quickly explaining where to find his quarters.

Mikhail glanced back at the car-load of our waiting friends before kissing me one last time. 'I still can't quite believe you're real, but I'm so, so glad you're here. I love you, Sonechka.'

I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye when I'd only just found him again. 'I love you too, Misha. Stay safe,' I squeezed his hand, his fingers slipping from mine as he reluctantly returned to his duty. _They come first._

When the tail-lights disappeared and I was left alone in the deserted parking lot, I realised it might not be the wisest idea to hang around. It would be unusual running into a Strigoi this close to Court, but not impossible, and I didn't want to take any more risks than I had to. Pondering what to do next, I was struck by a horrifying thought; I hadn't changed my clothes since we left Paris. The overnight bag I'd packed was still at Emily's house, left behind in my rush to escape the Guardian raid, and worse, I was desperately in need of toiletries; a hairbrush, toothbrush, deodorant, a razor. _Oh God… how embarrassing._ It was a wonder Mikhail was brave enough to even come near me in this state, let alone kiss me.

Everything in Greenston was closed so I drove east until I found a bigger town, stopping in at the gas station for a few basic supplies. Getting clothes in the early hours of the morning was a slightly trickier problem, but as I drove down the main street I spotted a dress in a thrift shop window that would do the job nicely. Pulling my car up to the store's rear entrance, I broke in through the back door and quickly undressed the mannequin in the window, popping into the curtained cubicle to change.

It was a vintage dress – smart but not too dressy, with buttons all the way down the front and a silk belt that laced tightly around my waist. I ran my fingers over the smooth, pale fabric as I folded the delicate cuffed sleeves up to the elbow, and when I glanced in the mirror a little thrill of self-consciousness and nervous excitement coursed through my body. I'd never really worn anything above the knee when I was working at St. Vladimir's and it felt strangely liberating to have so much leg on display. (Thank God I'd just bought a packet of razors!)

Returning to the car, I dumped my old clothes in an industrial bin at the back of the store, and that's when I spied the sign on the shop opposite – _Lingerie and Lace_. I didn't plan to make a habit of stealing but the promise of new underwear was too tempting. Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the shop with a pink bag in my hand and secret smile on my lips. I had no expectations about how Mikhail and I would spend our first hours together – I'd be happy just to look at him, listen to his voice, hold his hand – but if things did get more intimate I intended to be prepared.

This time I made it into the car and across town before another bout of kleptomania hit; my final target being a gourmet deli that advertised a range of local produce on the chalk-board out the front. Breaking and entering was really getting too easy for me – maybe I could consider that as future career option, seeing as I didn't think I would be allowed in front of a class of students anytime in the near future?! Or maybe not. While I technically didn't set off any alarms, I did catch the attention of a stray dog that was scavenging behind the shop – I quickly grabbed an armload of supplies, throwing a salami to the dog on my way out to shut him up, and jumped into the CR-V to complete the final leg of my journey.

When I finally arrived at Court there was a long line of cars at the main gate, and I realised that the Guardians would be carrying out extra vehicle checks to eliminate any threats that might disrupt the monarch elections. Considering that most people still thought I was a Strigoi, I used Illusion magic to mask my identity before pulling up to the guard post. A young Guardian stepped forward to check over the vehicle, eyeing me carefully and asking me to pop the trunk before finally ushering me through the gate.

I let out a sigh of relief as I drove slowly through the main streets of Court, knowing that Mikhail was already here. Parking the car outside his building, I collected my various bags and parcels then walked up a few flights of stairs to Mikhail's flat. Using Misha's key to enter, I locked the door behind me and dropped my bags in the doorway, looking around the humble space with deep curiosity.

There wasn't much to the room – I was already standing in the main living area, sparsely furnished with a two-seater couch, a tiny coffee-table and a wooden hutch-style desk. The kitchenette was over to my left, and on the far wall was a semi-opaque folding door that led to the bedroom and basic en-suite.

It felt strange being in Mikhail's flat without him, but there were a few things I wanted to do before he arrived so I made the most of my time alone. First I took a long shower, getting dressed and towel-drying my hair before moving into the kitchen to sort out a meal to share when Misha returned. The parcels from the deli were a random assortment of whatever I could grab, but together they made an impressive picnic feast; soft cheeses, specialty meats, a tub of artichoke and peppermint dip, bread sticks and a jar of pickled vegetables. The only thing missing was the wine!

When everything was prepared I glanced up at the clock on the wall. _3:00am._ Misha still wasn't back but I was too jittery to take a nap so made myself a coffee and went to wait on the couch. Soon… Soon my lover would be coming home to me.

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

My mind was racing as we drew nearer to Court, with the Alchemist's words repeating over and over in my head; _Long black hair, pale blue eyes, and scarring on one side of her face_. I knew plenty of Moroi at Court and there was only one woman that matched Ian's description – Lady Natasha Ozera.

It didn't make sense though. Tasha had been a staunch ally to Princess Vasilisa in our quest to clear Rose's name, providing help and advice on numerous occasions. And yet, so much of the evidence supported the theory that Tasha was the killer. With Ian's ID, we now had enough to establish that she had the means, motive and opportunity to kill the late queen, but there were still a few things that didn't quite add up.

Dimitri and Rose hashed over the facts again as we idled in the long queue that snaked up to the Royal Court's main entrance.

'I understand why she murdered the queen,' Rose frowned as she tried to fit all the pieces together, 'but the anonymous letter to Tatiana doesn't make sense. Not to mention trying to kill Lissa.'

There was a brief silence before Dimitri spoke. 'We might be dealing with more than one person,' he suggested.

'Like a conspiracy?' Rose asked.

'No, I mean, someone else had a grudge against the queen… but not someone who'd go so far as to kill her. Two people, two agendas. Probably not even aware of each other. We're mixing up the evidence.'

It was a good idea, but then who was the other party? I narrowed my eyes in concentration before remembering a conversation I'd had with Adrian a few days ago. At that point, the group were considering the possibility that Tatiana's murder may have been committed by a jealous lover, and Adrian was horrified at the thought that his mother, Lady Daniella Ivashkov, might be somehow involved in the case. Could it be her?

I didn't have time to ponder the issue, however, as it was our turn to pass through the Guardian checkpoint at the main gate. Time to play my part.

'Good evening, Guardian Steele,' I greeted the familiar face that peered in at my window. 'Just returning from a pick-up for the Ivashkov family,' I explained, nodding to Adrian in the back seat.

 _Strange that Adrian was so quiet on the drive_ , I thought to myself as the stern Guardian conducted a series of mandatory checks on our vehicle. _Probably just worried for Rose,_ I guessed _, and masking Dimitri's identity would take quite a bit of focus too._

As soon as we were given the all-clear (to the relief of everyone in the car) I made for the Guardians' parking lot, keen to get this over with. As much as I hoped we could achieve a positive outcome for Rose and for establishing the Dragomir quorum, I was painfully aware that Sonya would be home soon and all I _really_ wanted right now was to be with her. Except… they come first.

'Now what?' asked Jill, as we assembled outside the car.

'Now we re-establish the Dragomir line and call out a murderer,' Rose replied, and we all headed on foot towards the grand ballroom; on our way to sabotage the royal elections.

When we arrived, there was a huge crowd of people outside the venue excitedly awaiting the election results, and it took us a good five minutes to push our way through the surging mass to reach the main doors of the building.

'I'm here with Lord Ivashkov. Let us pass,' I ordered the Guardian on duty. Being in the company of a royal, especially one as well-known as Adrian, was practically a free ticket into any event and our group was allowed through without question.

Even in the entrance lobby it was clear that there was some commotion going on inside the ballroom. By the sounds of things, the candidates' speeches had concluded but now the entire audience were demanding to have their say.

' _She has no quorum – even if she passed the trials she cannot be elected_!' one voice shouted above the rest.

' _Princess_ _Vasilisa speaks for us. She has our vote – let her stand_!' cried another.

Both calls were met by a mixture of rowdy support and angry jeers, and the dispute carried on, increasing in volume and fervour as the meeting got further and further out of control.

I knew that Rose was itching to address the Moroi Council with her evidence, but as we slipped in through the rear door we could barely hear one another speak, and I wasn't sure how she planned to get everybody's attention in this racket.

'We need…,' Rose's voice was drowned out by the crowd and I was going to ask her to repeat what she said when a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

'Mikhail? Where have you been?' someone hissed irritably in my ear, and I had an awful feeling that Hans had caught me away from my post.

I turned quickly to see the scowling face of Abe Mazur. I'd been in contact with Abe a few times since helping Rose break out of prison and knew he wasn't the kind of man you wanted to upset, but before I had a chance to explain myself Rose was already by my side.

'Exactly what we need!' she exclaimed, smirking as her father peered at her with a puzzled expression.

'Rose? Is that you?' he asked, starting to see through the illusion charm when he heard her familiar voice.

Abe's expression was a strange mix of frustration and relief as he pulled his daughter across to the quietest corner of the room, and the rest of our party followed, clustering around them to form our next plan.

'We need the room's attention,' Rose explained quickly, ignoring the disapproval in Abe's gaze. 'You need to trust me.'

'You apparently didn't trust _me_ enough to stay put in West Virginia,' he countered.

'Technicalities,' Rose said dismissively. 'Please. We need your help.'

'We're running out of time,' Dimitri urged, his distinct Russian accent the only clue to his identity as Adrian was still using magic to conceal the fugitive from the crowd.

Abe narrowed his eyes at the tall Guardian. 'Let me guess. Belikov?'

'Dad, we have to hurry,' Rose cut in. 'We've got the killer – and we've got… a chance to change Lissa's life.'

Abe Mazur was a calculating man, not prone to rashness or sentimentality, but when he heard his daughter call him 'Dad' he launched into action, scanning the room and indicating for someone to join us.

'Who are these people?' the newcomer asked – it was Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother.

'Who would be foolish enough to break into Court after escaping it?' Abe replied flatly, raising his hand to stop the tirade of questions and rebukes that were about to pour from Janine's mouth as she realised she was standing in front of her runaway daughter.

'No time,' Abe cut her off before she could speak. 'I have a feeling half the Guardians in this room are going to be all over us soon. Are you ready for that?'

Janine's eyes flicked from Abe to Rose, resting briefly on the others in our group before returning to her daughter. 'Yes.' Of course she would risk everything for the one she loved.

And I had to see this through as well. Rose was my friend and she was innocent of the crime she'd been accused of – I had to see that justice was done. 'Me too,' I stepped forward to be counted.

Abe studied us all. 'I guess there are worse odds,' he concluded, before moving across to the podium at the front of the room, gesturing for us to follow him.

The emcee, Nathan Ivashkov, had given up trying to bring the assembly to order but Abe didn't accept defeat so easily. He grabbed Nathan's microphone and let out a shrill whistle that reverberated around the room like a gunshot, and everybody fell silent, clutching at their ears as the feedback from the speakers continued its shrieking assault.

'Now that you have the sense to keep your mouths shut,' Abe said, when all eyes were on him, 'we have some things to say.' He took a half-step back and handed the microphone to Rose.

Nobody recognised the Guardian that stepped up to the podium to address them. 'We're here to… settle this debate once and for all,' Rose began hesitantly before gaining momentum as she went along. 'The laws can stay the way they are. Vasilisa Dragomir is entitled to her Council vote – and eligible to be a full candidate for the throne. There's another member in her family. She isn't the only Dragomir left.'

The reaction from the crowd was palpable, but this time the mood was heavy with suspense and intrigue as the whole assembly took a collective breath, leaning forward eagerly to learn the new scandal. The Guardians weren't fooled by Rose's pretty speech, however, and began to close in on us, aware that something wasn't right. Dimitri, Janine and I shifted our positions, silently warning them to stay back.

Jill stepped forward then at Rose's request and the Dhampir continued to address her captive audience. 'This is Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. She's Eric Dragomir's illegitimate daughter – but she _is_ his daughter and officially part of the bloodline.'

'I am a Dragomir,' Jill piped up, frightened but aware that this was her chance to make a difference. 'Our family has its quorum, and my s-sister has all her rights.'

I'd barely heard the girl put two words together before this, but here she was addressing the Moroi Council and a room full of royals. _Well done, young Dragomir_ , I thought proudly, suddenly feeling more invested in this fight, more hopeful we could win.

A low mutter was building across the audience when Abe jumped in again to grab the microphone. 'If any of you doubt this, a DNA test will clear up any doubts about her lineage,' he boomed in support, which was admirable seeing as I don't think he had any idea about Jill until a minute ago when Rose revealed the news to the whole court.

That did it. Several people stood up at once to voice their opinions.

 _'_ _Eric Dragomir didn't have any other children, illegitimate or not!'_

 _'_ _This is a scam!'_

 _'_ _Show us the proof! Where are your tests?'_

Then, unexpectedly, a more commanding voice joined the fray. 'He did have another daughter,' Daniella Ivashkov stood to address the gathering, her regal presence enough to silence any last dissent from the crowd.

'Eric Dragomir had an illegitimate daughter, with a woman named Emily Mastrano – a dancer, if I recall correctly. He wanted it kept secret and I was one of the few who helped arrange matters so the prince's wishes could be kept… And honestly, I wouldn't have minded it staying secret either,' she added with a bitter smile, her eyes flicking briefly across from Rose to where her son, Adrian, was standing.

'Of course,' Rose eyed the woman keenly, as one of the puzzle pieces she'd been struggling with finally clicked into place. 'You might have kept the secret out of loyalty to Eric Dragomir to start with, but there's another reason you wanted to keep the world from finding out about Jill. You wanted to stop Lissa from forming her family quorum. You knew Lissa supported legalising the right for Moroi to fight with magic, and you hated that she went public about the existence of Spirit. You thought that if the Dragomir line faded, then Spirit might too, which would protect Adrian from the political drama and debate that's been unfolding at Court.'

Daniella's eyes flashed with anger as she responded. 'Well, there's no reason to deny it now,' she confessed spitefully. 'One DNA test will show the truth that Jill is a Dragomir… But what I'd like to know is: who in the world are you?' she added, her last comment drawing a murmur of support from the crowd.

This was it. The moment of truth we'd all been dreading since we decided to return to Court.

'I'm Rose Hathaway,' the young woman at the microphone answered defiantly, ripping off Sonya's bracelet.

In that moment chaos erupted. There were screams from the audience as they recognised the wanted murderer, and Guardians began to close in on us from all directions with their weapons drawn. As soon as Rose revealed herself, Adrian dropped the illusion that had been protecting Dimitri, and the big Dhampir glared menacingly at the advancing Guardians while Janine and I jumped in front of him, ready to fend off anybody that got too close.

It was clear that the Guardians who had encircled us wanted to take down Rose and Dimitri – the obvious threats in the room – but they seemed confused to see two of their own protecting the fugitives. That momentary hesitation gave Rose the chance to make her appeal.

'Wait!' she cried, raising her arms in surrender. 'Please listen to us first!'

The Guardians closed in more tightly but Jill and Abe edged around to stand with us, forming a human shield to protect our friends, and Adrian remained in the circle, providing another significant deterrent that halted the Guardians' advance.

'Haul us off later if you want,' Rose continued her petition. 'We won't resist. But you have to let us talk first. We know who killed the queen.'

'So do we,' came a deep, threatening reply, and I saw it was Guardian Dyatlov speaking. He'd let Rose and Dimitri slip through his fingers before, but not this time. 'Now, the rest of you... back away before you're hurt. These are dangerous fugitives.'

We all held our positions as Abe launched into a passionate defence. 'They need to talk. They have evidence…,' he began, but just then there was a break in the Guardian line and Princess Vasilisa pushed her way through.

'Let them talk,' she insisted, her voice quiet but commanding. 'You've got them – they can't go anywhere. Just let them talk.'

Guardian Dyatlov was visibly struggling with the dilemma he faced - he didn't want to ignore the princess but he had his orders to carry out as well. He hesitated but only stood down when a familiar, gruff voice spoke out above the frightened cries in the crowd.

'Let's hear them.' It was Hans.

My heart fell when I saw the old Guardian. I'd finally earnt his trust back only to repay him with secrets and betrayal.

'After an escape like they pulled I'd really like to know what brought them back,' the Captain of the Guard continued, 'but I'm sure you two will understand we'll have to restrain you before you make your great reveal.'

Dimtri was the first to respond. 'It's okay. Let them get through,' he instructed sternly, glancing across at me and Janine.

I looked across at Guardian Hathaway for confirmation but she remained in position, her eyes fixed warily on the imposing figure of Guardian Dyatlov who had already begun his advance.

'Do it,' Rose implored us, also seeing the threat. 'Don't end up as our cellmates.'

Just then I met Hans' gaze and saw a faint softening to his expression, a fleeting look of assurance – like he was trying to tell me that it was okay to back down. He wouldn't allow anybody to harm Rose and Dimitri until they'd had a chance to be heard.

I paused a second longer then stepped back, allowing the two closest Guardians to grab me, one on each arm, and lead me from the room. I had to trust that Hans would stay true to his word. Fighting back would achieve nothing except get ourselves killed, and I had a very, very good reason to stay alive. Glancing back, I saw the others being carted away after me, Janine glaring wildly at the Guardians as they separated her from her daughter, leaving Rose unprotected and vulnerable to attack.

I took one last look at my brave, reckless friend. She had her audience now, but what would happen when she revealed the true murderer?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Lots to talk about in this chapter, and maybe some things you'll disagree with...**_

 _ *** Sonya being left behind - I was extremely peeved in LS when Sonya got left behind - on the flimsy pretext that she wouldn't fit in the car. Seriously?! They got Rose/Dimitri/Sonya/Sydney/Robert & Victor all in that very same car a few chapters back by sticking Sydney in the cargo space! I wanted to make a better reason for Sonya to be left behind, and I think it would be for her own safety (as well as maybe saving her Spirit juju so she isn't constantly needing to use illusion magic). As for what she gets up to while she is alone, that's all leading to a very lemony chapter coming up soon!**_

 _ *** Adrian - Poor thing. But the idea of him trying to punch Dimitri really made me laugh!**_

 _ *** Mikhail POV dialogue - I've tried to use as much original dialogue as possible but seeing as this scene covers about three chapters in LS, I've had to make significant changes and omissions this time.**_

 _ *** Tasha murderess reveal - I know Tasha wasn't revealed as the murderer in LS until Rose announces it to the crowd, but considering that Mikhail isn't going to be directly involved at that point I needed to add the reference to Tasha a little earlier.**_

 _ *** Daniella Ivashkov - this bit hurt my brain. So much of the evidence Rose has accumulated against Daniella was never discussed with Mikhail (or even Adrian) in the books, so trying to explain why she was anti-Dragomir (without previously mentioning the reasons behind it) was REALLY hard. Hopefully it's clear enough to follow.**_

 _ *** Guardian Dyatlov - Whenever my family watch Star Trek we call the guys that die without a line of dialogue 'no-names'. I was getting the feeling that there were a lot of 'no-name' Guardians in the series, so I invented Guaradian Dyatlov to place a specific character into the mix - someone who could be a bit vindictive about his job and make it feel like there is really a threat to Rose.**_

 _ *** The ending - I assumed that Mikhail would have been in the room the whole time that Rose was addressing the Moroi Council, but here's a reference I'm using from LS.**_

"But Mikhail backed off first, and then the others did too, practically in sync. In a flash, guardians seized them all, leading them away."

 _ **It doesn't say where Mikhail, Janine, Abe & Jill are led away to, but I have an idea in mind that should be both interesting for you and convenient for me... I guess we'll see how that turns out in the next chapter!**_


	51. Ch 51 - And Then Together

_**Strap in - it's going to be a bumpy ride! (+Super Lemon Alert!)**_

* * *

 **51\. And Then… Together**

(Mikhail POV)

We stood in the lobby outside the ballroom; Abe, Janine and I each secured by two Guardians. Jill was huddled on a chair inside the main doors crying quietly to herself. She wasn't considered a threat so her guard had gone back inside to assist Hans.

It wasn't the first time I'd been under arrest – there was that one time after graduation when Spiridon and I went out drinking in Bucharest – but I was more accustomed to catching the bad guy than being the one in handcuffs.

'Is this really necessary?' Janine protested as one of her guards fastened a set of metal cuffs tightly around her wrists. 'You know us. You know we would never stand against the captain unless there was a good reason. We were just protecting an innocent. We were just doing our job.'

'And we're just doing ours,' the young Guardian smirked, pleased with himself for managing to subdue the Great Janine Hathaway.

Janine held back curses, but Abe and I had fallen silent, trying to eavesdrop on the proceedings that could be heard through the half-closed doors.

'What on earth are you saying, Rose?' Tasha Ozera's voice cut through. 'Are you out of your mind?'

'I wish I was... but it's true. We both know it is. You killed Tatiana.'

There were gasps from the crowd and Abe flinched in shock.

'You knew about this?' he turned on me with an expression of disbelief.

'We got the ID from an Alchemist just over an hour ago,' I answered.

There was a hiss from Abe. 'The Guardians wouldn't let me in to see those tattooed bastards. I knew they were hiding something!' he muttered angrily. 'If it was Sydney Sage again I'll have her hide. She's far too slippery for my liking.'

'No. She was the one who helped us get the intel,' I said, trying to pacify the fuming man before returning my attention to the ballroom.

'You hated Tatiana for her age law and refusal to let Moroi fight,' Rose was saying, but then another voice I didn't recognise joined the argument.

'Half this Court hated Tatiana for that law. You among them,' a man cried out.

Rose wasn't going to be intimidated by anybody, jumping at the chance to lay out the facts. 'Yes, but I didn't have my bodyguard bribe a witness or attack Princess Dragomir. And don't pretend you didn't know the guy,' she warned Tasha. 'He was your bodyguard. You were seen together.'

'Rose, I can't even believe this is happening,' Tasha answered, a tinge of hurt in her voice, 'but if James did whatever you're talking about, then he acted alone.' There was a pause then Tasha raised her voice eloquently. 'I've always believed Rose was innocent. If James is the one responsible for this, then I'm more than happy to tell you whatever I know to clear Rose's name.'

It was a clever defence. Blaming a dead man was a low ploy but it might just let her get away with it. _Come on Rose – think of something._

'But James _couldn't_ have staked Tatiana,' Rose countered. 'He had an injured hand. It takes both hands for a Moroi to stake someone. I've seen it happen twice now. And I bet if you can get a straight answer out of Ethan Moore...'

'That little fink,' Janine hissed nearby. 'Guardian Moore has been sucking up to me ever since I arrived for the elections – if I find out he's had a hand in ruining my daughter's life, I'll see to it that he never works again.'

'Ssh!' Abe hissed, straining to hear what Rose was saying.

'James wasn't there the night Tatiana died, was he, Ethan?' Rose made her challenge. 'But Tasha was. She was in the queen's chambers – and you didn't report it.'

'Tasha wouldn't kill anyone,' came the weak reply. The fact that he didn't deny it was nearly as good as a confession – Hans would be able to get the rest later.

'Rose! Stop it!' a new voice cried out. Christian. He clearly couldn't believe his aunt was capable of such treachery.

But Vasilisa spoke up then, trying to bring the matter to a head. 'I know it's wrong... but if we used compulsion on the suspects...,' she began, but I couldn't hear the rest because there was another little drama brewing out in the lobby.

'Alright. I've heard enough,' Janine turned to her guards. 'You know as well as I do that the whole court is riled up about the issue of magic use at the moment,' she snapped. 'People are going to lash out at the princess for making a statement like that. We need to get inside and make sure she has protection. It's senseless having eight Guardians out here while the real person we need to be protecting is inside that ballroom.'

The cocky young Guardian who was restraining Janine grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, trying to assert his dominance, but the older female who was guarding Abe spoke up in agreement.

'She's right, Peter. Things are getting heated in there. Obviously we can't leave these three unguarded, but I'm sure we can manage with just one Guardian for each prisoner. You, you and you,' she indicated to Peter and two of the other guards, 'go in and see what you can do to help Hans.'

As the three Guardians returned to the ballroom a bitter voice filtered clearly through the open doorway. 'That's idiotic,' Christian nearly shouted. 'If Tasha wanted Lissa to be queen, why make that James guy attack her?'

He was answered by someone with a deep, Russian accent. 'Because no one was supposed to die,' Dimitri cut in to explain. 'Tasha didn't expect a Guardian to be with Princess Vasilisa. James was probably going to fake an attack and run... enough to generate sympathy and more support for Vasilisa. Which it certainly did – just a little more severely.'

Any reply Tasha might have made was lost in the sudden hum of discontent that rippled around the room. People were getting restless. They wanted a murderer to blame for the death of their queen – a few centuries ago they would have been clamouring for a lynching by now – but they weren't sure which woman was the real murderer. Rose or Tasha.

Rose spoke up one last time, seeing her window of opportunity closing. 'You can take me into custody, Hans, but don't you think you've got enough to take Tasha and Ethan in too?' she appealed.

She'd made a fair case. I only hoped it was enough.

Silence.

'Take Lady Ozera. And Moore. We'll question them,' Hans ordered.

Then the noise erupted, angry grunts soon giving way to fearful screams. Janine and I looked at one another in horror. It was our sworn duty to protect Moroi, and we were stuck out here – handcuffed and under guard – unable to perform the task we were trained to do.

'Rekha,' Janine hissed to the female Guardian who had listened to her before. 'You know me. You know I'm loyal to my charge and to the princess. You've got to let me in there. You've got to let me do my job.'

The other woman hesitated for moment before Janine's face became more urgent. 'For God's sake woman, my daughter's in there.'

Rekha gave in, leaving Abe and hurrying over to undo Janine's cuffs. The moment Guardian Hathaway was freed she burst through the ballroom doors, followed by the man who had been guarding her. When Rekha returned to Abe she gave him a warning look.

'Not you. You're not one of us,' she cautioned him, gripping his elbow firmly, before freezing in shock as Abe slipped his other hand around to grab her throat, his open handcuffs dangling from one wrist.

'You're right, sweetheart. I'm not one of you and I don't have to play by your rules. And if you and your friend over there,' he indicated to the Guardian that was holding me in place, 'don't let me go without a fight, I'll be more than happy to send one of my… associates to make your acquaintance later. The people who work for me are very loyal and will carry out any action I deem necessary,' he said threateningly, squeezing his fingers tighter around her wind-pipe. 'Janine Hathaway isn't the only one who'd do anything to help her child,' he finished coldly, and the second the poor woman nodded her consent Abe was gone.

'Follow him,' Rekha choked out to the man that was guarding me, leaving just the two of us alone in the lobby.

'Are you alright?' I stepped up to her carefully, looking at the bruises that were already coming up on the pale skin of her neck. 'Do you need medical attention?'

She clutched her throat, trying to steady her breathing before gasping out a reply. 'Who was that… piece… of shit?'

She was going to be fine.

'Rekha,' I took another step closer. 'I'm not going to hurt your or threaten you, but I need you to release me. I'm a trained Guardian. I've killed countless Strigoi. I'm a wasted asset out here…'

And that's when the gunshot rang out. Then another. And another.

'Now!' I commanded her, and she fumbled with the keys, hurrying to undo my restraints.

Pushing into the ballroom, the scene in front of me was a Guardian's worst nightmare. Everybody had hit the floor as soon as gunshots were fired, and royals in their evening best were sprawled on top of one another, huddling together in frightened heaps. Guardians swooped down, shielding their charges with their bodies, while others surged forwards, wresting the gun from Tasha Ozera's hands and roughly seizing the Moroi, who was still kicking and screaming defiantly as she struggled to get away.

And in the centre of it all, Rose lay on the ground half-cradled in the arms of Princess Vasilisa, as Dimitri bent over her crumpled body, stroking her hair and urging her to open her eyes, his other hand pressed over the wound in her chest to staunch the flow of blood that trickled steadily out onto the floor.

 _Rose!_ I ran towards her, hoping I could do something – anything – to help, but strong arms seized me and I was dragged back, away from the friends who'd given me my world back, the friends I cared about so much.

A pair of Guardians hustled me back into the lobby – different faces to the ones that took me before – and this time they didn't stop there.

'Time to go Guardian Tanner,' one of them ordered, dragging me to the main doors and leading me through the crowd outside. I barely saw them, or heard their panicked, angry cries as I passed through the gauntlet, thinking only of the horror inside the ballroom.

'Rosemarie Hathaway,' I choked out. 'Is she dead?'

'She was breathing when I saw her,' the other Guardian answered, shoving me into a waiting car.

I thought I was being taken to The Fort, but the driver took an unexpected turn and we were soon parked outside a familiar building.

'Guardian Tanner, I'm placing you under house-arrest… Captain Croft's orders…,' he advised me sternly, hustling me up the stairs to my flat and unlocking the front door with his master key. '…And don't even think about leaving. Someone will be back for you when Hans is ready to commence interrogations,' the man said, pushing me into the room before slamming the door behind me and locking it from the outside.

I stood there for a moment, staring blindly at the blank wall opposite me as I tried to process what had just happened, when I was startled by a movement from the bedroom. I flinched, blinking quickly to refocus my eyes, and there in front of me was an angel. The light in my darkness. My Sonechka.

* * *

(Sonya POV)

When Mikhail didn't come home I turned on the radio to distract myself, but for once the music didn't help to calm my nerves. Changing tactics, I selected a book from the shelf above the writing desk and wandered into Misha's room to sit on his bed. The small, leather-bound journal intrigued me, and when I turned the well-worn cover it fell open in my hands to a page that had been viewed so many times the binding had weakened – it was a picture, carefully cut out from another book and pasted onto the centre of the page. _The Kiss_. I took Misha to see this painting in a Spirit dream – it was the last time I saw him before… My eyes welled with longing for him and I flicked to another page quickly before dropping the book, startled by a sound at the door.

 _He's home._

Tucking the journal out of sight I made my way out into the living room, but when I saw the man in the doorway I stopped. Misha was more than tired. He was in shock – his face creased with worry and his aura so murky it was nearly black.

'What's happened? Is everyone alright?' I asked warily, my brows drawn in concern.

Mikhail looked across at me like I was a mirage. 'Sonechka,' was all he managed before I was at his side, reaching up to stroke the tired lines on his face.

'What is it, Misha? Are you okay?'

His arms snaked around me and he drew me close. 'It's over now,' he murmured into my hair. He seemed badly shaken, and when he spoke it was like he was trying to reassure himself as much as me. 'We did it. We made them hear the truth... At one point I thought we weren't going to make it. Rose got hurt – badly – but she's alive as far as I know. I hope to God she's going to pull through.' Misha shook his head as if to rid himself of the troubling images then pulled back slightly to look at me, settling his hands lightly on my waist. 'Anyway, it's done now, and I came back to you just like I promised.'

'Of course you did,' I whispered, seeing his aura begin to clear. 'And I'm not going anywhere either,' I assured him, sliding my hands up to rest on the lapels of his jacket.

Mikhail gazed down at me steadily, his eyes tracing over my face in wordless wonder, unable to believe we were really together at last.

'Welcome home, Misha,' I smiled softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek as I loosened his bow tie before drawing him over to the couch.

'Shoes,' I instructed him gently and he obeyed, removing his polished boots and socks, pausing every few moments to look up to make sure I was still there.

'Jacket,' I ordered when he was finished, pulling him up from the seat to help him remove the formal suit coat, my pulse quickening as I saw the fabric of his starched white shirt straining to contain his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

'Belt.'

He stepped forward silently, his eyes never leaving mine as I reached out to undo the buckle, drawing the leather slowly through each loop and tossing it on the arm of the couch next to the discarded jacket.

'Better?' I asked, when the outer constraints of his uniform were gone.

'Better,' he answered huskily, the tiredness in his expression gradually melting away as he stared at me – without any shame, without any haste.

Misha's eyes roved slowly over my face and body, drinking in each detail. As his gaze moved from my eyes to my lips, he lifted his hand and reached out a single finger to trace the frame of my face, and I tilted my head ever so slightly, closing my eyes as he followed the loose sweep of my hair down my neck, past my collar bone and brushing over my right breast until his finger hooked through the loop of silk at my waist.

'Belt,' he whispered, tugging gently at the bow and it came loose immediately, slipping to the floor.

My eyes were still closed but I knew Misha was looking at me, and I shivered in pleasure as two broad hands came to rest on my waist, sliding down the silken fabric to the curve of my hips and drawing me firmly against his body. I tipped my head up, anticipating his kiss, but it didn't come. _What was he waiting for?_ My eyelids fluttered open, and when Misha gazed into the deep blue of my eyes I saw something sacred, fierce and primal trigger inside him, and he dropped his lips to mine.

In that moment, nothing else mattered – lost time, lost dreams, lost souls – none of it mattered, because now we were together again.

There was nothing delicate about Misha's kiss, and his tongue searched my mouth greedily as his arms tightened around me. I responded immediately, my urgency matching his, gripping the back of his shirt with a shudder of wanton desire as he dipped his head, pushing my hair back to nuzzle hungrily at my neck.

'I have waited for you… for so long,' he whispered roughly, lifting me up and carrying me to the bedroom. 'I can't wait even one minute longer.'

I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him. I was already ready and aching for him. Whatever he wanted to do to me, I was his to conquer.

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

'I need to see you. I need to see all of you,' I growled softly, as I laid her on the bed and came to kneel between her legs, placing my palms on the hem of her dress and sliding it slowly upwards, revealing her heavenly thighs one inch at a time.

I paused when I saw only a hint of lace, my heart beginning to race. It was more than I could handle, but it still wasn't enough. I wanted all of her. I eyed the long row of buttons as the silk that clung to her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. _Too many_ , I thought, preparing to rip the garment from top to bottom, but Sonya cried out in alarm.

'No…,' she gasped, her hand flying to the top of the dress and I pulled back instantly, ashamed I'd let my desires take control of me without considering her needs or boundaries. '…It's the only thing I own,' she finished weakly.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _That was all?_ I thought I'd pushed her too fast. I could buy her another dress. Hell, I'd buy her ten dresses... But the look on her face was a picture of such sweet dismay I resolved not to be selfish.

'It's a very nice dress,' I admitted huskily, undoing the top button and planting a kiss on her chest before moving to the second, nuzzling my face between her breasts when the fabric fell open at my touch.

She arched up against my lips as I continued my descent, my own desires building as I rubbed my face against the creamy skin of her stomach, teasing her with my stubble until I reached the top of her lacy underwear. I paused there, trying to pace myself, but just then Sonya squirmed in anticipation, urging me onwards, and I caught the scent of her arousal. Any last threads of control were gone in an instant and I hastily unfastened the final two buttons, letting the silk fabric trickle off her body like water.

'It's not possible,' I breathed, feasting my eyes on every plane and curve. 'You're more perfect than I remember.'

I reached out with longing, trailing the back of my fingers over her stomach towards her waist and hips until my hand came to rest on the triangle of dusky pink lace that barred my way.

She shook her head, a faint smile on her lips. 'Your pants first, Misha,' she reminded me, and I looked down to see that while she was nearly naked, I was still wearing most of my clothes. 'Here, let me,' she rose up to kneel opposite me, slipping her arms from the sleeves of her dress and tossing it to the floor before reaching out to undo my button and zip.

Sliding the trousers down to ride low on my hips, Sonya's eyes lit up wickedly as she untucked my shirt, taking a moment to explore my lower back before dipping one hand under the waistband of my boxers and drawing it around to the front. When she clutched me in her palm I groaned in satisfaction at her touch, my already swollen manhood tensing to its limit and aching with desire. Knowing I couldn't hold on much longer, my mouth sought hers once more and I reached around to release the clips on her bra. Spurred on by Sonya's breathless whimpers, my hands crept back to cup her breasts, pinching and rolling the velvet crests until they were as hard as I was.

'Enough, Sonechka,' I choked out when the waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm me. 'I need you now.'

My hands slid down quickly, dragging her delicate panties to her knees, and when she lay back to remove them the rest of the way I nearly fell over the edge just seeing the moist, tawny down between her legs.

'Hurry Misha,' she pleaded, her breaths quick and shallow, reaching down to stroke herself as she watched me free myself from my pants.

Feeling myself pulsing with anticipation, I fixed my eyes on hers and brought myself in line with her body. The moment I brushed myself against her core her beautiful warmth and wetness filled me with an immediate need to be closer than skin, closer than breathing, and when I heard her urgent demand I buried myself deeply within her, filling her again and again as desire turned to ecstasy and ecstasy to completion. Feeling her tighten around me, I gave one last thrust and cried out in sweet surrender, the release radiating through me with such intense power that all thoughts flew from my mind except one – Sonya… my Sonechka.

We lay together for a long time afterwards, no words necessary as I traced random patterns on her skin and her fingers continued to explore my body, caressing my chest, my hair, my face. She'd just slipped her hand lower, running it meaningfully along my inner thigh when I completely ruined the moment and the silence was shattered by a loud grumble from my stomach. I felt mortified but Sonya lifted her head off my chest with a grin and stripped the top sheet from the bed, wrapping herself in a makeshift toga. The playful gleam in her eye had me burning with desire, but she took one look at my growing arousal then giggled like a school-girl and took off towards the kitchen with me in hot pursuit.

'Shall we take care of your other appetite first?' she suggested coyly, ignoring my attempts to distract her as she carried several platters of food into the lounge room, then finally perched herself on the edge of the couch and beckoned for me to join her.

We shared food and stories, catching up on years-worth of news until my Roman goddess rose and reached across me to slice a wheel of camembert, causing the sheet to accidently slip from her shoulder. I gazed unashamedly at the firm breast that dangled before me, letting my eyes rest on the glistening ruby bud before I leaned forward slowly and captured it in my lips. The knife Sonya had been holding clattered to the floor and she gasped in surprise and pleasure as I suckled attentively at the exquisite swollen peak. When I released her from my mouth, our eyes met for the briefest moment before I scooped her up in my arms. We collapsed back onto the bed and revelled in one another's bodies until we finally gave in to sleep, thoroughly exhausted and satisfied beyond any measure.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Ahhh... it felt good to get that off my chest!_**

 ** _As far as I could tell, Mikhail and Sonya's characters aren't mentioned again in Last Sacrifice once Mikhail gets dragged away (at the end of my chapter 50) so everything from chapter 51 on is my original interpretation of how things might have happened after that!_**

 ** _* Ballroom scene - Like the lobby idea? This gave me a chance to summarise the key points of Rose's speech while giving an insight into how Mikhail, Abe & Janine would be reacting to the drama. It was especially fun exploring Abe/Janine's characters as I've only mentioned them in passing so far._**

 ** _* The Extended Lemon - I wanted to tell this scene from both perspectives to show how Sonya & Mikhail each viewed the reunion (the last lemon was very Sonya focused & I think the male perspective gives it a little something extra)... Plus, you've been waiting a while for this scene to so why rush?! If you're into crafting interesting lemons, I found this amazing webpage that's given me some great ideas: The free online book is called "_** ** _Sex in the Romance: A Review of Romantic Encounters of the Close Kind" by John L. Ferri_**


	52. Ch 52 - Freedom

_**This is the second-last chapter - boo-hoo :-( It will be sad to say goodbye to Sonya and Mikhail, but we'll give them a good send off!**_

 _ **Includes interrupted lemon (sorry!)**_

* * *

 **52\. Freedom**

(Mikhail POV)

When I woke in the early afternoon Sonya was asleep in my arms, her naked body curved snugly against mine. My heart skipped a beat – _it wasn't a dream._ She was so peaceful, like all the shadows from her past had lifted, and while I didn't want to disturb her I couldn't resist the urge to trace a finger over her cheek. My Sonechka had always been beautiful but now she was absolutely radiant.

Sonya shifted slightly under my touch, then her eyelashes fluttered open and she turned her head to nuzzle in closer, letting her thick, auburn hair splay out on the pillow behind her. Catching sight of a dark shadow behind her ear, I pushed the strands back further to uncover a pair of small roses tattooed just below her hairline. I brushed the image curiously with my thumb and a soft smile played at the corners of Sonya's mouth.

'I told you I would always love you, and I never forgot my promise,' she murmured, stroking my chest.

I ran my hands up through her hair, dipping my face to kiss her, but she pulled back with a frown as her fingers found one of the nastier scars that latticed my torso.

'What happened to you, Misha?' she asked, her voice tinged with shock and sadness as she took in the extent of the damage. 'There are so many…'

She really didn't need to worry – I'd grown so used to the marks that I'd almost forgotten they were there. I propped myself up on the pillows and took her hand in mine, guiding it to the long scar near my shoulder.

'I got this one in Pittsburgh after I cracked my collarbone – it was an Alchemist who patched me up, of all people,' I answered with a wry smile, looking her in the eye to assure her I was okay before moving her hand to the puncture wound under my ribcage. 'This was courtesy of a Moroi drug dealer in Denver who didn't like me questioning his clients, and this,' I shifted her fingers up to a deep scratch on the back of my neck, 'was from a female Strigoi who tried to turn me when I was searching for you in Vegas. She was very put out when I told her I had someone worth living for.' I stopped then because Sonya pulled her hand free, clutching the sheet to her chest as she wriggled into a seated position.

'This is all my fault,' she whispered with a pained look on her face. 'If you didn't come searching for me, none of this would have happened.'

'It's okay, Sweetheart. I'm okay. Please don't worry – they're only scars,' I assured her, reaching up to cup her cheek.

Sonya frowned deeply and I thought she was going to cry, but then her eyes widened as she had an idea.

'I can't change what happened but I _can_ heal you now, Misha,' she declared. 'Please let me make this right,' and the sheet fell from her hands as she leaned over to place her palms on my chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply in concentration.

'No, Sonechka.' I wrapped my fingers around her wrists and held them still.

Her eyes flicked open in confusion, but I met her gaze steadily as I explained.

'This morning you told me the Spirit darkness has faded since the change. I can already see the difference that's made in you, and while I know you might feel strong and free right now, you need to conserve your powers. You've been given a fresh start and I won't let you waste your magic on something so trivial.'

She didn't look convinced.

'And besides…,' I continued. 'Every time I looked in the mirror when we were apart, these scars reminded me that I had someone worth fighting for, worth living for. Please don't take that away from me.'

She hesitated for a long time before finally responding. 'Okay. If that's what you want,' she conceded at last, 'but at least let me make it up to you some other way.'

She ran her hand slowly and purposefully over my chest, touching each imperfection tenderly before lowering her head to kiss the deep purple marks. I shivered as her soft lips brushed over my skin and hissed with pleasure when she shifted herself across to straddle me, her lips finding their way to mine. She seemed to enjoy dominating me and I happily bent to her will, my whole body responding automatically to her touch. The intensity between us was building rapidly when a niggling thought broke through the haze of passion and this time it was my turn to pull away. Releasing myself gently from her mouth, I moved my lips along her jawline to rest on the rose tattoo.

'We need to go. There's somewhere I need to take you,' I whispered raggedly against her neck.

'What, now?' she asked in disbelief, rocking seductively against me in an attempt to change my mind.

'Yes. Right now,' I nipped lightly at the larger rose, making her squirm. 'It can't wait another moment.' I rolled over quickly before she could tempt me to stay and whipped the sheet off her. Picking her up in one swift move, I threw her over my shoulder and marched her off to the bathroom. 'But first, you need to take a shower. I don't mean to be insensitive, but you smell like you've been having _far_ too much fun, and that might make things awkward when we get to our destination.'

'And where might that be exactly, Guardian Tanner?' she enquired, in a very haughty tone for somebody with her bare bum exposed to the sky.

'That's for me to know and you to find out, Miss Karp,' I gave her rump a playful smack and lowered her to the floor, smiling mischievously at her indignant expression before lifting her over the threshold of the shower and leaving the room. There was some urgent business I had to take care of, and I knew from experience that showering with Sonya was guaranteed to be a highly pleasurable but time-consuming activity.

As soon as I heard the water running I sat down on the end of the bed and grabbed my phone. Seven missed calls. One each from Abe and Adrian, both telling me that Rose was in a stable condition, two from Princess Vasilisa assuring me that she would speak to Hans to speed up the interview process, and three from Don. I followed the prompts to call-back the last number and my friend picked up his phone almost immediately.

'You okay, Misha? I was worried sick,' Don chastised me like he was my mother.

'I'm fine, honestly,' I answered, not wanting to get side-tracked from the real reason for the call. 'Can you do me one last favour. It's a big one.'

'You don't ask much,' he joked thinly, and I knew I was pressing him.

'I'm just going to pretend you said yes,' I countered, quickly launching on with my request before hanging up the phone and moving out to the lounge room.

Feeling ravenous as a result of multiple love-making sessions, I scoffed down some left-overs from Sonya's picnic before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. Once I was presentable I straightened out the sheets then packed an overnight-bag, leaving it on the bed before walking across to answer a knock at the door and welcoming Don inside.

'It's done,' he informed me, handing over a pair of plane tickets. 'We'll need to leave in the next fifteen minutes if you want to make that flight. Getting you past the gates is going to be tricky and Hans is going to be seriously pissed when he discovers you've broken free, but I'll cover for you for as long as I can.'

'Thanks Don,' I said sincerely, tucking the tickets into the back pocket of my jeans. 'You don't know what this means to me.'

'Well, I have to admit I _am_ kind of wondering what's going on. Who's the other ticket for anyway?...'

He trailed off as the bathroom door opened and Sonya walked out, completely naked, drying her hair with a towel that draped down to obscure her face. She had no idea we were here – thank God – and I rushed to slide the bedroom door closed, but not before Don turned to me, his eyes wide as saucers.

'Holy shit, man! House-arrest sure beats prison!' he exclaimed.

'So… there's some news I need to catch you up on,' I began, feeling mortified. Sonya could never, never find out about this.

'I should think so, you lucky bastard!' Don's looked at me with a mixture of admiration and annoyance. 'I had no idea you were back in the game. Who's the fox?' he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, fishing for details.

I ignored his hopeful expression – a Guardian's life could be a lonely one, but I didn't plan on satisfying my best friend's sexual fantasies with stories about my own exploits. A simple explanation would be the best. 'Last night when you covered for me I had to take Adrian Ivashkov to see an Alchemist in Greenston, and that's where I met up with…'

Sonya chose that moment to walk into the living room – fully clothed, fortunately – her attention on the scarf that she was arranging around her shoulders.

'I found this in your wardrobe, Misha. Where on earth did you get it?' she asked curiously then instantly fell silent, realising we weren't alone.

'Sweet Jesus!' Don cried out when he recognised her face, his hand flying to the stake at his hip.

He thought Sonya was still Strigoi. And why wouldn't he? She'd been on the Guardian kill list since the day she turned. I practically flew across the room, placing myself between Don and his target, pleading with him to listen to me.

'Stop, Don! She's Moroi!' I explained urgently, preparing to fight him off with my bare hands if I had to. 'Look at her eyes. It's just like what happened with Dimitri Belikov. She was saved – restored. She's Moroi!'

The Guardian hesitated, his stake poised defensively in front of his chest as he eyed us both warily, then he finally relaxed his position.

'My apologies,' Don said shakily, sucking in a breath to steady himself before fixing his attention on the frightened woman behind me. 'So you're the famous Sonya Karp? It's… a pleasure to meet you.' He stepped forward, offering her his hand and she shook it tentatively.

'Sonya, this is Don Kardos. My Guardian colleague and best friend,' I explained, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. 'And I'm sure he won't try to kill you next time you meet.' I shot him a warning glare.

Don smiled apologetically, holding his hands up in mock surrender, and the tension in the room reduced significantly as Sonya smiled back in return.

'I've arranged for Don to get us out of here, but we have to leave now,' I continued. 'Can you manage one last bit of Illusion magic to get us past the gates?'

'Of course,' she replied, 'but what's the big rush?'

There was little time to explain. 'Well, for starters, I'm technically under house-arrest until the queen's murder-case is resolved. They could send me to prison for aiding Rose and Dimitri, and if they don't then I'll be put back on duty which means…'

I was interrupted by the insistent shriek of my phone. It was Princess Vasilisa.

'Aren't you going to answer that?' Sonya asked, as I stared indecisively at the caller ID, my thumb hovering over the call-button. 'Mikhail!' she tried again. 'It's the princess. You have to answer. Whatever the urgency for this trip, you know your duty... they come first.'

 _They come first._ That's what I'd told myself when I left Sonya to take Avery Lazar to Court. That's what I'd told myself when Hans asked me to return to my post and I stopped searching for the woman I loved. I looked up at her then, gazing into her eyes as the phone rang one final time then silence fell over the room.

'Not this time, Sonechka,' I said. 'Not this time.'

* * *

(Sonya POV)

When we were safely through the main gates of Court and it was clear nobody was following us, Don glanced around from the driver's seat and struck up a conversation.

'You know, Sonya, I thought Mikhail was crazy when he told me he'd fallen for a Moroi – even crazier when he left Court with critical injuries to go looking for you – but now I've… seen you, I finally understand what he was on about this whole time.' Don flashed me a suggestive smile in the rear-view mirror and Mikhail violently kneed the back of his chair. _How old were they? Eight?_

'You can't blame a man for having good taste!' I joked, and the rest of the trip passed comfortably as the boys talked about work stuff and Don caught me up on some of the things I'd missed when I was… away.

Mikhail had been very cagey about where he was taking me but he couldn't hide our destination forever, and I began to get excited when we finally arrived at the airport in Pittsburgh. Don pulled up to the curb outside the departures terminal but didn't turn off the engine. Instead, he swivelled around to look at us in the back-seat.

'I can't stay, I'm afraid – got to get back or I'll be late for my next shift – so I guess this is goodbye.'

Mikhail leaned forward to rest a hand on Don's shoulder. 'Thanks for everything buddy,' he said. 'You've really stuck your neck out for me over the past few weeks. I hope you don't get into any trouble.'

'Speaking of which, what do you want me to tell Hans when he finds out you've flown the coop?' our friend asked seriously.

Misha thought for a moment. 'Tell him I've found what I was looking for. Sonya has been through hell and back, and she needs me more than the Guardians do at the moment. He can put it down on the books as carer's leave if he wants. I'll give him a call when we've both had time rest and recover, and hopefully he will still be willing to offer me my job back. If not, I'm sure something else will turn up eventually.'

'Fair enough. Well, you kids go and have a good time,' Don smiled at us like a benevolent uncle. 'And don't do anything I wouldn't do,' he added to me with a wink.

Mikhail punched him in the arm.

The moment we stepped foot in the departures lounge an announcement came out over the loudspeakers. 'All passengers for the Seattle flight are requested to board now,' the disembodied voice instructed.

Misha smiled softly and took my hand, leading me to boarding desk.

 _Seattle. He was taking me home._

It was a long flight and I managed to sleep on and off, but spent most of the time worrying about what I'd find when I returned to my parents' place. After the reactions I got from Emily and Don the first time they saw me, I wasn't sure if I was ready for Mom and Dad to meet me yet. But at the same time, I missed them so much. For a brief second I thought about scratching my temples but I held Misha's hand instead, snuggling into his shoulder until we finally arrived at our destination. Once we'd landed, I stopped off at one of the shops in the airport lounge to buy a pair of jeans and a light sweater to change into, and then we headed outside to organise a rental car. Mikhail took care of the details and jumped into the driver's seat, setting off in the direction of Mt Baker without even needing to use the GPS.

'So how do you know where you're going, exactly?' I asked Mikhail an hour or so later as he drove confidently along the winding forest roads. I think we'd only ever talked about my family once – surely he didn't remember where I'd grown up.

'I actually went to see your parents a while back,' he answered casually, glancing across to see my reaction.

'What? You've met them?' I cried out in horror and surprise. 'My overbearing mother and uptight father? I mean, I love them dearly but…' I didn't know what would have been worse – Dad telling him to get out or Mom checking him out.

'They were really very nice,' Misha assured me with a smile as we passed a sign for Lake Wenatchee. 'So are you ready for this?'

'No,' I replied honestly, quietly freaking out by now. I was so scared my parents wouldn't accept me but, at the same time, so desperate to see my family again. 'And yes,' I added.

Misha reached over to squeeze my hand. At least if this went as badly as I anticipated I would still have him.

Half an hour later we crossed over the property-line of the Torma Estate and soon pulled up at the chalet where I had grown up. It was nearly 2:00am and the whole place was dark – I forgot Mum and Dad would be on human schedule so of course they'd be asleep at this hour.

'Maybe we should come back later,' I suggested nervously. 'They probably won't want to see me anyway.'

Mikhail shook his head. 'I made a promise to your father once,' he said, turning off the engine and placing his hand on my knee. 'You know what he told me? When you… went away… he said he couldn't stand the thought of his little girl being lost and alone. He loves you Sonya. He needs to know you're alive.'

My eyes welled with tears. 'He really said that?' I knew Dad was a gentle spirit on the inside but he didn't let his feelings out easily.

Misha nodded. 'And your mom...,' he continued. 'Mariya showed me your journal – the entry about how your Spirit was awakened. She regretted every day that she wasn't there for you when you needed her. She would want the chance to be here for you now.'

I bit my lip, my breaths coming in quick, shallow gulps as I gazed out the windshield towards the darkened house. 'But what if they don't want me back?' I whispered, almost to myself. 'What if they're scared of me? What if they can't forgive me for what I did?'

Warm arms wrapped around me as Misha leaned over and held me to his chest. 'They're your parents, Sonechka. They love you. It will be okay.'

I sniffled against his shirt, praying he was right and Mikhail leaned back slightly to look at me.

'How about I go in first?' he suggested. 'I can let them know what's happened and then, when everyone's ready, you can come in and say hello?'

 _That might work. At least I wouldn't have to see the horror on their faces when they heard the news._ 'Okay,' I nodded eventually, taking a shaky breath before straightening up and reaching for the door handle. 'Let's do this.'

I went to wait around the side of the house, sitting on the love seat that hung under a cherry blossom tree – I'd be out of view here, but still within earshot of the front door. I was so nervous I felt sick, and as soon as the front light turned on I gripped the arm of the swing tightly just to stop myself from running away.

'Mikhail – my sweet boy,' I heard my mother's voice, tired and surprised. 'You're a sight for sore eyes. Did you arrange with Thomas to come and stay? Silly old man doesn't remember to tell me anything anymore. If I'd known, I would have had a meal waiting for you. But you're welcome anytime, of course. Come in, come in,' she babbled, before calling back over her shoulder, 'Thomas! It's Mikhail! Come and say hello!'

'Actually, Mariya, I've brought someone who'd like to meet you,' Mikhail chose his words carefully. 'This might come as a bit of a shock so I thought it would be best for me to tell you in person first. Aah – Thomas,' he paused to greet my father.

Dad didn't reply straight away – not a good sign.

'Is it done?' a thin voice drifted across to me. _Dad? He sounded so… old._

'There was a… complication,' Mikhail answered evenly. 'I know I said I would release Sonya from her fate, and I did find her, but...'

My mother gasped.

'… but I didn't have to save her,' Misha hurried on. 'There was a… a miracle I guess. It's too hard to explain right now, but Sonya's alive. She okay. She's Moroi again.'

'Impossible,' the old man's voice cracked and I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying not to cry. _I knew they wouldn't accept me. I knew there was no hope._

'Shut up, Thomas,' Mom suddenly snapped. 'What are you saying, Mikhail,' she asked urgently. 'What are you telling me?'

'Your daughter is alive and safe, Mariya. And she's here.'

'Where?' the whisper was barely audible.

The next thing I heard was footsteps hurrying down the pathway, and half a minute later my mother burst around the corner of the house. She stopped for the briefest moment when she saw me and I stood up cautiously, not wanting to scare her, then she ran forward as fast as her legs could carry her, throwing her arms around me and pulling me down to kiss my face.

'My baby,' she wept as she clung to me tightly. 'My dear, dear girl. I missed you so much. Don't you _ever_ do that again, you hear me. Don't you _ever_ do that again.'

'Mom!' I dropped my head to hide my face in her shoulder. 'I'm so sorry. I love you so much.'

There was a soft crunch on the ground behind me and Mom pulled back slightly as we both turned to see Dad staring at us from a few feet away.

'It's true, Tom,' she told him through her tears. 'Come and see. It's really her.'

Dad didn't move. He looked so frail and his expression was hard, unreadable. Then he stepped closer, peering at me from beneath paper-thin eyelids.

'Sonya?'

'It's me Dad,' I stuttered. 'I'm so, so sorry.'

The old man walked forward slowly and his chin trembled as he reached a hand out to touch my face. 'Ya-ya?' It was his pet name for me when I was little. I told him to stop calling me that when I was twelve because I was worried it made me sound like a grandmother.

'Yes, Daddy,' I choked on the last word, and he pulled me close, wrapping Mom under his other arm. And that's when I knew Mikhail was right. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This chapter was really a chance to begin providing a little closure for Sonya & Mikhail as they reacclimatise to life after the hell they've been through...**_

 _ **I wanted to give Don one more look-in as I loved his slightly cheeky character, and of course Sonya's parents needed to see their little girl again.**_

 _ **A few more days until the final chapter is complete & that will be it from me... (apart from minor editing). If you're really bored you're welcome to re-read from the start! :-)**_


	53. Ch 53 - Whatever the Future Holds

_**Only one chapter to go!**_ _ **Thanks so much for coming along for the ride :-) Let me know if you've enjoyed it by leaving me a review/PM!**_

* * *

 **53\. Whatever the Future Holds**

(Mikhail POV)

A week ago Sonya was a Strigoi but now she sat next to her mother on the couch, talking softly as they both cradled cups of sweet tea on their laps. They were like reflections of one-another; one old, one young, both beautiful in their own way. Every now and then my Sonechka would look up to smile at me, or invite me to join their conversation, but for the most part I sat back and gave them space to reconnect – entertaining myself by looking through an old box of photos that Thomas had dug out for me.

'Can I talk with you, Mikhail?' Sonya's father had been sitting quietly for some time, lost in his own thoughts, but now he rose from his armchair, stooping down to pick up the empty teapot from the coffee table and gesturing for me to follow him over to the kitchen.

Sonya glanced up at me with a foreboding expression, but I shook my head subtly and rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure I could hold my own against an old man, whatever he wanted to throw at me.

When the kettle was on the boil Thomas Karp turned to me, angling his body away from the women on the couch. 'There are no words to express how grateful I am for what you've done for our girl,' he began.

'I wasn't actually the one who saved her,' I admitted, holding up a hand to fend off the undeserved praise.

'Maybe not,' the old man replied slowly, 'but you didn't get those marks by sitting at a desk waiting for somebody else to find her,' he said, indicating to the scars on my neck. 'I know you tried your hardest to find Sonya. I know it cost you a lot... more than any other man would have been willing to give.'

I frowned to myself, remembering the physical and emotional pain I'd endured over the last few years, before glancing over at the beautiful woman on the couch, her hair gleaming softly under the lamp-light as she leaned over to wrap an arm around her mother. 'But the cost was worth it in the end,' I replied.

'Yes, it was,' the old man agreed, his face softening as he followed my gaze to see the two most important women in his world.

Suddenly his attention snapped back to me and there was a beady look in his eye that made me feel strangely uncomfortable.

'Sonya's had a few flames in her time – silly boys mostly – but there was only ever one who dared to show himself in my home. Some arty fellow from college. Lots of hair. Skinny wrists. You know the type.'

 _Okay. This was awkward._

'Well, he had some notion that Sonya was troubled and he was the one to help her. Told me he loved her or some nonsense. And I told him never to darken my door again. Sonya resented me for a long time after that for meddling in her private affairs, but I stand by my actions to this day. That man – if you could even call him that – was not worthy of my daughter and I knew he wouldn't make her happy in the long run.' He paused…

'But in this case, Mikhail Tanner… _you're_ not the one I'm worried about. I've got no doubt that you love my daughter, but are you prepared for the reality of life with her once things settle down again? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Sonya can be flighty and sentimental, brooding, stubborn and lazy. There will be times when you'll have to be patient with her and times when you'll have to put a rocket under her just get her to make a decision. You'll have a lot to deal with if you're serious about taking her on.'

A slow smile spread across my face as I heard the blatantly honest appraisal that only a father could give. 'Mr Karp. You may be right about all of those things, but I have been waiting my whole life to find someone as wonderfully complex as your daughter. From the moment I met laid eyes on Sonya I wanted to know more about her, and not having her in my life these past two years has been the greyest, hollowest existence any man could imagine. Sonya might have her share of troubles to deal with, but I need her as much as she needs me. She's the strongest, bravest person I know and I am willing to face whatever comes for the privilege of being a part of her life.'

The old man looked at me intently then fished in his pocket for something. 'Then you have my blessing,' he said, pressing a small item into my open palm.

Tiny clusters of diamonds and rubies caught the light as I turned the engagement ring over and over in my fingers. Two years, four months and three days ago I'd asked Don to have this ring made up at a jeweller's in Pittsburgh – the night I got attacked and separated from the love of my life. Well, this time I wasn't going to risk the chance of being parted from her again. I had to ask her to marry me – as soon as possible.

I slipped the ring into my pocket and reached out to shake Thomas' hand. He smiled at me knowingly then filled the teapot, carrying it out to the girls on the couch as though nothing had happened.

'Well, I think we should go back to bed, dear,' Thomas told his wife an hour or so later. 'I've got some pruning to do before the sun gets too hot later this morning, and my body won't operate on less than eight hours' sleep.'

'You're probably right,' Mariya smiled across at him tiredly and stood up from the couch before turning to me. 'Sonya will take the loft, of course, Mikhail, so that leaves you with the couch. Just let me grab you a pillow and some sheets.' She moved off towards the linen cupboard under the stairs.

'Mum!' Sonya exclaimed indignantly. 'I'm thirty years old. I think I'm grown-up enough to have a boy stay over in my room by now!'

Mariya burst out laughing, turning to wink at me cheekily, then followed her husband back to bed.

* * *

(Sonya POV)

I still couldn't believe it; I was home, my parents had forgiven me and Mikhail was right here in my bedroom, tucked snuggly under the blanket as he watched me move distractedly about the loft. I was tired but way too amped up to sleep so I paced around the room looking at all the simple, familiar things I'd missed so much. Mom had kept a fair bit of my stuff, and as I searched through the chest of drawers next to my bed I found several bags of old clothes that had been there since college – at least I wouldn't be limited to only two outfits now!

Inside the bottom drawer were a few unexpected finds; a neatly folded garment-bag containing the dress Misha bought me for the royal banquet back at St. Vladimir's, and tucked underneath that was a tiny jewellery box that held the silver ring I'd left on Mom's pillow when I was a Strigoi. I slipped it on, twisting the silver band thoughtfully. _Maybe I could work on making a healing charm to protect myself from Spirit the way I did for Rose?_ But not right now – my eyes came to rest on my old suitcase that held decades worth of memories and I dragged it down to the floor, dumping the contents out onto the rug so I could rediscover each treasure.

Misha hung over the edge of the bed with a contented, sleepy expression, pointing out a few items that interested him, and I answered his questions about each one before passing it up for him to see. I didn't notice the time passing but I must have sat there for quite a while because at some point the light in the room began to change as the sky outside became rosy with the soft haze of dawn.

'I love your house, and all this stuff is truly amazing, but I need to stretch my legs,' Mikhail said with a yawn, rising from bed. 'Know somewhere we could go for a walk?' he suggested, running a hand through the messy waves in his hair.

'Great idea,' I said, bouncing up to don a warmer jacket and pull on an old pair of converse gym boots I'd practically lived in when I was a student, while Mikhail hunted for some fresh clothes in his overnight bag.

Twenty minutes later we entered my favourite garden at the bottom of the Torma estate and Misha's eyes lit up when he recognised the location – it was the same rose garden where we'd met that first time we accidentally slipped into a Spirit dream. He looked around in amazement then grabbed my hand and stooped to kiss me, a sweet, tender kiss that made my heart sing. This was what our lives should have been like for the last two and half years. When Mikhail finally pulled back from my lips there was a strange look on his face, somehow hopeful but shy as well, and he had just reached out to tuck a loose lock of hair behind my ear when a jarring noise broke through the morning stillness. Misha's stupid cell phone.

'Sorry,' he whispered, his face contorting with annoyance as he grabbed the phone out of his back pocket and checked the caller ID. 'I'd better take this. It's Dimitri… Hi. Everything okay?' he asked quickly, and there was a brief pause before Misha placed his hand over the phone. 'It's for you,' he said curiously, passing me his cell.

'Dimitri?' I greeted him. 'How are you? How is Rose?'

'I'm fine, thanks, Sonya. And Rose is getting better by the hour. She's had surgery to repair the injuries she sustained in the shooting and the doctors are hopeful she'll be up and about in the next few days.'

'The doctors?' I asked, frowning in confusion. 'Why didn't Vasilisa use her powers to heal Rose? I know she's very capable.'

'Just a minute,' the tone in Dimitri's voice changed slightly and I heard a female voice speaking quietly to him in the background, 'Lissa is right here and she's asking to speak with you. There's so much news to catch you up on but I'd better hand the phone over – I wouldn't want to go against the queen's wishes.'

'The queen?' I squeaked out incredulously.

There was a short pause before a familiar, gentle voice spoke in my ear. Vasilisa Dragomir. 'How are you Sonya? I tried to get through to Mikhail earlier to check you were both alright but he wasn't answering his phone. I'm so glad we managed to get through this time. Where are you? Are you safe?'

'We're both fine, thank you, Your Majesty,' I replied quickly, my mind spinning. _Vasilisa was the queen! Rose had succeeded_! 'Mikhail's taken me to visit my family on the west coast.'

There was a sigh of relief. 'I'm so glad you guys are okay, but _please_ don't call me Your Majesty. It makes me sound so… condescending. Lissa will be fine!' the young woman implored, and I allowed myself a nervous laugh.

'An ex-Strigoi on first-name terms with the queen. This is surreal,' I giggled.

'That was one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you, actually,' Lissa replied seriously. 'I've just come out of the first Moroi Council meeting since the voting took place. Rose and Dimitri have been cleared of all charges and reinstated as Guardians, and Dimitri has been officially declared a Dhampir. I've already informed the Council of your case and they've agreed to return your Moroi status as soon as you're able to return to Court to provide a statement. There's no reason people should ever refer to you as an ex-Strigoi again.'

I turned to face Mikhail and gripped his arm hastily, nearly falling down in shock and relief. I'd automatically assumed my life would never go back to normal – that I'd be cut off from Moroi society and probably have to take up a job in a human city in order to make ends meet. But from what Lissa was telling me, maybe things were going to work out after all.

'I can't believe it,' I finally managed to choke out. 'This will completely change my life.'

'It's the least you deserve, Sonya,' the queen continued graciously. 'Dimitri told me how much you helped Rose – well, all of us really – over the past few days. Without you we would never have found Jill and I would have lost my bid for the throne. And from what Dimitri and Adrian tell me, you're quite the expert at creating healing charms too.'

'Well, I wouldn't say _expert_ exactly…' I began, feeling embarrassed, 'but if Rose needs another charm I'd be happy to make one for her… or I could teach you how to do it if you'd prefer?'

I hadn't discussed Spirit with Vasilisa since she was a student at St. Vladimir's – before anybody else knew about our secret – and it felt strange talking about our magic so openly now.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' Lissa went on, the excitement building in her voice, 'because I'd actually like to offer you a job.'

 _DUHHH!_ _That was the 'stupid-gong' going off in my head…_ _Did I just get a personal job offer from the queen?_

'Ever since I discovered I was a Spirit user there's so much I've been wanting to learn about my powers,' Lissa explained. 'I've had a team of academics researching the Court archives for any historical information we could find on the topic, but I think what I need now is a… an advisor I guess. Somebody who has personal experience with Spirit that I can talk to – maybe we could even team up with Adrian and find other Spirit users who can help us add to our pool of knowledge? For starters, I need to figure out why my bond with Rose isn't working any more. I've always had her with me to share the burden of Spirit's darkness but now I will have to come up with a way to keep myself... in balance. Sonya, imagine if we could limit the harmful effects of Spirit enough to really _use_ our magic; maybe we could even figure out a way to restore more Strigoi?!' she finally stopped for a breath.

Lissa had so many good ideas and now she had the power to make them happen... And I was invited to join her team. This was amazing. Frightening, but amazing. My voice stuck in my throat as I tried to come up with a reply.

'So what do you think?' she asked hopefully.

Eventually, I managed to respond. 'I'd like to do it, it's just…' How could I turn down a queen's request. Was that even legal? '…I'm just not sure I'm ready to come back to Court right away. I'm still coming to grips with being Moroi again and I think I need some time with my family before I commit to anything long-term…' I looked up at Misha then, and while he didn't know exactly what was going on he sensed my tension and wrapped an arm around me.

'Oh, but I should have said,' Lissa cut me off. 'Take all the time you need. This position can commence whenever you're ready. Just give me a call when you want to get started and I'll get my people to sort out the details regarding your salary and benefits.'

'T-thank you,' I stuttered before hanging up, meeting Mikhail's questioning look with my own stunned expression. 'Well, Vasilisa won the throne, the Council have agreed to restore my Moroi status, and I just got a job,' I explained incredulously, 'as a personal magic advisor to the queen!'

Misha's eyes opened wide and he grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me up and spinning me around. 'Woohoo!' he shouted.

Just then Mom walked into view carrying two pairs of garden shears while Dad followed behind pushing an empty wheelbarrow.

'What's the big news?' she asked, instantly excited.

Mikhail let me slide down to the ground but kept his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my hair, as I explained what was going on.

'That's amazing, Sweetheart!' Mom said when I was finished. 'A fresh start is just what you need. And what about you Mikhail? Have you got any news for us too?'

I twisted to look up at my partner, catching the brief flicker of concern that passed over his face.

'I'm not sure what the future holds for me yet… I kind of escaped house-arrest and broke out of Court in order to bring Sonya home, so I'm not certain if I even technically have a job at the moment. I'll have to phone the Captain of the Guard soon and let him know where I am – I can't hide from the consequences of my actions forever, but now I've got Sonya back I can't seem to find the will to let her go.' He kissed the top of my head and I snuggled into the warmth of his arms, feeling more at peace than I had in years.

'Oh, Thomas,' Mom reached over to brush Dad's arm. 'They're so sweet. Do you remember when we used to be like that?'

'Used to be?' my father raised an eyebrow testily before swooping down to kiss his wife on the lips, surprising her into happy silence.

This was the kind of thing I would have dreaded witnessing when I was living at home, but now I found it beautiful. My parents met one-another nearly half a century ago and had been married for over thirty years, yet they still found happiness and contentment in one another. I had that chance now too. I had my whole, amazing life ahead of me.

* * *

(Mikhail POV)

The rest of the morning passed comfortably; Sonya took me on a tour of the estate before we were treated to a lavish lunch at the chalet, and then we spent the afternoon helping Thomas and Mariya prepare for their upcoming wedding anniversary. Sonya was assigned the job of making up several large photo albums to share with family and friends at the anniversary party, and I was asked to fill in the guests' names on a tall stack of invitation cards.

 _Thirty-five years_ , I mused, as I read over the wording of the invitation one more time, using my best handwriting to print _Ms Karin Torma and Guest_ on the line at the top of the page. Many Dhampirs in the Guardian business were lucky to even make it to thirty-five, nevertheless sustain a relationship for that long. Maybe I would be the first. I sealed the invitation in its corresponding envelope then looked up at Mariya to let her know I was finished. She walked over from the kitchen to check through the piles of stamped and addressed invitations then leant down to murmur something in my ear.

'Make one up for Sonya and yourself, dear,' she instructed. 'Of course, it's a given that you're both invited, but she loves putting mementos in that box of hers and this will be her first party in quite a while, I'd imagine.'

It was a lovely idea. I nodded to Mariya before reaching for a blank invitation. My pen hovered indecisively over the line as I glanced up at the beautiful woman who sat at the other end of the table, absorbed in her work. I smiled to myself and my heart skipped a beat as I penned each letter carefully; _Mr and Mrs Mikhail and Sonya Tanner_.

After dinner I slipped the wedding invitation and engagement ring into my jacket pocket before asking Sonya to join me outside. Summer was drawing to an end and the night air was cool and crisp as we sat together on the love-seat under the cherry-blossom tree, my arm wrapped around Sonya's shoulders to keep her warm.

'So have you had a good day, Sonechka?' I whispered, planting a small kiss in her hair.

'It couldn't have been better,' she sighed happily, cuddling in against me.

'Actually, I hope…,' I suddenly felt nervous. 'I hope it will get just the tiniest bit better,' I said, looking into her eyes as she tipped her face up and fixed me with a quizzical look. 'I've been meaning to…'

My phone rang. _FOR GOD'S SAKE!_ I couldn't believe I'd left the bloody thing in my jeans. I grabbed the offending object and nearly threw it into the bushes but then I noticed who the caller was. Hans. Best get this out of the way, I guess. It was probably a good idea to find out if I was going to prison or not before asking the love of my life to marry me.

'Yes?' I asked curtly, still annoyed at the interruption.

'Where are you, Tanner?' the gruff voice rumbled in my ear. 'I don't know how you got out, but Don Kardos is feeding me some story that you're with Sonya Karp and I'm finding that very difficult to believe. You've got thirty seconds to explain yourself or I'm firing you.'

I stood up and walked a few feet away from Sonya, frowning out into the darkness.

'It's true, Hans. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov found Sonya. She was restored – she's Moroi. It was actually Sonya who uncovered the identity of Jill Mastrano, the Dragomir heir. I just had to get her away from Court until I knew it was safe for her to return. We're at her parents' place just outside Seattle. The queen spoke with her this morning and can vouch for everything I'm saying.'

There was a tense silence before the captain spoke again.

'I had a feeling Rosemarie Hathaway would have something to do with this. I swear, that woman is going to give me a mental break-down before I retire. Well, I'll verify what you've told me with the queen, but it still doesn't mean I'm happy about what you've done.'

'I'm sorry, Hans,' I replied, glancing back to the woman who was waiting for me on the swing. 'I'm sorry I let you down again but I had to fulfil my promise to Sonya. I've trained my whole life to protect Moroi and, this time, that Moroi just happened to be my partner. The queen says that her Council are prepared to approve Sonya's Moroi status, so once that's finalised I will be free to return to my post – if you still want me.'

Another silence.

'Want you, perhaps. Need you, definitely,' came the dark reply. 'I've got a royal coronation to organise and it's going to be hell sorting out the logistics without you in the mix.'

'Well, I could ask Sonya if she'd be willing to return to Court sooner…,' I suggested, hoping I could find a way to make this right.

'That's not my problem,' Hans replied grumpily. The queen wants you to attend as a guest of honour. Something about helping her in her hour of need. I said I'd release you from your duties for the coronation ceremony, but she isn't going to get her hands on you after that. I need you on my team.'

'So I've still got my job?' I asked evenly.

'Well, I'm not going to sack you tonight, anyway,' he answered with a sarcastic laugh, then hung up in my ear.

I pocketed the phone – remembering to turn it off this time – and made my way slowly back to the love-seat where Sonya was waiting, a look of concern creasing her beautiful features.

'Is everything okay, Misha?' she asked, reaching a hand up to catch my fingers.

'More than okay,' I told her, heaving an inward sigh of relief, 'but before I fill you in on the details there's something I've been meaning to do for, well, years.'

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the envelope that was hidden in my pocket, pressing it into her hands.

'You've been meaning to invite me to my parents' wedding anniversary?' she asked, vaguely amused.

'Open it,' I urged her quietly, suddenly not sure what to do with my hands.

She frowned slightly then slipped her fingers under the flap and drew out the invitation card, reading it aloud. ' _Thomas and Mariya Karp request the presence of_ _Mr and Mrs Mikhail and Sonya Tanner…_ '

She stopped. The invitation fluttered from her trembling hands and I saw tears glisten in her deep, blue eyes as she watched me kneel before her, taking her left hand in mine.

'I love you, Sonya Karp. You are my passion and my peace. I have loved you since the day I met you. I loved you every moment we were apart, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life – whatever the future holds. Will you marry me, Sonechka?'

I waited, never taking my eyes from her face as the tears trickled down her cheeks and a thousand promises passed between us.

'Yes,' she whispered, looking down as I slid my ring onto her finger, the diamonds and rubies glinting brightly against her soft, pale skin.

I rose to my feet and drew her up to me, my heart bursting with love. Reaching a hand out to caress her cheek, I took a moment to marvel at the miracle in my arms before slowly dropping my lips to kiss my future wife – my reason for being – my one and only Sonechka.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _So I intended this to be the final chapter but then I couldn't say goodbye to Mikhail & Sonya so I've _****_added a bonus epilogue_** ** _!_**


	54. Ch 54 - Epilogue

**_And one last check-in with Mikhail & Sonya. Contains mostly romantic fluff & a lemon at the end :-)_**

 ** _A huge thank you to hbarker for the shout-out. Check out her new story Thief of Hearts if you haven't yet - very exciting & well written. (Think Vampire Academy meets Oceans 11!)_**

 ** _Still checking in on fanfiction most days so if you've made it to the end, please leave me a Review/PM to let me know what you thought! :-)_** ** _Also, if you liked Don's character I've written a short spin-off to give him a happy ending - 'My Best Friend's Wedding'_**

* * *

 **54\. Epilogue**

(Sonya POV)

 _Last boarding call for the American Airlines Seattle to Pittsburgh flight._

'That's us,' Mikhail announced, slinging my carry-on luggage over his shoulder and standing back so I could say goodbye to my parents.

Dad wrapped me in a tight hug. 'Stay safe, Ya-ya. I don't know if I can handle any more shocks at my age,' he whispered gruffly, before releasing me and extending his arm out to shake Mikhail's hand. 'And you take care of our girl, now, won't you Guardian Tanner?' he added sternly.

'Of course, Mr Karp,' Misha glanced down at me with a smile. 'I won't let her get into any trouble.'

'I should hope not,' Mom pushed forward to hug my fiancée then drew me off to one side. 'Open this later when you've got a minute to yourself, Sweetheart,' she told me quietly, slipping a small gift-wrapped package into my hand. 'I know you said you didn't want any fuss or expense with the engagement, but I really wanted to give you something special. It cost nothing, I promise,' she added hastily when I opened my mouth to object.

When Misha and I announced we were getting married my dear mother nearly exploded with joy, and I could tell she was dying to get started on the wedding planning right away. It took a bit of convincing, but I finally managed to persuade her we wanted to keep things low-key until I had a chance to settle into my new life at Court. We would set a date for the wedding soon, but there were a few other things that needed to be sorted out first; legalising my moroi status, starting the new job with Queen Vasilisa and deciding on somewhere to live being the top items on the list for now.

'Okay, thanks a lot Mom.' I tucked the parcel under my arm as I leant down to kiss her on the cheek, then held her closely when I saw her eyes well with tears. 'And don't worry. We'll see you again in a month for your anniversary party, and you can phone me anytime you like,' I assured her, giving her one final squeeze before turning to Mikhail and moving across to the boarding desk.

It had been an amazing two weeks reconnecting with my family and introducing Mikhail to all of my favourite childhood haunts, but now it was time for us to head back to Court and begin the next chapter of our lives together.

I slept for most of the flight and eventually woke when Misha shook me gently to say we were getting close to Pittsburgh.

'We're nearly there, Sonechka,' he whispered.

I turned my head, snuggling into his shoulder to hide a yawn before rubbing my eyes and looking up at my fiancée with a sleepy smile. 'So real life begins now?'

'Nearly,' he smiled back at me. 'We'll meet with the queen tonight and I'll have to return to duty after the coronation tomorrow evening, but I'm all yours until then. I thought maybe we could go house hunting later? I'd like our first home together to be a little bit nicer than my dingy old single-bedroom apartment.'

'House hunting?' My eyes widened in surprise. 'How are we going to afford a house? All my savings were frozen when I turned strigoi, and you've only been back at work for a year.'

A grin spread across Misha's face. 'Well, maybe we can't afford a _house_ exactly, but we should definitely have enough for a deposit on a nicer apartment,' he clarified. 'Before I found out you'd been restored I was planning to resume my search for you again, so I sold the Volga to help fund my mission,' he explained.

I pulled back from him slightly, frowning in disappointment. He'd given up so much to find me. He'd sacrificed his time, his job and the respect of his colleagues. He'd suffered serious physical injuries and emotional trauma, and now his prized vintage car was gone too. 'Not your beautiful car? That was a classic – one of a kind.'

'She might have been one of a kind, but so are you, my _comoară_ ,' he reassured me gently.

' _Comoară_? I asked curiously, not recognising the word from Misha's native tongue.

'My treasure,' he answered with a soft smile, dropping his head to claim my lips.

It wasn't long before the plane began its descent and twenty minutes later we had disembarked. When we finally emerged into the arrivals lounge Mikhail slowed his step, drawing me away from the main crowd. He turned to face me, reaching out to tuck a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

'So, are you ready for this, Sonechka?' he asked softly, his eyes lit with quiet excitement.

I might have just left my childhood home behind but this was my chance at a new life. A life together with the man I loved.

'Yes,' I stretched up to kiss him on the cheek, 'yes and yes.' I followed up with a kiss to the other cheek and finally sank into his waiting mouth, closing my eyes with a shiver of pleasure as his tongue darted out to tease my bottom lip.

'Get a room, you two,' a familiar voice called out close by, and when we broke apart I turned to see Don Kardos grinning at us like a cheshire cat. 'You're a sly old dog, Mikhail,' he said as the two friends embraced warmly. 'You're the only man I've ever known to escape house-arrest and still have the balls to con Hans into coughing up two weeks paid vacation leave to spend with your foxy lady.'

I blushed as the shorter guardian threw me an admiring glance.

'By foxy lady, I assume you are referring to my fiancée?' Mikhail raised an eyebrow sternly before his face relaxed into a broad smile and he beamed at Don's excited reaction.

'So you finally did it!' he exclaimed, slapping Misha on the back and hurrying over to give me his congratulations. 'You know, Sonya, this man was a pathetic mess without you. Make sure you stick around this time, hey?' Don liked to play the smart-arse at times but I could tell that he really did care about his friend.

'I'm not going anywhere, Don,' I assured him with a smile, 'except maybe the bathroom if you two don't mind getting this show on the road?'

'Yes Ma'am,' he replied obediently, but then turned to Mikhail with a sarcastic expression. 'As soon as you give them a ring they start ordering you around, hey buddy?' he muttered sympathetically.

'Sometimes it's nice being ordered around, if you've got a boss as pretty as mine,' Misha countered, giving me a cheeky look.

I played along, curling my finger to beckon him nearer and pointing to a spot high on my jawline. Misha moved mechanically, as if drawn by compulsion, and I giggled as he planted a kiss just below my ear. We were behaving like love-drunk teenagers but I didn't care. In a few hours we'd be back at Court and in a few days all of our official responsibilities would resume – I didn't plan on wasting a single second of our last free time together.

Don rolled his eyes. 'Point taken. Now give a man a break – I haven't seen any action in three months and it's cruel to keep flaunting your happiness in my face,' he huffed to Mikhail. 'Actually, Sonya' he turned to me suddenly, 'you don't happen to have a sister who's available, do you?' he asked, and I burst out laughing at his desperate expression.

A few hours later we arrived at Court and Don dropped us off outside the moroi council chambers, leaning out his window to give us some final instructions.

'I've got to sign back in at HQ. If you guys have got everything you need, I'll deliver the heavier luggage straight to your apartment for you,' he offered, and Mikhail accepted with our thanks. 'Look – your escort's arrived to take you to the queen,' Don added, before honking the horn once and driving off.

I turned to see a tall figure in black descending the stairs of the council building, and smiled warmly as Dimitri approached us.

'I'm glad you made it,' he said in greeting, before leading us inside and along several corridors towards one of the main council meeting rooms. 'Rose and I would have liked to meet you at the airport, but Lissa has been keeping us both busy with preparations for tomorrow night's coronation.'

'How is it going?' Misha asked, automatically slipping into guardian mode. 'I feel terrible about letting everyone down at such a busy time.'

'We're okay thanks, Mikhail,' the big guardian replied with a faint smile. 'Just enjoy your break – you've earnt it,' he added, looking meaningfully across at me.

I returned Dimitri's understanding gaze with a grateful smile. Out of everybody at Court, he was the only one who truly understood what Misha and I had gone through and I could never thank him enough for everything he'd done in bringing us together again.

Soon we arrived at a heavy oak door and Dimitri reached down to rest his hand on the knob. 'This is it. Good luck,' he said, ushering us inside then closing the door behind us.

'Aah. Here they are now,' a high, gentle voice sung out, and Queen Vasilisa rose from her place at the head of an oval-shaped boardroom table, crossing the room to greet us. 'Mikhail, Sonya, please follow me,' she said formally, and eleven royals eyed us curiously as the queen led us to our seats.

Once we were settled, Lissa stood to address the council. 'Allow me to present Miss Sonya Karp and Guardian Mikhail Tanner,' she announced. 'I trust your journey from Seattle was comfortable, Sonya?'

'Yes thank you, Queen Vasilisa,' I managed to reply, feeling completely overwhelmed by my surroundings.

Lissa's eyes roamed slowly across the gathering as she continued to speak. 'You are all familiar with Miss Karp's case. You've read the statements of Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, and witnessed the testimony of noted alchemist Sydney Sage. The purpose of this meeting is simply to review the facts of the case and formalise Miss Karp's legal status as moroi.'

I know Lissa said this meeting was just a formality but I couldn't help feeling anxious in the presence of so many royals. Mikhail noticed my tense posture and I felt him reach for my hand under the table, squeezing my fingers in support. I glanced across at him and took a deep, slow breath before returning my attention to the queen.

'Sonya Karp, a former teacher at St. Vladimir's Academy, was struck down by a serious illness which resulted in temporary mental incompetency. In this state, she was driven to become strigoi and existed as such for a period of twenty-eight months. Eighteen days ago, Sonya Karp was restored to her moroi state and all the witness statements attest that she has maintained a stable condition over this time.'

A few council members nodded as they acknowledged the account.

'Furthermore,' the queen continued, 'Miss Karp was instrumental in identifying and locating my missing sister, Jillian Dragomir-Mastrano, and I remind the council that Sonya assisted Guardian Hathaway in uncovering vital evidence that led to the arrest of Queen Tatiana's murderer. I conclude that the woman you see before you poses no further threat to moroi or human lives, and move that Miss Sonya Karp should have her full moroi rights restored immediately by this council. Will all in favour please raise their hand?'

I closed my eyes tightly, too nervous to watch.

'Motion carried,' Queen Vasilisa proclaimed with satisfaction. 'And on that note, I declare this meeting closed. Council will resume session at 04:00pm tomorrow to make final preparations for the coronation. You are free to leave.'

My eyes flew open in disbelief and I saw several of the council members smile at me as they exited the room. Tears of relief and joy began to slide down my cheeks as I realised that the last connection to my strigoi past had finally been erased. I was officially moroi again. Misha stood, drawing me into his arms, and I sobbed softly into his chest until I felt a woman's hand rest lightly on my shoulder.

'I'm so happy for you, Sonya. The hard part is over now,' Lissa smiled at me as I straightened up to look at her, still holding onto Mikhail's hand for support.

'The paperwork will be signed in due course,' she continued, 'and the council has requested that you pass on any information you might have regarding strigoi threats in the area, but other than that you are a free woman.'

'Thank you so much, Que…' I began.

'Lissa – please!' she cut in.

'…Thank you, Lissa,' I corrected myself. 'I'm so grateful for what you've done for me, for us,' I said, glancing up at Mikhail. 'And I'm really looking forward to working with you on our spirit research project. We've got so much to talk about.'

'I agree!' she smiled warmly. 'We can get to work as soon as the coronation is out of the way, but seeing as you're here, there's something I'd like give you before you go.'

She handed me a small wooden case and I let my fingers trace over the smooth, grained surface. _Maybe a pen? That would be an appropriate gift for a new employee._

'Quick. Open it – I can't bear the suspense,' Lissa exclaimed, and I hurried to undo the tiny catch on the front of the box.

It wasn't a pen. It was a key.

I glanced up in confusion. The queen fixed me with a strange smile before looking across to Mikhail, who appeared to be as clueless as I was.

'I didn't get a chance to tell you when we spoke on the phone, but I wanted to do something to thank you both properly for everything you've done to help me – and Rose,' she explained. 'We knew you guys would essentially be starting over, and Dimitri thought the two of you would prefer to live somewhere a little roomier than the standard guardian apartments, so I kind of bought you a house.' The young woman's eyes sparkled with excitement as she watched our reactions, her face shining as brightly as her aura.

'What?' I gasped. This was _way_ too generous.

'What?' Misha echoed, gripping my hand more tightly.

Lissa's laugh tinkled across the room like a bell. 'Don't look so shocked, Sonya! I had to ring your Mom last week to settle some legal matters regarding your moroi status and she let it slip that you guys got engaged, so you can think of this as an early wedding present if you like.'

I shook my head in disbelief, and then the tears started up again – fat, happy tears – and I threw my arms around Misha before turning shyly to hug the queen.

'Thank you, Lissa. I just can't believe it. Thank you so much,' I stammered.

'It was no problem at all,' she replied graciously, reaching up to embrace Mikhail before stepping back to talk to both of us. 'Rose and Dimitri chose the house – I just sorted the finances, and trust me, being the queen makes that type of thing a lot easier!' she laughed again, then looked to the door.

'Well, guys, I've got to head off. Coronations to plan, etcetera. Dimitri's got the car out front – if you come with me now we can give you a lift over to check out your new place.' Lissa gathered a few items from the table and led us out to the waiting car.

It didn't take long to get to the house – our house. It was about half-way between Guardian HQ and the council chambers, and backed onto a wide, grassy parkland.

'Rose reminded me you were into gardening, so we thought this would be a nice spot for you without having to go too far out of town,' Lissa explained as we pulled up outside a quaint little stone house, the porch light illuminating a paved pathway that led from the picket gate to the front door. 'It's fully furnished inside – your Mom helped out with some ideas for that – but if there's anything you don't like we can get it swapped for something else. Just give me a ring if you need anything,' she squeezed my arm before pushing me out of the car, keen to let us go and explore our new home.

'Have fun,' Dimitri gave us a final wave before pulling away to deliver the queen to her next meeting.

We stood at the front gate for a full minute – just looking at our new home – before Mikhail finally took my hand and led me up the path towards the front door. I handed Misha the key and we both peeked inside curiously as the door swung open at his touch.

The room was beautiful, and we stood in the doorway, lost for words as we took in the bright, rich space. Exposed wooden beams and floorboards contrasted against white-washed walls. One side of the large room was set up as a living area, a two seater couch facing the already crackling fireplace, with a bookcase and well stocked wine rack standing along adjacent wall. The other side was the kitchen/dining area, with a tall island bench that could double as preparation space or a servery. Two arched windows were set into each wall along the length of the building, and when I looked up I could see the glint of a circular stained glass window in the loft bedroom that was nestled in the arched roof-space.

'This must have been a chapel conversion,' Mikhail murmured in amazement.

I stepped forwards, drawn in by the welcoming surroundings, but Misha held me back.

'Allow me, _iubita mea_ ,' he slipped one hand around my back and scooped the other under my knees to lift me up and carry me over the threshold.

'I hope that was something nice you just called me,' I whispered, suddenly lost in his eyes.

'My beloved,' he translated, pressed a kiss to my lips. 'Welcome home, _iubita mea_.'

Even once we were inside Mikhail refused to put me down, closing the heavy door with his foot then parading me through the house to inspect each wonderful feature. 'Our kitchen… our living room…,' he announced as he gave me the tour.

'Our bathroom….' I gripped his neck tightly as he let go of one hand to open the door at the end of the room – it would have been the vestry once, used by the priest as a quiet preparation area before each chapel service, but now it contained a deep claw-footed bath and a mirrored vanity with twin basins.

'I'd like to spend a lot of time in here with you,' I whispered into Misha's ear and he rewarded me with a kiss, before retreating from the room and mounting the stairs up to the loft.

'Our bedroom…' he murmured, depositing me on the bed before sitting down beside me and kicking off his shoes.

The loft was simply decorated, with a king sized bed in the centre of the room and a pair of matching wooden wardrobes on each wall. Somebody had already been up here to drop off our luggage – Don must have been in on Lissa's secret – and Misha leant over to pick up a small gift-wrapped package that was resting on one of our suitcases.

'Do you think this is from Lissa?' he asked, handing it to me.

I held the familiar parcel in my hands with a feeling of anticipation. 'No. It's from Mom. She told me to open it when I had a minute to myself, but I've got no secrets from you, Misha – do you mind if I unwrap it now?'

'Please,' he urged me, drawing his legs up onto the bed and watching with curiosity as I began to remove the neatly folded paper.

'There's a note. Will you read it to me?' I asked, passing him the card so I could open the next layer of tissue paper. It was too pretty to rip so I picked carefully at the sticky tape, trying not to damage the wrapping.

Misha took the card and scanned through the message but when he remained silent I looked up to see what the delay was.

'I think you should read this yourself,' he said softly with a strange expression on his face.

I frowned and swapped the parcel for the card, indicating for him to finish unwrapping it for me while I read Mom's note.

 _To My Darling Daughter,_

 _It has given me such pleasure to learn that you will soon be Mrs Sonya Tanner. Marriage is a life-changing experience when you find the one you're meant to be with, and I know you have that found that soul-mate in your Misha._

 _The gift I enclosed is actually from Babushka, and it is something she gave me on my wedding day. It's not exactly a traditional engagement gift so please don't be offended. I don't mean to pressure you in any way, but the fact is we're all getting older. If Dad or I aren't around when the time comes, I wanted to make sure you had this from us. Being a wife is a wonderful thing, but being your Mom helped me discover a whole new side to love._

 _I know that if you and Mikhail choose to become parents, you will be the most sensitive, loving mother a child could want for, and I hope that your father and I will be around for many more years so we can see you continue to grow into the beautiful, strong woman we've always known you to be._

 _Love always,_

 _Mom_

I brushed away a tear as I looked up from the note, and that's when I noticed that Misha was cradling something in his hands.

'I think these used to be yours,' he whispered, opening his palms to reveal a pair of knitted baby booties.

I picked one up and felt the soft, scratchy wool between my fingers.

 _A baby. Could we have a baby?_ I'd never even allowed myself think of the possibility. When I first met Misha I was practically drowning in spirit darkness and in no fit state to be a parent. Then later, when I turned strigoi, it wouldn't have been possible even if I'd wanted it. But now? I looked up at Mikhail as I struggled to process the flood of new emotions that were surging through me.

'Do you think we…?' I trailed off, unable to put words to the rapidly growing desire I felt building deep inside me. 'Would you like to…?'

Misha took the knitted bootie from my hands and placed it with its mate, re-wrapping them carefully in the tissue paper and setting them to one side. When he was done, he returned to the bed and sat close beside me, taking both of my hands in his, his eyes smouldering with love.

'Yes…yes,' he kissed each of my cheeks, 'and yes.' His lips settled on mine, sweet and steady at first but quickly building in urgency as a shared, primal need filled our senses.

'I love you, _comoară mea_ ,' Misha whispered between kisses, his fingers trailing through my hair as he lowered me back onto the pillows. 'Whatever you want, I will give to you.' His hands slipped under my shirt and he removed it quickly, dropping his head to kiss my breasts as he freed them from the confines of my bra. I watched with longing as he tossed aside his own shirt, then gasped as his warm tongue suddenly swiped across my nipples and whimpered as he took one in his mouth, suckling tirelessly until my whole body was aching for him.

'Whatever you need, I will give to you.' He slid my jeans and panties down, burying his face between my legs, tasting and exploring the secret places that only he was allowed to go. I bucked up against his tongue, my breathing becoming ragged as he lapped repeatedly at the core of me, his fingers marking out a slow, searching rhythm as they slipped into my hidden depths.

'I need you, Misha,' I called out urgently, gripping the back of his hair to draw him up in line with me.

'Yes, _iubita mea_ _,_ ' his voice was rough with desire.

There was a momentary struggle as he discarded his pants then, when my lover was bare and ready, he reached down to cover himself in my essence and looked into my eyes as he seated himself deep within me. I lifted my hips up to meet him and let out a cry of pleasure with every breath as he took possession of me, our bodies and souls merging with each shuddering thrust until the world exploded around us. I clung on for dear life as waves of rapture rocked my body, and trembled as I felt him burst within me.

'Misha,' I gasped, when I was finally able to speak again. No other words were necessary. I had everything I'd ever hoped for and more.

'Sonechka,' he replied simply, and even though my eyes were closed I knew he was smiling.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well, thanks for reading all the way to the end! I hope you've enjoyed getting up close and personal with Sonya & Mikhail and re-visiting some of your favourite VA moments. The whole story took me about 4 months to write (literally every spare moment of my life in that time!)_**

 ** _Since finishing writing, I've finally had time to read/review other people's fanfics - starting with the beautiful people who left such helpful/encouraging comments on this story. A big thank you to hbarker (new story thief of hearts), Gigi256 (new story Blood Promise DPOV),_** ** _Lea0014 (Desolate)_** ** _& Doubtthestarsarefire who gave feedback as I was writing to spur me on  & keep me loving the VA world!_**

 ** _Please let me know if you recommend any other authors/stories you think I should read._**

 ** _I'm currently working on a Romitri Saga which I will release soon so keep an eye out for that - it's going to be FUN!_**


End file.
